


Taken for Rubies

by ashkurama



Series: Rubies [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Feminization, Gender Roles, Jealousy, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Roleplay, Slow Burn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashkurama/pseuds/ashkurama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>威尔邀请汉尼拔去他家共进晚餐。汉尼拔给他带来了红酒与鲜花。这个故事探讨了两个人的过去，以及他们的生活轨道是如何慢慢地交汇在一起。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/gifts).
  * A translation of [Taken for Rubies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524726) by [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere). 



> Thank you for writing this wonderful story!

_谁能得到一个完美的女人呢？她的价值胜于珠宝。 -- 箴言31：10_

*

威尔的视线穿过汉尼拔落在他身后空无一物的玻璃窗上。窗外的树枝敲打着汉尼拔办公室的窗户，在黑暗中模糊不可见。  
“我们曾经简短地讨论到你的家庭。”汉尼拔说。  
“是的。”  
“当时我们谈起你早年间的生活，你似乎很犹豫。”  
“我现在还是这样。”  
“你和你的父亲一起生活。”  
“直到16岁。”  
“你经常搬家。”  
“如果你管辗转于房费月结的宾馆、所有家当只有一个旅行箱和一个纸箱也叫搬家的话。”  
“你是否曾经盼望过生活变得不一样？”  
威尔耸耸肩，说道，“这就是生活，我通常不去想这样的问题。”  
“那么当你想的时候，你想要怎样的生活？”  
威尔静静地听着树叶刮过玻璃而产生的奇怪而诡异的声音，思绪仿佛回到了多年前。在很多着相似的晚上，他也是这样一边等着爸爸回家，一边听着窗外黑暗中物体移动的声响。  
“我小时候常常看电视，”他坦白道，“有时我希望一切都像电视里的那样——妈妈在家，爸爸有一个稳定的工作。我们有一栋房子，每天一家人坐在桌前吃饭。不过即使是那个时候，我也知道这些都是狗屁。”  
“是这样的吗？”  
“没有人的家庭生活真的是那样。”威尔说道，他能听到自己声音中的苦涩，他不知道从这句话中他泄露了多少自己的情绪。他决定不去在乎那些，汉尼拔曾听过更坏的东西。“爸爸打妈妈，妈妈打孩子。有人开始吸大麻...付不起房贷等等。外表是快乐的一家人，内里却充满挣扎和欲望。”  
“电视上的那些家庭幻想深深扎根在美国人的潜意识中。而当发现这样的生活很难实现时，对现实的憎恨通常比其他的难题更具有破坏力。”  
“因为那样的生活只是一个幻想。它不可实现。”  
“如果可以实现呢？这是你想要的吗？当你结束工作回到家里，你的妻子已经备好晚餐，并端着饮料在门前等你？”  
威尔笑了，说道，“我觉得我们可能看的是不同的电视节目。我不知道你从哪里看到这样的画面， Leave it to Beaver*？我可不是看这些长大的。”  
“你或许不敢相信有多少男人坐在我的对面，向我描述这样生活，他们管它叫做‘理想’。”  
“好吧，但那不是我的。”  
“也许你想要的恰恰相反。”  
威尔把视线从窗户上转移到汉尼拔身上，微微皱起眉头，“什么？”  
“可能你更愿意把自己想象成一个守护者：守着篝火，等待你的伴侣从战争场上凯旋归来？”

威尔努力想要隐藏起自己的表情，他不敢看汉尼拔的眼睛。他紧紧地抿着嘴，觉得在此时说任何话都像是欲盖弥彰。  
汉尼拔的身体向前微倾，说道，“你的共情让你对他人的需求比常人更为敏感。相比你的需求，你可能更想要满足别人的需求。”  
回忆猝然涌上心头，汉尼拔抛出了意想不到的诱饵，而他就像是上钩的鱼。“我曾经为我爸爸怎么做过。”威尔慢慢地说，“我为他在冰箱里冰好啤酒。我在电视里找到他想看的比赛，这样他回家时就不需要找那个频道了。”  
“他因此感谢你了吗？”  
“他为什么要感谢我？”  
“表示感激是一种恰当的回应，”汉尼拔温和地说，“一种礼貌的回应。”  
“对他的礼貌我无法指责二三。”  
“你现在还是这样吗？”  
“...那就是为什么最初你邀请我到你的家里吃晚饭时我会答应。”

汉尼拔慢慢地眨了眨眼，“因为我需要你？”他问，把重音微微放在 “需要”上，就好像他仍然在思考这意味着什么。  
“爸爸工作后不一定需要一杯啤酒，不过一杯啤酒能让他快活起来。”  
“这是一个很有趣的类比。我对你并没有父亲一般的情感。”  
“很好。你也不应期待我对你有任何儿女一般的情感。”

汉尼拔轻舔下唇，而威尔盯着它，以及口水留下的湿润痕迹。汉尼拔放下交叉的双腿，靠回到椅子中。  
“你是否想要让我感到快乐？”汉尼拔问，“来取悦我？”  
“这和取悦没有关系。”  
“那可否称之为一份礼物？或者说一种给予？”  
“我的陪伴不会是一份礼物。”  
“我觉得不同的人有不同的看法。”  
威尔在椅子里不安的挪动，手无意识地轻抚嘴唇。他既想要证明汉尼拔错了，又想要证明自己错了，这种纠结的思绪让他的嘴不受大脑控制地先一步问：“你想要来我家吗？吃晚饭？周五怎么样？”  
汉尼拔微微地笑了，“乐意之极，威尔。谢谢。”

*

汉尼拔站在他的酒架前，审视着他的收藏，用手指一一抚过酒瓶。与视线平行的那层放的是不难买到的陈年红酒。放在最高层的是他最好的收藏，大多价值千百美元，这些美酒值得懂行的人鉴赏品味。上威尔的饭桌未免太过暴殄天物。

这不是第一次汉尼拔想要把最好的东西扔在威尔脚下，虽然他知道威尔既认不出那些，也不会为此感到感激。这是一种很奇怪的感觉。渴望给予而不在乎对方是否接受，一切都秘密地发生。正是这种渴望促使着他杀了卡西·博伊尔以及玛丽莎·舒尔。

这一次，他忍住了这种渴望。威尔拥有非常奇怪的知识储备。如果他碰巧认出了酒标，将会造成汉尼拔不想得到的后果。

相反地，他单膝触地，视线逡巡在最下层的酒架。架上的酒瓶覆盖着一层薄灰，瓶子上的酒标制作粗糙。这是他从作坊式酒庄获得的几支葡萄酒，作为礼物得体又不会喧宾夺主。相比起一支1947 Cheval Blanc*，这样的好意显然是威尔会接受且感激的。

*

星期五下班时，威尔的脑里充斥着有关银花鲈鱼和烤土豆的菜谱——都是些简单的菜色。想要达到汉尼拔的标准只会是一场悲剧。他到家时才下午4点，按理说应有充足的时间料理晚餐，但当他扫视自己的家，却越来越恼怒，他仿佛透过汉尼拔的眼睛，不可避免地捕捉到了一些瑕疵：狗毛、灰尘、堆积成山的书、空了但未收起来的杯子。

起初他只是想把玻璃杯放回厨房，接着他开始洗刷早餐时用的碗碟，然后徒劳无功地试图把地板弄干净——至少把厨房那一块弄干净。最后他收拾出很多狗毛——多到可以做一只等比毛毡狗，出了一层薄汗，对自己不只有一点点恼怒。

他并没有打算要大扫除。他的屋子并不脏。乱——是的，狗毛很多——是的，但汉尼拔又不是没有见过。并不是说威尔想要给汉尼拔留下好印象什么的。他根本不会给他留下好印象。

威尔把扫帚放回了储物柜，并开始准备晚餐。

他漫不经心地切着土豆，试图想起是什么促使他提出晚餐的邀请，他不止一次在汉尼拔的办公室感觉到的平静和躁动。那个地方即是风浪中的避风港又是船只搁浅的海滩。他将切成块的土豆放进锅里，并冲洗了菜刀。那曾是一把好菜刀，现在已有点年纪了，但依然结实又锋利。他在幼年时也曾经做过一些烹饪——一点点烹饪——使用的大多是之前的租客留下的菜刀，廉价、塑料手柄、锈迹斑斑。

他还记得有一把的手柄是明亮的橙黄色，他曾不小心切到过大拇指，血流了满手，滴到了他正握着的苹果上——那本是他为爸爸准备的午餐。那天早晨，没有人过得很开心。

汉尼拔曾经问过他的父亲是否表达过感激。威尔从未想过这种可能性。他做这一切并不是为了感激。

*

汉尼拔在七点前准时到达，在门前耐心地与威尔的狗群一一打了招呼。  
他递给威尔一瓶红酒。“如果你认为这支酒和你的菜色不匹配，请留下它并用在其他合适的场合。”  
“何不由你来判断它时候符合我准备的菜色，那样总没错。”  
“鱼吗？是的，我认为它非常地合适。  
威尔转过身，看向厨房的方向，好看的眉头皱了起来，他的银花鳕鱼仍然在冰箱里腌着呢，“你是怎么——？”  
“气味。”  
汉尼拔的表情告诉威尔他知道威尔会有疑问，而威尔选择不继续问下去。他打开了酒塞，给彼此各倒了一杯红酒。  
“我准备把鱼放入烤箱里，”他说，“你可以坐一会儿，或者...随便你想做什么。”  
汉尼拔斜靠在他的料理台上，威尔注意到他微皱的衬衫，略失完美的装饰方巾，以及刚长出来的胡渣，判断汉尼拔定是从办公室直接来的他家。  
“漫长的一天？”威尔问道。他眨了眨眼睛，这个问题让他想到了上次在汉尼拔办公室的对话：汉尼拔下班回家，而威尔在家里等他并准备晚餐。  
“我看上去很累吗？”汉尼拔问。他的声音带着暖意，眼中充满笑意。  
“有一点，”威尔说。他没有看汉尼拔，把鳕鱼放进烤箱后，他继续说道，“我想即便是你也会遇到糟糕的一天。”  
“不能说糟糕，只是感觉漫长——这是我的职业特有的性质。我觉得我有必要将我的一个病人转给其他的心理医生。”  
“他做了什么？让你不得不放弃他？”  
“我认为我们的关系再发展下去，作为患者他无法继续从中获益。”  
威尔已经开始做起色拉，他踯躅着该如何回话，“他...与你调情了？”  
“为什么这么说？”  
“你很客气滴用‘关系’这个词来描述他对你的情感，但显而易见，你对他并没有类似的感觉。我无法想象你会因为患者的敌意而退缩，那就说明他不是不喜欢你，而是太喜欢你了。”  
“明察秋毫。不过答案地否定的，他对我的情感并不是罗曼蒂克式的。他想要成为我的朋友，而那是不可能的。”  
“为什么？我们就是朋友。”威尔说完，停顿了一下，接着低头试图用刀叉切开另一片番茄。汉尼拔不止十次提到他们之间的友情关系，因此当他说出“朋友”这个词时，他不应感到心虚。  
“你之前也说过，我对他没有这样的感觉。”  
“而对我，你却有。”  
“这很奇怪吗？”  
威尔快速地看了他一眼，随即移开了视线。他转过身，开始将菜端上餐桌。“不，”他说道，“一点也不奇怪。”接着威尔结束了烹饪，两人坐上了餐桌。

老实说，威尔以前从未觉得使用纸巾有什么不对，直到他看到汉尼拔展开了一张折好的纸巾，并将它铺在大腿上当做餐巾，就好像他现在正坐在家里的高档餐桌前。  
“晚餐非常的棒，威尔。谢谢你。”汉尼拔说。  
威尔回答不上来。在那一瞬间，他仿佛被记忆击中，回忆里有着相似的情景，带着融柔软的微光——他以为他早已忘记。

汉尼拔给彼此再倒了一些红酒，开始询问威尔对最近才结案的“失踪的男孩”案有什么看法。  
“他们的父母想要带他回家。”威尔说。  
“你认为他们不该想吗？”  
“我不认为他们有积极地去争取。有一堆律师愿意帮助他们。那孩子也不会一直处在监管中。只是如果他们想要孩子早几个月回家的话，可能会破产。”  
“他是他们的孩子。难道你的父亲不会为你做同样的事吗？”  
“在我四岁到十岁间，我曾有五次被扔到了寄养院。你觉得这意味着什么？”  
“这意味着每一次他还是接你回家了。”  
威尔举起了酒杯，对汉尼拔的话没有做任何反驳，“你的父母会来接你回家吗？”  
汉尼拔看向威尔，轻轻地摇晃着手中的酒杯，小酌了一口，才回答，“是的，他们会的——出于责任。如果是为了我的妹妹，他们会更加不做犹豫、毫无保留。”  
“我应该追问哪一部分？”  
“由你决定。对话就像共舞，而舞蹈需要伙伴。”  
“总有一个人该领舞。”  
“通常来说，我是。不过这是你家，不是我的办公室。”  
“你是我的客人。”  
汉尼拔点了点头，但是并没有说话。  
“我想我应该换一个话题，不该继续问下去。我应该礼貌点，不该步步紧逼。”  
汉尼拔微微地笑了，说，“你通常让人想要向你倾诉，或许我正指望着你问呢。”  
威尔摇了摇头，“那些都太简单。而对你，任何事情都不简单。”  
“而你亦然。”  
“我是一个烦人的小孩，”威尔承认道，“你也是。我不用问也能猜到为什么你的父母接你回家只是义务使然，显而易见不是吗？”  
“我确实不是个乖孩子。”汉尼拔承认道。  
“他们并不理解你。”  
“难道不是所有的孩子都会发现父母根本无法理解他们吗？或早或晚的？”  
“有些人会过早地意识到。”威尔拿起叉子，指了指汉尼拔，“好吧。如果你想要我来主导这场谈话的话，告诉我，当时你的一天是怎么度过的？开始。”  
汉尼拔想了一会儿，说道，“我们当时在小镇上有一间公寓，但整个夏天，包括秋天大部分时候我们都住在郊区。我们起的很早，母亲会为我们煮早饭，通常是粥一类的东西。有时候父亲会开车送我去镇上的学校上学，但大多数情况我得一个人走去。我更喜欢后者。从郊区的树林中穿过走向城镇，就好像从蛮荒之地走入现代文明。”  
“你九岁的时候在上学的路上就想些这？”威尔干巴巴地说。  
汉尼拔笑了，“那时并没有成形的想法。但是那种感觉直到今天都记得很深刻。”  
“校园生活怎么样？”  
“课程很无聊。辛亏学校有一间小图书馆。课间休息的时候我常常去那里，读一些我能读懂的书籍。”  
“你从未惹过什么事儿吗？”  
“我父亲是党派赫赫有名的一员。我鲜少因为任何事而惹上麻烦。”  
威尔想了一想，决定不起思考那意味着什么，接着问，“那么放学之后呢？”  
“我步行回家——”  
“重回荒蛮之地。”  
“是的。重新回到了家庭生活。有时我会帮助母亲一起烘烤食物。我有一些需要做的家务，但如果我忘记做了也没有关系；有一些家庭作业要做；一份家庭晚餐等着我。  
“烛光摇曳，照在盛放菜饭的瓷器上，每个人的脸上都充满了笑容——庆祝一天的结束。”  
“描述的很贴切。”汉尼拔静静地说。  
“这是在你妹妹出生之前。那么她出生之后呢？”  
“在她长到一定年纪后，我父母决定不管她如何大喊大叫都不随她所愿，而是让她学会自己照顾自己，比如学习自己一个人睡觉。但我却无法置之不理。”  
“你会溜下床去陪她，和她说话，哄她睡觉，与她分享你的秘密。”  
“你认为在那个年纪，我有什么样的秘密？”  
“比如你比学校里的其他孩子都聪明；比如虽然难以启齿，但你知道你是对的。再比如说你知道自己是特别的，你知道你的父母也意识到了这一点。”  
汉尼拔放下了他的刀叉，“即使是你，这样的解读也太过精准而完美了。”  
“经验之谈。”威尔说，他说的是实话，或多或少，虽然他并不清楚他的父亲是否意识到了他的不同。  
“那么你的一天是怎么度过的？”  
“我下一次再告诉你。”威尔说。  
“那是一个邀请吗？”  
“下周。如果有你有空的话？“  
汉尼拔点了点头。  
随后他们聊的话题就比较轻松了，有关食物和一些不那么凶险的凶杀案。

*

这次的案件发生在伊利诺斯州，离开芝加哥有一小时车程。一位老太太在玉米田边闲逛，之后再也没有走出来这片田地。当地警察于三小时后在玉米田的中央发现了她——她的手脚被紧紧地捆在一起，血液流干，两手大张，像一个稻草人。

“我们曾解决过的最棘手的问题也不过就是狂暴的浣熊被困在卡拉瑟斯的谷仓里这样的事件。”一个警察说，“非常感谢你们这么快就赶到现场。”

这次只有威尔一个人作为顾问出行，当然，获得了杰克的批准。在此之前，他也有独自出勤的经历，去过新奥尔良州、路易斯安那州、乔治亚洲、甚至远至德克萨斯州。他在业内还算有点名气。现在虽然他在其他坏的方面也有了点名气，但显然那还未传播得那么迅速。当地警察友好得有点非比寻常，见到时面带笑容，满脸欣喜。

他在这里没有什么说话权，这令他如释重负。他只需要给出对罪犯的侧写就可以了——三十多岁的男性，技巧熟练的劳动者，可能是水管工或是木工，当地人，第一次杀人但显然不是第一次犯罪了。当地警察开始按照他的侧写寻找符合条件的人。在威尔婉拒了一个好心的晚饭邀请后，所有人在一片祥和中分手道别了。

威尔编造了一个错误的航班时间，以拒绝大家的进一步的好意挽留。这样的话他有几个小时的空余时间。他在一个小饭店里吃了点便饭，那家店以家常菜著称，十分地名副其实，这么久以来他第一次吃到了真的像是家里烹饪的料理——烤芝士、苹果酱和青豆。  
晚饭后他散了会儿步，没头没脑地走进了一家小店，猛然意识到他想要给阿比盖尔买点什么作为礼物。店里的架子装的满满当当，大大小小的物品从地板堆到天花板，毫无秩序地放着盒子、旧书、洋娃娃的衣服和一些零碎的其他东西。他注意到一排摆放在外面的丝巾，他想象着如果把其中一条送给阿比盖尔会是怎样的情形，同时他又想到了阿拉娜，如果阿拉娜发现了他送的丝巾，她又会有什么表情。他摇了摇头，将这个想法抛到了脑后。

离他的航班还有三小时。他最好早点出发去机场。他可以利用空余时间来想想明天用什么菜色来招待汉尼拔。

他的手指划过一条围裙的边缘，他在一个皮桶上发现了它。围裙的口袋上镶着一圈蓝色的花朵。有那么一瞬间，他看到自己穿着它，站在锅炉前，等待着汉尼拔的到来。

他快速掉头离开，将脑中的画面赶出他的脑袋。他不会去想这样的东西，他的工作和他个人问题已经使他倍感艰难。再说，和汉尼拔共进晚餐这个念头本身就已经足够危险了。

然后一沓松散着摆放的餐纸吸引了他的注意力。他停下来，回忆起上一次汉尼拔是如何将他的劣质纸巾优雅地铺在大腿上。

如果汉尼拔将成为他餐桌上的常客——不，不要想。其实他得承认这想法并没有围裙那么可怕，并且并不是不可能的，但这是一个很糟的想法。

不管怎样他还是翻弄起了那一沓餐巾。大部分都是波点或花朵图案，亦或是其他精巧的花纹。在最底下有一捆朴实无华的棕色边框的餐巾，沿着棕色的线条有两条红色的细线作为点睛之笔。威尔看了下标签，只要五美元。

“这是一个糟糕的主意。”他对自己说。大声的说出来并没有任何帮助，他把棕色边框的餐巾挑了出来，翻来覆去检查了一遍，希望会看到一些瑕疵，这样他就能打消念头了——完美无瑕。

汉尼拔会留意到的。他会知道威尔买餐巾是为了他。当然，汉尼拔会非常地高兴。他甚至可能会为了避免威尔尴尬，而礼貌地假装没有留意到它们。不过他会注意到的，威尔确信。这样的想法让他的心里暖了起来，他懒得深究这背后的原因。

他还是拿着它们去结账了。他可以把这些纸巾放在随便哪个抽屉里，他想，不一定要把它们摆在桌上。

*

汉尼拔送走最后一个病人时，刚好晚上6点。他办公室的停车场刚好在修整，他不得不将车停到三个街道之外。虽然很麻烦，但在这种情况下也没有更好的办法。他行走在冷冽的空气中，舒展着身体——身体适当的活动开有助于他清空脑中的杂念，让他得以全身心地投入到今天的晚餐中。

途中路过一家小小的鲜花店，汉尼拔立刻被橱窗里盛开的黄色的杜鹃花吸引了注意力。它们被摆放在绿色的丝鹅绒架子上，就像是青草上洒落的阳光。莫名激昂的情绪促使他走进店里。数分钟后，他带着一束黄杜娟花走出了店门，重新走回寒冷中。

这个行动有点太快，太过鲁莽。这并不是一个错误的决定，确切地说，游离在对与错的边缘。他可以将它摆放在桌子的中间，但是更好的是——

他把它捧在手中，他知道威尔会喜欢它的。汉尼拔可以想象到威尔的表情——纠结和罪恶感与难以掩盖的渴望和惊喜交织在一起。喜悦或痛苦在威尔的脸上都有极致的美丽，汉尼拔想要双手捧上更多。

*

周五的一整个下午威尔都在给杰克写有关伊利诺斯州谋杀案的报告。他花的时间比计划中的多了许多。他已经开始解冻一些鱼，但还没想好要如何烹饪它。他将报告发了出去后，开始瞪着冰箱发呆。如果只是他一个人的话，几个蔬菜罐头和吐司面包就足够了。但如果汉尼拔将会成为他餐桌上的常客，他需要学习如果做更多常人会吃的菜。

冰箱里有胡萝卜、洋葱和上周买的生菜，生菜已经不再新鲜了。意大利面将会是一个安全的选择。胡萝卜也不错，胡萝卜薄荷配黄油？他确定他曾在某个餐馆吃到过这道菜，正好他在后院里种了一些薄荷。

他去后院里摘了一些薄荷，赤脚踩在湿湿的草地上。他的狗狗们嗅了嗅他的裤腿，闻到了薄荷味后，感兴趣地抽了抽鼻子，接着很快又失去了兴趣。他瞥了眼即将下山的太阳，这比他计划好的晚了太多。

正当威尔开始烧水并开始切萝卜的时候，汉尼拔敲响了房门。他把他请进来，这次汉尼拔同样带了一瓶红酒，他熟门熟路地将它放在厨房台上。同时，他还带了一束黄色的杜鹃花。他摆弄着花瓶，并将花插了进去，摆在威尔的桌子中央。  
“晚上好，”汉尼拔说。  
“你...带来了花朵。”  
“饭桌的装饰而已。”  
“怎么不是鸟类的头骨或者孔雀毛之类的？”  
“餐桌的装饰品风格理应和周围环境和准备的食物相符。”  
“平淡而简单。”  
“正如你保持着平淡而简单的生活方式。”  
“我不明白为什么要过得那么复杂。”  
“那么也许你应该允许我来装饰餐桌。”  
“随你喜欢。”威尔瞪视着那一束鲜花，但很快便将注意力放回到他的胡萝卜上。“餐巾在炉子旁边柜子里，最高的那个抽屉。”他暗暗希望他已经把标签撕下来了。

汉尼拔首先在桌上摆上了盘子和酒杯。然后他折返了一次取上了刀叉。他好像故意放慢了他的动作，直到确认威尔不时地投来关注的视线，他才加快了动作。他最后将餐巾摆上了餐桌。当然，威尔没有泄露一点情绪。

威尔瞥向餐桌：简单的两份餐具，白色的餐盘，红酒杯，餐巾点睛的红色线条，以及餐桌中央的黄色花朵。它们精美得好像不属于他的家。它们被用心地摆放好，精致而美丽。虽然不如汉尼拔的餐桌，但也毫不逊色。  
“谢谢。”威尔说。  
汉尼拔点头致意，并问道，“还有什么是我能帮忙的吗？”  
“我能搞定。意大利面好了就可以吃饭了。”

汉尼拔打开了红酒，并给彼此都倒了一杯。他给威尔带来了他自己的葡萄酒杯，当威尔从他手里接过他的那杯时，他们的手指短暂地撞到了一起。  
“这一切都太像家庭生活了，令人有点不舒服。”  
“家庭生活令你感觉不舒服吗？”  
“对我来说，这是一种陌生的概念。”  
“比如说家庭？”  
“嗯哼。”  
威尔将薄荷拌到胡萝卜里。他在超市里看到了一些不同颜色的胡萝卜，橙色、红色、紫色和黄色的，他差点就买了那些。但最后他还是选择了普通的那些。  
汉尼拔走近了一些，说道，“之前我们提到过的，说说你的一天是怎样度过的，你还记得吗？”  
“我很早就起床了。如果我们恰巧住在水边的话，我会在早餐前去钓鱼，然后吃一些冷掉的谷物做早餐。如果爸爸记得，会给我午餐钱。接着我去学校。放学后随便找点兼职，只要能赚到钱的都行。我一直想送做一个报童，但可惜我们在一个地方总是呆不久...在我十三岁的时候，我在学校认识了一个人，他的爸爸是开饭店的，于是我获得了未成年打工的许可，在那里洗了一阵子盘子。我在种烟草的田地里也工作过几个夏天，不过那个工作给钱非常少。”  
“那么你什么时候回家呢？晚饭呢？”  
威尔沥干了意大利面，开始着手将煮好的菜转移到盘子里。即使忽略到鸟类的头骨之类的摆饰，他的餐桌和汉尼拔的也根本没有可比性。他的只是“在盘子上的食物”而已，但对他来说足够了——新鲜的，热的。他用大拇指抹去滴在瓷器上的芝士，将它放进嘴里吮吸干净。  
“以前我吃了很多芝士汉堡，”他说道，“冷冻的晚饭，罐头汤什么的。”  
他将盘子拿出去摆在了餐桌上。汉尼拔紧随其后，手里拿着他们的红酒杯。  
“你的父亲完全不做饭？”  
“他可能不知道该从何做起。很多时候我已经睡着了而他还在工作。”

他们安静地开始吃晚餐。确切地说，是汉尼拔开始享用晚餐，而他正专注地盯着餐桌中间的黄色花朵，以至于没顾得上吃饭。当他终于吃上了一口，他立刻因为尝到的味道而皱起了眉头，“天哪，薄荷放得太多了。你为什么不指出呢？”  
“我是你的客人。我不该对你准备的食物指手画脚。”  
“如果你不告诉我哪里不对劲，我如何会进步呢？”说完威尔便低下了头，一只手难堪地撑住额头，这句话的按时太明显了。为了汉尼拔而学习如何更好的烹饪，他好像还活在童年中。  
“你自己能注意到自己的错误。”汉尼拔说，“对我而言，你做了尝试，这比任何完美的菜色更有价值。”  
威尔的表情僵硬了起来，“一个安慰奖是吗？过程比结果更重要？”  
汉尼拔看向他，眼神真挚而深沉，“是的。有时候确实是这样。”  
“以我的经验来说，从来不是这样的。”  
“这关乎于你做了多少努力，也关乎作出努力的是谁。”  
威尔叹了口气，“我没法把这个味道冲淡了，是吗？”  
“薄荷味？我想不能。这是一种很强的味道，盖住了其他的食材。”  
“我可以重新做胡萝卜。”他停顿了一秒钟，“不，我没法重新做胡萝卜了。我已经三振出局了。”  
“我们可以把已有的吃了，这样我们今晚都不会饿着肚子。”

他们一起吃了些意大利面和鲶鱼，以威尔的标准来说，这是一顿不错的晚餐。以汉尼拔的标准来说，这无疑是一场灾难。但整个过程中他完全没有表示出一点不满。  
“这很可能还是会发生，”威尔说道，“如果你下次还来的话。”  
汉尼拔向他笑了笑，不是大笑但无疑他的心情是愉悦的，“这是一个邀请吗？”  
“如果你这么想的话。”  
“下周五？”  
威尔想要拒绝，脱口而出的却是，“别说我没有警告过你。”  
“你不会再犯同一个错误的。”  
“我不会的。下次我会参考菜谱，”他说道，当看到汉尼拔眼中闪过的精光，他补充道，“别给我你的菜谱。这就像给一个五岁孩童一套油画画具一样，你会后悔的。”  
“可能你是对的。”汉尼拔说，“不管怎样，我很好奇你会烹饪出怎样的菜色。”  
“我也很很好奇。”威尔喃喃地说。

第一章完

注释：  
[1] Leave it to Beaver: 此片是将50年代同名电视影集“Leave It To Beaver”搬上大银幕，片中的克莱佛家，已成为美国中产阶级、白种家庭的模范偶像。他们这一家，就是你会希望自己能拥有的那种快乐家庭，包括了一个亦友亦师的聪明老爸华德、高贵又能干的妈妈琼、在学校出尽风头的运动健将大哥华利、以及小儿子小毕，小毕是个平凡的8岁小男孩，他总是努力让自己少惹麻烦，但是最后总是有一千个理由，把事情搞的一团乱！一日，小毕想向爸爸要一辆脚踏车，为了讨好老爸，他自愿加入学校足球队，没想到因为极度缺乏运动细胞，结果把自己弄得狼狈不堪，更糟的是，心爱的脚踏车到手没多久就被偷了！此时，哥哥华利帮忙死党追女生，反倒坠入了纯纯的情网...导演安迪卡帝试图在片中保有50年代原作的纯真无邪，同时也加入了一点90年代的风格。“小毕”一角色是透过一个全国性的儿童才艺比赛，在七个城市中面试超过5000个男孩后，才找到了适当的人选。  
Source: http://app2.atmovies.com.tw/film/fLatm0875208/

[2] 1947 Cheval Blanc: 公认的特级红酒，价格从$3000-$15000不等。


	2. Chapter 2

上一次晚餐的一周后，威尔与汉尼拔预约了心理咨询。他比约好的时间早到了一会儿，盘算着可以在休息室完成一些工作什么的。还没等他翻开手提电脑，紧闭的门吱呀地开了一条缝，一个身材矮胖的大胡子男人慢吞吞地走了出来。

处于保护隐私的考虑，心理医生的办公室一般都设有秘密出口，在此之前威尔从来没有见过汉尼拔的其他病人。有时候他感觉汉尼拔就像活在真空中——他的办公室及他本人会在约好的时间凭空出现，在咨询结束后突然消失，这个大胡子男子显然反驳了他的脑洞。更荒谬的是，他对此着实感到失望。

威尔的存在好像也吓到了那个男人。他呆若木鸡地瞪着威尔，威尔也不甘示弱地回瞪着他。  
“你不应该走这个门，富兰克林。”汉尼拔低沉的声音从办公室里传来，语气中带着明显的不悦。  
富兰克林畏缩了一下，紧张地搓着双手，喊道，“没关系，我从这里走就可以了，事实上我已经走出门外了。”  
“秘密出口不只是为了保护你。你很幸运在你之后我没有立刻安排——”汉尼拔出现在了门口。他看到了威尔，吞下了即将说出口的话，转而向他点点头，“威尔，你比约好的早到了。”  
“你这里比匡提科（Quantico）安静多了。”威尔指了指他的手提电脑，耸了耸肩。  
“你为FBI工作吗？”富兰克林抢白道。  
“富兰克林，请你不要——”汉尼拔打断了他，他看上去一脸痛苦。  
“怎么了？”富兰克林说，“没关系，他不会介意的。”他看向威尔，求证一般地问，“你不介意的，对吧？如果我有一份这样的工作，我一定会让所有人都知道。”说着，他向威尔伸出了手，“我叫富兰克林，我通常和汉尼拔约在早上。”

威尔和他简单地握了握手，并没有回以自我介绍。富兰克林站在那里，两手扭来扭去，摆出一种非常纠结的姿势。汉尼拔依然笔直地站在门口，显然他试图用他的震慑力把富兰克林赶向秘密出口。这招通常是管用的。

而富兰克林好像完全没有注意到汉尼拔的视线。他把手插在口袋里，然后又抽了出来，模仿汉尼拔的站姿：双手背在身后，两脚微微张开。他完全没有汉尼拔的优雅和尊贵，但他非常努力地想要模仿。好像这样他就能像汉尼拔一般无坚不摧了。他看上去被吓坏了，他遇到威尔后做的第一件事竟然是关心威尔的工作。

威尔将自己的ID从口袋里拿出来，说道，“我的名字叫威尔·格雷厄姆，我在匡提科给FBI教课，我主要与行为分析部门一起工作。”他努力用自己最柔和的语调说话，把富兰克林想象成被雷电吓到的受惊的狗狗，“你觉得有任何需要我特别注意的事情吗？富兰克林先生。”

富兰克林叹了一口气，瘫倒在旁边的一张椅子上。“这很傻，至少莱科特医生觉得这很傻。当然了，他并没有这么说，但是我可以感觉到他是这么想到。他觉得我反应过度了。好吧，我经常反应过度。”

威尔把身子向前倾，做出聆听的表情，等待着富兰克林开口，他对他想说什么并没有兴趣，继续听着完全因为好奇他和汉尼拔的关系。他能打包票富兰克林就是汉尼拔那个麻烦的病人。

“是我的一个朋友。”富兰克林说，“他不断地开着一些奇怪的玩笑，说一些诡异的言论，比如他总说每个人都能设法在谋杀后逃跑，还有——哦天哪，我也不知道是怎么回事。这很傻对不对？我在犯傻。莱科特医生是对的。”  
“他说了什么让你不舒服的内容，以至于你惊慌到不得不对一个在你的心理医生休息室偶遇的、正在等待候诊的陌生人倾诉？”  
富兰克林瞪着他，嘴微微张开，他紧张地吞了口口水，终于说道，“他说在十七世纪有一个制作小提琴的手艺人用人的内脏来制作琴弦。他还说这样做比用合成物质要环保的多，而且更便宜。因为世上有很多活着多余的人类...”

威尔几乎肯定最后一句话是直接引用自他朋友的，这让他感觉背脊一阵发凉，就好像有谁站在他的背后呲着牙齿虎视眈眈。但是糟糕的笑话和反人类的态度并不构成犯罪，他继续问道，“他有没有提到任何特定的内容？有没有威胁谁？他有没有开玩笑地提到...要谋杀谁？”

富兰克林的肩膀耷拉了下来，“你也觉得这很傻，对不对？不过你就在这里等着我！我的脑子里有一个声音在对我说‘告诉他，富兰克林你要告诉他’。这就是命运！所以我必须说出来。你也相信命运对吗，格兰厄姆特工？”

“很多人都相信命运。”威尔说，他引用了他在新奥尔良工作时，她的搭档的最常说的话，她说每当有人问她她是否相信上帝时，她都这么回答，“有任何特别需要注意的吗？”

富兰克林像是被戳破的气球，立刻萎顿了，“没有，没有任何特别的，也没有任何威胁。好吧，莱科特医生是对的。他总是对的！是我反应过度了。”

威尔抬起头看着站在富兰克林身后的汉尼拔，轻声地问道，“他反应过度了吗？”威尔知道出于礼貌汉尼拔只可能给出否定的回答，而富兰克林理应至少获得一些心理安慰。

“这是一个很严重的问题。”汉尼拔慢慢地说，“他说出他的担忧是正确的。”  
富兰克林抬头望着汉尼拔，表情中突然掺杂着热爱、崇拜和难过，“你也这么认为吗？”  
“当然。”汉尼拔说。

之后，威尔问了富兰克林的联系方式，并记下了他朋友的名字和地址。汉尼拔见缝插针地替富兰克林拿上了大衣。等汉尼拔和威尔最后终于单独地、相安无事地坐在各自的椅子上时，汉尼拔重重地叹了一口气。

“我猜他就是那个你想要转诊的客人。”威尔说。  
“是的。”  
“他看上去并不是那么糟糕。”  
“他不那么糟糕。”  
“但他让你头疼。”  
“我并不如此认为。”汉尼拔回答道。  
然而威尔察觉到了他平静中难以掩盖的恼怒。“你只是不表现出来。”  
“你打算要调查一下他刚刚提到的事吗？”  
“我可以简单地做一个背景调查。你认为这是他编造出来的吗？”  
“我几乎可以说富兰克林‘过于’诚实。”  
“但你并没有肯定他的这一点。”  
“听上去你挺喜欢他的？”  
“我只是感觉到了他的焦躁。”威尔微微地笑了，“难道你没有吗？”  
汉尼拔只是看着他，脸上没有表情。  
“如果你坦诚地告诉他你觉得他很无趣可能会更好。”威尔说，“你不觉得吗？”  
有那么一瞬间，威尔似乎看到汉尼拔的眼中来不及遮掩的深沉的情绪，但一眨眼便不见了。  
汉尼拔微微一笑，说道，“也许我并没有你想象的那么友善。”  
“我一点也不觉得你友善。”威尔说。在威尔与富兰克林的那一段小小对话中，威尔能明显地感觉到汉尼拔的不耐烦——他对富兰克林的恐惧毫无同情，把他看做一个需要被移除的障碍。“但是你通常掩饰的比较好。”

汉尼拔向后靠回了椅子中，翘起脚。接着他拍了拍他的裤子，用手抚平裤子上微小的皱痕，将手放在椅子的副手上，掌心向上，然后慢条斯理地说“当然，你是对的。我对他很不耐烦，而他不该承受我的情绪。给他再找一个心理医师对我们彼此都好。”  
“你真的要放弃他吗？拜托，他不会比现在更烦人了。”  
“他尾随我去芝士店。”汉尼拔突然说。  
威尔显然没预料到这个。他噗地笑了出来，现在的汉尼拔看上去就像是一只被冒犯了的猫头鹰。他举起手表示了歉意，“对不起，抱歉，我没有意识到他是个跟踪狂。”  
“我很高兴这娱乐了你。”  
威尔清了清喉咙，压住了笑意，“如果你感觉到被威胁了的话——”  
“别开玩笑了。”  
“好吧。不管怎么样，你知道哪里能找到我。”  
汉尼拔点了点头，脸上的恼意褪去了些。他走向他的桌子，有两支笔被随意的放在了桌上，他把它们推在了一起，直到它们和他的笔记本在同一个水平线上。“我本来想问你你周六晚上有安排了吗？”他说。  
“现在不想问了了吗？”  
“现在问看来不太合适。”  
“明天你如果来我家吃晚饭的话，你可以再问一次。”  
汉尼拔抬起头看他，“我会的。”

汉尼拔调整了一下他的西装口袋，然后自然地将话题转到了其他方向。他们的心理咨询才进行了十分钟，威尔突然站了起来，无意识地在房间里走来走去。他试图弄清楚现在的情况：去汉尼拔家吃饭，每周五威尔邀汉尼拔来家里吃晚饭，周六晚上的安排。难道在毫无准备的情况下，他开始和他的心理医生约会了吗？从汉尼拔那里，他没有感觉到有任何暗示，但是话说回来，汉尼拔在大多数时候都是难以解读的。  
朋友们会在周六晚上相约出去玩，朋友也会共进晚餐——可能不会去那些吃到半夜的烛光法式大餐（正是汉尼拔擅长烹饪的）。但是汉尼拔就是汉尼拔，他并不适用于常人的标准，威尔也不。

“你是否发现你很难——”汉尼拔正说着。  
威尔猝然打断了他，“你还邀请过谁来家里吃晚餐？”  
汉尼拔眨了眨眼，回答道，“阿拉娜经常来。杰克也来过几次。还有一些你不认识的人。我也会做东举办晚宴，但几率很小。”  
“好的。这很好。”威尔跌回到他的椅子中，把眼睛脱了下来擦了擦。  
“很好？”  
威尔抬起眼，透过镜片看着他，“你能为我做件事吗？”  
“那当然，只要是我能做的。”  
威尔研究了他一会儿，惊讶于他语中的真挚，“如果你想从我这里得到一些什么，请告诉我。不要假设我能琢磨清楚。”  
“这个要求很简单。”  
“是吗？”  
“我对你没有任何假设，威尔。”

*

威尔比往常早了半小时来到班上，试图在等待上课的空隙查找一些简单的菜谱。从他回家到汉尼拔出现在他家门前只有短短的几小时，如果能找到几道很搭的菜那就再好不过了。

有一个学生在离上课还有十五分钟的时候到了，她气喘吁吁、但又试图不被发现地溜进来。待她看到教室里其实空无一人时，她吓呆了。  
“现在是12：45分。”威尔提醒道，“你的手表是几点？”  
“1：15。我一路狂奔——操。”  
“有人把你的表调快了。”  
“我在更衣室时也注意了一下墙上的钟，他们一定连那个也——我的天哪！我连洗澡的时间都没有，我闻起来糟透了。”她好像突然意识到了威尔的存在，急忙停止了叨叨，“对不起，先生。”  
威尔露出了一丝笑容，“如果你怕你的汗味妨碍到别人的话，你可以坐在第一排，第一排一般不会坐什么人，你只会让你自己不太好过。”

她依言坐下，他们保持了几分钟的静默。一会儿她突然说道，“先生，你知道你开着投影仪的对吧？”  
威尔抬头看了看被投在大屏幕上的“菜谱——意大利炖饭”，说道，“我一会儿就会切换到PPT页面的。我快弄完了。”  
“你要请人来吃晚饭吗？”  
“理论上来说是的。”威尔喃喃地说。他着实为她感到抱歉，但看呐，这就是和学生主动说话的结果：聊起了家常。  
当年他在新奥尔良州读书的时候就曾有同学用同样的恶作剧恶搞他。想想这都二十多年了，也没出现什么新的把戏，着实令人难过。  
“她喜欢意大利菜吗？如果你从来没有做过意大利炖饭的话，选择一些简单的菜会比较好。”  
“是‘他’。”威尔突然打断她。  
“哦！”她说，声音中带着一丝惊讶。  
他是我的朋友，也是我的心理医生。威尔本想这么说，但这短短的一句话不足以说明他和汉尼拔之间的关系。他是唯一一个能明白我的想法的人。这样好像又太具体了，他并不想要和她分享那么多。同事是一个正确的形容，他刚准备张嘴补充，以避免一些不必要的误会，她便继续说道，“好吧，那么可能意大利面或者烤蔬菜会比较好。或者你可以从店里买一个烤鸡？那些一般都挺好吃的。但这样就好像你只做了一个菜似的。对了，洋蓟是很洋气的食材，你可以蒸煮一下？”  
威尔等她说完，看着她问道，“你叫安德里娜·马普，对吗？”  
“呃，是的，先生。”现在她看起来有点担忧了。这才是他和他的学生日常互动。

他本该对她进行一番思想教育，要求她把注意力放在学习上，而不是在这里瞎给他一些建议。可惜的是，她并不需要这番陈词滥调，她可能是他班上唯一一个能赶上进度的。要求她把更多的注意力放在学习上或许不是一个好主意。

最后他什么也没说。而她识相地把她的笔记本拿了出来，假装沉浸在学习中。他在其他学生进教室前把菜谱从投影仪上撤了下来，以免给人造成一种“我很愿意分享我的私人生活”的错觉。烤鸡听上去确实是一个好主意。

*

他在回家的路上买了一只烤鸡。为了他的意大利炖饭，他特意买了意大利长米——对，他就是这么一个固执的人——以及芦笋。他的时间很充裕，他先溜了狗狗并给它们喂食后，然后开始着手准备晚餐。当他切着洋葱的时候，汉尼拔打来了电话。  
“威尔，我现在准备出发了。我可能会比平时稍微晚一些。”  
“没关系，这样我也能准备更久。”  
“你在做什么菜？”  
“柠檬意大利炖饭配鸡肉及芦笋。”  
“听上去很棒。”  
威尔嗤笑了一声，“对你而言这算不了什么。对很多人来说不算什么。鸡肉是我从店里买的，已经调味并烤好了。”  
“我能提一个要求吗？”  
“请。”  
“在你焖饭的时候可以尝一尝味道，免得到最后它和你想象的味道大相径庭。”  
威尔笑开了，“这一点也不友善。“  
“我认为你更欣赏诚实。”  
“我是的。到时候见。”  
“拜拜，威尔。”

大约一个小时后，威尔在厨房注意到狗狗们都跑到了门口，并发出兴奋的低吼声。此时威尔正站在准备台前，试图用洗洁精把溅到他衣服上的油渍洗干净。  
“进来吧。”听到汉尼拔的敲门声后，他大声地说道。

汉尼拔小步踏进了房门，给兴奋的狗狗们喂了一些香肠。Buster（狗狗的名字，以下提到的狗狗都使用英文名）用后脚就站着，绕着汉尼拔转圈。 Sunny欢快地叫着，蹦跳的扑向汉尼拔，她的两只脚掌搭在汉尼拔的胸口，而汉尼拔两手都被占满了，很难保持平衡。威尔一个箭步冲了过去，拉住了Sunny的领圈，把她从汉尼拔身上扯了下来。  
“抱歉。”他说，“我才刚开始训练她。她很容易感到兴奋。”  
“我想她可能不太习惯见到访客。”  
“低劣的讽刺，莱科特医生。

威尔从他手中接过红酒，汉尼拔跟在威尔身后走到厨房，将他带来的花放在桌子中间。这次汉尼拔带来的是盛开的兰花，奶白色的花瓣，棕色的纹路，像极了血液干枯的颜色。  
“你把它们留在这里，我一会儿就养死了。”威尔轻抚着一片柔软的花瓣，柔声地说。他很快就抽回了手。  
“它们并不是像人们谣传地那么精致又脆弱。实际上它们在一些很糟糕的情况下也能生存。”  
“好吧。所以每周你都会带来一束花吗？”  
“我不该吗？”  
这个问题让威尔哑口无言。他可以想出十几条理由反驳，每一条都有理有据，但他无法开口说出任何一条。不只因为可能会引起尴尬，更是因为他担心一旦说出扣，汉尼拔会停止这么做。  
威尔看着那些花朵，最后挤出了几个字，“浪费钱。”  
“美不是浪费。”  
“在我身上是浪费。”  
汉尼拔快速地抬起头看着他，“你不喜欢？”  
威尔逃避了他的视线，莫名紧张了起来，他很快转移了话题，“我要去换一件衬衫。如果你愿意的话，可以帮我搅一下意大利饭。”

汉尼拔点了点头，拿过了木勺子。威尔从橱衣柜里抓了一件干净的白衬衫，随即便陷入了两难的困境：如果他在客厅里换下衬衣的话，显得他有点粗鲁，但如果他特地为此跑去洗手间，又显得很白痴。他抬头瞥了眼汉尼拔，发现他礼貌地背过了身去。

于是威尔直接脱下了他穿去上班的法兰绒衬衫，换上了干净的白衬衫。他突然想起了那个小店，以及店里的围裙。他想象自己把围裙罩在牛仔裤外，想象把围裙整件穿在其他衣服外面。

威尔想把这个画面抹去，但它却变得愈加生动。他知道解决的方法，唯一解决的方法，就是他停止邀请汉尼拔来吃晚饭——只在办公室见他，让一切变得可控，一切变得简单。他望着桌上的兰花，透过花瓣看向厨房里的汉尼拔。他正用标准的八字法搅拌着他的意大利炖饭。他脱下了他的西装外套，卷起了袖子。厨房的灯光照在他的头发上、映照着他如刀刻般的肩膀轮廓、温柔地洒在他的浅蓝色衬衫上。

汉尼拔在厨房里的时候看起来很不一样，也许是因为他被威尔的东西包围着。他让威尔感到很熟悉。也有可能是因为威尔家的灯是暖色调的，比汉尼拔厨房中冷色调的白光来的温暖。总之汉尼拔看上去柔软了不少。

威尔喜欢汉尼拔在他家的样子。这个念头听上去很危险。他连忙清了清喉咙，问道，“意大利炖饭怎么样了？”  
“我还没尝过。”汉尼拔说，“那是我们的大厨应该做的事。”  
“我在几分钟前尝了一下，除了米还有点生之外，其他都不错。”  
汉尼拔把手中的木勺子递还给了威尔，威尔接过了它。“应该还是由你来尝尝，保持一致性比较好。”  
当一切准备就绪后，他们坐下来准备吃饭。汉尼拔没有穿上西装外套，他的外套依然折叠地挂在椅背上。

“你做的意大利炖饭很好吃。”汉尼拔评价道。  
“你能别那么惊讶么？”  
“我们不是已经达成共识了吗？你比较喜欢诚实的反应。”  
威尔憋着笑，同时道，“是的，我们是的。好吧，那么...呃...周六？”  
“勒诺拉·帕克将会在周六，于巴尔的摩美术馆提香艺术馆开馆式上表演。当然，只对部分人开放，我准备去参加。是否有幸邀请你一起去呢？”  
“谁是勒诺拉·帕克？”威尔担心对艺术方面的无知会给汉尼拔带来不悦。但汉尼拔并没有任何表现，甚至眉头都没皱一下。  
“她是当今在世最杰出的女高音之一。能在非公开场合上欣赏她的表演是非常珍贵的机会。”  
“我只是好奇，为什么你认为我会喜欢？”  
“我不确定你是否会喜欢。我看见你家有钢琴，所以推测你可能懂一些音乐。我只是觉得有你的陪伴我会感到很愉快。”  
窗户外一片漆黑，他和汉尼拔的影子倒影在窗户上。他有点后悔之前没有拉上窗帘，以至于一切都是那么清晰，让他无处遁逃。他盯着窗户外，问道：“我必须穿西装吗？”  
“你有燕尾服吗？”  
“我可以租一套。”威尔说，从倒影中博捉到了汉尼拔不认同的表情。  
“一般都西装就可以了。”  
“几点？”  
“如果你六点到我家，我们可以先吃完晚饭。”  
“这是一个约会。”威尔突然说。  
对于威尔的话，汉尼拔给予了一个小小的微笑作为回应。好吧，直到威尔能想明白他想从这段奇怪的关系里得到一些什么前，汉尼拔是什么样的态度对他来讲并不那么重要。对“约会”这个词语，他能感觉到的只有不安全感。他又撇了一眼桌上的兰花，对自己摇了摇头，随即把注意力重新放回到晚饭上。

“你弹琴吗？”汉尼拔问道，歪着头向钢琴的微倾示意。  
“不怎么弹。但弹奏水平比我的烹饪水平要高一些。”  
“即便如此，我是否有幸能听你弹奏一支曲子。”  
“为什么？”  
“为什么不呢？”  
“虽然不清楚你是怎么做到的，但你能在明尼苏达的破烂的汽车旅馆里成功地做出一盘炒蛋和烤肠，我认为那表示你将不惜任何代价避免吃到糟糕的食物。我觉得你在音乐上应该也一样...所以为什么你要因为我而忍受糟糕的音乐呢？”  
汉尼拔将酒杯举高，深深地闻了一下酒香。他没有喝杯中的酒而是把杯子放下，手指轻轻地抚过兰花饱满油亮的绿叶。“当你想要了解一样东西，你应该了解它的方方面面。不要只看到美丽的花朵，而忽视它的根须。”  
“我并不难懂。”威尔说道，“至于你把我比作一盆花朵这一点，我就暂且不追究了。”  
“你更喜欢我将你比作一捧杂草吗？”  
“那你觉得自己像一捧杂草吗？”  
汉尼拔回以一个微笑，叹道，“有时候我都忘了你的反应如此之快。”  
“不，你没有。你话语中所有的破绽都是你故意留下的。”  
“那么你认为我希望你如何利用这些破绽呢？”  
“我觉得你并不试图理解我。”威尔答非所问。  
“准确地说，我试图理解我们之间的关系。这很值得探讨，不是吗？”  
威尔叹了一口气，“对。也许是的。”  
“我和你的想法不谋而合，你感到很惊讶吗？”  
“我惊讶地是我们竟然开诚布公地讨论着这种感觉。”  
汉尼拔忍不住笑了起来，重新拿起了他的叉子。

当他们吃完晚饭后，威尔将碟子叠了起来一起放进了水槽里，打算晚点再洗。然后他转身，坐到了钢琴前。汉尼拔站在他的旁边。威尔向上望着汉尼拔，问道，“你确定吗？除了我的技巧真的很糟糕这点外，还有人告诉我这架钢琴需要调音，音很不准。”  
“你自己没注意到吗？”  
“我已经一年没弹了。”  
“为什么？”  
“我捡回来的一条流浪狗咬了我一口。”威尔给汉尼拔看了他左手手腕处的一个伤口，说道，“伤口发炎了，花了非常久才痊愈。等它完全痊愈了，我已经没有练钢琴的习惯了。”  
“你还留着那条咬了你的狗吗？”  
威尔笑了，把那条狗指给汉尼拔看，“是啊。就是Buster。”Buster听到了它的名字后竖起了耳朵，欢快地摇起了尾巴。  
“你没有因此而记恨它吗？”  
“它只是被吓坏了。每个人在被吓到的时候总会做一些蠢事不是吗。”威尔在一沓书中成功地找到了一张老旧的乐谱，“如果你会唱的话，你可以跟着音乐一起唱。”看到汉尼拔脸上浮起的警惕的表情后，威尔笑了，“你觉得我会弹什么？欢乐颂吗？”  
“我没有做任何预想。”

威尔拂去了键盘上的灰尘，摆好姿势。他曾经对这首曲子非常熟悉，在弹错了几次之后，他很快就记起了该怎么弹。他的手指像是生锈了一样一点也不灵活，他弹得速度只有原曲的一半那么快，但结果比他想象中的好太多了。

一曲终了。他停了一小会儿，抬起头看向汉尼拔。汉尼拔正目不转睛地看着他，他眼中的有灯光的倒影，微微晃动摇曳着。黄色的灯光照在他的身上，发丝像是铺着一层薄金。汉尼拔站的非常直，他轻声说道：“我没听过这支曲子。”  
“Sixteen Tons。这支曲子写的是在矿井工作的故事。‘装了满满十六顿的煤，而你自己又获得了什么？又是漫长的一天，而我依然欠债累累。’我爸爸的朋友们曾经唱过这首曲子。”  
他还记得汉姆先生端着他的吉他上弹着这首曲子。在乔治亚洲超长的炎热的夏天后，好不容易迎来的金色的秋天里，乌云翻滚在乔治亚大湖上，闪电雷鸣间，豆大的雨点落在红黄交错的树叶上，沿着树叶的茎根滑落到地面上。威尔的父亲又一次出门了，他在漫长而不确定的岁月中等他回来。

“谢谢。”汉尼拔说。  
威尔低头看着自己的双手，慌张地意识到，为了能再次看到此刻汉尼拔脸上感激的笑容，他愿意透露更多的过去。“我认为大多说的人会说，不了，谢谢。”  
“大多数人都是傻瓜。不过我所感激的并不是你的弹奏技巧。”  
“好吧。否则我会怀疑你的品位。那么是因为什么？”  
“我感激的是你愿意和我分享你不愿意和他人分享的事情。一个人的秘密是他深藏的宝藏。我应该对你的分享表示感激。”

汉尼拔直白的描述击中了威尔，他感到一种病态的、温暖的喜悦。他突然从琴凳上站了起来，说道，“我准备去清理一下厨房。”没等汉尼拔回答他就走开了。

他打开了水龙头，挤了点洗洁精在盘子上，盘子上开始冒起绵密的泡泡。他一个一个把脏盘子洗净，并把它们放到架子上沥干。汉尼拔走到了他的旁边，默默地拿起盘子，用布擦干。  
“你不需要做这些。”威尔说。  
“我不介意。这才是家庭生活，不是吗？一起吃饭，一起把厨房收拾干净。”  
“那是我们正在构建的画面吗？”  
汉尼拔没有回答，也没有动。直到威尔洗完了所有的盘子并关掉了水龙头，他才慢条斯理地继续擦着剩余的湿盘子：“我认为这是我们彼此都会珍惜的画面。这些微不足道的日常细节却给我们带来最大的安全感。我依然记得当时我曾帮助母亲清洗碗筷。我站在一个小板凳上，手上沾满了泡沫，那种安全的感觉历久弥新。”  
“我们通常用一次性碟子，或者用很容易清洗的简易餐盘。”  
“而看看你现在——你用暖气替代了壁炉，将你所有的活动压缩到一个房间内，你的心里还是不可避免地沿袭着传统的、讲究的那一套，你用着成套的瓷器碗筷，不是吗？”汉尼拔看向威尔，眼中带着笑意，“当然了，还有你买的餐巾。你也在对我们构建的这幅画面做着贡献。”  
“如果你可以选择忽略我的瓷器和餐巾的话，我想我会觉得更自在些。”  
“尽管你有洗碗机，你仍然喜欢手洗碗筷。”  
“我买这个房子的时候它就在那儿了，它已经坏了。”  
汉尼拔等着下文。  
“我能修好它。”威尔不得不承认。  
“不过你没有。”  
“手洗确实更省事点。你想让我相信你会喜欢这样的生活？”威尔用手比划着，他杂乱的厨房，不成套的装饰品，每个房间的角落都盘着一条狗，“我见过你的房子。我知道你是怎么生活的。”  
“我精心设计了我的房子，好让所有对我有意义的物品都能够放在合适的地方。你也做了同样的事情。”  
“有趣的解读。”  
“我是否能说我们的生活并没有太大的不同？”  
“如果你对别人那么说的话，他们可能认为你才是那个需要心理治疗的人。”  
“不过我并不会对其他人这么说。我以为你能看到我们的共同点。”  
“精心选择的环境。躲避外界的避风港。”  
汉尼拔点了点头。他擦干了最后一个盘子，并把它放好。“你想要回归本真，让一切变得简单，而我想要放大细节，追求精致与秩序。但我们的目标是一致的。我们精心地包装了我们的家庭生活。”  
“我没有要展示给谁看。”  
“我也没有。但当我们展示给陌生人看的时候，他们都能从中看到标准的亚里士多德式的美学。”  
威尔的嘴角翘了起来，“你是说你的家居装潢充满了悲剧性吗？”  
汉尼拔愉快地叹了一口气，“从某种意义上来首，是的。并不只是我的，你的也是。”  
“你想喝点什么吗？”威尔突然问道。  
他们之前没有进行到这一步。上几周的他们吃了晚餐，在消灭了大部分的食物后聊了会儿天，然后汉尼拔与威尔道了别便离开了。而现在威尔给两人都倒了一杯威士忌，站在寒冷的门廊处聊天。一轮弯月悬挂在高空，月光透过树叶斑斑驳驳，威尔把门廊前的灯关掉了。他们的呼吸在空气中交织。

“我们可以回到屋子里面。”威尔说。不是所有人都喜欢在黑暗和寒冷中进行对话的。这只是他的习惯，好让他确信自己仍然是温暖的。  
“你曾经说过，你喜欢把屋子的灯都开着，从外面看就像是海中的指明灯。”汉尼拔说，“你可以让我也看看吗？”  
威尔犹豫了一分钟，屏住了呼吸，喝了一口威士忌。他站了起来，对汉尼拔说：“跟我来。”

他们走进了田野中。土壤与野草在他们的脚下发出吱呀的声音。他领着汉尼拔来到了房子的背面，走入黑夜中。最后他们停了下来，威尔没有转身，汉尼拔也没有。他们瞪着远处站成一排的大树，参天而立，与天空连成了一条直线。  
“噩梦的摇篮。”汉尼拔说。  
“对我来说不是。我脑子里的东西要黑暗得多。”  
“所以你点亮了你的家。”  
“而你在你的家里装满了象征死亡的饰品。我应该要如何解读那些？”  
“或许是因为我发现我的噩梦并不来自我本身。”  
“那么你在对自己说谎。”威尔说。  
“你这么认为吗？”  
“我们的噩梦从未源自外在世界。”  
威尔在黑暗中瞪着前方。他可以感到从汉尼拔身上传来的温暖。一层迷雾聚集起来，云朵仿佛有了心跳和呼吸。他看到一头有羽毛的牡鹿优雅地从阴影中探出身子。威尔转过头看向汉尼拔，当然了，汉尼拔并没有任何反应，他看不到。那不是真的。威尔知道——尽管它靠的那么近。他甚至能感觉到它喷在他脸上的呼吸，它的呼吸那么热，温暖了他冰冷的身体。

他转身，目送着它离去。汉尼拔随着他转过了身子，在他看向他的房子，像是一道从远处照破黑暗的光明。

牡鹿优雅地转身，消失在了阴影中。

*

那天晚上，威尔躺在床上，再一次感觉到房子外有有什么东西正在移动。  
他闭上了眼睛，回想起他深深可在脑中的画面——厨房的灯光，温暖的氛围，汉尼拔在他的身边。有那么一瞬间，他允许自己展开幻想，幻想以后的每一天都以这样的画面结束，光明驱散了黑暗。

早前他脑中的画面再次回到了他的心中，而当他放纵想象后，那副画面愈发丰富了起来。他还是会下意识地逃避画面中的一些细节，但就像他心中的那团黑暗一样，他的渴望无处可藏：那他从未穿过的柔软布料，那他从未得到的温柔触摸。


	3. Chapter 3

周六晚，威尔穿上了只有去葬礼才会穿的黑西装，喂了他的狗，然后启程去巴尔的摩。他在开车时把领带解了下来好让自己放松一点，但随后便完全忘了这件事。直到汉尼拔打开门，视线从上至下扫过并最后停在了威尔光秃秃的的喉咙处，他才猛然想起被他遗忘在车里的领带。  
“抱歉，给我一秒钟。”威尔走回到车里拿上了他的领带——领带是深蓝色的，在车里放的有点皱。他一边走回汉尼拔的家一边系着领带，汉尼拔站在门口等着他。

“我准备了一些简餐。”汉尼拔说。他伸出手，轻放在威尔的手肘处，边说着，边领着他走进厨房。“黑麦吐司配上水煮鹌鹑蛋作为主食，一份以芥菜和甜菜根为主的色拉佐以腌樱桃和熏火腿。在主菜之前我亦准备了小食，主食之后，还有一些别的，当然，如果你时间充裕的话。”  
“若是为了你的美食，我总能挤出点时间的。”威尔说。

汉尼拔看上去很高兴，开始准备他们的餐具。他应该还没有换衣服，除非他为了使威尔显得不那么突兀而放弃了穿燕尾服的打算。他现在身着一套灰绿格子的西装，威尔记得他曾看见过汉尼拔在工作时间穿这套衣服。当然，如果他刚工作完回到家，这就说得通了，可今天是周六——  
“你在周末也要接诊吗，莱科特医生？”  
“今天没有。为什么这么问？”  
“西装。”  
汉尼拔看着他眨了眨眼，似乎明白了威尔未出口的疑问，“那你周末都穿什么？”  
威尔耸耸肩，“牛仔裤，T恤衫。”  
“你认为我也会穿这些？”  
“我也不是没见过你穿非西装类的衣服。”  
“今天我有些事要处理。你知道的，当我出现在公众面前的时候，我喜欢维持最起码的着装礼仪。”  
“表演性质的。”  
汉尼拔透过酒杯朝威尔笑了，“一直都是。”  
“你今天在哪个舞台上表演了？”  
“Bridgeville的农贸市场。当然，是为了买鹌鹑蛋。”  
威尔笑着摇了摇头，“好吧。”  
“我的表演让他们很高兴。他们觉得我是一种奇诡的外来生物。”  
好吧，威尔完全可以想象出那副画面。汉尼拔穿着他光亮的皮鞋，迈着精确且优雅的脚步在一个个铺子前逡巡。地上到处都是被挤烂的蔬菜、被扔掉的胡萝卜尖儿、粘稠的不知名液体、和孩子掉落的糖果。他礼貌又详细地向店家咨询着蛋的出处，而店老板完全被他的魅力吸引住了。  
“你是不同的。”说完，威尔感觉自己脸红了，连忙低下头小酌一口杯中的红酒。  
“你是这么认为的吗？”  
也许是他潜意识里对今晚的社交场合感到恐惧，此刻他倒莫名地大胆了起来，试图尽力诚实地表达他的想法——趁他还没后悔前，“你知道我是的。否则我们此时此刻不会在这里一起吃饭。”  
“我有一个礼物要给你。”汉尼拔突然说。他举起手阻止了威尔未出口的抗议，说道，“不是什么昂贵的东西。而且我觉得对你来说很实用。你想现在看它，还是等我们回来以后？”  
“回来之后。”威尔想都没想就说。他在寻找一个回来的借口。  
他并不需要借口，他是汉尼拔永远欢迎的客人。

汉尼拔上楼去换上燕尾服，把威尔留在了他的书房。威尔在书房里走来踱去，好奇地打量着汉尼拔的藏书，手指一本一本轻拂过书脊，从古老的破烂的布面装订的古书，再到精装的皮革封皮金字标题的新书，汉尼拔无一不有。威尔抽出一本薄薄的、奶白色布面的书。书名是德语写的，书皮上画的是一只吊在树枝上蛹，这本书应该有点年纪了，本应是亮灿灿的金色蚕蛹，颜色已然褪了一大半。翻开第一页，题词不出意料的也是德语，显示是为莱科特伯爵而写，最底下还有作者的签名。威尔用手指描绘着褪色的棕色墨水，若有所思。

不一会儿汉尼拔就回了书房，威尔迅速地把书放了回去。汉尼拔的燕尾服整体是黑色的，翻领与马甲搭配，是蓝色的。威尔低头看了一眼他自己——黑色的西装和蓝色的领带，突然意识到他们的服装互相搭配。威尔抬起头，发现汉尼拔沉默地看着他，他的表情说得上是诡秘的，述说着无声地邀请。威尔感到自己被一种突然的渴望所击中，这种渴望无关情欲，他也说不上来是什么。

“我在你来之前就决定穿这一套燕尾服了。”汉尼拔说。  
“你当然不只有一套燕尾服。”  
“当然。”汉尼拔说，“我是否应该换一套？人们会议论纷纷。”  
“他们只会议论你而已。”  
“他们视我们为一体。”  
“他们不会再次看到我的。”  
“是吗？”  
威尔没有回答。  
他从上至下慢慢地打量着汉尼拔，冲动之下说道，“不要换掉。”汉尼拔微微地抬了抬眉毛，了然地笑了。  
威尔被弄得整个人都烧了起来，他必须动用所有的控制力让自己不要忍不住解开领带，不要丢盔卸甲。  
汉尼拔点点头，然后问道，“我们可以出发了吗？”

于是他们一起走出房门，走到了汉尼拔的宾利旁。汉尼拔为威尔打开了门。

*

穿着晚宴裙和燕尾服的男男女女填满了巴尔的摩美术馆。汉尼拔把车钥匙交给了泊车人员，不着痕迹地推着威尔的手肘引着他向前走。  
“我觉得我想约拿*一样，将要被可怕的鲸鱼吞入腹中。”威尔看着形形色色的人们，感慨道。  
“他们确实会像故事中的鲸鱼一样把你深吞入肚，但我想很少有人将足够慈悲地再把你吐出来，放你一条生路。”汉尼拔说。  
“你会吗？”  
汉尼拔给了威尔一个一纵即逝的笑容，说道，“永远不。”

威尔迷失在了永无止境的握手、自我介绍和好奇的打量中。还没走到门前，他就已经目不暇接地与至少十五个人招呼、握手、寒暄了。“我以为我们是来这里听人唱歌的。”他轻声对汉尼拔抱怨。  
“确实是的。但也有不少人是来这儿是来见老朋友、认识新朋友的。”  
“来见你，来认识你。”  
“我在这里是有一些旧识，不可否认。”

自然，汉尼拔流露的优雅从容吸引着人们。他和一些人显然彼此熟稔，语气中透露的亲密几乎让威尔感到嫉妒。没有人和汉尼拔有身体接触，但一种私人的氛围笼罩了他们，他们的距离、身体语言和精准的用词都表现了他们是志同道合的老朋友。当他们与汉尼拔短暂告辞时，汉尼拔甚至是开心地笑着的。  
“你应该成为一个政治家。”威尔在下一个人还没来得及靠近时说。  
“他将会是一个出色的政治家。”有人的声音从背后传来。  
威尔转过身，来人是一个和他年纪差不多的男人，薄薄的棕色的头发，很瘦，比汉尼拔还要出高一个头。  
“莱科特医生，我们曾经见过，我叫道格拉斯·威尔森。”  
“我记得你。”汉尼拔说着和那男人握了握手，“这是我的朋友，威尔·格拉厄姆。”  
“很高兴见到你。”威尔森说，然后他转向了汉尼拔，说道“我被拉科姆女士打发来问你是否愿意见见她和她的丈夫。他们就站在那幅St. Mark Enthroned的画旁边。”他侧头示意坐落在画廊最深处的大幅画作，“他们对作者的笔法有点分歧。”  
“我不知道你还认识拉科姆一家？”汉尼拔问道。  
威尔森笑了，“我不认识。他们可能认为我是一个侍者。”他指了指自己，他身着一套黑色的西装，搭配一根细黑领带，和服务人员相差无几。  
“你应该戴蓝色的领带。”威尔调侃地说，下意识地调整了一下自己的领带。  
威尔森的笑容显得轻松了一点，开玩笑地说道，“至少她没有问我要酒。”  
拉科姆先生在远处向他们的方向招着手。威尔先前和他打过招呼，立刻认出了他。  
汉尼拔看上去仍然稍有犹豫。“我一会儿就回来。”他最后说。  
“你去吧，莱科特先生。我们在吧台那儿见。”威尔森说。听上去是个不错的注意，一直没有说话的威尔想。  
汉尼拔看上去有些许不赞同，但最后点了点头并走开了。威尔默默地注视着他的背影，直到他没入了人群。

“我从未在类似的场合看到过你，你是哪里人？”威尔森随意地问。他至少没有表现得像是威尔是从哪块石头里蹦出来的，他比威尔早先遇到的一些人要有礼貌一些。  
“乔治亚洲的。”  
“那你是怎么来巴尔的摩的呢？”  
威尔颇想反唇相讥回答坐飞机来的，但即使以他的标准来说，这也太粗鲁了。“我被邀请到匡提科教书，”他回答，“我教犯罪心理。”  
“哇！我想这解释了为什么你会认识莱科特医生。”威尔森侧过头，打量着威尔的脸，皱紧了眉头，似乎在思考，“你是...你看上很眼熟。”  
“我破获了明尼苏达伯劳鸟的案子。”威尔说，心中一沉。我得克服这个，他对自己说。  
“莱科特医生也在现场，不是吗？他救了那个女孩儿的命。”  
威尔紧紧地握住了酒杯。他仿佛看到了阿比盖尔的血像泉水一样从他的指缝中流走。他条件反射地点了点头，“我很感激他在场。”  
“这对你来说一定很糟糕，”威尔森说，“我很抱歉。”

这不是威尔预想到的反应。这太令人兴奋了，这才是一般人的回答，亦或是叨叨着正义获得了伸张。但对他来说，静谧而真诚的同情显然更加糟糕，他大大吞了一口香槟，险些被气泡呛到。在威尔森的背后，加勒特·雅各布·霍布斯对着他微笑。

“我很抱歉。”威尔喃喃地说，“我得走了。”他不知道他想回家还是仅仅想离开威尔森。但是“离开”对他来说非常必要的。  
威尔森皱起了眉头，担忧地看着威尔，“你看上去不太好。你想去露台吗？好呼吸一些新鲜空气？那里比较安静。”

安静是他所需要的。这个地方充满了虚与委蛇的寒暄，使威尔的脑袋嗡嗡作响，头疼不已。他让威尔森带着他走到了露台——那里更暗，跟冷，人很少，更适宜思考。威尔虚虚地靠在石栏杆上，小口地嘬着他的香槟。  
“我真的很抱歉。”威尔森说，“我不该问起那些。”  
“没关系。这也不是我第一次谈到这些了。”  
“不过我想你从未在派对上被问及到这类问题。”  
“我不去派对。”言下之意：这为什么我不去的原因。“你可以回去里面，我没事了。”  
“还是不要了。”

威尔很想朝他大吼，但威尔森没有给他这么做的理由。他的脸上有一种复杂的表情，好像他还想再一次道歉，但又担心威尔不肯接受他的好意。威尔转过身，将酒杯放在栏杆处。他环抱住自己的前臂，向远处眺望。直到他看到了黑暗中的牡鹿，他才意识到他下意识地在黑暗中寻找着它。它将它的角抵在树上，低下头，向他打着响鼻。  
“你想让我替你把莱科特医生找来吗？”  
威尔拿出随身带的药盒，拿出两片阿司匹林干咽了下去。“我没事。”他坚持道，转过头看向威尔森，“真的没事。”  
“你说的很诚恳。你一定很习惯人们对你表示担心。”  
威尔耸了耸肩。他想到了阿拉娜，想到了贝弗莉，想到了杰克。有时候甚至连泽勒都会向他投向关怀的眼神，给他从自动售货机里买上一根能量棒。“我不常去犯罪现场。”  
“天哪！这都是些什么事儿！我难以想象我做你这样的工作。说实话，就连那些铺天盖地的报纸和新闻，我都无法忍受。”  
“不要读那些文章。”威尔说，他的语气比他想要的表现的更激进了点，说实话很难控制好，“如果不是迫不得已，别往自己的脑袋里填那些屎。”  
“而你必须要读？”  
“有很多人必须要。我是其中一员。”  
“我希望没人必须要读那些。”威尔森安静地说。  
“嗯哼。”威尔重新拿起了他的香槟，抿了一口，任由一小滴淡黄色的酒沿着酒杯滑到地上。“你是做什么的？”他说，纯粹想要换个话题。  
“哦，我是吹长号的。在巴尔的摩城市交响乐团任职。我一个月前才加入乐团，之前住在温哥华。对了，你有听说过我们乐团吗？”  
威尔摇了摇头，“没有。抱歉，如果汉尼拔提起过的话，我可能会记得。”  
“所以你们...在一起？”  
威尔依然瞪着黑暗中的牡鹿，回答未经大脑思考便滑了出来，“没有...至少他还没有明确地表示过。  
威尔森哈了一声，并试图把它伪装成咳嗽，“好吧，他是有一点难以解读。”

“你们是在说我吗？”汉尼拔的声音从后面传来。  
威尔转过头。在这种状态下看到汉尼拔，他无来由地感到一阵轻松，胸口迅速暖了起来。“可能是哦。”他开玩笑说。  
汉尼拔向他靠过来，一只手轻轻地放在他的背后。即使是透过厚厚的衬衫和西装，威尔都能感到他手的温度。“我一直在找你。”汉尼拔说，他的声音低沉又亲密，好像只说给威尔听一样。  
“我想我最好还是回去里面吧。”威尔森说。他给了威尔一个愉快的微笑，“很高兴认识你。”  
“我也是。”威尔说。

“你真的这么想吗？”当威尔森消失在视野中后，汉尼拔问道。  
“比我想象中的好一些。他似乎是个有教养的人。”  
“他的演奏总让人感觉缺了点什么。”  
“他是新来的。他会进步的。”  
汉尼拔抬起了一边眉毛，“你对他的弹奏技巧很熟吗？”  
“我从没听说过他。他跟我说他几个月前才从温哥华搬过来。”  
汉尼拔的眉毛抬的更高了，“你似乎很享受他的陪伴。”  
及时威尔森离开了，汉尼拔依然没有把手从威尔背上拿下来，一种不容忽视的温度。他站在威尔和其他人中间，把他与他们隔开。威尔不由自主地渴望着汉尼拔的轻触，享受着他未说出口的占有欲。他问自己这是怎么发生的，但他对答案一点也不惊讶。  
如果汉尼拔拥有他，他也拥有汉尼拔。在此刻，在此地，黑暗中，远离所有他的崇拜者——汉尼拔从聚光灯下走来，只为了找到他。

“在演出真正开始之前，这样的事还要发生多少次？”威尔问。  
注意到他们身后的灯光突然暗了下来，汉尼拔说道，“不会再发生了。演出开始了。我们进去吗？”  
汉尼拔转身准备走进室内。“等等。”威尔说。  
“什么事？”  
威尔向反方向点了点头，“你有没有看到任何东西？”他知道汉尼拔的回答一定是“没有”。那头牡鹿只存在在他的脑子里。但他的世界因为香槟有点眩晕，这里又有太多人令他分心，他还深陷在加勒特·雅各布·霍布斯的记忆中无法自拔——他想知道这是不是他的幻觉，他想要一个确定的答案。一部分的他希望汉尼拔也能看到同样的东西。  
汉尼拔靠在栏杆上，“我应该看到什么？”  
“如果你看到了，你会知道的。”  
汉尼拔慢慢地摇了摇头，“你又一次看到幻觉了吗？”  
“我之前看到了加勒特·雅各布·霍布斯。”他隐瞒了牡鹿的事。看到霍布斯可以用压力大或者创伤后遗症来解释。牡鹿？恐怕很难。  
“是因为什么外界的刺激吗？”  
“威尔森问起了那个案件...他问我是否你也在场。”  
“我很抱歉我把你丢给了他。”  
“我可以照顾我自己。”

他确实可以。但他也无法不去喜欢汉尼拔轻柔的抚摸。汉尼拔握着他的手腕，引领他进入会场，穿过人群。他们走到了位子前面，汉尼拔让威尔坐在靠走廊的位子。这样方便他离开，如果他需要的话。

威尔聆听着勒诺拉的演唱。他的一半心思在音乐上，另一半心思在汉尼拔身上。他几乎不懂歌剧，但她的歌声像是一汪清澈的流水，温柔地拍打着他的心。汉尼拔几乎狂热地、专注地看着她的表演。他一次也没有将他的视线从舞台上挪开，这给了威尔一次绝好的研究他的机会，而不用担心汉尼拔会从他眼中看到他不想说的秘密。

威尔曾在教堂里看见过那种专注的渴求的眼神。在歌的尾声，汉尼拔的眼中盈满了泪水。他是第一个站起来为她鼓掌的人。威尔也学着那么做。在鼓掌的时候，他回想起汉尼拔听完他的弹奏后脸上的表情——几乎一样虔诚而充满感激。

音乐会后，不出威尔意料，更多的香槟，更多的社交寒暄。  
“科美达女士。”汉尼拔对迎面而来的优雅的中年女士点了点头，“很高兴看到你。这是我的亲爱的朋友，威尔·格雷厄姆。威尔，这是爱丽丝·科美达女士。”  
为了避免重复已经重复了上百次的礼节性的握手，威尔学着汉尼拔一样牵过了她的手，礼节性了碰了一下。他成功地挤出一丝微弱的笑容，“很高兴见到你，女士。”  
“请叫我爱丽丝就好了。看呐，汉尼拔，你带来了一位多么有魅力的年轻男子。”  
汉尼拔看上去很开心，“我一直以他为豪。”他说。  
“骗子。”威尔喃喃道。  
“我得我说的是实话。从我们相遇那刻开始。”  
威尔无法回答这句赞美。辛亏科美达女士很快就开始问起有关展览的问题，汉尼拔从容地一一作答。威尔刚想放松一下，就看到富兰克林向他们走来。

当汉尼拔费尽心思试图避免泄露富兰克林是他的病人，并开始向科美达女士介绍起富兰克林的当口，威尔趁机观察起富兰克林的朋友来。他几乎可以肯定那就是说“世界上有太多多余的人类，不如用他们的器官来做琴弦”的那个朋友。

托拜厄斯站的很直，身材高瘦。他踏出的每一步仿佛都带着力量。每个表情都经过练习精准地呈现。当他谈论起勒诺拉的演唱时，眼中流露出真心实意的赞赏和狂热的喜爱。  
“你演奏哪个乐器？”威尔问。  
“你怎么知道我演奏乐器？”托拜厄斯反问。  
“哦！格莱厄姆探员给FBI工作。”富兰克林插嘴道，挤出一丝紧张的微笑，“在夜晚降临的时候，他会挖出我们所有人的秘密，我说的对吗？格莱厄姆探员？”他虚张声势地说，好像别人扼住了他的喉咙逼迫他说话一样。  
威尔看了一眼托拜厄斯，没有说话。  
“大提琴。”他最终说道，“我是一家琴行的老板。你可能听说过。巴尔的摩的艺术圈就这么小。”  
“恐怕我不知道。”  
“他卖这个城市里最好的琴弦。”富兰克林骄傲地说，声音中仍有一丝挥之不去的紧张感。  
“大提琴琴弦？”威尔问。  
“任何需要琴弦的乐器。”托拜厄斯说。  
“钢琴呢？”  
“提供重新装弦、调音和修理的服务。”  
威尔从口袋里掏出一张名片，把他递给托拜厄斯，“或许你可以给我打个电话。我可能需要你的帮忙。”  
“没问题。我很乐意帮忙。”

以上就是托拜厄斯说的最后一句话。富兰克林一个人就说了足够多的话，而托拜厄斯只是静静地看着。他看向富兰克林的眼神里有一种冷淡的厌恶感，与之前汉尼所流露出来的情绪有点类似。他对威尔则是完全的漠不关心的。  
之后汉尼拔成功的把他俩从这种令人不愉快的社交氛围中解救出来，并引着威尔向门口走去。  
“我们要离开了吗？”威尔问道。  
“已经很晚了，而我还有一件礼物要给你。”

*

两人返回了汉尼拔的住处并打开了灯。带着微微蓝色光芒的白炽灯光照着走道，让走道显得更深、更长。威尔跟着汉尼拔走进了厨房。  
“如果你不介意的话，可以把书房的壁炉点上火吗？”汉尼拔对威尔说，“我一会儿就到。”

威尔沉默地走到书房，把圆木条扔进壁炉里，翻弄搅动了一下。地上的盒子里放着与他的前臂几乎一样长的火柴。他划开了一条，静静地看着火慢慢地点燃。他在思考如何才能礼貌地拒绝汉尼拔的礼物。几乎不可能。不管怎么样，这都会让他显得很粗鲁。当然，他也可以收下礼物并表示感谢。

不一会儿后，汉尼拔回来了，手里带着一个托盘，托盘里放着一个扁平的白色的盒子，盒子上系着一个细巧的蝴蝶结。他把盒子放在威尔的椅子旁，把托盘放在桌子中间。“橙子杏仁慕斯配上白巧克力外皮的果味冰淇淋，最后撒上了小豆蔻糖浆。不是什么复杂的甜品，但我觉得今天吃很合适。”  
“对我来说够复杂了。”威尔说道。他尝了一口，闭上眼睛细细品味，“我其实根本不喜欢吃甜的东西。我不知道你是怎么做到的。”  
“我希望你也会喜欢这个。”他把盒子向威尔的方向推了一点。  
“我得先把甜点吃了。”  
汉尼拔看上去很高兴，他的眼中溢满了温暖的满足。“随你喜欢。今天的博物馆之旅怎么样？”  
“我喜欢歌唱的部分。”  
“我也喜欢。那么其他的呢？”  
“你不在的时候，我几乎夺门而出。”  
“威尔森先生应该注意他的礼貌。”  
威尔抬头看着汉尼拔，“这不是他的错。任何其他人——其他正常人都会没事的。他道了好几次歉。”  
“我很抱歉他让这个夜晚显得不那么完美。”  
“并没有。我觉得挺好的。”  
“你愿意和我一起去，我觉得很荣幸。”  
汉尼拔垂下眼，看着他的那份慕斯。他可能是故意那么做的，好让威尔有时间研究他的表情。他的语气很真诚，好像感到快乐和满足。  
“我也是。”威尔说。

当他们吃完甜品后，汉尼拔把甜点盘移到了一边。威尔抱过盒子放在大腿上，解开了蝴蝶结。他抬起盒子的盖子，盒子里面垫着数层包装纸，包装纸之下，放着棕色亚麻色的某样东西。这颜色和他的餐巾几乎一模一样。他把它拿了出来。

那是一条围裙。布料很厚但有一种特有的柔软质感。他立刻回想起那天在小店里看到的那条，他紧紧地握着围裙的边缘，尴尬地翻转查看着，担心会看到镶嵌的蕾丝花朵。但没有装饰，没有镶边，没有蕾丝，没有任何突兀的东西。尽管如此，很明显这不是给男人准备的——它的剪裁以及衣角全黑的精致走线，所有精心隐藏却难掩其瑜的设计无一说明这不是给粗心的、不懂行的男人的。  
“每一个厨师都需要一件。”汉尼拔说。  
威尔想起他溅到油渍的衬衫，以及汉尼拔自己的围裙。他的围裙是专业的、简洁的、阳刚的，和威尔所收到的完全不一样。他把围裙扔回到了盒子里。  
“谢谢。”他最后成功挤出了一道声音，把盒子盖了回去。他喝了一口咖啡，强迫自己微笑，“我想这是一个不讲究的人所得到的福利。你的衬衫上就滴油不沾。”  
“它不只是用来让你的衣服保持干净的。如果你允许自己往深处想，它让你感觉到归属感。”  
威尔不知道汉尼拔具体想表达什么，也不敢问他。他想起了之前在汉尼拔办公室他们的对话：他点燃壁炉，等待伴侣从战场上归来。他回想起当时他几乎是慌张地转移了话题。仅仅那一个仓促的反应就足以让汉尼拔看穿他了吗？一直战战兢兢的克制着，竟然毁在了五分钟的放纵。

“我得走了。”他突然说。  
“如果你想的话。”  
“现在很晚了。”

于是汉尼拔陪他走到门前。他对他的突然离开未置一词。

等威尔到家是已经近半夜两点了。他把围裙铺开放在床上，坐在了床的另一边。他轻轻地拂过围裙黑色的精致的裙边，然后双手紧紧地捂住了自己的脸，他的手指压在眼睛上，直到他睁眼看到的世界变成了一个模糊的万花筒。汉尼拔知晓他的欲望，而且他鼓励他这么做——无论他们目前的关系是什么——威尔不知道他该如何自处。

 

注释：  
[1] 约拿和鲸鱼的故事：著名的圣经故事。出自约拿书《旧约》第32卷。本书记载了约拿从未被逃避上帝的差遣到顺从上帝的安排，对事件的结果从怀疑到信服的巾帼。上帝派约拿到强大的帝国亚述首都尼尼微去传道，向他们的恶行发出警告。约拿却不想去，企图逃亡他施（今西班牙）躲避上帝。在航海途中上帝使风浪大作，船上的水手各自求告自己的神无效，便用掣签的方法来确定灾祸的缘故，结果掣出约拿。约拿承认了自己是在逃避上帝的差遣，被抛入海中，海浪立刻平静了。一条鲸鱼将约拿吞入腹中，约拿在鱼腹中悔过祷告，三日三夜后被大鱼吐在了岸上。  
来源：圣经事典——施正康，朱贵平编著，学林出版社出版


	4. Chapter 4

汉尼拔把针管注满，盖上盖子，然后放进口袋里。大约一小时后，安德烈·卡德维尔将会离开现在的饭局。在黑暗的雨夜中，想要跟踪他实属易如反掌。 他必会将车开上高速赶赴下一个地点，而在12号匝道口和18号匝道口之间的某处，他的引擎会不出意料地出现故障。汉尼拔将在他身后停车询问。然后尘归尘，土归土。

一切显得如此简单。汉尼拔坐在门边的沙发中，陷入了思考。

上周的音乐会上，科美达女士向他问起是否有举办筵席的意向，他的筵席完美无缺，而他确实消极怠工了太久。安德烈一直在他的清单上，现在时机正好。安德烈将会得到他所应得的结局。汉尼拔的单子上还有一些其他人，他们将会成为精良美味的餐点，装点在他的餐桌上，在水晶和银器折射的光芒中取悦骄奢淫逸的客人们。

这将会很棒。他适得其所。

但他同时又想到了威尔的餐桌，想起他为他买的黄色兰花。他回味着威尔脸上压抑的狂喜——尽管稍纵即逝，却不容忽视——和屋子里温暖的灯光。当他拿这些与今天的“小冒险”相比，狩猎的快乐变得微不足道。

精心为安德烈设计的死亡令汉尼拔有些犹豫不决。那将会太粗鲁、意图太明显。但汉尼拔已经准备好了，他的筵席邀请已经发了出去， 他真的需要一些肉。

汉尼拔站了起来，走到门前，正准备开门的时候，门铃响了。

*

托拜厄斯在威尔家呆了整整四个小时。在他为威尔调弦时，威尔本想出去走一走，但他实在不放心他的狗和托拜厄斯单独在一起。他只得着手准备下节课的课件，批改了一会儿学生论文，自他开始为杰克工作后，他的教职工作便停滞不前了。  
“马上就好了。”托拜厄斯说道。他面无表情，连试图社交的企图都不曾有。通常情况下，威尔很享受这样的情况，但每当他抬眼看向托拜厄斯，他好像能看到他皮下微粉的、精瘦的大肠，画面并不血腥，但不知为何这反而更让他感到恶心。

托拜厄斯走之后，整个房间仿佛重新恢复了生气，威尔终于能够呼吸了。

随后他吃了一顿迟来的午餐，带着狗溜达了一圈。他的眼角撇到有什么东西在快速移动，嚎叫着、哀切地呜咽着。威尔踏着黄昏的微光四处查看却一无所获。他站着聆听了一会儿，然后他再一次听见了从远处传来的奇怪的声音。

彼时，太阳已经落下了地平线。影子吞噬着威尔门前的草地。

然而踏入黑暗中被其包围的想法显得有点难以容忍。明天，威尔对自己说，不如明天再找。但走回托拜厄斯呆过的房子里也让他好过到哪儿去。思索了片刻，他锁上了前门，钻进了车里，开车上路。他得给车加油，他想道，这样的话，明天上班路上就不必特地拐去加油了。

雨夜中，加油站的灯光显得别样的缱绻。他径直错开它，开上了高速。他知道心之所向，他犹豫了一瞬却没有停下。

*

汉尼拔打开门的时候已经穿戴整齐。“威尔，我没想到你回来。”  
“我可以走。”  
“我只是要去买一些肉，不着急。请进。”  
但威尔摇了摇头，他厌烦去思考身边挥之不去的黑暗，他最后的安全的堡垒被入侵，而把那不安定因素邀请来的正是他自己。“我得走了。”他说，但他没有挪开脚步。  
汉尼拔看了他一会儿，然后踏了一步走到他的身边，“跟我来。”他对威尔说。

钻进汉尼拔的车，坐在奢华的皮质的椅子中，威尔深深叹了一口气。他的身体立刻陷了进去，贪图起这份舒适。汉尼拔为他打开了座椅加热器， 一天里头一次，他感觉身体开始温暖起来了。  
“你见了托拜厄斯。”汉尼拔说道。  
“不代表他做了任何事。”  
“但他令你困扰。”  
“这不是犯罪。黑暗的念头不是犯罪。如果想想糟糕的事情也犯罪的话，我惹上的麻烦一定比他多。多得多。”  
“他说了或者做了任何事情吗？”  
“没有。也正是因为他没有。”  
“什么意思？”  
威尔瞪着砸在车窗上的雨点，一时没有说话。大雨侵盆而下，尽管雨刷左右高速移动，仍无法避免车窗变得模糊不清。“他毫无反应。这就好像你看着一面镜子却看不到自己的倒影。”他撸了一把自己的脸，继续说道，“他有所保留。他懒得管那些社交礼仪。好吧…我开始觉得我在向你描述我自己。”  
“你这么做是因为对人群的恐惧。你不知道托拜厄斯这么做的理由是什么。也许他和你是一样的。又或者他比你藏得更深。”  
“也许。”  
威尔靠进椅背，闭上了眼睛。一瞬间他颇为好奇他们的关系到底到了什么程度，他甚至没有下意识地想要反驳汉尼拔的第一个论点。

时间一点一点的过去。宾利终于在一个店门口停了下来。  
“我们到了。”汉尼拔说，他碰了碰威尔的肩膀，问，“你想和我一起进去吗？还是在车里等我？”  
“我跟你一起去。”  
“稍等。”汉尼拔从后座下抽出一把伞。他率先拉开车门撑起了伞，随后走到威尔的门边，为他打开了门。尽管他们挨得很近，雨水依然打湿了他们的裤腿。两人快速的猫进了肉店——根据标题上豆大的字，这间店叫“霍斯金的肉铺”——汉尼拔在店外抖了抖雨伞上的水，将伞挂在小臂上。  
汉尼拔向屠夫购买了一整根动物舌头，而那显然只是个开头。“我觉得科美达女士是正确的，”汉尼拔说道，“离我上次举办筵席已有很长时间了。人不能一味地等待灵感，不是吗？其他因素也很重要。”  
“比如说？”  
“比如说晚宴的主题并不仅仅是美食，在过去的两年里，我遇到了一些有趣的新朋友，现在是时候把他们介绍给我的老朋友了。”  
“我希望你没有把我也算进去。”  
“我有。你会考虑一下吗？博物馆那晚你很有风度不是吗？”  
“我躲到外面，酩酊大醉。”  
“因为两杯香槟？”  
“好吧，我试图酩酊大醉。我只是没机会喝到那个程度。”  
汉尼拔含笑地看着威尔，“科美达女士显然被你迷住了。她可不是个一位容易取悦的女士。”  
“她被迷住了是因为你在我旁边。”  
“她在之后几周问起过你。”  
“你是请我参加晚宴还是想要帮我安排约会？”  
“恐怕她对你来说太年长了。”  
“我以为她和你一样大。”  
汉尼拔转过头看着他。威尔一下子意识到他的话中包含着怎样的一种暗示。他把手塞进口袋，低头盯着地板。他 想起来汉尼拔送的围裙，目前正好好地躺在他家的抽屉里，对此他一筹莫展，汉尼拔究竟在想什么，他一无所知。

“我并不鼓励你们之间发生些什么。”汉尼拔说道。  
“还是不打算去。”  
“如果邀请一个和你熟识的人，你是否会感觉好一点？”  
威尔摇摇头。  
“你的长号手？”  
“他不是我的长号手。我和他说了十分钟话，而那完全是因为——”  
“因为？”  
“因为你把我留在了那里。”威尔缓慢地、犹疑着吐出了这几个字，他知道这话听起来是怎样的，但他不在乎。这句话堵在他们之间有一会儿了，不吐不快。  
“我不会再抛下你了。”汉尼拔说。  
威尔没有争辩。他没有拿出“我不会有事的”这套说辞。因为那不必要。现在他说任何话都显得不合时宜。他只是点了点头。  
“你不再考虑一下吗？”汉尼拔问。  
被困在一群陌生人中，整晚和他们谈论一些不痛不痒的话题，聊聊他完全没听过的音乐，如果还能更糟糕的话，或许他将成为话题的中心。汉尼拔新的——  
他们会怎么想他？威尔自己都解释不清楚他和汉尼拔的关系。  
“也许下次吧。”  
“我会记得你说的。”汉尼拔笑着说，“不过我能理解你。”  
“你能吗？”  
“早年间，我阿姨每个冬天都会举行化装舞会。那是一个盛大的宴会，宾客均着礼服，掩去平时的身份，享受着现场音乐，在舞池欢快地舞蹈。一屋子都是人。我一开始觉得这非常烦人。”  
“后来你习惯了？”  
“穿礼服有点帮助。我学会了怎么成为另一个人。”  
威尔看着汉尼拔，他何尝不是一直带着那张冷静的面具，“你成为了怎样的人？”  
汉尼拔笑着说，“当然是一个享受宴会的人。”

屠夫这时把汉尼拔要的肉材递给了他，汉尼拔把它塞进了他的拼皮帆布袋中，付了钱，向威尔招了招手。  
“这点够所有人吃了吗？”威尔问。  
“这只是第一步罢了，我还有不少食材要买。我有些新主意，和我之前想好菜单有一点出入。”

*

威尔从黑夜中惊醒。他缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，干瞪着天花板，双手揉了把眼睛试图清醒一些。十秒钟后，电话响了，他瞥了眼来电显示，在接起来前就猜到了对方打电话来的目的。  
“是开膛手吗？”他开门见山地问。  
杰克没有回答，周围寂静如死，唯有心跳如雷。“我期望你能告诉我是不是。”

威尔问了地址，开车前去犯罪现场。他在Wolf Trap和Falls Cross（地名）的某个24小时餐馆停下喝了杯咖啡。至少这次开膛手选了个不怎么远的地方。想到如果这句话被汉尼拔会听到会有怎么样的表情，威尔忍不住笑了出来。他会知道的。

等威尔到了的时候，贝弗莉正在角落里等他，“杰克不是很高兴。”她说。  
“有任何人高兴吗？”  
“他特别不高兴。症状就是他开始口不择言的爆粗口了。他真的很想抓到开膛手。”  
“我知道。”  
“上次开膛手挥舞镰刀的时候，你还不在我们小组。杰克是真的很想抓到他。”  
威尔停下了脚步，“有多想？”  
贝弗莉避开了他的视线——这非常稀有，喃喃自语道，“可能有点过头了。来吧！”

他们到达了隔离带前。隔离带内满是喷洒的血迹，整个厨房都被锁了起来，卧室也是。  
“他的现场通常比这整洁。”威尔说。  
“就内脏来说，是的，他留下的可不多。”  
“哪些部位不见了？”  
“肾和肝。”  
威尔点了点头，掀开隔离带走了进去。他首先看到的是厨房的大理石地板，铜制的水池，和枫木橱柜，接着是卧室的地毯，必定造价不菲，其精致程度看上去像是从汉尼拔的房间里拿来的。最后他主意到，受害人的脸被凶手用铜制的平底锅砸了个稀巴烂。  
“他是在死后才被砸成这样的吗？”  
“对。”泽勒说，“脸是。其他的部分的话，他应该还活着，可能意识还清醒。”  
此时，杰克结束了和别人的对话，悄然走到了威尔的身边，说道，“沃尔特·诺顿，五十一岁，是个房屋中介。已经结婚了，有两个孩子。孩子和孩子的妈妈这周去祖母家住了。有不少邻居指证他有家庭暴力的嫌疑，但他并未被定罪。”  
“你认为是开膛手把他的脸砸烂的？”  
“我想知道你是怎么想的。”  
“我之后会告诉你的。”  
杰克简单地清了场。威尔踏进了厨房。

诺顿被脸朝下绑住仍在了房间中央。他腿上和手臂上的刀伤让他看起来像是案板上肥肉，而他不由自主地想起了“霍斯金的肉铺”中处理好陈列出来的肉品。开膛手给予受害人的惩戒一向符合他们的罪过，因此威尔认为这种切割应该富有深意。将一个人肢解成好几块，这样他拿走一些器官就显得理所当然了。

他为什么要拿走器官。

威尔闭上眼睛，猛地往后退了两步，他一只手捂住嘴，忍住惊呼。  
“嗨，”泽勒说，脸上的担忧溢于言表，“你是要吐了吗？”  
威尔摇了摇头，他深吸了一口气，开口道，“那些器官不是战利品，”他说，“他们是食材。”

一片死寂。

“又一个食人魔？”最后，普莱斯打破了沉默，“最近有减价大酬宾吗？买一送一？”  
“应该是打死一个，免费获得一个。”泽勒接口道。  
威尔回到了尸体的旁边，杰克抓着他的肩膀，问道，“你确定吗，威尔？”  
“是的。”  
他不敢相信之前他竟然没有想到这一点。也许是尸体摆放的方式与地点，也许是他近期和汉尼拔的对话，让他的很多心思都放在了家庭生活上，“会有更多的受害人出现。”  
“那是他的惯例。”杰克说。不过威尔想说的并不是这个，确实，开膛手不会杀一个就收手，但以往的受害人都是互不相识的个体。而这次，威尔有预感，将会是连环杀人的开始。

威尔没有说话。他们很快就会知道。

*

第二天下午，杰克把他从课上拎了出来。  
“同样的，脸被砸烂。”杰克说，“我们在贫民区*一辆卡车改造的住处找到的尸体。劳埃德·杰夫瑞斯也有家暴的历史。他的妻子两天前离开了他，应该逃去了庇护所寻求帮助。我们还没有找到她。”  
“在他和诺顿身上有没有找到能说明身份的证件？”  
“还没有。你也看到了，他们的手被砍了下来，查牙医记录希望渺茫，脸被砸成这样更加增加了难度。我们在等DNA的结果出来，同时也在联系家属，看看是否能辨认出他们身上的一些特殊标记。为什么这么问？”  
“杰夫瑞斯也被扔在厨房，是吗？”  
杰克点了点头。  
“你该查一下他是否故意将两个人对调了。”威尔说，“你见过几次他的受害者是穿着衣服的？他喜欢将不属于他们的东西都一一夺走，那一般也包括衣服。不过诺顿没有，我猜杰夫瑞尔也没有。他故意让我们在他们的身上找到钱包，他想让我们走上歧路。”  
“他为什么要这么做？”  
威尔耸耸肩，“他想传达的信息很清晰：人渣就是人渣，不管他是穷是富。”

杰克换威尔来开车，而他则立刻打电话， 提醒泽勒继续就受害人的身份进行调查。威尔开着车，很快来到了蓝天贫民社区。  
那是片野草丛生的空地，一片枯绿色中，被漆成蓝色的卡车门非常显眼，但因年代久远又久经失修，大部分栏杆已泛出铁锈红色。门不上锁，但有一个霓虹灯标示显示里面是否有人，如果里面没人，则标示亮灯并闪烁。威尔在一辆FBI卡车旁停下，看到泽勒挥手招呼他们过去。

“我来给你们当一回导游。”泽勒边说边打开了卡车的门，“在你左边，你会看到杰夫瑞尔，当然他可能是诺顿也说不定，他的身子在厨房里，脚在卧室，头在马桶里。”  
“你说的不准确，”普莱斯应和道，“准确地说，头和身子还连在一起呢。”  
“什么东西把他的脸砸成这样？”威尔打断他们，“平底锅吗？”  
贝弗莉闻声拿来一个证据袋，里边装有一个血淋淋的已经变形的器具。“猪肉罐头。”她说，“这不是开玩笑的，这得要很大的决心才能拿罐头把脸砸成这样。你不得不说为了他的艺术，开膛手可费了不少劲。”  
“我们能不能…别带着这种奇怪的欣赏的语气来讨论这种艺术？”泽勒说道，“何况这不是艺术，这是谋杀。”  
“他认为这是艺术。”威尔说。  
“他疯了。”泽勒立刻说道。  
威尔不用回头看就知道泽勒的表情在说‘疯了的也许不只有开膛手一个’。  
“是啊，”威尔最后说，“他疯了。”  
泽勒停顿了一下，“是的，对。所以让我们把这些干完然后离开这里。这贫民区令人抑郁。”

威尔有一大部分的童年记忆都和贫民区和卡车有关。他们比一些糟糕的汽车旅馆，甚至比一些所谓的公寓都要好多了。你有你自己的空间，不会被邻居做饭的气味所影响，更别提只要打开门他就可以到户外去玩耍。

他蹲在了那个男人的脚边，重新研究起案件来，这种表达对开膛手来说太过直接。就现在已有的信息来看，他们的拼图还缺了一块，一块能让一切都昭然若是的重要线索。

*

在汉尼拔举办筵席的当天中午，威尔正站在巴尔迪莫的一个女性庇护所外。三具尸体被钉在了大门前。  
“从左到右被取走的器官分别是，”泽勒说道，“大脑，肝和肾，心脏和肺。同样的，他们的脸部都难以辨认，不过这次他砍下了脚，手还在，至少我们可以搞到指纹。”  
“他们逃离了他们的家。”威尔说。  
杰克点点头，好像他说的他都明白。

威尔不这么认为。他的思绪被家庭、他的过去和汉尼拔的过去所占满。通常来讲，在犯罪现场抽离自己，用罪犯的脑回路去思考总是简单的，但这次他却像是穿过迷雾，看着自己的作品。

“你觉得庇护所里有谁认识这些人吗？”泽勒猜测到，“开膛手会不会把某个人的丈夫钉在了这里？”  
“不，”威尔说，“这样的话太个人、太具有针对性。他在做一个广义上的声明：抛弃家庭也是家庭暴力的一种。”  
“不管怎么样，查一下吧。”杰克说。

*

汉尼拔将乔纳斯·韦伯心脏上的心脏膜剥了下来，随后将多余的脂肪和粘结的结缔组织也一并片了下来，直至最后仅剩下强健的肌肉为止。他本想烤一下，但随后他改主意了。他把它翻了过来，放在案板上，手指深陷其中将它按紧。  
他洗了洗手，走回了菜谱盒边，浏览着一张张不同的菜谱，回味着与之相关的记忆。牛心鞑靼*。他取出了一张卡片。  
纸上的字迹因曾被水晕开而模糊不清，但他并不想要重写一张新的。这些小小的瑕疵令他心动，和这道菜的本质无比契合：一颗毫无修饰的心，等待着它的命运。

他再次拿起刀，开始切片，脑中想着摆盘和装饰，它将以何种完美的形态被呈献给他的宾客。他本打算准备两颗，可惜他错过了干掉安德烈的时机。

威尔应该已经去过犯罪现场了。汉尼拔还没机会和他说到这些。如果不是他正在准备筵席的话，威尔应该会打电话来。他的心中有些许烦躁，他好奇威尔能理解多少，他也好奇他就能能允许威尔理解他到什么程度。

切成薄片的心脏躺在他的案板上，他开始把它们切成丁。他拿起一小块尝了尝，没放盐也没放任何调料。清凉的、口味浓重的， 入口便即刻化在了口中，这几乎不像是内脏而像是玛德琳蛋糕的口感了。

*

天黑了。威尔又一次听到了那个困扰着他的声音：一种痛苦的、高亢的、细细的哀嚎，可能是郊狼发出的，也可能是狗，还可能是人类小孩。他跌跌撞撞地把脚塞进靴子里出门查看，那声音包裹着他，仿佛无处不在，却又无迹可寻。他试着朝东边走，而那声音尾随而至 。或许这根本不是从外面传来的声音也不一定。

他倒出两篇阿司匹林，把它们干咽了下去。他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，而从胸口蔓延上来的热度仿佛要把他生吞活剥了。他低头看了眼手表，这才晚上八点。

他继续往前走，打开了手电筒，把光照在地上寻找动物的痕迹。有一瞬间，那声音离他近在咫尺，但当他猛地回过头时，却什么也没看见。而下一秒钟，它又消失不见了。他最终追到了树丛中，树枝交错挡住了他的路，他拨开它们，一瞬犹豫之后，走上了结冰的冰面。

他才踩下去，就感觉到冰面 “刺啦”一声裂了开来。他低头看着裂开的小孔，黑洞洞的湖水回望着他。而在远处，在他的肩膀那头，他又一次听见了动物的嚎叫。不管那是什么，在黑暗中他似乎永远都找不到它。当然，如果那东西真实存在的话。

他开始往回走去，但当他走到家门前，看着灯光点亮的窗，他又难以确信他是否该这样突兀地、毫无准备地踏入光亮中。他害怕看到不该看到的东西。

他的脚不受他大脑控制地把他带到了车边，他坐在方向盘前，凝视着眼前的黑暗。过了一会儿，他转动钥匙，开动了汽车 。去汉尼拔家的路线早就熟记于心。当他到了的时候，最后一波宾客正鱼贯而出，纷纷与汉尼拔道别。

威尔绕道到了侧门（侧门与汉尼拔的花园相连），并敲了敲门。片刻之后，汉尼拔打开了门，肩上搭着一块洗碗布，看到是他后，他把门开大了些。  
“你迟到了。”他说，眼中溢满着温暖的欢迎，脸上的表情很柔和，只是看上去稍稍有点累。  
“我想你可能需要有人帮助你收拾残局。”他局促地说。

实际上，汉尼拔确实需要帮助——他也因此雇佣了两个服务人员。但他把他们打发走了，并递给威尔一条干净的抹布。他洗碗，威尔则负责把它们擦干。  
“没有洗碗机？”  
“有。但洗这些不行。今天用的餐具都太娇贵，经不起粗鲁的对待。”  
这样的描述让威尔再次想起了那条围裙，他觉得他的后颈开始烧了起来，“你看新闻了吧，”威尔试着转移话题，“有关开膛手。”  
“我看了，是的。新闻里讲的大多是猜测。杰克似乎没什么可对媒体说的。”  
“我们还没弄清楚，跟以往一样。”威尔把一只红酒杯擦干，并放在架子上，“他杀的所有男人有一个共同点，都是在某种意义上伤害了他们的家人。”  
“暴力？”  
“或者抛弃。”  
“你曾告诉我，如果要被抛弃，首先要有所期待。”  
威尔用干抹布一遍又一遍第擦过手中薄薄的盘子，“我是否告诉过你为什么我会被送到寄养院？”  
“没有，你愿意和我说说吗？”  
“他没有打我。他只是把我忘了。要么是工作忙，要么是喝醉了酒，总之忘记回家。要么他可能认为我一个人也能照顾好自己。我是的，通常来说。”  
“但当你需要照顾的时候？”  
“通常邻居会帮忙。有时候他们就会给社会服务中心打电话。”  
“然后你就会被他们带走。”  
“对。”  
“他会把你接回来？”  
威尔点点头，“搞不懂为什么，但是是的，他总会把我接回来。”  
说话间， 在电闪雷鸣间，威尔还是捕捉到了一丝奇怪的声音。他猛地转过头去，想要寻找声音的来源，但就和在之前一样，他一无所获。  
汉尼拔把另一只被子递给他。威尔发现他的嘴角微微向下撇，双手的动作不如以前那么迅速和精准，这恐怕是唯一能看出他有多累的的迹象了。  
“我可以搞定的。”威尔说，“你去坐着休息吧。”  
汉尼拔停顿了一会儿，有一团肥皂泡固执地黏在了他的手腕上，“你不必…”  
“我想。”  
于是汉尼拔从威尔手里拿过干的布子擦干自己的手，他们的手指短暂地碰到了一起，汉尼拔的手非常温暖，相比之下，威尔的则冷得像僵尸。  
“谢谢。”汉尼拔说。

汉尼拔穿过厨房，走到角落的扶手椅边上，把椅子上的一个皮质的文件夹拿到了一边后坐下。威尔看到了这个动作，隐约看到文件夹中夹着一些画纸，画纸上有一些用黑色墨水或铅笔勾勒出的轮廓。  
“这些是你画的吗？”他问道。  
“是啊。画的是佛罗伦斯。我的一些客人想要看看我的画作。当然，你已经见过我办公室的那些了，它们没什么差别。”  
“完全不同的两个城市。你办公室的那些画的是巴黎。”  
汉尼拔笑了，“你这么说也没错。如果你感兴趣的话，请随意。”  
威尔摇了摇头，把注意力转回到碗碟上，“如果你不想让我看的话，没关系。”  
“我当然不介意。”  
“你为什么不喜欢它们？”  
汉尼拔微有诧异，“我没有不喜欢它们。”  
“大多数艺术家喜欢炫耀它们的作品。”  
“我不认为它们能称得上是艺术。它们只是我记忆的重现罢了。”  
“这些地点是真实存在的？”  
“是的。生活的缩影。”  
“艺术不就是这么回事吗？艺术家通过自己的眼睛重现记忆。”  
“那你看到了什么？”  
威尔试图擦掉盘子上顽固的污渍，“我不该通过自己的眼睛看任何东西。”  
“在你的工作中，是的。威尔，你在通过开膛手的眼睛这个世界吗？”  
“是的。这是个问题。”  
“你不是唯一有这样问题的FBI。”  
“我恐怕是过去一个月里唯一一个和你谈起家庭生活的病人。”威尔答非所问道。  
“看来我们的谈话在你心中萦绕不去。”  
“是的。”  
“他们在我心里一样挥之不去。也许那也是促成今晚筵席的重要原因之一。”  
“不管怎样，我得设法忘掉这些。”  
威尔开始着手洗最后一只杯子。他清晰地听见外面刷刷的风声，夜晚对他来说第一次如此鲜明。  
“你难道不认为你能利用这些吗。开膛手在你的面前倾述衷肠，这可能是第一次你得以看到他呈现于犯罪现场之外的东西。”汉尼拔问。  
“那他为什么选择现在？他真正想说的是什么？”  
“他想表达的观点很清晰。”  
“不，他一向别有深意。”  
汉尼拔没有回答，他只是将手肘放在扶手椅上，下巴搁在手上，专注的看着威尔。威尔逃避了他的视线，将酒杯无意识地翻来翻去。水晶折射的切面折射出五彩的颜色，突然，一声狗叫吸引了他的注意力，紧接着一声尖叫盖过了一切。

威尔把酒杯摔在了地上，它在地板上摔成了碎片。他紧紧地闭上了眼睛，却依旧能清晰地听到牡鹿向他靠近，蹄子一步一步踩碎了地上的玻璃 。  
汉尼拔立刻扶住了他的肩膀，“威尔，你能听到我吗？”  
“我很抱歉。”他看着地板上的碎片，被子破碎的声音不停地在他的耳边回放，一遍又一遍，“哦！天哪，我很抱歉。”  
“没关系。”汉尼拔轻柔地说，“告诉我发生了什么。”  
“我最近——我最近经常听到一些声音。”威尔握紧拳头，他依然能听到门外有东西在低吼，“你能听到吗？”  
“只能听见风声。”  
“我想要找到它，我是说我在我房子周围找过了，我找不到。”  
“你觉得是什么？”  
“是某种动物。它受伤了，我帮助不了它 。”  
汉尼拔把一只手放在威尔的额头上，威尔不由自主地靠了过去。汉尼拔的手微凉，温柔而稳健，让人放松。  
“你有点发烫。”汉尼拔说。  
“我一直在吃阿司匹林。它治头疼。我体温总是偏高一些。”  
“跟我来。我来给你量量体温。”

威尔任由汉尼拔领着他七转八弯走到书房。汉尼拔在一个隐形橱柜里取出他的医药箱，把一根玻璃体温计塞在他的舌头下。尽管现在状况很糟，威尔依旧笑了出来，当然啦，汉尼拔会坚持用玻璃体温计，而不是什么米色的塑料的电子体温计。

汉尼拔跪在他的椅边，替他测着脉搏，“心跳有点快，但很稳定。”他说，接着他停顿了会儿，似乎在寻找合适的措辞，“你有没有想过向杰克申请离开这个调查小组？”  
威尔摇了摇头。这个选项不存在。  
“也许你该问一问。先是加勒特接着又是这个案件，难怪你有点不堪重负。”汉尼拔将体温计抽了出来，看着读数，“你有点低烧。可能是重压导致的，亦或是你要病了。”  
汉尼拔把双手轻轻抚在威尔的脖颈两侧，如果威尔没猜错的话，是想测试淋巴腺有没有肿胀。威尔微微抬起头，避免视线和他接触。目视前方时，他一眼就看到了上次他翻过的书，那本写给伯爵莱科特的。  
“就好像他是为了我特地选的这些受害人。”威尔说。  
“你觉得这可能吗？”  
“那就意味着他竟然会在意除了他自己以外的人。我觉得不太可能。”  
“这种在意听上去很病态。”  
“他必然想着某个人。在以那个人的角度看着这个世界。我想他花了很多时间考虑那些有的没的。”  
“你认为他也能够共情吗？”  
“他不能。但这有什么不好的呢？”威尔的语调沉了下去，他彻底累坏了。他把自己蜷起来，手臂抱着自己的膝盖，把头靠在上面，“如果有选择话，没有多少人愿意分享他人的痛苦。”  
“但你愿意。”  
“我有选择吗？”  
汉尼拔的手轻轻地梳着威尔的卷发，“你把自己暴露在黑暗中，好让别人生活在光明里。”  
“ 并不是你说的那么好。”一种渴望从他的喉头升起，他太想要汉尼拔的抚摸了，“不是说我能把一切黑暗面都抛开，潇洒的走开。我告诉过你我的噩梦从何而来，我在黑暗中来去自如，因为它们已经在我的脑中了，它们一直在。”  
“甚至在你还是个孩子的时候？”  
“对。我的一生。”  
“你的父亲对你的噩梦怎么看？”  
“我试着不要扰他清梦。”

七岁的时候，他曾在一片草地中睁开双眼，他尖叫着跑回家里，把头捂在枕头里，这样就没有人能听见他的尖叫。他知道如果他把所有的事都说出来会怎样，于是他选择悄无声息地回家、给自己倒一杯水，然后睁着眼睛、盖着毯子、在沙发上等待天亮。即使到今天，他仍然在重复上面的动作，那早已成为习惯。

“你会愿意来打扰我吗？”  
威尔抬头看着他，“你说什么？”  
“在你从噩梦中醒来后，你能打电话给我吗？”  
“这不是——我会没事的。”  
汉尼拔没有说话。  
威尔低头看着他的手。他的胃搅动着，对汉尼拔的提议感到一股令人羞耻的高兴。他摇了摇头，“你不会想知道这种滋味的。你不知道我的噩梦有多么频繁。”  
“我们会知道的。”  
“不，我们不会。天哪，这太疯狂了。我——我不是七岁的小孩，而你也不想每天都被我吵醒。有时候甚至一晚两次。我不能…”  
“让我们来试一下。威尔，就一次。你愿意尝试一下吗？“  
“我不知道为什么你要这么做。这根本没有用。”  
“让你知道你不是孤单一人，这很有用。”  
“不过我是的。”威尔说，他的语气中透露出了太多他不想泄露的脆弱。  
“你不是。”汉尼拔说。  
一切似乎就是那么简单。就好像威尔可以相信这句话。就好像出现了一种可能性，在那种可能性的尽头，他不必独自一人在黑暗中挣扎。

“我要回家了。”他说道，突然站了起来。他用手在扶手椅上撑了一把，喉咙一紧，渴望着他不该得到的东西。  
汉尼拔陪他走到门口，把大衣递给了他，“我只希望你考虑一下。下一次。”汉尼拔说。  
威尔逃到了他的车里，以显然超过限速的速度飙到家里。在途中，一或两次，他看到羽翼丰满的牡鹿跟随者他，在街灯下，双眼湿润而明亮。

第四章完

注释：

[1]贫民区：原文为trailer park，所以严格来说并不是贫民区的意思。这是美国特有的一种，所以我不知道该如何用中文解释这个概念。总的来说一般是指一块区域，排列着大大小小的由集装箱或者卡车改装的住所。一般住在这里的人收入较低、文化水平不高。  
[2] 鞑靼: 指未经烹饪的生牛肉。


	5. Chapter 5

威尔猛地从梦中醒来，手上依然残留着血液的触感，一瞬间让他以为他还在梦中：双手血肉模糊，双脚被铁栏杆刺穿。开膛手黑色影子俯视着他，模糊一团，像一群蠕动的虫子。威尔知道，这是他的心魔，他制造了他。

他跌跌撞撞地从床上爬起，奔到厨房的水池边，鞠一把凉水抹在脸上，想把自己叫醒。噩梦的余韵挥之不去，真实到可怕。周围的空气粘稠又稀薄——这可能又是他自己的幻想也说不定——他强迫自己正常呼吸，吸气，呼气…房间里没有一点声音，而在一片寂静中，有东西在角落中缓慢移动的悉悉索索声就显得无比清晰。每一次他朝声音的方向望去，那影子就变得愈发真实一分。

他把电话抱在胸口。  
如果他打电话给汉尼拔会怎样？只是试一下，或许他不需要一个人面对这些？

但汉尼拔最终会厌烦他的，他会看低他。他当然不会表现出来，但威尔总会从他的语气中判断出来。“让我来帮助你”很快会变成“为什么你不能做得更好”。

但也许就一次。也许一次是被允许的。

在他绞尽脑汁想办法泼自己冷水时，他的手指不知不觉地摁下了那一串牢记在心的号码。

电话的提示音响了一声又一声，汉尼拔没有接电话，七次之后他被转入语音信箱。威尔又试了一次，同样的七声，同样冰冷的提示音。

听着那拨号声，他却意外地冷静了下来。噩梦中血液粘稠的触感慢慢地减弱了。他在床边坐下，开始思考。汉尼拔可能将手机 静音了。又或者他可能把电话放在了别的什么地方，离卧室太远听不到来电。

但那一天他是那么的真诚。他说他想要威尔打电话给他。那他就一定会把手机打开，会把它放在离他很近的地方。

威尔再拨了一次电话。没人接。

他没有浪费时间来说服自己是他想多了。相反，他迅速地穿好衣服，拿着他的手枪钻进了车里，这周第三次了，他向巴尔的摩开去。整个车程中，他都在告诫自己，不要给杰克或巴尔的摩的地方警察打电话。他大错特错的几率太大了，现在他的脑子混沌一片，甚至不能保证他能客观的评判现在的事态。

威尔独自一人开上了高速，猛踩油门，车速远高于90码每迈的限速。他心里暗暗希望公路警察都已经回家酣睡了。

*

汉尼拔的屋子漆黑一片，他的宾利如常停在门外，周围一片祥和平静。威尔慢慢地走到门前，开始后悔冲动之下来到这里，可能一切都好好的呢？可能是他过度反应了，他现在就该转身离开。

前门没有关紧，敞开了一条缝，威尔推开门小心地走了进去。他的下巴因高度紧张而绷紧 。他从腰间拿出了手枪，打开了手电筒。

大厅里没有人。但他注意到在楼梯最低处挂着的画现在掉了下来，仅凭一角堪堪地吊在墙上。威尔举起手电筒往上查看——墙上挂着的Narcissus画从上至下看着他，他慢慢地踱步上楼，甚至不用费心去猜测发生了什么，因为一如往常的，在他走到卧室前，一切在这里发生过的事都在他眼前重演。

撕破的床单、地上的鲜血、破碎的玻璃，搏斗在黑暗中无声无息地进行。 他顿时警铃大作，头疼欲裂。他仿佛看到汉尼拔的怒吼，他的挣扎，但浸了氯仿的布蒙住了他，让他动弹不得。

威尔眨了眨眼，看见那块布现在正被压在了床头柜下。他走过去跪下来，轻轻抚摸着那块布，注意到有一把银色的梳子掉在旁边——搏斗中，它被撞在了地上，旋转了一圈又一圈后停下，梳子上名贵的琥珀裂开了一条缝。

仅仅几秒钟，却像几个世纪那么长。他猛地跳了起来——因为速度太快踉跄了一下，飞快地跑下楼回到车里，慌乱地找出了手机，拨出了电话。

“克劳福德。哪位？”杰克咕哝着，把一只手罩在听筒处，另一只手拍了拍被惊醒的妻子，告诉她一切正常。  
“莱科特医生在家中被绑架了。”威尔说。他停顿了一会儿，等待杰克清醒过来。  
“细节。”杰克简短地说。  
“作案时间应该是在半夜到两点间，有人用氯仿把他迷晕，再把他拖下楼扔进了车里。嫌疑人是个男人，叫托拜厄斯·巴奇。他在巴尔的摩经营一家名叫Chordophone的乐器行。我现在就赶去那里。”  
“你确定他在那里吗？他可能把医生带到别的地方。”  
威尔闭上了眼睛，回想着前两天托拜厄斯抚摸着他的钢琴弦时的表情。他曾说过他做的琴弦是最好的。他一定会在制作琴弦的地方售卖它们，那么他一定会想把材料放在不远的地方。  
“我确定，杰克。派人来支援我。”  
杰克没有浪费时间问任何其他问题，他向威尔要了地址便挂了电话。威尔开着车不发一言地在静默的街道中穿梭，无视了所有的红灯。他应该开宾利的，威尔想，宾利的引擎比他自己的好太多了。

*

汉尼拔醒来的时候发现他的手腕被绑了起来，扔在了角落。他尝试着转身，粗劣的混凝土摩擦着他的脸和手。寒冷让他的五感迟钝了起来。  
“你醒了。”托拜厄斯说道，“别担心，很快就会结束了。”  
“你打算现在杀了我？为什么之前不？一具死尸比一个昏迷不醒的人要好运送多了。”  
托拜厄斯走过来蹲在了他的旁边，“你非常冷静。大多数人到现在都已经开始声泪俱下地求我了。你想要试一试吗？”  
“我就不了。”  
“你甚至没有问那些人求饶有没有用。”  
“我认为是没有用的。”  
“你是对的。” 托拜厄斯笑了，“你其实还能再活一段时间。如果你够安静的话，我能让你全程都醒着。”

汉尼拔挣扎着坐了起来，观察着他所处的地方——应该是一间地下室，水管在天花板上交错排列，就像一条条金属做的毒蛇。一些白色透明的条状物体被挂在一个架子上风干。汉尼拔立刻认出了它们，他用它们来塞肉肠。当然，对托拜厄斯来说，它们一定有其他的用途。  
“人类的大肠做的弦。它们比一般的琴弦要来的出色吗？”汉尼拔问。  
“有时候是的。主要取决那只动物。一般来说精瘦的动物，它们的大肠韧性要好一些。”  
“我很惊讶你绑架了我，而不是威尔。”  
托拜厄斯笑了，“为什么不两个都拿下呢？我还期望着他能找到你呢。至于你…我对你有特殊的安排，你自己也是个音乐家，我想你会愿意的。”  
“我很好奇。为什么你不说说你会怎么做呢？”  
于是托拜厄斯津津有味地说起他将如何割开他的喉咙，然后要如何进一步加固他的声带。在暗处，汉尼拔尝试着挣开绑住他的绳子，绳子深深地陷入他的皮肤里，染上了他的血。他把所有力气先集中在右边，他至少得解放一只手来战斗。

*

威尔把车停在了Chordophone的门前。如果他把门踹开，托拜厄斯可能会听到动静。万一狗急跳墙，他没有理由要让汉尼拔活着。他小心地拧了拧门，门被锁住了，但插销锁还开着。汉尼拔很重，托拜厄斯又处于慌乱之中，他定不会想到在天亮之前就会被人发现。他会因此而掉以轻心。

威尔用一张信用卡划开了锁，并且立刻关掉了警报器。他的店里有三个房间，全都空无一人，干净整洁。一副稍稍歪了的画引起了他的注意，仔细观察后，威尔发现画下有一扇半掩的门，门后是通往地下室的楼梯。

突然，他听见下面传来砰的一声。他立即走下楼，高举着手枪。往下走的途中，他听见了愈发剧烈的撞击声，与此同时，一股熟悉的味道钻进了他的鼻子——首先是血的味道，然后隐隐约约的一些更糟的味道。光秃秃的灯泡挂在天花板上，在墙上投下了模糊的倒影。

托拜厄斯把汉尼拔推到了墙上。汉尼拔晃动了一下，嘴边冒出了鲜血。他的手腕上有一圈淤血，一只手上依然套着绳索。托拜厄斯抬起手臂，在摇晃的灯光中举起什么东西，在灯光的反射下一闪而过，直直地向汉尼拔的脸上打去。

“汉尼拔，躺下！”

汉尼拔听见声音立刻抬头看向他，猛地趴在了地上。

威尔在光影交错中尽可能地瞄准目标。他想要打中托拜厄斯的肩膀，并不想要杀了他，但他无法停止射击，直至他的弹壳里不剩一颗子弹。他一次又一次地扣动扳机，在子弹声的巨响中，手枪的空响几乎遍寻不见。

托拜厄斯倒在了地上，呼吸急促，最后一动也不动。威尔检查了他的脉搏，已经停了。威尔的心脏也仿佛随之慢跳了一拍。托拜厄斯喷洒出的鲜血染红了他的手，灼烧着他的皮肤。

“医护人员马上就来了。”威尔说，他希望他说了实话，杰克应该会派救护车来。他帮助汉尼拔坐了起来，靠在墙边，“你伤势如何？”  
汉尼拔向他眨了眨眼，眼中微微泛着泪光，他应该还处于氯仿的影响下，又或者托拜厄斯在他身上用了些其他什么东西。  
“威尔，你怎么知道的？”  
“我做了噩梦。”  
汉尼拔笑了，笑容甜蜜而温柔，“你打电话给我了。“  
“对，我打电话给你了。谢天谢地。”  
“我可能还能活一天。他取走受害人的肠子。他说他想让我饿一天，这样后续清洁起来更简单。”他转了个身子，因为疼痛皱眉蹙额，一只手捂在肋骨上。  
“他对你做了什么？”  
“我在打斗中受了伤，可能肋骨断了。其他的没什么。你呢？你还好吗？”  
他用一只手托起了威尔的脸颊，他的掌心冰冷，拇指轻柔地抚过威尔的嘴角。威尔舔了舔嘴唇逃开了他的目光。  
“我很好。”

汉尼拔的身体微微颤抖。他只穿了睡裤，上身赤裸，他光着的脚和血迹斑斑的脸让他看起来多了几分脆弱。威尔把自己的外套脱了下来裹在汉尼拔身上。  
“我从来没想过，我会为了 我的噩梦而感到高兴。”威尔说。  
“那么今后，我希望，在你从噩梦中惊醒后能毫不犹豫地给我打电话。”  
“这个稍后再说，现在就好好休息，好吗？”

不久后，威尔听到楼上传来一阵骚动，“我们在下面！”他大叫道。  
四个巴尔的摩当地警察立刻冲了下来，举着手枪，跟着杰克来到了楼下。杰克拿着他的配枪，还穿着卫衣裤和跑鞋。“感谢上帝！”当他看到汉尼拔的时候，叹道，“你还好吗，莱科特医生？”  
“多亏了威尔，我很好。”  
杰克已经叫来了医护人员，威尔让他们先去看看托拜厄斯，但显然对此他们也无能为力。然后他们过来给汉尼拔做检查，而威尔不得不退到了房间的另一边。他走到了地下室的角落，和杰克站在一起。一条条肠子吊在某个梁上，都已经被洗干净、分好类。他们甚至找到了一具尸体，喉头被隔开，声带上被涂上了某种胶水。  
杰克摇了摇头，“他做这个多久了？就在我们的眼皮底下！”  
“如果他带走那些没人会惦记的人，他可以永远这么干下去。”  
“那他为什么要带走莱科特医生？”  
威尔在他的牛仔裤上抹了把汗湿的掌心，把头发向后拢去，露出他的脸。他和杰克说了富兰克林，说了那一晚在博物馆发生的事情，以及托拜厄斯在威尔家调弦的时候表现出的冷漠和敌意。  
“他认为这是他在闪光灯下的时刻。”威尔说。  
“你从未告诉我这些。”  
“我当时不确定。我在BAU的位置太过微妙了，我不想成为那个喊 ‘狼来了’的男孩。”  
杰克拍了拍威尔的肩膀，轻轻地握了握，说道，“我相信你的直觉，威尔。下次你可以来找我，我不会怠慢你的忧虑。这就是为什么你在我队上的原因。”  
威尔几乎相信了他的说辞。在杰克想的时候，他能表现得很真诚。

这时一个医务人员向他们走来，对着威尔说，“你是格雷厄姆警探吗？我们得把莱科特医生送到医院。他想让我们来问问你是否愿意一起来？”  
“当然。”威尔答道，然后他转向杰克，“笔录可以等到明天的，是吧？”  
“没问题，你去吧。把车钥匙给我，我会让人把你的车开到医院的。”  
“谢谢。”

虽然他紧紧地握着扶手，一步三停，但汉尼拔还是坚持不需要他人的搀扶，一个人从地下室走了上来。威尔在身后紧紧地跟着他，把他和医务人员及各种冰冷的仪器隔开。当汉尼拔走到最上层时，他停住了。威尔站到了他的旁边，几秒钟后，汉尼拔将重量靠到了威尔的肩上。他们就这样一起走到了救护车旁。

在救护车里，汉尼拔躺了下来，伸展了身体，长长地叹了一口气。他把一只手伸了出来示意，“我认为我并没有内伤。”他对随行的医务人员说。  
“所以我们得让你做一下X光检查才行，先生。有没有伤得交给你的医生来决定。”  
“他就是一个医生。”威尔尖锐地说，担忧、气氛和肾上腺素的交互作用让他终于无法控制住自己的脾气。  
汉尼拔把一只手放在他的手臂上，闭上了眼睛。苍白的脸上干掉的血迹触目惊心。他们就这样沉默了一路。

威尔在休息室里等了一个小时。他本以为还要等更久，但汉尼拔比至少一半的急救人员还要专业，他的X光检查以光速完成了。在和托拜厄斯打斗的时候，他的大腿被划伤，缝了五针，这里那里的擦伤都已处理完毕，肋骨处被包了起来。他走得很慢，有人给他拿了袜子、跑鞋和衬衫，但他依然穿着威尔的外套。

威尔替汉尼拔把车开来，帮他坐到副驾驶。“处方单呢？”威尔问。  
“我早上再去拿吧。”  
威尔伸出了手。  
汉尼拔犹豫了一瞬后，把单子递给了他，威尔把车开到最近的24小时营业的药房，取了一小袋止痛药和抗生素。他把小袋子放在了汉尼拔的大腿上。  
“和我回家。”威尔说，他无声地瞪着前方空空的停车场。  
“好。”汉尼拔说，“谢谢。”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位留下Kudos的姑娘

他们把车开回了威尔的住处。狗狗们听到声响兴奋地冲了出来，疯狂地朝他们摇着尾巴，有一两只狗狗对主人不寻常的午夜行动感到疑惑，绕着威尔的腿打转。威尔一边示意它们去屋里呆着，以免不小心扑到汉尼拔身上，一边和汉尼拔穿过草丛走进屋内。

威尔塞给汉尼拔一件干净的T恤和一条卫衣裤，让他自己换上，他则去做一些例行检查——先为狗狗们填满水盆和食盆，然后检查窗户是否锁上了，最后往来福枪里装上子弹。当他弄完这些回来的时，汉尼拔正坐在床边，无奈地看着脚下——Snorkel（狗狗名）正专心致志、心无旁鹭地舔着他的大拇指。

“嘘——”威尔招呼 Snorkel，指示它和别的狗狗睡在一起。  
“天就快亮了。”  
“是啊。如果你睡得着的话，你该睡会儿。”  
“考虑到我现在筋疲力尽，我觉得那不成问题。”  
汉尼拔说着便躺进了被子里。威尔纠结了一会儿上一次换被单是在什么时候，见汉尼拔什么也没说便也作罢。汉尼拔将脸埋在他的枕头里，深深地吸了一口气，然后把毛毯拉上来盖到耳边，闭上了眼睛。  
威尔把鞋脱下，给自己泡了一杯咖啡，坐在了床边的椅子上。他本不想睡的，只是盯着黑暗中的酣睡的汉尼拔，眨了眨眼，也不知怎么的，便不知不觉地陷入梦乡。

他醒来发现汉尼拔正静静地看着他，白金色的晨曦透过屋子照到屋里，他的狗狗们都还乖乖睡着，只有Snorkel不知为何蹦到了床上，蜷在汉尼拔身边，它的鼻子搭在屁股边，长长的尾巴耷拉在一只耳朵上。

“我很抱歉。”威尔突然说。  
“这不是你的错。不只是我的，你可能也救了富兰克林的命。如果被绑架的是他，他可能坚持不了多久。”  
“托拜厄斯好像不怎么喜欢他…”威尔说，“我救了你的命？你其实就要打赢了。”  
“我的体力到了极限，我可能会输。你来了，威尔。比想象中还让我高兴。”  
威尔把视线从汉尼拔脸上挪开，站了起来。“我也是。”

威尔从冰箱里拿出鸡蛋和培根，然后从橱里翻出了烤薄饼机。烤薄饼机的光亮表面倒映出威尔的脸，在早晨微弱的光线中模糊成一团。  
“我不惧怕死亡，”汉尼拔说，“但昨天，当我感到死亡将至，我确实发现心有遗憾。”  
他穿过客厅，站在威尔的身后，他没有触摸他，但他的存在却不容忽视。威尔缓慢地闭了闭眼。  
“炒蛋可以吗？”他问。  
汉尼拔停顿了一下，“可以。我一会儿就回来。”

汉尼拔消失了一阵子，根据水声判断，他应该在卫生间洗漱。威尔开始为两人煮咖啡，烤上了面包，将培根在盘子里煎至微焦。当汉尼拔重新出现时，他的头发梢有点湿，一言不发地开始准备餐具、餐巾和一些别的东西。  
“你没有穿我给你的礼物。”汉尼拔说道。  
“我不想把它弄脏。”  
“它就是被拿来被弄脏的，好避免使用他的人惨遭同样的命运。”  
“我觉得你把它高尚化了，医生。”  
汉尼拔交叉着手臂站在厨房的准备台，听到威尔的讽刺轻笑出声。威尔用余光瞟了他一眼，这样的动作突显出他线条完美的大臂，他的手指细长，随意地放在手肘上。  
“在吃完早饭后，你能否开车送我去巴尔的摩？”汉尼拔说，“我想要打包一个包裹。”  
威尔的手抖了一下，使得烤薄饼器擦到了煤气灶，发出了刺啦的响声。“好的，当然。”他说，他拼命压制住声音中的惊讶、紧张、或者任何可能会导致汉尼拔会不想和他继续待在一起的因素，“我们还得去一次匡提科。杰克需要我们的笔录。”  
“或许还得去一下超市，如果我有幸留下来吃晚餐的话。”  
“我认为你刚刚自己邀请了你自己。”  
“是吗？我的天哪，我是多么粗鲁。”  
威尔忍不住笑出声来，无论是汉尼拔调侃的语气还是他眼中的戏谑都让他感到温暖，“我的家永远欢迎你。”他说。  
“谢谢，威尔。这对我意义重大。”

*

汉尼拔在威尔的客厅里踱步。他的肋骨和手腕很疼，尽管刷了好几次牙，他的嘴里依然尝起来很糟糕。威尔的衣服略不合身，有的地方太松了，而有的地方太紧了。他从医院的某个前同事那儿借来的旧跑鞋糟糕地配了两根荧光绿的鞋带，每次他低头的时候都不可避免地注意到它们。

威尔正在洗澡。汉尼拔拒绝了他的提议，他想等到有合适的衣服穿了再洗。这段时间，他正好用来理清托拜厄斯的事。

他确实预料到这次袭击不可避免，但随着时间一天一天过去，他认为托拜厄斯放弃了。他本以为托拜厄斯的目标是威尔 。如果两人对抗起来，他想威尔会赢的。

从某种角度来说，昨晚是一个意外之喜。这让他和威尔走得更近，进一步获得了他的信任和忠诚，会让威尔觉得如果下次再遇到问题的话，比起自己默默承受，还不如打电话给他。这真的是一场一石数鸟的绑架。但从另一面看，他感觉自己的身体好像一夜老了好几岁，他只想把自己裹在威尔的被单中，一睡不起。

他的视线远远地落在了床边的椅子上，他仿佛还能看见威尔坐在那里——手里拿着一杯咖啡，来福枪就在手边，守护着汉尼拔保其安眠。而今天，威尔站在锅炉前，为他准备早餐。他身着坚硬的盔甲，递出一颗柔软的心。

在不知不觉中，他在汉尼拔的心中愈发重要 。这背后无限的可能让汉尼拔雀跃不已。

今天，威尔将开车送他回一趟家，接着送他去匡提科， 理论上来说他们应该分开录笔录，但毫无疑问威尔会坚持陪他一起。他们可以一起去购买食材，然后威尔会为他烹饪晚餐。夜幕降临，他们会在同一个房间内沉沉睡去。

汉尼拔想起了他还未实施的杀戮计划。它们像是蜂蜜融在口中一般一点一点消失不见了。他可以重新计划一切。没有任何事值得他丢失和威尔一起的时间，哪怕只是一晚也不行。

*

威尔把车停在了Giant Eagle*，瞥了眼韩那边， 担心他的美食家坏脾气马上就要爆发，“如果你想的话，我们可以去Whole Foods。”  
“如果一切都由我的话，恐怕我要拉着你跑至少三个农贸市场，直到我满意了才作罢。”汉尼拔对他温和地笑了，“鉴于你是大厨，你当然可以挑选去哪里购买食材。”

好吧，意思是今天还是威尔煮饭，依然是威尔来扮演主人的，或者别的什么角色——或多或少让他褪下面具，面对自我的角色。

他们走过生食区，汉尼拔提着篮子。威尔本想要推个推车的，但汉尼拔推着推车在薯片区穿梭的场景实在太违和了，他不得不抹杀这种可能性。  
“甜菜怎么样？”当威尔递了一把小菠菜给汉尼拔时，汉尼拔说道。  
“我以为你让我来选食材来着。”  
“我只是提供意见。 你当然可以一如既往地忽略它。”   
威尔哼了一声，还是把甜菜放进了篮子。他们又路过了海鲜柜台，威尔捕捉到汉尼拔一丝感兴趣的眼神。  
“我们之前吃的都是我冷冻起来的鱼，这里卖的就跟屎一样。”  
“那些都是你自己抓到的鱼吗？”  
“对。够吃一整个冬天。”  
“你每年都会钓鱼吗？”  
“人最好要自给自足，不是吗？”  
“我完全同意，”汉尼拔说，“特别是大自然提供了如此充足的食材。”  
“你打猎吗？”  
“为什么不问钓鱼？你觉得我不爱钓鱼吗？”  
“我认为你会想要自己去猎取你想要的东西。我说错了吗？”  
“没有。我以前确实常常打猎。”  
威尔点了点头，“你总是打到你想的打的猎物吗？”  
“没有人有如此辉煌的成绩。任何值得追逐的猎物，都可能会让你尝到失败的滋味 。”  
“对钓鱼来说不是这样的。”  
“你总是钓到想要钓的鱼吗？”  
“如果享受过程是钓鱼的初衷，那就没有所谓的失败。钓到大鱼只是额外的收获罢了。”  
“为我叔叔他们家准备日常三餐的女士也曾这么说过。如果你也能这么想的话， 烹饪就不那么困难了。”  
“值得一试。如果我把晚餐搞砸了的话，我期盼着你能妙手回春。”  
“那或许你该拿上黄油和扇贝。”  
威尔依言把它们放进了篮子。他不知道汉尼拔想要在他家呆多久。取证科今晚应该能完成取证。把犯罪现场捣鼓干净可能还要花个一天。汉尼拔没有道理会愿意继续留下。  
他没有问，也不想问。

汉尼拔让他在原地等他，他去买一些东西。数秒钟后他带着一个袋子走了回来，袋子被精心折好，威尔看不到里面装着什么。  
“稍后你会知道的。”当威尔问起的时候，汉尼拔简短地说。

他们从超市开车回了家。汉尼拔把为了去匡提科而穿上的一身西装换下，穿上了柔软的米色毛衣。他从包里拿出一双惊人朴实的鞋子穿上。威尔把狗狗们聚集在了一起，准备带它们去外面转一圈。  
“我们能走到树林那里看看吗？”汉尼拔说。  
“你想看看我的噩梦从何而来？”  
“白天是不错的时机。你梦到了什么，威尔？”  
微风轻抚过他们，Tilda（狗狗名）的耳朵翻了翻，似乎感觉到了风中的凉意。Snorkel紧紧靠着汉尼拔，每当汉尼拔看向它的时候，它都会欢天喜地地摇着尾巴。  
“我梦到了开膛手。”威尔说，“我梦到是我创造了他。”  
“是你的大脑滋生了这些噩梦。”  
“对。他是从我的——从我脑中糟糕的想法中脱胎而出。”  
“那么那些好的想法呢？”  
“我不知道。或许我没多少好的想法。”  
“你要知道事实不是这样。如果善不敌恶，你为什么会选择现在的工作？这不是一个轻松的活儿。”  
“但求心安？”他想要让自己回答得轻松一点，但恐惧总是追随着他，深埋在内心深处，一年又一年…他的手在口袋中握成了拳头。  
“我们的本质不足以定义我们的人生，无论你的本质是什么，你的选择造就了你。威尔，我能看到你的潜力。我希望有一天，你也能看到它。”

他们穿过开阔的田野，走进树丛中。狗狗们在地上的树枝堆里蹦来蹦去，欢快地在融化的雪中打滚。汉尼拔坐在一个树墩上，双手交叉放在大腿上。  
“晚饭准备做什么？”他随意地问。  
“甜菜、色拉、鲶鱼。我鲶鱼做的不错，其他的可能不怎么样。”  
“但你总是勇于尝试，”汉尼拔对着威尔笑了，“我们一步一步来，总会成功的。”  
“好吧，就像我说的，搞砸了可以找你帮忙。”威尔说 。

不久之后，夕阳西下时，狗狗们跑累了，他们便带着它们进了屋子。狗狗们躺在暖气旁打着盹儿，威尔在煮饭，而汉尼拔在一旁看着他的乐谱。当威尔喊汉尼拔吃饭时，汉尼拔已经把餐桌布置好了，桌子中央的花瓶里插上了怒放的红玫瑰。  
“你是怎么……？”  
“超市。”  
“袋子里的东西是花？”  
“我不想打破我们的惯例，”汉尼拔 看着他，“或剥夺你应有的快乐。”  
威尔重重地吞咽了一口，“这——这很美。谢谢。”  
“这一次你穿了围裙。”  
威尔轻抚着身上穿着的那块柔软的布料，“你是对的。坚持不穿它有点傻气。它理所当然该被弄脏。”  
“有时候事情就是那么简单。”  
“有时候是的。”威尔承认道，而这次，他没有联想到自己的工作。他看着眼前的餐桌，汉尼拔坐在餐桌的那一头，他温暖的双眼，倒影出厨房里煮着甜菜的白色水蒸气。

他们坐下来吃饭。以他的标准来说，他已经非常满意了。菜尝起来味道很不错，没有烤焦，也没有夹生，也没有太咸。当然，和汉尼拔做的菜相比，他的不值一文。但汉尼拔的厨艺本就举世无双。

在晚餐的尾声，汉尼拔从盘子里夹了一块鱼，用双手捏住它，小心翼翼地喂给Snorkel吃。他的表情很严肃，但不知为何，在威尔眼里他和Snorkel憨萌的表情一模一样，Snorkel用后脚站了起来，前掌扒在了汉尼拔腿上好够到那片鱼。威尔忍住笑，差点把自己憋得喘不过气来。

“你有没有想过要养一只狗？”晚餐之后，他问道。他站在汉尼拔旁边，把汉尼拔洗好并递给他的餐具擦干。  
“我不知道为什么Snorkel那么喜欢我。”  
“你养过宠物吗？”  
“一只抓老鼠的猫。还有我父亲的猎狗。”  
“这些不是宠物。她就是喜欢你，没有理由。”  
汉尼拔的双眉微微蹙起。“为什么？”他最后忍不住问道。  
“为什么一个人会喜欢另一个人？有时候这无关逻辑。”  
“我喜欢你的原因都是合乎逻辑的。”  
“我并不觉得。”  
汉尼拔转过身，擒住了他的视线，“你想让我一一列数它们吗？”  
威尔看着手中的盘子，快速地摇了摇头，“我不是…我并不想要——”  
“如果你想要的话，那会很糟吗？”汉尼拔把水池的水放干，拿过威尔手里的干抹布擦干手。片刻，汉尼拔说，“来一杯威士忌吧。我们去外面说怎么样？”  
“好。当然。”

威尔给他们各自满上一杯威士忌——比他一个人独酌时多倒了一些。他们坐在门外的过道里，被黑夜和寒冷包围，呼吸间哈出的气在空气里冒着白烟。他们沉默地一口一口喝着酒，让酒精温暖他们。  
“我得清理我的烟囱了。”威尔说。  
“为家里点上灶火，欢迎远行的人归来。这几乎在所有的文化中都象征着家庭。赫斯提亚，贞洁神圣的女灶神，宙斯的姐姐。她为奥林波斯山点燃灶火，守护着人间所有的家庭。你手捧香油与圣火，来到我的陋居，来吧，我的心追随众神之神宙斯：靠近我，我用歌声称颂你的圣光。* ”  
“你说的好像她就在我们身边似的。”  
“每个人都深深渴望着家庭生活，所以是的，她依然与我们同在。”  
威尔一口喝干了酒杯中的酒，他还是感到寒冷，“你为什么要送我围裙？”  
“因为它是一个实用的礼物。”  
“只因为这？”  
汉尼拔停顿了一下，“因为我认为你会喜欢他。或者说，我想给你你不愿意给自己的礼物。”  
威尔闭上了眼睛，“我再去倒一杯酒来，你要再来一杯吗？”  
“好。”

威尔进屋里给自己满上了另一杯。他停下了动作，呆呆地站在原地。他惊恐的发现汉尼拔跟着他进了屋，他就站在威尔身后，等待着他开口。  
“你知道了。”威尔说。  
“我习惯在杂乱无序的对话中寻找有序的逻辑。”  
“挖出人们想要隐藏的秘密。”  
“这是我工作的本质。”  
“也是你的个人爱好。”  
“是的。”汉尼拔说，“因为这样的爱好，从手术医生转到心理医生对我来说易如反掌。”  
“如果说我更想把它埋藏在心呢。”  
“那我们今后不会再谈论它。这是你所希望的吗？”  
威尔抿了一口杯中的威士忌，然后一鼓作气三口喝光了它。他知道，胸口蔓上来的热度不仅仅来自于威士忌，“如果那不是我希望的呢？”  
“那我建议，让我们来一起一点一点探索你想要的究竟是什么。除非你已心有所向。”  
“我不知道。我从不让自己去想它。”  
“大多数人不懂得如何探索自己的内心。”  
“大多数人不会像我一样，把脑中大部分的东西都打包放进一个盒子里，然后写上大大的‘不要打开它’。”  
“你知道你所想的不仅仅关乎对衣服的偏好。”  
威尔点了点头。他依然面对着墙，这样他会感觉好一些，他能感到从他的背后升上的热气。  
汉尼拔把一只手放在了他的腰上，“尽管如此，我们从衣服开始可能比较安全，你能允许我给你买一些东西吗？”  
“为什么——这听上去不像是心理治疗。”  
“这可以是。你想要吗？”  
“我曾经和男人发生过性爱关系。但那——那不是我想要的。”  
“那么你想要的是什么？”  
威尔给自己又倒了一杯威士忌，两手紧紧地抓住杯子，羞于开口。他摇了摇头。  
汉尼拔轻轻地把他转了过来，这样他们就面对面了。他把威尔的杯子拿开放到一边，另一只手依然稳稳托住威尔的腰。他用手往上托起威尔的脸颊，手指轻轻地抚摸着他脖颈与下巴的线条，“他们是否对你很粗鲁，我亲爱的威尔？”他轻声问道。  
威尔紧紧地闭上他的双眼，他的脸红的像火烧。  
汉尼拔的嘴唇温柔地扫过他的太阳穴，似亲非亲，“我永远也不会这样对你。”他说。  
威尔向他靠近了一些，像是溺水之人在激流中终于抓住了一根浮木，紧紧地抓住了汉尼拔的毛衣，他低下头，把脸靠在了汉尼拔的肩膀上。他的呼吸颤抖得厉害，在安静的房间里显得格外大声。Winston呜咽了一声，跑过来用鼻子拱了拱他的膝盖。  
“你让它担心了。”汉尼拔说道，他的声音是那样温柔，那样充满爱意。他抬起一只手，来回安抚着威尔的背，把他拉了过来。  
“抱歉。”威尔哽咽出声，“上帝啊，我很抱歉，这是不对的。”但他没有推开他，而汉尼拔只是把他抱得更紧了。他伸出一只手拍了拍Winston，抓了抓它头顶的毛。  
“这感觉很坏吗？”  
威尔说不出话来，但他摇了摇头。  
“那你可能只是需要时间慢慢习惯它。”汉尼拔把手插进了他的头发，一遍又一遍地抚摸着他，“习惯鲜花，习惯礼物，习惯有人温柔地对待你。我想给你这些。你允许我这么做吗？”  
“好的。”威尔说道，“请你…”  
“很好。”

汉尼拔带着他向前走动，最后他们双双坐在了床的边缘。他揽着威尔，把他拥进怀里，让他感觉无比的安全。威尔几乎把全身的力量都靠在了汉尼拔身上，他呼吸着汉尼拔毛衣中好闻的味道，脸紧紧地贴在他的胸膛。他的胡渣稍稍勾到了毛衣线，汉尼拔腾出一只手摸了摸他的下巴，“我觉得明天早上你可以把胡须刮了。亲爱的，你觉得呢？”  
他蓄胡子其实有段时间了，可能从他第一天加入新奥尔良警察局的时候他就是这样的造型。这让他看起来年长一些。即使是现在，它依然挺有帮助的，比如当他授课的时候。但他想象着汉尼拔轻抚着他裸露的肌肤，他的皮肤贴着毛衣一定非常的柔软…他点了点头。  
“很好。”汉尼拔喃喃道，他亲吻了威尔的头顶，然后抬起他的下巴好让他能看着他，“你还好吗？”他问。  
“我很好。”  
“累吗？”  
“现在还不到睡觉的时候。”  
“那不是我的问题。”  
“我一直都很累。”  
“那么你应该上床休息。这一天很漫长，你几乎没怎么睡。”  
“你是客人。我不该把你踢下床。”  
“那我可以和你一起。”汉尼拔轻声笑了，“我会做一个十足的绅士。我向你保证。现在，去换上睡衣吧。”

威尔刷了牙，脱下了外衣，直到剩下短裤和T恤，钻到了被单下。汉尼拔关上了灯，然后也换上了他的睡衣——金色镶边的酒红色棉质睡衣。他滑进了床的另一边，与威尔离得很远，没有再靠近。  
威尔转过身和他面对面，“我们不会——”  
“那是你想要的吗？”  
“不，不是。还不到时候。”  
“那么，不。现在这么做不合时宜。我们应该等待。”汉尼拔拉过他的手，亲吻了它，“我们会更了解自己，更了解彼此。”汉尼拔承诺。  
“我们在建立联系。”  
“对。只是这样。”  
“只有这样吗？”  
“我们共同编制着一张网，而每一天它让我们变得更紧密。你感觉到了吗？”  
“我对此心存感激。”威尔说。  
“我也是。睡吧，我亲爱的威尔。愿你好梦。”

 

注释：

[1] Golden Eagle: 美国一个普通的零售超市。  
Whole Foods: 美国零售超市，以优良的有机食物出名。  
[2] 该段拔叔引用自荷马史诗（Homeric Hymn）对赫斯提亚的描述。译者水平有限，手边也没有合适的参考资料，故根据字面意思半蒙半猜地直译过来。若哪位姑娘有系统专业的研究，望告知。  
Source: https://en.wiki2.org/wiki/Hestia#cite_ref-19


	7. Chapter 7

威尔醒来的时候汉尼拔还睡着。他歪头看着他微张的嘴、紧闭的眼、睡梦中不再克制淡漠的脸，突然很想吻他。他没有付诸行动，而是轻轻地溜下了床，冲了澡，然后刮去了留了数年的胡子。

他抚摸着刮完胡子的脸，光滑，松软，又有点陌生。镜子中的自己神情紧张又不安，手心出了一层薄汗。他洗了洗剃须刀，把它放回到橱柜中。

然后他换上了日常的衣服去准备早餐，围裙紧紧地系在他的腰间。他这次准备了火腿肉， 拿出了超市买的做薄饼的混合粉。他正在和粉的时候，汉尼拔无声无息地出现在了他的身后，他两手一伸，把他一把揽在怀里，亲吻他的肩头。威尔顿时失去了行动能力，无法呼吸，无法思考。

汉尼拔将他胡子拉渣的脸贴在他的下巴处，深吸了一口气，叹道，“很好。”他说，“你喜欢这样吗？”  
“我——我也不知道。有一点怪。”  
“新的事物总会有点怪。过一段时间，你就会习惯了。我能开始泡咖啡了吗？”  
“当然，请。”

他们在餐桌上吃着早餐，昨晚的玫瑰依然俏丽地盛开着，他戳了戳他做的薄饼，他只吃下了一个，每当他的思想不受控制地飘向昨晚发生的事时，他的胃就开始和他唱反调，怎么也不肯继续工作了。汉尼拔面色如常地吃着他的份，只在咬下了第一口的时候微微蹙了蹙眉，而威尔当然注意到了。  
“你可以吃出来混合粉的味道对吗？”威尔问。  
“我确实能吃出其中的人工的味道 。”  
“抱歉。”  
汉尼拔把叉子放下，透过玫瑰看着对桌的威尔，“威尔，我永远不会否定你努力的成果，不管是烹饪还是其他的什么。”  
“但是我想——”他没有说下去，转而插起了一片火腿。  
“你想要什么？”  
“我想要把它做好。我想要——想要为了你把这些做好。”  
“为什么？”  
“你不想要吗？”仅仅是说出这句话都让威尔感觉到痛苦，他的肺像是被什么压迫着一样，让他呼吸困难。  
“我非常想要。”  
“那么如果我为你做了这些——”他停顿了，不得不用手捂住了嘴，好像有些不合时宜的话会不经允许擅自跑出来一样。  
“投我以木桃，报之以琼瑶。”汉尼拔轻柔地说，“这就是你想要的吗？”  
威尔把眼前的盘子推开，用手盖住了眼睛，“是的。就是这个。”  
“这也是你想从你父亲那里得到的，是吗？”  
“不。…也许是的。操。”  
“对安全感的渴望是很普遍的。”  
“并不是所有人都像我这样，以这样的方式来——为什么你，为什么你会想要参与这一切呢？”  
“我已经告诉你了。我想试试我们之间可以走到哪一步。我想要帮助你，让你的内心世界和外在表达达到一种均衡，不再一团乱麻。”  
“这听上去很危险。”  
汉尼拔伸过手来，抓住了威尔的，威尔没有挣开，“也许刚开始，你可以尝试着想象自己在扮演一个角色，这比让你一股脑接受你自己还未完全认知的自己要好一些。”  
“角色扮演？我是不是该讲一个有关女仆装的下流笑话？”威尔不怒反笑。  
汉尼拔捏了捏他的手，平和地说，“我们每天都戴着面具生活。挑选一个并扮演对我们来说应该不陌生。”  
“你想要我演什么角色？”  
“你已经在这个角色中了。我们只需要有意识地突出这个角色。”  
“过家家？假装我们是一个家庭？”  
“这是最无害的，小孩也能玩的游戏。”  
“我们不是孩子了。你一定是在开玩笑。”  
“你认为我在开玩笑，还是你怀疑我不想要你？”  
威尔终于抬起了眼睛，对上了他的视线。从刚才起就在他脑中闹腾的杂音消停了下来，汉尼拔一针见血。“我是一个大麻烦。”不值得费心，他想。  
“有多少人曾这么说过？”  
“我记不清了。公平的说，他们其实并没有说出口。”  
汉尼拔亲吻着他的手背，“你值得。我愿意给你更多。你是我珍贵的宝物，威尔。”  
威尔重重地吞咽了一口。他想要抽回他的手，想要逃跑。他盯着汉尼拔的手关节，深红色睡衣袖口的金色滚边，睡衣的袖管下，因被绳索绑住而留下的擦痕。早晨的阳光懒懒地从窗外照射进来，而他的咖啡冒着白烟，散发着令人微醺的香气。一瞬间，所有的都像是一幅画。他梦中的家。  
“好的。”威尔说，“我们可以试试。”  
“不需要刻意为之。当你放下恐惧，愿意跟随你的内心，它自然而然会发生。”  
“你让一切听起来都很简单。”  
“不简单。但这是可以实现的。我们还有一些时间。直到下周为止，我都不会回去工作。”  
“你会一直待在这里？”  
“如果你也愿意的话，是的。我还是需要回家拿一些东西。我能借一下你的车吗？”  
“当然可以，你甚至不需要问我。”  
“我不需要吗？”  
威尔的视线落在餐桌上，他捏起了拳头。只是，他只是想扮演好这个角色，这样他接下来要说出来的那句话至少能听起来合情合理，而不是让他显得疯疯癫癫的，“我的东西就是你的东西。”  
汉尼拔没有放开威尔，他猛地站了起来，把他拉进了他的怀里。威尔靠在他的身上。他的手在汉尼拔的睡衣上紧张地握成拳头。  
“你做的很好。”汉尼拔说，“你很好，亲爱的。”

*

汉尼拔把车停在屋外，坐在车里。雨水击打在雨刷上，从车窗看出去的世界是一片破碎的蓝色和灰色。副驾驶上堆满了他给威尔买的礼物。他本想买更多，想让整部车子都填满美丽的东西，但他担心对威尔来说，即便是现在这些也有点太多。

他没有打伞径直从停车场走向屋内，任由雨水将他打湿。进门之后，他检查了地下室的门，依旧是锁着的。尽管他想不到任何缘由取证组会放弃检查楼梯和卧室，而转而对地下室产生兴趣，但他还是略略有点担心——当然最后什么也没发生。没有人问他要钥匙，或者隐晦地表示想要打开地下室上锁的门。这无疑是受害者的福利。没有人想要侵入他的生活领地，特别是在托拜厄斯这么做了之后。

窗户上房间的倒影因雨点的击打显得破碎又扭曲。他打包了另一件毛衣，一双适合在威尔家周围的泥地里行走的靴子，然后打量起他的房间。一副盔甲、一把古董梳子、还有一幅他在十六岁的时候为他的阿姨画的画。

他的屋子随着他一起变化。随着年岁的增加，他小心翼翼地加加减减，最后留下的一切都仿佛为他量身定制。所有他渴求的东西都触手可得。

而现在，他不假思索地描绘出这间屋子仍缺少的东西：他的厨房应该有人正在擦拭红酒杯，他空荡荡的床应该有睡过的褶皱、他的书房里应该有威尔指尖在他的实木书架上留下的痕迹。

他下楼来到书房，拿出了去博物馆那天晚上威尔曾抽出的书：玻璃蝴蝶的一生，这一整本书都试图用一种科学的论调，论证说明着一种不曾存在的生物。这是一个德国的作家在1800年代写的，在英国和法国的自然学学术圈中曾流行过一段时间，而现在寻遍全世界也仅剩几本真迹。这本书的作者，沃纳·安塞尔，曾亲自将这本书赠予汉尼拔的曾祖父。

在他的所有藏书中，这是唯一一本无关汉尼拔的喜好和兴趣，仅因为对过往的追忆而留下的书。而威尔甚至不用刻意尝试，便不费吹灰之力地从数以万计的书本中挑出了它。

汉尼拔随意地翻阅着这本书，直到翻到了最后一页。米莎在那里用棕色墨水画了一只小鸟，栩栩如生，展翅欲飞。

*

汉尼拔比威尔想象中去得还久。他被一个人留在了屋里，坐在床沿，试图不要想东想西。他拖了地板，将干净的床单拿了出来摆在一边。接着他把客厅里的床垫拖到了走廊尽头的空着的房间，然后拆下了床架。那个房间本应该是一个家庭办公室或者是一个休息室的。但自威尔买下了这栋房子之后，它就一直空着——他不需要这间房间，也没什么东西好填进去的。

他连推带踢把床放在了房间里靠窗的地方，然后搬来了衣柜，最后是床头柜。他把它们 都放在了那个房间，至少到下周为止，那将是他和汉尼拔共享的卧室。每当这个念头蹦出来的时候，他的脑袋就好像被什么搅动了一番似的。难怪他开始各种挪动他的家具——任何能让他停止思考的方法他都愿意尝试。

他瞪着他仅有的三件家具，想着要如何摆放它们才比较合理。他的家是如此贫瘠，他从没有关心过这类事情。事实上，他现在也不甚在意。但他知道汉尼拔会介意，而他想要——天哪，他想要汉尼拔满意。

有一只狗嗷嗷地叫了几声，威尔随即看了一眼窗外。没有车。只是狗狗不知何来的兴奋嚎叫。一只松鼠从他的窗边蹦跳而过，然后他又听见了一声狗吠。他拿出了手机，打电话请人来清理烟囱。

等汉尼拔回家——回来——的时候，他拎着两个大购物袋。他的心砰砰跳了起来，喉头像是被打结了一般，他屏住呼吸，不知道是因为期待还是恐惧。

他走到门前迎接汉尼拔，想要帮他拿过袋子，但汉尼拔只是笑了笑，依然提着袋子，凑过来亲了亲威尔的脸颊。

“稍等一下，亲爱的。你为什么不先泡杯咖啡呢？”  
威尔依言拿出了咖啡豆，烧开了水。当他慢慢冷静下来之后，他的行动变得流畅多了。他越过自己的肩膀去看汉尼拔，汉尼拔坐在靠窗的椅子上，脱下了西装，拿着平板电脑正对着看到的什么东西皱着眉头。

当威尔把咖啡递给他时，汉尼拔抬头望着他，笑着拿过咖啡，“谢谢。”他真挚地说。  
“这有点——这有点太模式化了，你不觉得吗？”  
“这是你想要的吗？”  
“这是你想要的吗？”威尔反问道，“你曾告诉我，很多病人坐在你的对面，向你描述这样的生活并称之为理想，你也是其中之一吗？”  
汉尼拔把他的平板电脑放在一边，喝了一口咖啡，说道，“我的想象有几项确实和他们的重合。但我并没有视之为理想，对我来说不是这样的。事实上，我从来没有想过我的人生中会出现一个伴侣。我想这些也不是你想要的。”  
威尔摇了摇头，“我无法想象——不。”和任何其他人在一起都不可想象。除了和汉尼拔。  
“尽管如此，我们现在走到了这一步。我们内心的渴望随着现实 一点点地在变化，不是吗。现在，你想打开你的礼物吗？”

威尔看着地上摆着的大大小小的盒子，他拿起最上面的那一个，大拇指滑过盒子上刻着的品牌名，“L.L.Bean?*你是认真的吗？”  
“我不想吓到你。”汉尼拔说道，“特别是我们才刚开始。”  
威尔打开盒盖。当看到里面是什么到时候，他的笑容消失了。那是一件睡衣，不是很女性化，其实更像一件大号的衬衫。但和那条围裙一样，这显然不是为男士准备的。没有蕾丝，没有荷叶边，有的只是从衣领一直延至衣角的珍珠白纽扣，两边的开叉一直高至大腿根。

汉尼拔轻抚着他的肩膀，而威尔才意识到他的手揪住了那柔软的布料握成了拳头，他的呼吸像有千斤重。  
“你还好吗，亲爱的？”汉尼拔问道，“如果你不喜欢的话，我可以把它退掉。”  
威尔几乎为汉尼拔语中的关爱而掉下泪来，他重重地眨了眨眼，“我很喜欢。”他说，“谢谢。”

汉尼拔缩小了他们之间的距离，把他带进怀中，安放在他的大腿上，双臂怀抱住他，他亲了亲威尔光滑的下巴，“看到你喜欢它我很高兴。你穿上它一定美极了。”  
“真的？你真的这么想？我觉得我会显得很可笑。”  
“我觉得你会很漂亮。为什么不打开其他那些呢？”  
漂亮。汉尼拔说出的这句话，以及他说的方式，那么的随意又日常，让威尔无法深究。他起身拿起了另一个盒子，坐在汉尼拔对面的椅子上，这个是汉尼拔在Nordstrom*买的。他打开盖子，试图透过包装纸窥探盒中的东西，他一眼就认了出来。三条棉质的内裤整齐地叠放在一起，嫩黄色的、薄荷绿色的还有天蓝色的。绿色的那条在腰际有一条窄窄的蕾丝花边，蓝色的那条没有图案。

他把它们都拎了出来，感受着它们质感和弹性。他想象着他是否能穿得上，他穿这些根本不可能合适。而那条嫩黄色的在屁股那面竟然印着一朵天杀的雏菊。

他把它们举到汉尼拔面前，“你是认真的吗？”  
“你不喜欢的都不必要留下。”  
“我不是——不是这样的。我只是以为你会买一些…我不知道，更高档的东西？”  
“我所喜欢的东西。”  
“对。”  
“那样的话就偏离我的初衷了。你喜欢它们吗？”  
威尔瞪着手上的内裤。它们简单而朴实，几乎可以说是可爱的，更准确地说，纯洁无暇。这样的想法让他的脸颊再次红了起来。他点了点头。  
“太好了。将来我可能为你买一些精更致的东西。但是我觉得就现在来说，这些就很棒了。如果你晚上想穿上它们的话，现在最好拿去洗一洗。”  
威尔闻言抬起头，脸上的表情活像一只受惊的小鹿。今晚，穿着睡衣和女士内裤和汉尼拔同床共眠 。他张开嘴，但他知道无论他说出什么，之后他都会后悔万分，索性就闭上了嘴。他站了起来，把所有东西抱在怀里，走向洗衣间。

他很庆幸他能有一些独处的时间。他拿起那条黄色的内裤，对着自己的臀部比划了一下，深深地叹了一口气。他无法想象自己穿上它的样子。他把它们扔进了洗衣机，摁下了清洗按钮。

当他回到房里的时候，汉尼拔的膝盖上放着另一个盒子——经典的淡蓝色，精美的白色蝴蝶结以及标志性的金字，Tiffany。威尔停在了半路上，直到汉尼拔挥手招呼他过来才回过神来。

“这个恐怕更符合我的喜好。”汉尼拔说着把盒子放进了威尔的手中，“不过，同样的，你不喜欢可以退掉。”  
“你真的不必这么做。我都不知道我是否应该打开它。”  
“别傻了，亲爱的。你值得这个。如果我能看到你带着它，我会非常高兴的。”  
威尔犹豫了，但他太知道自己了，他知道自己无法拒绝这个，无法拒绝任何汉尼拔想要给他的东西。他解开蝴蝶结，轻轻地打开了盖子。

一条精美的项链。黑色的宝石细看下竟透着缕缕红光，饱满的白珍珠隔开了它们，像是黑夜中的温润的明月。

“黑色的是尖晶石。人们一度认为它们是人工红宝石，当然，大多数人分不清两者的区别。著名的、最古老的皇冠之一The Black Prince Ruby上使用的珠宝实际上就是红色尖晶石。如今它们比红宝石还要稀有。”  
“我从未听说过它们。”他轻抚着项链，珠子凉爽且光滑，像泉水一般在他的指缝间流淌。  
“大多数人都没听说过。和一些其他珍贵的宝石一样，它们没有获得广泛的流传，追随者较少，被忽视、被低估。”  
威尔看着在它手中盘成一圈的项链，问道，“我现在带上会不会很蠢。”  
“完全不会。需要我为你带上它吗？”  
“是的。拜托。”

威尔把项链递给汉尼拔，坐在椅子的扶手上等待着。汉尼拔帮他扣上项链，手指堪堪滑过他的脖颈。威尔感受到项链的重量压在他的脖子上，他低头盯着它，尽管在他的老旧的T恤上，它依然美轮美奂。

他转过身，将双唇印在汉尼拔的脸颊，然后微微低下了头。他们依然靠的很近，近到他能闻到汉尼拔身上须后水的味道，“谢谢。”他说，“它——它很美。”

汉尼拔轻轻抚摸着他的脸颊，威尔能感觉到他的快乐，“也谢谢你收下它，亲爱的。它和你非常相配。那么，我们今晚吃什么？”  
“哦！我还没有想好。我之前在，嗯…”他指着空间明显大了很多的客厅示意道。  
“我肯定你已经有主意了。”

他是的。因为这是他现在所扮演的角色，虽然汉尼拔做的菜的好得多的多。每当为汉尼拔准备晚餐的时候，他总是忐忑不安，好像他被允许做一件汉尼拔决不允许别人来做的事情。而自他们开始扮演现在的角色之后，他的这种感觉愈发强烈了。他很好奇汉尼拔的感受如何——将他的责任和权力完全地移交给另一个人，允许另一个人扮演给予的角色。

威尔对汉尼拔笑了笑，“是的。不要担心，给我几分钟。”  
“你想做多久就做多久。快去吧！厨房的料理台上摆着我买的红酒。”  
说着他拍了一记威尔的屁股。威尔不可置信地瞪着他，只换来汉尼拔得逞的笑容。

威尔系上围裙站在厨房里。他无意识地抚摸着颈上的项链，它在他的体温下变得暖暖的。他不禁怀疑自己是否踏进了另一个世界，这个童话故事以寻常的家庭生活开始，然后以鲜血、撕咬、赤脚奔跑在雪地中躲避怪物的追赶结束。

厨房的灯光在头顶上忽明忽暗。案板上摆着大蒜和干贝。之前他们在超市买了番茄。那么也许他该试试意大利面和自制番茄酱，这应该不怎么难。蒜香面包也不错，再配上肉丸和色拉。

网上一搜便跳出不少番茄酱和肉丸的食谱，看上去是他的水平也可以尝试的。晚饭准备到一半时，他把他的新衣服从洗衣机里拿了出来，放到烘干机里。他靠在洗衣机上，想到他真的要穿上它们便有点晕头转向。更糟糕的是，他感到自己的阴茎硬了起来，即使他穿着围裙都能看得出来。他幻想着他的硬挺将如何撑开那些棉质的内裤，不由地吞了吞口水。  
“汉尼拔？”他叫道。  
“怎么了？”  
“你能帮我看一会儿番茄酱吗？我想在吃饭前洗个澡。”  
“当然。”

在花洒下，他紧紧地咬着嘴唇，双手快速地握着阴茎上下滑动，他的高潮来的那么快、那么猛烈，以至于他只得蜷缩起身体才能重新呼吸。直到洗完头，把身体擦干，他依然能感到快乐的余韵残留在他的每一寸肌肤。

他选的干净的衬衫和他平时整天穿的那些没什么太大的不同，依旧是简单的白色。不过这件要更加新更加紧。项链点缀在衣领处，优雅而简单。他擦干净洗手间镜子上的蒸汽，窥探着镜中的自己。老旧的镜面及还未散去的蒸汽让他看起来轮廓更加柔和。他遍寻着曾经的自己，却再也找不到了。

“威尔，你好了吗？”汉尼拔的声音从厨房传来。

“好了。一秒钟。”威尔撸了一把脸，回到了厨房，“抱歉。我在——我本不想花那么久的。”  
他靠在锅炉旁，开始搅拌番茄酱，同时戳着锅的边缘，避免微焦的部分变得更焦。汉尼拔走到了他的身后，靠了过来，威尔敏感地感觉到汉尼拔的在他耳边呼出的空气。他的皮肤痒了起来。  
“没有什么好抱歉的。如果这是你洗完澡的结果的话，我怎么可能抱怨。”  
“我实际上没——什么也没做。”  
汉尼拔捏了捏他的屁股，把围裙松松地围在他的腰间，然后系紧了些。他抚摸着他的项链，然后从那里一路向下，来回抚摸着他的胸膛直到胃部。威尔可以感觉汉尼拔从背后紧紧地贴着他。  
“你这个美丽的小东西。”汉尼拔在他的耳边充满爱意地说。他在他的下巴处印上了一个吻。  
威尔的手习惯性地继续搅拌锅里的酱，但他不得不闭上了他的眼睛，他的心中充满了温情，羞愧与喜悦撕裂着他，五味陈杂。  
“我得…”他得做不少事情，但似乎没有哪一样值得他从身后的温暖中抽离。汉尼拔亲吻着他的脖子，沸腾的番茄酱冒出一个泡泡，溅到了他手上，他深吸了一口气，“我真的得搞定这个，而你完全没有在帮忙。”  
“我可以帮你。”汉尼拔说道，但他的语调表明显然他并不是指在做饭方面帮忙。  
“好吧。那你可以去煮意大利面。”  
汉尼拔轻轻地笑了，呼出的空气拂过他的皮肤，“好吧，亲爱的，我不会再干扰你了。”  
于是他往后踏了一步，转身回到了客厅。  
“你觉得我在开玩笑吗？快去煮意大利面。”  
汉尼拔的眼中透着逗趣和开心，他又回到厨房，从碗柜里拿出了锅，放满了水放在炉子上，然后回到了客厅里，在椅子上坐下，拿出了他的平板电脑。  
“你在工作吗？”威尔问道。  
“只是做一些阅读。我订阅了一些与我的研究领域相关的杂志。我得花一点时间才能从沙中淘到金子。”  
“那你现在在读的是什么？是金子吗？”  
汉尼拔停顿了一下，“我在读自己的文章。我的文章发表后，我发现我很难控制自己不去看一眼。”  
“不知道你怎么能忍受这个。我从来都不看我发表的文章。就算我完全没有错别字，编辑总会改一些不该改动的东西，要么就是图表的格式变得惨不忍睹，问题是他们根本不愿意更正。”  
“我本期盼着他们至少在电子版上多下点功夫，但是事实上你是对的，现在的状况真让人难过。我曾碰到过的最好的结果就是在下个月或者下季度的版面上刊登出一些修正，但彼时没有人会真的关心那些了。”  
“其实在开始我们的疗程之后，我读了一些你的文章。”  
“你觉得怎么样？”  
“我觉得你有关‘社会的排外性’的说法是不对的。”  
汉尼拔的眼神从平板电脑上移开，他把它放到一边，“愿闻其详。”  
“稍等。我现在在专心做饭。你能摆一下餐具吗？晚饭就快好了。”  
汉尼拔闻言站了起来，拿出盘子、银具和餐巾。威尔把色拉拌好摆出来，他们一起在餐桌上坐了下来。

“之前说到你对我的文章的看法。”汉尼拔问道。  
“我认为百分之五十都在放屁。但已经比同类的文章要好很多了，那些只有百分之十的东西可以一看。你没有给你的理论下定义，当然这很难，因为你所谈论的这些本来就没有明确的定义。”  
“但我们仍需大胆地去探索未知的领域。”  
“是的，我明白。但我认为你的文章本可以更缜密。”  
汉尼拔的嘴角微扬，“我通常对自己的标准是很高的。可能我开始松懈了。”  
“我不知道，可能想用浅显易懂的语言去定义那些是不现实的。但这不是我对这篇文章最大的意见。你说社会会自然而然地将无法适应的人排除在外，就好像我们的免疫系统会主动攻击入侵的病毒一样。”  
“总的来说是这样的意思。虽然我不认为我的文章能简单地用一句话来概括。”  
“比一句话复杂很多，我明白。但我不认为你说的是对的。这样的人被挤出这个社会，确实，但他们并没有停止对社会的贡献。他们脱离在外、旁观者清，反而是他们促使着社会的前进。”  
“就好像我们的免疫系统产生的抗体。”  
“如果你非要打个比方来说明问题的话，那么是的。社会排挤你，并非因为你格格不入。停滞对其而言就是死亡，社会的改变从来都需要外力。”  
“你也没有定义你的论点。”  
“我不是心理医生，我也没有在一本同行间都会津津乐道的杂志上发表文章。”  
“或许你应该试试。作为对这一理论的反驳。”  
“有什么意义呢？”  
“你在你自己的领域里发表文章，那又有何意义呢？”  
“对我的领域来说，我的文章是很有用的信息。而我刚刚说的只是——”  
汉尼拔抬起眉毛。  
“我本想说我并无意冒犯。但显然我正在无理地对其他的心理学家，包括你，以及读者们指手画脚。”  
汉尼拔的眼中始终充满着温和的笑意，闻言他给了威尔一个实实在在的微笑，“看来你过去和我的同行们相处的不太愉快。”  
威尔吃了一口菜，用叉子卷起意大利面，刀叉摩擦到了盘子发出轻微的响声，Snorkel像是应和一般在汉尼拔的椅边轻轻地呜了一声。  
“很多心理学理论对我来说像哲学理论。我不是说该停止对这些问题刨根问底。我只是觉得有些问题没有答案。因此我对这些研究实在提不起兴趣。”  
“你认为我们的世界由无数个偶然构建，它也将随着岁月的流逝自然衰败。”  
“盛极必衰，兴衰交替。是的。”  
“个体的努力是无意义的。”  
“不。如果予之信念，个体的生命仍是有意义的。”  
汉尼拔举起红酒杯向威尔示意，威尔举起了他的和汉尼拔的碰了碰。觥筹交错、推杯换盏间的清脆响声虽不是来自于水晶酒杯那般高档的物件，但没有人在意这些。

 

注释:  
[1] L.L.Bean: 美国的一个户外用品品牌。  
Nordstrom: 美国大型综合购物商场。所持商品从一般的日常品牌到轻奢品牌，从衣 物、鞋、美妆到家具应有尽有。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有女装性爱描写，不喜勿入！！

晚饭之后，汉尼拔重新拿起平板电脑开始阅读，并时不时停下来给威尔念几句有趣的句子或批判一些糟糕的论点。威尔在一边准备下节课的课件，主题正是开膛手最近犯下的案件。案件的细节在他的心里生根发芽、越沉越深，他不断地思索着自己是否漏掉了关键的线索，直到他的眼睛生疼，屋子变得越来越暗。周围的一切变得模糊又虚幻， 只有电脑上被害人的照片是真实的。在屏幕的反光中，他又一次看到了牡鹿的轮廓。屏幕的亮光渐渐变成积水，慢慢上涨，直到把他淹没。

“威尔？”

牡鹿对着他口吐人言，它有着阿比盖尔的脸庞，加勒特的声音。

“威尔，你听得到我说话吗？”

威尔重重地眨了眨眼，用冰冷的双手揉了揉自己的脸。他观察着周围的环境——他在家，灯光朦胧而温暖地把他包裹起来 。汉尼拔脸上写满了担心，一只手放在他的膝盖上。  
“抱歉，”威尔说，“我走神了。”  
“已经十一点多了。也许我们应该上床睡觉了。”  
“没错，好主意。”他把手提电脑放在一边，伸展了一下僵硬的身体，他把手举起头顶，肩膀尴尬地发出了“嘎啦”的声音。  
“你可以先使用洗手间。”  
“谢谢。”威尔说道，接着他立刻意识到上床睡觉意味着什么——那些衣服。在开膛手的世界中游历了一圈后，夜晚的约定仿佛是上个世纪的事情了。他强迫自己站了起来，尽量镇定地走到卧室，假装自己还能正常思考。他把睡衣和内裤从衣柜里拿出来，带进了洗手间。

他脱下衣服，赤裸地站在洗手间的瓷砖上，不禁怀疑他现在所处的究竟是现实，还是幻象。

也许这是他的一个白日梦。

他刷了牙，洗了脸， 拿起了睡衣——脸上冰冷的水、洗手间微弱的灯光以及手中不同于他日常穿着的柔软触感让他确信这不是梦。他套上了睡衣，抬头看着镜子里的自己，虽然只能照到上半身但也足够了。他尝试解开了两颗扣子看看效果如何，一番折腾后，他转过身去。

在三条内裤中，他拿了天蓝色的那条。完全是随便拿的——不，其实并不是。天蓝色的内裤和他蓝绿色的睡衣更搭，也因为他真的是很想穿那条天杀的雏菊内裤。而他不能。他闭上眼睛，把蓝色内裤紧紧地握在拳中。在恐惧与欲望中挣扎。

那画面一定很荒唐。不管汉尼拔怎么说，他自己明白。汉尼拔给他挑的那些——他甚至无法想象他认识的任何女性会穿。与他的身材体型不符，甚至与他的年龄不符。但既然这些已经是他的了，既然汉尼拔给他买了这些他连想都不会想的东西，而他收下了，他就无法回头。渴望在他的每一寸肌肤下蠢蠢欲动，他的阴茎微微发胀，他必须得知道穿这些是怎样的感觉。

他拉上内裤，它完美地包裹着他的臀部，但没有勒得很紧。他把手伸进裤子里，调节了一下睾丸的位置，并把阴茎拨到了中间，好像这样就会少一些违和感。颤抖着深吸了一口气，他低头看着自己，睡衣开叉的地方刚好到他的大腿根，当他转过身查看的时候，他能隐隐约约地看到一抹蓝色的边缘。他不想再来一次，三小时前他已经在浴室里射了一次了。现在，他得上床休息了。和汉尼拔一起。

他在床上紧张地等了一会儿，把被子拉到脸上只露出一双眼睛，他的心跳得飞快，快要就要冲出喉咙了。不一会儿，汉尼拔穿着睡衣出现在了卧室，这次他穿着蓝色的睡衣，颜色正好与威尔的相配。威尔浅浅地笑了，无来由地放松了一些，这可能不是巧合。

威尔猜汉尼拔会想看看他亲自挑选的“结果”，他想象着他掀开被单，撩起他的睡衣。这想象让他变得更硬了。但汉尼拔只是睡到了他的身边，温柔地亲吻他的脖颈，然后关上了灯。  
“晚安，威尔。好梦。”  
“晚安。”威尔轻声说。  
他被一个人留在黑暗中，硬得发疼。因为介意汉尼拔的存在，他茫然不知该怎么对付他勃起的阴茎。他频繁地翻来翻去，好不容易进入了浅眠，睡梦中他的屁股无意识地蹭着床垫，他很快就被快感折磨得醒了过来。他想要保持冷静，但那是在太难了，他的身体从来没有那么渴求过一个人。

“亲爱的，你醒了吗？”汉尼拔喃喃地说。他听上去还是很困，但他附在威尔腰上的大手热得惊人。  
“恩。”威尔小声说，“我睡不着。”  
“你想让我帮你吗？”  
“哦，老天…是的，是的，求你..”  
汉尼拔把他拉了过来，腰上的手滑过了威尔的大腿，挑逗地抚摸着他的臀部。他一边摸着，一边把威尔拉近，直到他们面对面地贴到了一起 。他的睡意完全褪去，眼中的欲望在黑暗中发着光。  
“你喜欢你的新东西吗？”汉尼拔轻声说，他的手在威尔的大腿内侧有技巧地上下抚摸，打着圈地往上，最后隔着内裤盖住威尔的阴茎。  
“是的，是的，汉尼拔…”  
“明天早上你会穿给我看吗？你会穿着它们为我做早饭吗？”  
威尔点点头，告诫自己不要去蹭汉尼拔的手，但他做不到。  
“很好。我想要看看你。”汉尼拔靠的更近了，他在威尔的脖子处深深的吸了一口气，手上不停地缓慢地安抚着威尔越来越硬的阴茎，“真是个漂亮的姑娘。”  
“哦，老天！我不是——”  
“嘘——”汉尼拔爱怜地说，轻啄他微张的唇，“一切都很好，你穿这些很可爱。”  
边说着，汉尼拔开始有规律地揉搓威尔的阴茎，威尔整个人都靠在汉尼拔肩上，一只脚踩在床垫里，难以自控地扭动着身体，好像只有这样才能顺利地呼吸。他放弃了忍耐，在汉尼拔的手中前后抽插了起来。但汉尼拔坏心眼地拿开了手，把他平放在床上。  
“张开腿，亲爱的。”  
威尔照做了，汉尼拔把他的睡衣拉了上去，拽开被单。即使在漆黑的夜里，威尔还是产生了一种被暴露在外的羞耻感。当汉尼拔再次摸上他的时候，他甚至莫名其妙地紧张了起来。汉尼拔的手指这次在他的睾丸处打着圈，从上而下半轻半重地抚摸着茎身，然后在龟头处坏心眼地捏了捏。  
“汉尼拔，拜托…”威尔追寻着汉尼拔的抚摸，每当他拿开手，他便失去了依靠。他的阴茎硬的发胀，急需发泄。他只能不停地在床上蹭着，寻求慰藉，双手紧紧握着床单，双唇微张。  
“我答应了你，我会温柔的对待你，不是吗？”汉尼拔俯身慢慢地将自己的重量压在威尔身上，在他的下巴、喉咙上一一落下亲吻，“让我来照顾你。”  
威尔紧紧地闭上了眼睛。他能听见他自己不稳的呼吸，和布料间悉悉索索的摩擦声。他整个人热得像火烧，被汉尼拔亲吻的地方都沁出了汗。他咬着双唇不想发出令人尴尬的声音，但他没有办法，断断续续的高频的呻吟声从他的口中漏了出来。  
“拜托，汉尼拔…”他喘着说。  
“和别的男人在一起是怎样的？他们伤害了你吗？把你推倒然后粗鲁地和你做爱？”  
威尔摇了摇头，“不是那样的。”  
“那是怎样的？我不想要重蹈覆辙。”  
“只是——哦——”说话间，汉尼拔把他的内裤拉了一点点下来，现在威尔的鬼头被完全暴露在了空气中和汉尼拔的注视中。没有了那一层薄薄的布料，汉尼拔手的触摸变得更鲜明了，对威尔来说几乎是太多了。汉尼拔隔着内裤抚摸着茎身，不忘揉捏他暴露在外的龟头，让威尔痛苦又快乐地高呼。  
“威尔？”汉尼拔追问道。  
“只是——很快，很粗糙。”  
“嗯…当一个人明知道人类的身体能达到怎样的极乐时，那么随意地对待性爱就像犯罪一样。”  
“你不能为了这而责怪——责怪他们——”汉尼拔的手掌毫不留情地揉搓着他，把他的前液涂在手上，抹在他的内裤上，他想象着一点点变湿而透明的内裤，想象他的一切都暴露在了汉尼拔的眼中。  
他拿手盖上双眼，“开灯。”他说。  
汉尼拔停下了，“你确定吗？”  
“你想看着我吧，你想吗？”  
“非常想。”  
“那么开灯。”  
汉尼拔弯过腰把床边的灯打开，他的触摸离开了威尔几秒钟。威尔紧闭着双眼默数了几秒，挣开眼看着自己：他的胸膛因为沉重的呼吸一起一伏，他的龟头在内裤中抬起头，他的下身因为快感完全湿了。  
“老天啊，”他说，“我的天啊，汉尼拔…”他抬头看，害怕看到汉尼拔的脸上厌恶的表情，但汉尼拔看着他的眼中只有欲望和饥渴。他的阴茎早已勃起，把睡裤高高地撑起。威尔伸出手，抚摸着汉尼拔滚烫的阴茎，无声地将汉尼拔拉回到他身上。  
汉尼拔脱下了他的睡裤，在威尔的双腿间抽插着。他长又大的阴茎顶着威尔的睾丸，来回猛力地抽插。隔着内裤威尔都能感觉到汉尼拔灼烧的热度。  
汉尼拔从威尔的上方凝视着他，两只手撑在他的两侧，呼吸喷在他的脖子上，“我本想慢慢来的，”他一边抽动着，一边在威尔的耳边说，威尔双手抱住他的肩膀，指尖深陷其中，“恐怕这次我也只能很快很粗糙地结束了。”  
“不要停，我想要这个，我太想要了，哦天…操——”  
“我会好好对你的，亲爱的，”汉尼拔说道，“任何你想要的东西——”  
他不得不停下说话，接下来的几记抽插迅猛而有力，汉尼拔喘着粗气一把抓下了威尔的内裤脱到膝盖处，他们终于肌肤相亲，温热的、光滑的上身紧紧贴在了一起。汉尼拔在他的身上，汉尼拔包裹住了他，这个事实让威尔难以自拔。

几次抽查后，汉尼拔射了出来，滚烫的精液喷洒在威尔的大腿和阴茎上。威尔被这热度灼烧，无处可逃，几乎要同时达到高潮。但汉尼拔握住了他的茎身，使威尔不得释放。  
“我想要看着你，”汉尼拔说，脸上依旧带着高潮的余韵，但他的声音已经稳定了下来，“我觉得你喜欢被我看着，对吗？  
“哦，老天，是的，是的，是的——”  
汉尼拔轻柔地爱抚着他，大拇指和食指不住地在他不断滴着前液的阴茎上打转，威尔不知羞耻地大张着腿，直到他感觉大腿处被褪下的内裤绷住再也无法张得更开。他想要拉上它的裤子，但当汉尼拔抚摸着他的时候，他的手指颤抖，什么都做不了。  
“你想脱下它吗？”汉尼拔问道。  
威尔重重地摇了摇头。  
汉尼拔笑了，帮助威尔把内裤穿上。他隔着内裤摸了他一把，然后把手伸了进去。威尔看着汉尼拔的手在天蓝色的内裤中揉着，想起了他在他身上疯狂有力的抽插，好像汉尼拔也无法自拔，好像这样的威尔挤掉了他最后一丝理智。威尔狠狠地射了出来，屁股高高耸起，后背弓起好看的弧度，他的一只手紧紧地捏着床单，另一只手插在汉尼拔的头发里。

高潮后，汉尼拔把他拉近。威尔把汉尼拔推进床里，俯在他身上亲吻着他。他们的吻一开始疯狂而潮湿，接着慢了下来，充满了爱意和感激。威尔的半边身子都靠在汉尼拔身上，无意识地舔着他的嘴唇，汉尼拔的手伸进了他的睡衣中，轻柔地一遍一遍抚摸着他的背脊。

他们的亲吻变成了睡眼朦胧的低语，威尔觉得自己的眼皮好重，他的噩梦被汉尼拔赶去了远处。汉尼拔转身把他放在床中，正准备起身时，威尔抓住了他的衣角。  
“嘘，”汉尼拔轻声说，“我只是去拿一下毛巾。我一会儿就回来。”他轻轻拍拍威尔的屁股，手指轻点他已经一团乱的内裤，“我去洗了它。”  
“可是…”  
“我会给你拿条新的。黄色的那条？”  
威尔点点头。他抬起屁股好让汉尼拔帮他把内裤脱下。他在朦胧中听到了赤脚走路的声音和洗手间水流的声音。威尔眯着眼看着天花板，那里有一条细细的裂缝，他的房子毕竟是十几年的老房子了，他该哪天重新砌一下墙。天花板上的裂缝，他能想到大约一千种不同的恐怖故事，但现在他被笼罩在安全感中，什么也不愿去想。

汉尼拔回到了卧室，帮他擦拭干净。威尔允许了汉尼拔来照顾他，他依旧穿着他的睡衣，双腿放松地张开。他低头看到自己的手藏在过长的袖子中，阴茎被安全地包裹在汉尼拔给他穿上的黄色内裤里。  
“我很喜欢它们。”威尔软软地说。  
汉尼拔亲了他的屁股一口，帮他拉上了被子，“我很高兴你喜欢它们。”  
威尔向汉尼拔转过身，让自己蜷进了汉尼拔的怀里。他在汉尼拔的锁骨处啄了一口，“谢谢你。”他说。  
“不客气。”汉尼拔说。

*

威尔站在锅炉前，煎着香肠。他还穿着昨天的睡衣和内裤，脚上穿了双厚袜子来抵御地板上透出的凉气。在他看来，这性感程度就和别人家的老祖母一样。但汉尼拔就是不肯停下毛手毛脚，更别提他在做早饭前已经半硬了。

又一次把他拨开之后，汉尼拔还是锲而不舍地粘了过来，手臂牢牢地圈住他的腰，在他的脖子上落下一个又一个亲吻。他从上方解开了威尔的扣子，把睡衣从威尔的肩上扒下来。  
“我真的不想把早餐搞砸。”威尔说。  
“我知道你不是有意的。”  
“这也将是你的早餐。我以为你会更在意些。”  
汉尼拔对着他暴露在空气中的锁骨又舔又咬，唇齿不清地说，“我不介意。”  
“我都不知道怎么分辨它们熟了没。”  
“它们熟了。”汉尼拔说。他绕过威尔伸手把煤气关了，把平底锅从炉灶上移开，然后把手滑进威尔的睡衣中，包裹住威尔越来越硬的阴茎。  
威尔深深地吸了一口气，把身体往后仰靠在汉尼拔的怀里，“如果它们熟了，我们就应该开饭了。”  
“一定要吗？”汉尼拔呢喃着，“可我现在更想要你。我漂亮的威尔为我准备早餐，我怎么会不想要你？”  
“我不懂你为什么会想…”威尔说，但他急促的呼吸出卖了他。他知道他现在一定从头红到脚，他还想听汉尼拔说更多。

汉尼拔揽着他向前走了几步，把他推在准备台上，他的脸面对这料理台的塑料板，汉尼拔的大手按在他的肩上把他牢牢地钉在了那里。他拉起他的睡衣，撩起他的内裤，两只手不停地揉搓他的屁股。

威尔张开他的大腿，渴望地挺起背，希望自己看上去不要太傻。下一秒，汉尼拔坚硬的勃起贴在了他的背后，这说明他看上去应该还不错。他把脸靠在自己叠起的手臂上，有点飘飘然了起来。

他听见了背后玻璃碰撞的声音——应该是橄榄油瓶子。汉尼拔从把他的内裤扯到了一边，将橄榄油抹在了他的屁股瓣上，但他并没有把手指伸进他的洞口，“把腿并拢。”汉尼拔说道，手继续在威尔的腰际打转。

威尔把大腿收紧，汉尼拔握着他的阴茎挤进了他的大腿间。他听见身后汉尼拔发出一声愉悦的低吼。威尔忍不住隔着内裤揉搓起自己的勃起，他的前液已经完全把内裤的前面弄湿了。

汉尼拔托起他的屁股，向自己撞去，他的阴茎在威尔的屁股瓣间撞击，屡次和他的睾丸互相摩擦，他的阴茎离他的后穴只有只差毫厘。威尔把身子贴在准备台上，尽可能地抬起屁股迎向汉尼拔，以至于他不得不踮着脚尖站着，他想要索取更多，得到更多，想要让汉尼拔更加舒服。

“太棒了。”汉尼拔说，威尔因为他的称赞而头脑发晕。  
“拜托…啊…”他呻吟着，他太硬了，根本没法思考。汉尼拔兀自动了起来，最后几下猛烈的抽插后，汉尼拔射在了他的屁股瓣间，威尔感觉到汉尼拔的精液沿着他的大腿一点一点滴下来。

汉尼拔的动作慢了下来，允许自己喘了几口粗气，然后把威尔转了过来，背靠着准备台。他低下身子，从下往上来回舔着威尔的阴茎，然后猝不及防地将它一口吞了进去。威尔穿着袜子的脚在地上无力地蹬着，双手紧紧地抓着汉尼拔的头发。他的阴茎在汉尼拔湿热的口中进进出出，他无法处理这种全身过电的感觉，他想要逃离，但汉尼拔的双手紧紧地按住他的屁股，他唯一能做的就是瘫软着接收汉尼拔给他的一切。

燥热集聚在他的胃里，往他的下半身冲去，他紧闭双眼，大叫出声，猛地射了出来。即便高潮过后，汉尼拔依然津津有味地吮吸着他仍半硬着的阴茎，直到他大腿止不住颤抖几乎要站立不住，汉尼拔才起身，捞住了他把他带入怀中。  
“哦！我的天哪。”威尔虚弱地说。他把头靠在汉尼拔肩上，活动着双手，他的手指因为剧烈的高潮还在颤抖。  
汉尼拔在他的耳边噗嗤笑了，“早上好，威尔。”

“早饭要凉了。”待威尔恢复了一些，他说。  
“你介意吗？”  
“完全不。”  
“那我们回床上睡吧。”  
于是他们收拾了威尔的内裤和汉尼拔溅上了油的睡衣，把它们和昨天不幸阵亡的衣物放在一起，然后一起回到了卧室。威尔蜷着身子躺汉尼拔的旁边，把头靠在他的胸膛，听着他稳健的心跳 。  
“我想我们把那些衣服都弄脏了。”汉尼拔说，“我得给你再买一些。”  
“他们只是脏了。记得吗？我能让引擎焕然一新，那意味着我能洗掉任何的污渍。”  
“无论如何，我会给你再买一些的。晚一些就去。”  
威尔笑了，“可以啊。反正你也不能总在床上躺着。”  
“为什么不呢？你今天没有工作不是吗？”  
“明天。我说了去教课没有问题。但杰克拒绝了我。”  
汉尼拔的手臂圈住了威尔的肩膀，“这不是针对你，亲爱的。大多数人都需要更多的时间来重归平静。”  
威尔安静了几秒。汉尼拔的手盖在他的上臂，温柔地安抚着他，“我不该杀了他的。”威尔说。  
“没有人责怪你。”  
“我责怪我自己。如果我停下射击——”  
“你不知道后来会发生什么。你不杀他可能我不会死，但是你杀了他，至少保住了我的一只眼睛。”  
“你的眼睛值得他用一条命换吗？”  
“对我来说，是的。”  
威尔抬头看着汉尼拔冷酷的、安静的、圣人一样的的脸，说道，“我心里是想要杀了他的。他把你从我的身边带走，我很生气。”  
“愤怒是正常的表现。”  
“当你发现你的家人被人杀了的时候，你是否也感觉到愤怒？”  
汉尼拔在开口前停顿了一会儿，他的手缠绕着威尔的发丝，手一下一下地抚摸着威尔的头，“得知我的父母被谋杀了之后，我很害怕。我必须得保护我的妹妹，喂她吃饭，照料她。而冬天才刚刚开始。”  
“你没有寻求外界帮助吗？”  
“我担心他们会把我们分开。我当时不认识任何亲戚——阿姨和叔叔在几年之后才找到我——而孤儿院是分性别的。我想不如就在我们住的屋子里，我自己把她带大。我学会了煮饭、学会了砍柴生火、学会了洗衣干衣。这些东西在父母活着的时候我都是尽量避免的。”  
威尔看着他的脸，汉尼拔的脸上没有任何表情，“但那还不够。”威尔追问。  
“不够。”汉尼拔把威尔紧紧地裹在怀里，“她病了。现在看来可能是肺炎。她常常哭着说她四肢无力、呼吸困难。她发烧，一天比一天更糟。我已经做了所有能做的事。很多天晚上，我睁着眼睛躺在床上，听着她的呼吸变得越来越微弱。我想象着她的肺浸满了鲜血。我父亲死亡的时候也发出过差不多的声音。”

威尔在脑中立刻刻画出一副画面，男人分开双唇，试图呼吸到哪怕一口空气，然而从他唇中不断涌出的却是自己的鲜血。威尔知道，那是暴力所致，绝不是意外身亡。  
“最终我不得不寻求帮助，但为时已晚。她生命中的最后几天是在医院的氧气篷中度过的，我没法靠近哪里，可能是他们担心我被感染。我被送走了，不出意料地被送去了另一个城市的孤儿院。而她孤身一人在医院中死去。”  
“但她是你的妹妹，那——他们怎么能？为什么？？”  
“在那样的情况下，你的感情并不在他们的考虑范围之内。我曾听到孤儿院的一个女舍监说孩子们和成人不一样，情绪寡淡。”  
“孩子的情感远比成人丰富而深沉。多得多。”  
“是的，”汉尼拔说，他的注意力已经不在他们的谈话上，他深陷进回忆中，去到了一个威尔看不到也摸不着的过去。威尔尽他所能地回抱 他，他感觉到汉尼拔慢慢地放松了绕在威尔肩上的手臂。

最后，威尔陷入了睡眠。他在梦中梦见了汉尼拔，他聆听着威尔的呼吸，在睡梦中看守着他，向他倾吐他的秘密。

*

汉尼拔看着沉睡中的威尔，数着他稳定的呼吸。上一次他这么关心另一个人的呼吸，他眼睁睁地看着米莎的肺停止了运作。  
他深吸了一口气，闻着威尔散发出的低烧的气味。他揉了揉他的卷发，试图让他好过点。这一次，他要都就才能从愧疚中脱身？  
即便在一周前，无视威尔的病状，窥探他的大脑对他来说还是一件稀疏平常的事。他耐心地等待，循序渐进地获取主动权。而现在，他开始害怕失败的后果。这么多年来的第一次，他开始心生疑虑。记忆中柔软的小脚和拉着他的衣角的稚嫩的小手，再一次涌上心头。

*

威尔在梦中被做饭的声音和好闻的气味所包围。汉尼拔站在他的厨房里，正在把一头大型的血淋淋的动物剁成小块。他干瞪着眼看着走廊，那头羽鹿看着他扬起了头，痛苦地呼出了最后一口气，闭上毫无生气的眼睛。

威尔猛地醒了过来，差一点打翻汉尼拔放在床边的托盘。他掀开被子，坐在床沿，双手盖住自己的脸。

汉尼拔闻声坐在了他身边，用手轻抚着他的后背，“你还好吗，亲爱的？”  
威尔摇了摇头，他没有说是或不是，或其他的什么。他说不出话来。他依然陷在他的梦中，感同身受着牡鹿的痛苦，汉尼拔活活把它砍死的景象挥之不去。

汉尼拔用手臂环住他，把他拉入怀中。威尔将脸靠在了汉尼拔的胸膛。汉尼拔今天穿着毛衣，威尔想用脸去感受到上次未感受到的柔软，但他已经长出了新的胡渣。就像他始终无法获得的安宁。他的世界仿佛被压缩成了一间牢房。他感到一阵阵剧烈的头疼，双手握成拳头，指尖深陷肉中，几乎掐破了手掌。

他站了起来，强迫自己离开汉尼拔温暖的怀抱，他花了几秒钟调整呼吸，试图重新想起来该如何在这个世界上生存。汉尼拔亲吻了他的头发和他长出胡渣的下巴，再次把他纳入怀中。

“你想要一点自己的时间吗？”他问。  
威尔摇了摇头，他想要的不是这个。  
“那么我就在这里。”  
“你不可能永远在。”  
“是不可能。我无法承诺在你需要我时我会永远刚刚好地在你身边。不过我会尝试，你可以打电话给我，而我就会立刻过来。好吗？”  
威尔颤抖地叹了一口气，他让自己依靠着汉尼拔，让他支撑着他，直到他的世界开始变得正常，变得不那么恐怖。

汉尼拔轻抚着他的头发，而威尔在他的怀抱中寻找着一个合适的角度。他的噩梦终于开始散去，虽然不可能马上就从记忆中消失，但那鲜明的画面至少开始变得模糊。汉尼拔揽住他，他们重新跌回到了床上，躺在被窝里。他把威尔置于两腿之间，从背后环住他，威尔的背抵着他的胸膛。  
“早餐又冷掉了。”威尔说。  
“你想吃早饭吗？”  
“恩，我想是的。”他不确定地说。

咬下的第一口就打消了他的犹豫，无花果配意大利熏火腿、流黄蛋配以火腿，并浇上少量的荷兰酸辣酱。一边的甜点饼干美味绝伦，绝不是烘烤店中批量出售的品质。  
“谢谢。”威尔说。  
“不足挂齿。你需要休息。”  
“不，谢谢你，各种意义上的。”威尔长吸了一口气，坦白道，“不管你怎么做还是不行。你知道的，对吧？这和你做了什么没有关系，我的状况不可能好起来。现在有点变得更糟了。但这就是——这就是我的生活。”  
“我知道。我们都想尽力将你的内心和外面的世界平衡起来，这样某种程度上能让你快乐些。但我从没想过要治愈你，威尔。你是特殊的，我不想要改变它。”  
威尔转过身看着他，他没有对上汉尼拔的眼睛，而是盯着他的脖子和肩膀，那些更能显示出一个人是否说了真话。他在汉尼拔身上只看到了满满的真挚，他从未从汉尼拔那儿得到谎言，“好吧。我只是想让你做好心理准备。”他喃喃道。  
“我很期待。”  
“对别人的噩梦作此评论，你真是独树一帜。”  
“也许我也从中获得了解脱。”  
“你知道这么说是很糟糕的一件事，对吧？”  
“当然。”  
威尔笑了笑，重新低头吃起了早饭，“只是确认一下你和我一样，还没有疯。”他靠着汉尼拔说道。


	9. Chapter 9

一周的时间过得飞快，汉尼拔的伤口正在缓慢地愈合。威尔在收到睡衣和内裤的三天内就洗了不下三次——汉尼拔似乎很热衷于把它们弄脏，特别是早晨。

威尔站在锅炉前煎着鸡蛋和面包，身后是甩都甩不掉的汉尼拔，他的手显示在他的腰间游离，然后在屁股那儿揉搓几把，最后伸了他的睡衣里。汉尼拔的动作并不激烈，至少没有暗示着“现在就要”，但他手的触感还是让威尔忍不住笑着扭开了身子。  
“汉尼拔，你真的很荒谬。你到底想不想吃早饭？”  
汉尼拔把头搁在他的肩上，叹了口气，威尔的耳朵敏感地随之颤了颤，“亲爱的威尔，看到你这样，实在很难让我在物质需求和精神旨趣上作出选择。”  
“你恐怕对精神旨趣的理解有所偏颇。”  
“欣赏美丽的事物当然是一种精神旨趣。”  
而威尔，天可怜见的，整个人红到了耳根。

他们穿着睡衣在桌前吃饭，汉尼拔已经煮上了咖啡，从气味上判断应该是苦味偏重的黑咖啡，这种气味让威尔联想到森林的深秋，深邃又纯净。  
“你会穿着我送你的内裤去上班吗？”汉尼拔突然问。  
威尔猛地从食物中抬起了头看着汉尼拔。尽管他们今天比平日起得更早以配合威尔工作的作息，但自起床起，他完全没想到工作，哪怕一刻。  
“你今天是要去上班的，是吗？”  
“对。”威尔说。  
“关于前一句，我只是好奇。你如果感到不自在当然可以换成平常的。”  
“我不觉得我能——不。”  
“好。”  
他还没有准备好。也许永远也无法这么做。他扯下一小块夹着蛋白的面包放进嘴里，想象着今天回家之后，他能再次穿上它，把匡提科和他疯狂的世界抛之脑后，这是他的壁垒与港湾。  
“我今天想去给你买一些其他的东西，你有什么想要的吗？”汉尼拔问。  
“再买一些内裤吧，鉴于你一逮住机会就要弄脏它们 。”  
“我想我会的。”汉尼拔好笑地看向威尔，“你真的想让我放你一个人安静地做饭吗？”  
威尔快速地摇了摇头，“这——我喜欢这些。所以，不要停。”  
汉尼拔伸手拉过他的手，印上了一个吻，“这是游戏的一部分，不是吗？”  
“不得不忍受你发情，”威尔讽刺道，热度再次爬上了他的脖颈，汉尼拔就从不脸红，可能他从没有过觉得自己傻透了的体验，“而你的视线无法从我的身上离开。”  
“这是我们的关系中我觉得很有趣的部分。长久以来，我的自我约束力从不让我失望，而现在，当我开始解开桎梏，这种感觉比我想象中的还要好。”  
“你真的喜欢？喜欢这些？”  
“这些是指可以随心所欲地碰触你？恐怕我永远也不会厌倦。你的反应只会让我得寸进尺,你是故意这么做的吗？”  
“不是。”威尔擦了擦嘴，“也可能是？我不知道。我不是有意的。”  
“你的行为不计后果，在日常生活中你也常常这么做吗？”  
“从不。”  
“从没有？”  
“即便我做了些蠢事，我也是明白后果的，我只是懒得停下。”  
“但在这件事上，你并不是。”  
“这——这只是一个游戏。它不重要。”威尔低头看着汉尼拔抓着他的手，它包裹着他的，坚定温暖却让他恐惧，“是吧？”  
“如果这是你想要的 ，当然。”  
“它还能是什么？这场游戏中，我——我不是我，而你不是你。”  
“人对自我的认识是不断加深的，芸芸众生中你应该最有体会。我和你不应守护天宫不变的星座，我们前进、我们改变。”  
“确实可以，但不代表我们愿意。在你的一生中，你曾有过几次主动寻求改变？”  
“几乎没有。你呢？”  
“有时候我觉得我还是七岁时的那个我——惊恐地夺门而出，躲避噩梦。”  
“你无法逃脱自己的心，威尔。”汉尼拔说，“也许现在是时候改变了。”

威尔闻言看向汉尼拔。汉尼拔停止了手上的动作，认真地回望着他，他的视线落在他的身上，似有千言万语。  
“那么你愿意为此改变多少？”威尔问，“我们能走多远？”  
汉尼拔没有回答。  
几秒钟的停顿后，威尔抽出了手，重新低头吃起了早餐。  
“多年以来，我对改变嗤之以鼻，”汉尼拔最后说，“我觉得没有必要，没有什么值得我去争取。”  
“停滞不前。”  
“你说的对。通往理想的道路上充满艰难险阻，途中因为别的什么放下已有的一切确实困难。”  
“没有人要你这么做。”  
“我没有说你在这么做，亲爱的。我只是和你分享我的想法。”  
威尔抬头看着他，“你也会有不确定的时候，真令人不习惯。”  
“我也不习惯。”

餐后，他们在静默中一起清洗了餐具 ，然后威尔匆忙地洗了澡，换上了正装去上班。出门前汉尼拔在门口与他亲吻道别。

*

威尔走后，汉尼拔独自在餐桌旁静坐了很长时间。日光照在他的身上，一片斑斓。狗狗们在他的身边打转，吸引着他的注意力。但他仿若看不见这一切。他的过去蒙住了他的眼睛，挟持了他的心，停留在他将干草叉捅入父亲胸膛的那一刻——喷涌而出的鲜血，是那么粘稠，鲜红欲滴，灼烧着他冰冷的双手。

那天之后的好几天，他的世界好像失去了色彩。他在灰色的空间中穿梭，看着他指缝间抹不去的血迹从亮红色变成了铁锈红，直到和尘土的颜色别无二致，难以分辨。他父亲的尸骨被他埋在了地里，化作了一捧土，还有他母亲的。这不就是人类的本质吗？如此短暂而脆弱，缘何要为它的消亡而哭泣？

*

安德里娜·马普上课早到了，但这次她没有气喘吁吁满头大汗。威尔向她点了点头，径自检查着课件——第十遍 。他心无旁鹭地低着头，把课件又浏览了一遍，确认没有差错后，才揉揉眼睛抬起头来，此刻他才发现安德里娜走到了前排，正眼巴巴地望着他。

“你有什么问题吗？”威尔问。  
“我对上周的内容有个疑问。你说他们抓到了Draper是因为他在餐厅吃晚饭没有付钱。为什么他要这么做？我查看了他的物品清单，他是有现金的。”  
威尔大大地松了一口气，他不想让人以为他很喜欢在课前和学生聊上一会，问问题是妥当的。这是个好问题，而他的职责是答疑解惑，“你是怎么想的？”他反问。  
“这明显和他的心理状况有关。对他的侧写却完全没有任何有关的信息 。他没有偷窃的历史，即使是猪油糊脑的顺手牵羊也没有，这看上去并不符合‘因为我能做所以我做了，我很强大’这种侧写。”  
“他谋杀的动机确实是因为他在谋杀中感觉强大。”  
“那不一样。犯案时他明确地让受害人知道，他将从他们身上夺走一些东西。而当餐馆的工作人员意识到他没有付钱的时候他已经走了。”  
“那么你的理论是？”  
“我没有理论。我想到了一些，但它们最后都自相矛盾。所以我才来问你。”  
“我的职责不是给你现成的答案。我授之以渔，你该自己去洒饵垂钓。“  
“可是上次格兰特来问你比例·哈恩案件的时候，你不是这么回答的。”  
“格兰特不像你那么聪明。把你的理论列出来，写一篇两千字的论文。”  
“但我的理论是错的！”  
“正确的理论脱胎于错误的理论。它们不是凭空出现的。”

从她的脖颈和肩膀的紧张程度，威尔看到了她未出口的抗议，但最终，她什么也没说，转而说道，“好的 ，先生。你的晚餐怎么样?”  
他从镜片上方看着她，她应该知道他不想提起这个，所以这“礼貌”的询问可能只是因为莫名其妙多出来的论文而做的反击。这让他觉得非常好笑。  
“进展的不错。多亏了你的建议。”  
“不客气，先生。我可是个不错的厨师呢。”  
她语气中的骄傲击中了他，他 一下回想起早上和汉尼拔的对话，“如果你必须选择一个，”他犹豫地说，“你会选什么？”  
闻言她皱起了眉头——当然了，这是个愚蠢透顶的问题。 她给出的答案不出威尔所料：“什么？做厨师还是做FBI？我现在已经在这里了，这很说明问题不是吗？”  
“是的，你在这儿。”他也是。他从未想过要做些别的。  
她疑惑的表情持续了几秒，直到他的视线落在了别处。而她终于懂了他的暗示并回到了她的座位上。

威尔看着教室的围墙，他的思绪穿过它飘回到他乏善可陈的过去——那一片森林。他记得他是怎么一步步地走到执法部的，记得那一条条分岔路口。他从未有过选择的自由，因为他没有选择。

*

威尔刚把车停在路口，屋子的前门打开了，狗狗们争先恐后地扑向了他的车。他下了车，跪在草地上和他们打着招呼，大雨后的草地还未完全变干，或多或少弄湿了他的西装裤。汉尼拔在门口等着他，举起一只手笑着和他打招呼。

这一幕像是一根利箭戳进了他的胸膛，那种钝痛并不来自于此情此景，而于此去经年注定独孤的未来。以前，他从没感觉到自己的家是空荡荡的，从没想到会有另一个人填满他都没有意识到的孤独。

汉尼拔迎向威尔，双手捧住威尔的脸颊亲吻了他。他站的比威尔高一些，威尔不得不抬头看着他。威尔心中一暖，笑着说道，“嗨。”  
“嗨，亲爱的。今天过得怎么样？”  
威尔忍不住笑的更深了，“这不该是我的台词吗？”  
“没有人这么规定过，我们不觉得违和就好。”  
“平淡的一天。事实上，总的来说还不错。”  
“没有新的尸体被发现，我猜。”  
“没有。只是教课而已。有学生试图私下里和我聊天。”  
“非常可怕。”汉尼拔喃喃道，他拿过了威尔的包，带他走进屋子。“我希望你制止了它的发生。”  
威尔大笑。他现在感觉很好，终于有一次，他整个人都感觉很轻松，“算是吧。她得到一篇周二截止的论文作为代价。”  
“善意的惩戒。我确信这也是为她好。”  
“希望如此。她是我最好的学生之一。虽然她不该因为她的老师是个反社会的怪胎而受到责罚。”  
“威尔，”汉尼拔微带指责地说。他把威尔拉近，在他的额头印上一个吻，威尔觉得整个人都柔软了起来，靠进了汉尼拔温暖的怀抱中，他环着他，说着动人的语句，“你坚守自己的内心，像是守护一座万人觊觎的城池。没有人能因此而——”  
“指责我自我防御的利箭和浇下的热油？他们能。他们这么做了。”  
“他们不该。没有人会无缘无故地建起城垛，而他们应该清清楚楚的明白你必须这么做。”  
“你明白吗？是否正因为如此，你才从来不指责我的逾距？”  
“我发现你的怒火从不指向我。你一部分的炮火对准了你的过去，而更多地对准了自己。是的，我明白你为什么不让任何人走进你的内心，过去是，现在也是。”

威尔没有接话。他环绕四周，看着他的狗狗们，它们安静地蹲在一边等候晚餐。最后他问道，“你什么时候决定要做这个的？这——我们正在做的事？”  
“由很多小事促成。很多事情就是这样。”  
“那么为什么你不再做外科医生了？为什么你选择做心理医生呢？”  
“我误杀了我的病人。至少给我的感觉是这样的。”  
“你不可能救每一个人。”  
“我试过。我失败了。”  
“是生命之光的流逝让你痛苦，还是你在过程中上看到了生命的缺陷？”  
汉尼拔歪过头，思考着，震惊了，又似乎被威尔的说话所迷住，“你心中的我一定非常冷漠。”他说。  
“不是冷漠。你喜欢将行为与情绪分开。你总是那么做。如果你失去了你的病人，你的反应不该是放弃这份职业，你会做的是让自己成为更好的外科医生。你确实这么做了，但你还是无法救每一个人。”  
“是的，我不能。如你所说的，那不可能。”  
“你知道你已经到达了你的职业顶峰，却无法得到你所真正想要的，所以你换了工作。”  
“我真正想要的是什么？”  
“完美。”  
汉尼拔想要张嘴回答，但他停了下来。诡异的沉默后，他弯腰抓了抓靠过来的Snorkel的头，说道，“你的评价很中肯。我想要换一个领域，最后收获的却是同样的结果。心理学的水更深更浑，成功与失败同样难以捉摸。”他轻轻地笑了，“但至少没有人因为我而死。”  
还没有。这句话就在威尔的嘴边，他自己也不知这种冲动从何而来，他甩了甩头，说道，“这倒不错。晚饭你想吃什么？”  
“任何你想吃的。我今天出门的时候确实买了些食材。比如说牛油果拿来做饭就很不错。今天食用的话口感最好。”  
“你觉得墨西哥卷饼怎么样？”威尔说。早晚汉尼拔会厌倦这个游戏，会把他踢出厨房。在那之前，他不妨享受一下。  
汉尼拔停顿了一秒，吸了一口气，没说什么。  
“我买了些卷饼，”威尔说，“还有一大包调料包。”  
很显然，这就有点太过了，“威尔——”  
“好吧，知道啦。天哪，看看你的脸，”威尔大笑着凑过去，亲了他一口，“我会找些和牛油果相关的菜谱的，不会吓到你的那种。”  
“如果你真的想——”  
汉尼拔看上去正在艰难地和自己做着斗争，威尔打断了他，“晚饭是为你做的，或者说为了我们两个做的。我真的不想让你吃下你讨厌的东西。”  
“你只是想看看我的反应罢了。”  
“这样才公平。你也常常弄得我哭笑不得。”  
“我们两个都不是什么好人。”  
“可能真的不是。让我去换件衣服，然后来看看做些什么。”  
说着威尔转过身，但汉尼拔搭住了他的肩膀，让他稍等片刻，“威尔…我给你买了些东西。他们在床上。想到你也许想立刻穿上他们，我已经都洗过了。”  
威尔点了点头，心跳如雷，努力想让自己看上去平静一些。  
他快步走向卧室，关上了门。有那么好一会儿，他只是靠在门上，紧闭双眼，好让自己平静下来。但他觉得无论他做多少心理准备，他都无法减轻看到汉尼拔的礼物的刹那汹涌而上的罪恶恐惧与喜悦。

他张开眼睛，这次没有盒子，所有的东西都被铺在了床上。汉尼拔给他买了更多的棉质内裤：一条红色的，腰际有白色的爱心花边，一条浅蓝色带白色波点的，还有一条全黑缀以蕾丝花边的。在旁面有一条牛仔裤，深蓝色洗水，紧身的窄腿款式，有点过头的拉链装饰，甚至在后口袋上还有一条金色的铆钉装饰。

他瞪着那条牛仔裤，把它拿起来，又放下。他又退后几步，远远地望着它，一只手捂住嘴。惊慌失措下，牙齿甚至咬破了大拇指。就像之前汉尼拔买的礼物一样，他想象不出他穿着它们是什么样子。首先，他的睾丸要放在哪里？裤子看上去非常紧身。

只有一种方法他可以知道。他脱下了工作穿的衣服，把它们扔在了洗衣篮里。内裤——他随手拿起了最靠近的那一条，他没法选择，因为如果他试了，那么这将太过纵容他的偏好，而他的潜意识在抗拒这种偏好。令人惊讶的是，他毫不费力地就穿上了牛仔裤。它确实很紧，但弹性很大。他拉上了拉链，抚平了屁股上的褶皱，开始怀疑这是不是男式牛仔裤。裤子没有任何曲线，完全是笔直的线条一路到他的脚踝。他低头看了看光着的脚，最后还是穿上了羊毛袜子。至少汉尼拔目前为止没有对他的袜子作出什么评价。

接着他便无事可做了，只能盯着床上的其他东西。每一样看上去都棒极了，但又糟糕极了。有一件森林绿的真丝衬衣，威尔根本不可能允许自己去触碰它，至少现在还不能。除此之外，还有一件汉尼拔的衬衣。他曾看到他穿过它，暗红色的衬衣，搭配深色领带。而它现在就在他的床上，袖子折起，仿佛在邀请他。威尔一边对这种陈年烂梗嗤之以鼻，一边却呆立在房中被突然而来的渴望压倒。最终他穿上了它，把袖子挽起，解开了最上面的两颗扣子。

衣服并不合身。他和汉尼拔的尺寸虽然相近，但肩膀处对他来说有点宽，如果他把袖子放下来，那么袖子可能遮住他的手掌。但这已经够好了。他在橱柜中拿出了汉尼拔送的项链带上，最后鼓起勇气，看向镜中的自己。

他看不到全身是怎么样的，但他大概能猜到。他感觉很不一样，感觉自己第一次站在被保护的一端，他的感觉很复杂，复杂到他的大脑拒绝处理这样的信息。汉尼拔让他感觉不同，这些衣服——

“威尔？”汉尼拔轻轻地敲着浴室的门，“需要我来做晚饭吗？”  
“不用担心，我一会儿就出去，你的礼物没有把我吓坏。”  
“我从没这样想过。”  
威尔深深地吸了一口气，打开了门，他观察着汉尼拔脸上的表情，他看到了欣赏、喜悦和爱意。  
“和你很配。”汉尼拔说。  
“你的衬衫和我很配？”  
“你正在创造的画面。”  
“拿着画笔的是你。”  
“我并不那么认为。我的抉择受你左右，间接地。但不管怎样，我很喜欢，”他的手从威尔的脖子游移到他的胸膛，“看见你穿着我的衣服。”  
威尔的呼吸停顿了一秒，当汉尼拔一只手环住他的腰把他拉近时，他的呼吸又加快了，“你喜欢吗？”汉尼拔问。  
威尔点头，看着脚下，“另一件我也喜欢，只是…”  
“太过了？”  
“老天，那只是件衬衫。但我不能——无法…现在还不行。”他靠向他，把下巴搁在汉尼拔的肩上，“谢谢你没有买一些粉色的或者华丽的东西。”  
汉尼拔轻轻地笑了，啄了一口他的发尖，说道，“我不认为我们任何一方会喜欢那种东西。”  
威尔实在无法鼓起勇气说他说不定会喜欢，未来的某一天。但到那时汉尼拔还在他身边的可能性实在太小了，说不说变得无所谓起来。他只是将自己的身体和汉尼拔的身体贴在一起，让他抱着他，笑着任由汉尼拔的手一路沿着他的身体线条向下，并着迷地捏了捏他的臀部，比起他的工作服，

这条牛仔裤让汉尼拔手的触感更加鲜明。汉尼拔的触摸变得色情起来，滑进了他的两腿间，轻轻地揉了双腿间的鼓起。威尔夹住了他的手阻止他继续，咬着唇压抑住即将出口的呻吟，说道，“我想我如果穿着它们硬了的话，可能会伤到自己。”  
“下次我们可以试试看会不会。”汉尼拔说，他没有拿开自己的手，“你说了你要为我做晚饭？”  
“嗯啊，是啊…”  
但是威尔没有动，他们就在卫生间门口站着，紧贴着缠绕在一起，好像谁都没法把他们分开。

*

威尔用血橙腌制了鲑鱼，牛油果和其他蔬菜一起拌成色拉，佐以大葱和色拉酱，剩下的血橙被打成了汁，主食是面包——主要是因为汉尼拔买了些面包，当然，也因为如果他再花一点时间在找菜谱上，没准他会怒火攻心把自己的手机给烤了。  
“抱歉，”他说，“色拉就不能算作一道菜。”  
汉尼拔尝了一口，笑着说，“很好吃。”他细细地品尝了舌尖的余味，补充道，“实际上出人意料的好吃。谢谢你，亲爱的。”  
威尔像傻子一样傻乐了几秒，费了很大的劲才忍住没有回以一个过于甜蜜的微笑，“谢谢。”  
“熟能生巧。”  
“我现在仍然不相信这句话。”  
“也许以后到了周末可以换我来做饭。”  
以后。未来时。意味着不仅仅是这个周末——他们住在威尔家的最后几天。汉尼拔会回家，但显而易见地，他不准备结束他们现在的关系。威尔不由地笑了，情不自禁。  
“好的，太棒了。但可别炫耀过头。”  
“我说了，这是熟练工，没有人从一开始就是完美的。”  
威尔离完美还差得远。牛油果切成了奇形的怪状，为了把血橙的络弄掉，他不得不把整个桔子压碎。但无论如何，菜尝起来不错，是真的不错，比“勉强能吃”好了太多。他的心中洋溢着一种诡异的自豪，以及隐隐羞耻感，他不该在意这些的。  
“你的烹饪达到完美了吗？”威尔问道，“当你烹饪的时候，你是否曾有过做外科医生时的那种无力感？”  
汉尼拔吃了一口色拉，陷入了思考。威尔静静地看着他抿着的嘴角，“有一些食材，我相信我已经把它们发挥到了极致，是的。但就和心理学一样，烹饪的艺术更关乎个人的理解，我们需要不停地尝试与探索。”  
“对病人？对食客？”  
“至今还没有人抱怨呢。”汉尼拔说，抬起了酒杯向威尔示意。

*

晚饭后，威尔开始阅读学生的论文，而汉尼拔一如既往地读着杂志。他们坐在不同的椅子上。威尔想过要买一个沙发，然后他立刻把这个念头扔到了角落，不再理会。尽管他把床搬到另一个房间（现在的卧室）后，客厅里是有空间放一个沙发的。

“我准备去泡一壶茶，”汉尼拔说，“你想要一些吗？”  
威尔点点头，嘟嘟囔囔发出了类似“好”的声音。汉尼拔站了起来，越过客厅去厨房，他走到威尔的椅子前，弯下身子把他困在了双臂中，他伸出手，轻柔地摸了摸威尔的卷发，然后伸进他的衬衫中把项链勾了出来。威尔一边笑，一边继续在手提电脑上敲着字。  
“要让你在工作的时候分心实在苦难。”汉尼拔说。  
“犯罪鉴定学比烹饪可难多了。”  
“我该继续尝试，还是该死心去泡茶？”  
“什么茶？”  
“混合印度拉茶。”  
“去泡茶吧。”  
汉尼拔发出了一声类似于闷哼的声音。他亲吻了威尔的脖颈然后转身走向厨房，“悉听尊便，亲爱的。”

厨房中飘散出迷人的茶香，一点点蜂蜜和奶香让茶香更加浓郁，威尔感到整个人都放松了起来，甚至他的威士忌还要有效。喝了半杯后，他把他的手提电脑放在一边，转而观察起了汉尼拔，他翘着左脚，把他的杯子轻轻地搁在他的膝盖上。

“我还给你买了另一样礼物。”汉尼拔突然说道，他没有抬头看威尔，但他知道威尔在看他，“如果你准备上床睡觉了，你或许想要现在就打开它。”  
“还有另一样礼物？”  
“在你衣柜最上面的那个抽屉里。”

第二次走向卧室，威尔镇定了不少。不知道是因为那杯茶的缘故，还是因为现在他已经完全从工作模式转换到了家庭模式。 他的兴奋和期盼变得不那么沉重，不再充满了罪恶和羞耻。又也许只是因为他已经猜到了礼物——另一件睡衣。

他猜得没错。这一件是纯白色的，衣角有深蓝色的滚边以及普通的扣子。这件睡衣比汉尼拔给他买的其他衣服相比要硬挺很多，并不紧身。但当威尔穿上身后，他才明白为什么汉尼拔给他买这个。这正是他想要的、穿着汉尼拔的衬衫的效果——大大的衣服垂下来刚好盖住他的臀部，衣袖几乎盖住了他的的整个手掌， 领口很大，露出了他的脖子和锁骨——一瞬间厌恶的感觉再次席卷而来，他不该拥有这些，不该被允许有这样的感觉。

“威尔？”汉尼拔站在他的身后，脸上带着他一贯的冷静。  
威尔转过身，抓住了他，好像汉尼拔是他的救命稻草，他深深的低下头，陷入了自我厌恶之中。汉尼拔的双臂保护般地拥紧了他，把威尔的头放在肩上，轻柔地一下一下抚摸着他的头发。  
“亲爱的威尔，没关系。”  
“我不知道我他妈的到底有什么毛病。”  
“你什么问题都没有。你喜欢它吗？”  
威尔点点头。他吸了一口气，想要站起身来挣脱汉尼拔的怀抱，汉尼拔没有放手。威尔立刻放弃了挣扎，更紧地藏进了他的怀抱。  
“也许我们可以等到早上再来‘分析自己’？现在已经半夜了，去睡吧。”  
“恩，好。”

睡意来得出乎意料地快，威尔把心中的顾虑暂时放到了一边。躺在床上几分钟后，汉尼拔为他脱下了项链关掉了台灯，他任由汉尼拔把他拨到他的身边并从后面罩住了他，他的胸膛贴着他的后背，他的手臂圈住他的腰，好像他是他最美的宝石。


	10. Chapter 10

有什么东西在威尔的周围移动着，它通体黑色、身材颀长、在火光中若隐约现。它长着像牡鹿一样的角，但显然不是牡鹿，它像人类一样直立行走，但显然不是人类。它从森林中径直向他冲来——为他而来，长长的鹿角上沾满了鲜血，火光冲天。

威尔猛地从梦中醒来，胸膛剧烈地一起一伏。

那个生物就站在他的床角，他试图逃走却全身僵硬，试图尖叫却似被扼住了口舌 。它把它黑色的、像爪子一般的手放在床头，近到威尔几乎可以闻到它身上的味道：干了的血的铁锈味。它似从地狱中来，身上缠绕着死亡的气息…

“威尔！”

一只手放在了他的肩膀上，威尔突然就能动了。他立刻反击，却发现自己打在了人类的躯体上。他一愣，他的狗狗们在他周围大声地咆哮着，接着他便闻到了他的身后汉尼拔熟悉的须后水。那个怪物消失了。

他摇晃着头，试图掀开被子站起来。汉尼拔在他抓住了他的手臂示意等一下。有那么一瞬间，汉尼拔紧紧的桎梏让他想起了噩梦中（或是他幻想中）的那个怪物。它是真实存在的——有什么声音在他心中坚持说道，它是真的。

他的心跳得太快了，豆大的汗珠从他的脖颈上淌下来，他放弃了起身，蜷缩了起来，感觉皮肤下有什么正在啮咬他的皮肤。

汉尼拔从床上坐起。威尔朦胧地意识到他去了什么地方，然后回来了，他小心地握紧威尔的手，把威尔的头轻轻地放在枕头上，然后伏在他耳边，告诉他要深呼吸。威尔照做了，直到他的呼吸频率和汉尼拔的慢慢达到一致。

“喝口水。”汉尼拔说，把水杯放在了他的手中，“这些噩梦一直那么糟吗？”  
“有时候更糟，”威尔说，他灌下来一大杯水，将冰凉的玻璃杯放在他的脖子上，“我可以去椅子上睡。”  
“嘘——”汉尼拔没有理睬威尔的建议。他从身后搂住威尔的腰，把脸靠在威尔的肩膀上，问道，“你梦到了什么？”  
“我的噩梦变成了实体。我醒来了，但它还在那里。”  
“它是什么样的？”  
威尔摇了摇头，示意他不想说。如果坦白牡鹿的事的话，他不可能向汉尼拔描述清楚这一切，而他不想和他分享那个，即便亲密如汉尼拔也不行。  
“非人类，”最后，他总结道，“它可能想让我以为它是人类，但它不是。”  
“这只是个梦。虽然栩栩如生让人作呕，但它不是真的。”  
“它是假的，不代表它毫无意义。”  
“你幻想中的加勒特·雅各布·霍布斯有任何意义的吗？  
有那么一瞬间，威尔仿佛看见加勒特站在床角，眼神空洞、满身鲜血，脸上带着狰狞的笑容，“你是想说我疯了吗？”  
“你已经筋疲力尽了。工作的压力在消耗着你的生命力。”  
“这仅仅是压力？”  
汉尼拔把他拉回到床上，紧抱住他，“不管这是什么，你都不会一个人面对它。”

即使威尔知道那个怪物正在梦中等着他，他还是累的闭上了眼。在背后若有若无的有规律的爱抚中，他坠入了黑暗，一夜无梦。

*

第二天早上，他比汉尼拔先醒。他蹑手蹑脚地下床，洗了澡、刮了胡子，穿上了睡衣。洗澡时的升腾的雾气让镜子模糊不清，他抬头看着镜中的自己，镜中的自己也回望着他，眼神空洞而迷茫。有那么一瞬间，他考虑请个病假，但休息在家并不会有什么帮助——那仅仅意味着他有更多时间一个人胡思乱想。

相反的，他打起十二分热情准备起了早餐，试图让小煎饼赶走脑中残留的黑影。他把草莓切成均匀的一片片，试图不去想被开膛破肚的受害人。他的心终于在晨曦中沉静下来，昨晚的恐惧与恶寒退回到了安全地带。当他的小煎饼快完成的时候，他给汉尼拔带去了一杯咖啡。

汉尼拔对他眨眨眼，眼睛勉强地睁开了一半，睡意犹酣。他的头发垂到眼前遮住了眼睛，威尔轻轻地把它往后拨开。  
“你看上去好多了。”汉尼拔说。  
“我没事了。你想吃早饭了吗？不是超市买的混合粉，纯天然手工制作的小煎饼？”  
汉尼拔看着他好一会儿，然后点点头，“谢谢你，威尔。我一会儿就来。”

威尔回到了厨房，继续把心思放在小煎饼上，直到心中的阴霾一扫而空，眼前只有未成形的煎饼在热气下嘟起一个个小泡泡。他正在往锅里倒着碗里的最后一点面粉糊，汉尼拔走到他身后，越过他关掉了炉火。

“我觉得这些煎饼足够多了，你觉得呢？”  
威尔看着旁边摞起的一碗煎饼，“我可以冻一些起来，当然我不知道放到明天会不会坏。”  
他把最后一个煎好的饼放进了碗中，看着它靠着热油的余温变得金黄。  
“我很担心你。”汉尼拔说。  
“我昨天考虑过是否要离职…就一点点。”  
“为什么会有这样的想法？”  
“我从没想过要做别的。至少没有认真的想过，我以为这不可能。而你做到了，你完全改变了你的生活。”  
“有很多人会这么做。这比你想象中更常见，威尔。”  
“我知道这对我不好。我现在为杰克做的这些…但我不知道我还能做什么。”  
汉尼拔在他的身后沉默了许久。太阳升起，阳光透过窗撒到了威尔光着的脚丫上。  
“这个。”汉尼拔说，“你可以做我们现在在扮演的角色。”  
“这只是个游戏不是吗？”  
“跟我一起离开。我们可以去任何地方。”  
“这一切都不是真的。”  
“那么它是错的吗？”  
威尔转过身，靠在汉尼拔身上，前额抵住他的肩膀，“有时候我觉得，我从水下看着这个世界，在深不见底的地方，朝上仰望。而我一直在往下沉，很慢没有感觉，但总有一天，我睁开眼会发现我完全不能呼吸。我已经无法分辨对错了，汉尼拔。”

沉默笼罩了整个屋子，只有窗外不知喜忧的鸟儿在快乐地鸣叫，威尔的狗狗等不到开饭，终于开始不耐烦地焦躁起来，绕着他们旋转。

汉尼拔牵起了他的手，揽住他在厨房里移动着，步子优雅，像是跳着双人华尔兹。威尔不懂舞步，房间里没有音乐，但一切似乎非常简单，他只要让自己跟着汉尼拔舞蹈。每当他们分开又旋转着靠近，他意识到汉尼拔和他一样，也深陷在这个游戏中无法自拔。

他们紧拥在一起，向着水底沉溺。

*

跳舞的时候，汉尼拔把威尔揽在怀里，他无法忽略威尔散发出的病痛的气味，它盖过了其他食物的香味，那么浓烈，缠绕着他，环绕在厨房上方。

以前他也曾闻到过米莎高烧的气味，当他们还一起睡在父母的卧室时。那气味甚至可以说是香甜的。她的呼吸中带着水声，好像她的身体正在从内向外地分解。他想象着她的身体中有一片海，在潮起潮落中带她回到乐土。

那天，他在夜里惊醒，起身去寻找他的妹妹，他不在他身边，但他知道她一定在屋子的某处。

那天，他清楚地记得，父亲的鲜血像雨一般喷洒而出，有一些甚至溅到他妹妹的脸上。鲜红的液体遮掩住了她右脸上父亲留下的淤血， 她沉默地允许了他的行动。

每当父亲殴打她的时候，她都是安静的，当父亲在汉尼拔盛怒的干草叉上倒下时她亦是不发一语。汉尼拔牵着她的手，带她走出马厩。他帮她擦干净，把她安顿在自己的房间里，然后拿起干草叉，去寻找他们的母亲。

*

早饭之后，他们带着狗走进了田野中，威尔扔了几根木棍让他的狗狗们去捡，而汉尼拔站在他的身后，带着笑意地看着他们。  
“你快乐吗？”汉尼拔问。  
“有时候是的。你呢？”  
“通常，是的。”  
威尔抬头看他，“你在这儿开心吗？”  
Snorkel口中叼着一根木棍跑到他的身边，汉尼拔从它的口中拿起木棍，摸摸它的脑袋，重新把木棍扔到了远处。它蹦跳着向那个方向跑去。  
“是的。”汉尼拔说，“我想我很快乐。”  
“很高兴听到你这么说。”  
威尔靠近了一点儿，他们靠在了一起。  
“相比于你来适应我，我也许更容易适应你的生活。”汉尼拔说。  
“我还不够努力去尝试。我本该来参加你的派对的。”  
汉尼拔抬起了一只手，又放下，“我不想让你感觉不自在。也许我可以和你做一些别的，一些我们都喜欢的。”  
“比如？”  
“这周末你愿意和我一起去听歌剧吗？”  
“我还缺一件燕尾服。”  
“我会给你买一些合适的衣服的。燕尾服不在我的清单上。”  
威尔无声地望着他。  
“朴素的。我保证。”汉尼拔说。  
“好吧。”

*

周六，汉尼拔消失了几小时。威尔最近批改论文的效率奇高，一早上他就把手头的工作都做完了。他开始打扫起了屋子，狗狗们跟着他转悠，显然因他的行为所迷惑，当他开始搓洗洗手间，然后试图把厨房的角角落落都弄干净的时候，轻声地吠了几声表示疑问。

他给自己做了午餐，喂了狗狗，带着它们出门在雪中玩耍。狗狗们心情很好，连带他也心情愉悦。Winston在玩了一会儿“雪球游戏”后显然厌倦了，Buster和Snortel则仍孜孜不倦地跑来跑去。

当威尔发现狗狗们竖起耳朵，开心地叫了几声并一窝蜂地冲到前院的时候，威尔知道汉尼拔回来了。他跟在它们后面，刚好看到他被兴奋的狗狗围成一圈包围了起来。

威尔不由地笑了，“需要帮助吗？”  
“我有很多袋子要拿。如果你能告诉你的狗狗们我不需要它们的帮助的话？”  
威尔把它们赶回了门里，只留下了Snorkel，它狂热地摇着尾巴，试图跳到汉尼拔的身上。威尔把它抱了起来，“你安全了。”他对汉尼拔说。

汉尼拔向威尔走来，看了眼被威尔夹在手臂下仍十分开心的狗狗，他摸了摸它的头，它立刻安静了下来，舔了舔他的手，“为什么会捡回它？”  
“有人把它扔到了池塘里想溺死它。我看到了水中的泡泡，找到了它。”  
“它是个丑陋的小东西。”  
“别这么说。”  
“我有理由相信它并不懂英语。”  
“它们听不懂，但能探知你的感受。”  
汉尼拔抚摸着它的耳朵，它喜爱地朝他呼着热气，“像孩子一样。”  
“对。这儿，你抱着它。我去把其他狗赶回屋子。”他把Snorkel往汉尼拔那儿推了推，它脏兮兮的脚已经在威尔的外套上擦干净了。  
“我真的不觉得——”  
“这些是我的，对吧？”威尔无视汉尼拔，留下汉尼拔傻愣地站在原地，手中提着一只开心地扭动着的狗狗。

当威尔把那些袋子从汉尼拔的车里都拿出来时，映入眼帘的是一个紧紧皱着眉的汉尼拔，和一个拼命想要舔他的脸的Snorkel，当然，它够不到他的脸，基本上只糟蹋了他的衣领。“你可以把它放下的，你知道。”威尔说，被他的蠢样逗笑了。  
汉尼拔把Snorkel紧紧地夹在手臂下，这样至少可以避免它舔到手以外的部位。他对威尔的言论不置一词，问道，“我们可以进门了吗？”  
威尔点点头，抿住嘴怕自己忍不住笑出声。他把所有的狗狗赶到门厅，拿出一块布把狗狗以及自己脚下的泥巴擦掉。“你可以给它弄点水喝，”威尔说，“它可能渴了。”

当他收拾完残局，威尔在厨房发现了端着水盆的汉尼拔和一边的Snorkel。他把水盆和Snorkel都抱出了厨房，“厨里准备台上禁止狗狗出入。我们在这儿做菜呢，记得吗？”  
汉尼拔看着狗群又一溜烟地跟着威尔走到了客厅，威尔给分散在各处的四个食盆都加满了狗粮。  
“它会吃得饱吗？它比其他的狗都小。”汉尼拔看着Snorkel问。  
“它会抢到它那份的。不用担心。”威尔靠在厨房的准备台上，观察着汉尼拔的脸，他没有表情，视线投向远方，“你在孤儿院的生活怎么样？”他问道。  
“我也一样，抢夺我自己的份。”  
“你的个子比其他男孩儿小吗？”  
汉尼拔眨了眨眼，似乎突然回到了现实。他的表情生动了起来，说不上有多么愉悦，“不错的联想。”他说。  
“很多人会发现他们更容易在动物身上找到共鸣。”  
“你在他们身上寻找共鸣？”  
“不。狗就是狗， 如果你不了解它们，对你来说，它们就是一块白板，很容易投射自己的感情。而人类个体太独特，有自己的信仰和秘密。你很难在他们身上找到自己寻求的特质并产生共鸣。”  
“我不在别人身上找共鸣。”  
“这正常吗，医生？”  
“不，当然不。大多数人会下意识地寻找并渴求与他人的相似之处，而他们通常会顺利地找到。这种认同感是一种欺骗与安慰自己的方法。我不愿意欺骗自己。”  
“你更喜欢独处。”  
“你也是。”  
“那不是我所选择的。我只是不擅长对自己说谎。”  
Snorkel从Caspar脚下钻过，大口地吃着食盆里的狗粮。  
“亦不擅长对别人说谎？”  
“不，我很擅长那个。我只是讨厌那样。”  
“然后你迷失在了你制造的假象中。”  
“是啊。你呢？”  
“我？是否习惯性的对别人说谎？是否愿意取悦他人或是在他人身上寻求认同感？”  
“你是否也迷失在其中呢？”

仿佛整个房子都沉寂了下来，唯一发出声响的就是威尔的狗狗。威尔听到他们咬着狗粮吭哧吭哧的声音，爪子在木地板上来回滑动，彼此吠叫着好像在争吵什么。他无法解释在等待汉尼拔的回答时所感到的一阵寒颤。但他知道他必须记住这种感觉。

“也许我是的。”汉尼拔说，“也许我已经迷失在其中。我们把自己打造得如此完美。以至于认为戴上面具之后的我们才是真正的自己。”

威尔没有说话。  
“袋子里的是什么？”他转而问道，“是能让我卸下面具的东西吗？”  
“至少今晚，是的。”他指了指卧室，从刚刚尴尬的谈话气氛中恢复过来，“你准备好了吗？”  
威尔点点头，汉尼拔带着袋子，和他一起走进了房间。  
“这是个好的时代，”汉尼拔说，“三十年前，要挑出这些很难。”  
“三十年前，我才八岁。”  
汉尼拔看上去像是被刺伤了，“是的，那时我在上大学。不管怎样，这个年代时髦和女性化仅一线之隔，我们有了更多的选择。”  
他从防尘袋中拿出一套西装放在床上。此前威尔不知道汉尼拔会给他买什么，毕竟他不可能穿着任何女性化的衣物出现在公众视线下，即便是私下里，他也犹豫再三。考虑到他昨晚对真丝衬衫的反应，汉尼拔给他买的这套西装和寻常的西装别无二致——在细微处却处处彰显着独一无二。

这件西装应该会恰到好处地贴在他的身上，裤子较修身、西装上衣有首要的设计，整体是浅灰色的——暖灰，准确地说。当灯光打在上面的时候，他从布料中看到了一些别的不显著的颜色，棕色、烟粉色、灰色交织在一起，像极了迷雾中静谧的海面。

“你想试试吗？”汉尼拔温和地说。他也许注意到了威尔自打开防尘袋之后一动不动。  
威尔无声地动了动脑袋，甚至活动了手指，好确定他没有被什么奇怪的魔法定在那里。他脱下了外衣，随即听到了汉尼拔赞赏的声音，他才意识到他今天穿着的他买的红色内裤。  
威尔脸有点红，“好吧，我今天又没出门。”他辩解道，为了掩盖他的恼羞成怒，他快速地穿上了西装裤。不出意料的，它们和他的身材分毫不差，汉尼拔对这些东西好像有一种特殊的第六感。“你买了搭配的衬衫吗？”  
“当然。”汉尼拔拿出了一个盒子，把它放到了床上。  
威尔打开盒子，拎出一件白色的针织背心，面料中可能掺了足量真丝，否则它不会看上去那么高档，那么顺滑，以至于他害怕自己粗糙的掌心勾破它，“汉尼拔…”  
“在你抗议之前先试一试。”  
威尔穿上了它，它的粗肩带松松地搭在他的肩上，柔软的布料包裹着他的胸膛，看起来几乎是透的，却又完全不裸露。汉尼拔在他身后举起了西装，他顺势把手臂伸了进去。汉尼拔在身后帮他整理了衣领，而威尔则怔怔地低下头看着自己。

当他穿上外套的时候，他看上去就像是穿了一件普通的白体恤，当然，不是他穿着睡觉的那种白体恤。它平凡无奇，特别是当它精致的勾边被外套挡住的时候。但这依旧是他所得到过的最奢华的物件。他抚摸着它，感觉到它在他的指尖顺溜地滑过。他尴尬地站在那里，被突入而来的欲望和尴尬弄得不知所措。他不值得拥有它。

“你在哪里找到的这些？”他轻轻地问。  
“不同的店里。如果我说我知道在巴尔的摩去哪儿才能找到高档的时装，你应该不会感到惊讶吧。这虽然不是纽约也不是巴黎，但也不是太差。”  
“我这么穿太突兀了，如果我穿着这个的话……我会很显眼。”  
“不管你穿什么，你都将是人们关注的焦点，亲爱的威尔。当你抹去你的伪装，你将会散发出惊人的吸引力。以前一定曾有人这么指出过，有吗？”  
“他们不会用这么…”  
“而且你将会和我一起去。”  
威尔闻言笑了，“是的，没错。我忘记了这一部分。你才是控制全场的王。”  
“我知道你可能感觉如芒在背，但事实上人们最多觉得你该穿的更正式一点。”  
威尔下意识地点了点头，正了正衣领。他走进了洗手间，抬头观察着镜中的自己。他脸颊微红，看起来很年轻——很柔和。他脱下西装，把它挂在手臂上。  
汉尼拔此时走到了他的身后，用手勾下一边的肩带，亲吻着威尔暴露在空气中的皮肤，“我还买了更多，”他说，“有一些是不暴露在外的。”  
“哦，老天啊…好吧，拿给我看看。”

于是他们再次回到了卧室。汉尼拔又拿出了一个盒子，里面塞了更多的包装纸。威尔把它们拿出来，可能他可以把这些纸扔到壁炉里，这样在他清理了烟囱之后，他就能用它们生火…

盒子里是一条内裤。和他的上衣相配的白色针织，腰上镶了真丝边，一直延伸至大腿外侧。这还不是最糟的，最糟糕的是那精致的大片蕾丝从前边一直蔓延到腰后，丝袜和吊带腰带则和西装一样是深灰色的。

威尔的膝盖再也无法支撑他的重量，他重重地坐在床边。汉尼拔坐在了他的身边，伸出手环绕着他。威尔转过头将脸埋在汉尼拔的怀中，呼吸着他迷人的气味，他的心跳稳定，让人心安。  
“你喜欢它们吗？”汉尼拔问。  
“我很想要那些。”威尔说，他一动不动，不敢睁开眼睛。  
“它们是你的，亲爱的威尔。”汉尼拔亲吻着他的头发，把他抱紧。  
“这太疯狂了。”  
“这是不同。这是变化。对我们两个都是。”

*

汉尼拔在半夜醒了过来。他绕过床走到床边，掀起窗帘让月光洒进房间。威尔熟睡的身影在月光下似梦似幻，苍白的肌肤和月光融为一体。汉尼拔看着他身体的曲线，听着他健康的肺部一吸以呼的声音。

他思考着变化的意义。


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

他们在出发前先吃了饭。这次汉尼拔是主厨，威尔只负责在厨房里晃来晃去眼巴巴地看着。即使现在，一小部分的他仍想要退回到原点，吃罐头食品喝威士忌——蜷缩在窗边的椅子里度日也没什么不好的。但另一部分的他却有不一样的念头，他想要穿着得体地出门，他想要被人们看到他和汉尼拔在一起。

最后，他放弃了挣扎，回去卧室换上衣服。他把高筒袜拉到腿上，看着自己的腿，威尔突然强烈的希望自己至少能够处理一下腿毛。下一次吧，明天再…他想。但他最终还是把丝袜脱了下来。

今晚。

他站在淋浴头下，笨拙地尝试着，整个过程没有花多久时间。他才刮完就急急忙忙地把刮下的腿毛用水冲了下去。晚一些，威尔想，当汉尼拔为他脱下丝袜的时候，他会喜欢他所看到的。他们两个都会喜欢的。

他回到卧室，坐在床上再次试图穿上高筒袜，突然强烈地后悔起几分钟前的冲动来。他一点一点地把高筒袜往上拉，感觉着肌肤被慢慢地包裹的感觉，顺滑的触感就像有人在爱抚着他。当他最终把它拉到大腿根部的时候，他的阴茎已经硬了。他用手轻抚着他的鼓包，闭上了眼睛，想象抚摸着自己的是汉尼拔。

他躺了下来，调整着两腿，感觉着高筒袜上蕾丝的触感，他一只手握住了他的勃起——如果他现在不解决它的话，他没办法熬过整场歌剧。他急促地、用力地拨弄着自己的阴茎，幻想着此刻汉尼拔走进卧室，压在他的身上，想象中的汉尼拔将视线牢牢地锁在他的身上，他们之间别无他人。他回忆起汉尼拔是如何掌控着他的身体，他强硬的又满怀爱意的、急切的又耐心的抚摸。他想象自己穿上汉尼拔给他买的内裤，幻想着蕾丝包裹着他的屁股的感觉。汉尼拔当然不会放过机会，急切地揉搓着他的屁股，把他推倒在床上...他咬着牙压抑住即将出口的呻吟声，猛地射了出来，感觉如此地强烈，高潮几乎让他精疲力竭。

他躺回床上，抬起一只手比遮住通红脸。此时，门口传来一阵轻轻的敲门声。  
“你还好吗？”汉尼拔问。  
他瞪着关上的门，喊道，“我很好，别进来。”  
“我不会的。只是提醒你还有半小时就该走了，亲爱的。”

等到他的脚步声走远，威尔才坐了起来，把自己收拾干净，收手去拿他的内裤。等他把一切都搞定了之后，汉尼拔已经在客厅等他了。看到了威尔，他站了起来，走向他并亲吻了他的手。威尔不由地笑了，难掩心中突入而来的喜悦。  
“你没有带那条项链。”汉尼拔说。  
“我不能，那个太——”他摇了摇头。他想说：不可能，太显眼，和朴实无华完全相反。  
“确实，”汉尼拔点头道，他拿出了另一个Tiffany的蓝盒子，说，“试试这个。”  
那一瞬间，威尔立刻想要抗议，至少他想要有抗议的念头。他抬起头，还没张开嘴便看到汉尼拔似笑非笑地看着他，好像正在期待他开口似的。于是他索性把想说的话吞了下去，接过盒子打开了它。

盒子里是一个玫瑰金的粗手环，不规则的流线型的设计，把它套上手腕后，手腕上的骨头刚好和手环的形状密丝合缝地贴在一起，它的两端微微向外翻转，活像是被剖开的胸膛。  
“这个系列叫做Bone，”汉尼拔说，“我觉得你可能会喜欢。”  
“它很美。”威尔说。他难掩声音中的敬意，他抚摸着手镯冰冷的表面，它的线条流畅顺滑，让人错以为它依旧是融化着的状态，随他手腕的形状铸造成形，“我可以带着它吗？我是说，不会看起来很奇怪吗？”  
“不同寻常，是的。但并不会显得异样。巴尔的摩确实是个保守的城市。以后我想带你去一些其他地方，在那里你能穿一些更华丽的服饰。如我之前所说的，别人会注意到你，但并无恶意。不管如何，今晚你总会成为焦点的。”  
“因为我和你在一起。”  
“当然，”汉尼拔一本正经地说，当威尔忍不住嗤笑一声的时候他也笑了，“其他的那些你都穿上了吗？”  
“对。我就是你的杰作。回家后你会把我扒光吗？”  
“也许。但或者我也可以让你继续穿着它们。”  
说着汉尼拔去给他俩拿上了准备好的大衣。  
老天啊…威尔闭上了眼睛， 努力地控制自己不要硬起来，至少不能那么快就…

汉尼拔在身后替他穿上大衣。这一件显然也是新买的，米麦色的羊绒大衣包裹在他的身上像是一张温暖的摊子。他把脸埋在柔软的衣领上蹭了蹭，笑了。  
汉尼拔揽住了他，饶有兴趣地在他的勃颈处闻了闻，“亲爱的，你在换衣服的时候自慰了吗？”  
“你是怎么——”  
“我能从你身上闻到气味。”  
“老天啊，我之后冲了澡。”  
“不够彻底。我很高兴你没有，比起你的香皂，我更喜欢你的味道。”  
“你能？你的嗅觉——”威尔停顿了一下，他不知道该如何遣词造句才能合理地问出他的问题。  
“你常说狗虽然听不懂你的语言，却能感觉到你话中的意思。而那大约归功于它们的嗅觉。我和他们一样，我能闻到你的恐惧，你的欲望，你的愤怒。要知道，如果你能欣赏自己的身体的话，它有无限可能。”  
“…这真是见鬼的令人烦心。”威尔说。  
“不仅仅是令人烦心吧？”  
威尔转过身，不想看汉尼拔烦人的脸，“无法对你说谎这一点真是——让人一言难尽。”  
“无法对我说谎这一点让你觉得很火辣，不是吗？我一点也不感到惊讶。”汉尼拔亲吻了威尔的颈侧，然后伸出了他的手，“我们可以出发了吗？”

*

歌剧比博物馆更糟糕。更多人，更高的屋顶，更多悉悉索索的声音，让威尔无处遁逃。尽管整个空间宽敞明亮，但威尔觉得如果患有幽闭恐惧症的人进入这里，定会感到呼吸困难。不管怎样，威尔存活了下来。汉尼拔遵守着他的诺言，在他身边寸步不离。

他们一起向人群中走去，没走几步就得停下来和人招呼，那些人要么是汉尼拔的旧识，要么是想要趁机认识汉尼拔的人。时不时地，会有人暗中打量威尔，反对也好、嫉妒也罢，至少没有人对他的衣着表示不满。慢慢地，他也开始放松了下来。

后来富兰克林挤进了他们的谈话圈。  
威尔看着他圆圆的、担心的脸，想起了他们上一次不欢而散的交谈，想起了托拜厄斯。他的地下室，那些清理好的肠子，和打在他身上的弹孔。  
“你最近好吗，富兰克林？”汉尼拔礼貌地问。  
“我很好。莱科特医生，我不会太打扰你的。格雷厄姆探员，我只是想说谢谢你——谢谢你认真对待我说的事。没有多少人会那么做。对了，你怎么样？那天晚上你没受伤吧？”  
“我很好。”  
“你呢？莱科特医生？”  
“多亏了威尔，我也很没事。”  
“也多亏了你。”威尔对富兰克林说。  
富兰克林回以一个短促的微笑，“我会再找一个心理医生的，莱科特医生你不用担心这个。不管怎么样，晚安！”  
“等等，”威尔说。  
富兰克林转过身，他看上去好像以为威尔要踹他一脚似的。  
“不是你的错。”威尔对他说，“他和你做朋友不是因为你有什么问题。”  
“那为什么？”富兰克林的脸立刻堆满了沮丧，一瞬间威尔觉得他要哭了。  
“也许是他身上还有一丝人性。”  
“你真的那么认为？”  
“像托拜厄斯这样的连环杀手并不是因为他生性邪恶才犯下这些罪。很多情况下是因为他们心中有一些他们不能理解的东西，那些东西促使他们一步步走向邪恶。”  
“所以他只是病了？”  
威尔抿了抿嘴唇，看着富兰克林期盼的眼神，他几乎想说“对”了，但他不能，“他做了选择。那是个错误的选择。但这不代表他的所有都是坏透顶的。”  
富兰克林思考了一会儿，点了点头。在他走了之后，汉尼拔靠了过来，在他耳边问道，“你真的这么认为吗？”  
“把一个人妖魔化并没有什么好处。”  
“你刚刚说了‘大多数情况下’，你是否遇到过完全邪恶的连环杀手？”  
威尔转过身，双手交叉在一起，又放下，转而把手塞进口袋里，“有时候我觉得开膛手是的。但有时候又觉得我错了。我看到的部分并不是全部的他。”  
“他折磨并杀害受害人，把他们的残肢当战利品一样带走。这足够让很多人判他死罪了。”  
“我的职责不是要判他死罪。我的工作是了解他。但我不能，至少现在不能。”  
“可能以后会有机会的。”  
威尔叹了口气，靠在汉尼拔温暖的肩上，“可能吧。”

灯光暗了下来，他们走到了位子上。中场休息的时候，汉尼拔设法绕过了他们周围随处可见都是的香槟，给威尔弄到了一杯威士忌。不是威尔喝过的最棒的威士忌，但已然品质上乘。当周围陆陆续续围成一圈聊得风生水起时，他乐得轻松，至少可以转移一下他的注意力。

正在和汉尼拔说话的那位女士威尔好像也也见过，博物馆那晚，当然。稍后她也肯定了威尔的疑问，转过头来问他为什么没有出现在汉尼拔的筵席上。  
“我很期待能和你好好聊聊，”她说，她的声音中带着好奇和幽默，唯独少了几分热情。  
“我拒绝了他。我不太擅长那些场合。”  
“在爱德华年代，孩子们必须接受良好的教育和练习才能和成年人同桌吃饭。言谈举止需像艺术一般得体考究。”  
“恐怕我难以习得这门艺术。”威尔说，心里却对此嗤之以鼻。对汉尼拔朋友礼貌些，他告诫自己，“抱歉。”他随后说，谎言像是难以下咽的苦酒在他的舌尖萦绕不去。  
她斜着眼看着他，她脸上的表情和汉尼拔的有几分类似，尖锐的、探究的。威尔怀疑他们是否都曾站在镜子前百般锤炼他们的表情，好保证他们的表情能达到预期的效果。“我不确定我在社交时能忍受多大程度的诚实。但这放在你身上还挺迷人的。也许我该邀请你去我的宴会。”  
“我会拒绝的。”  
“如果我坚持呢？”  
“你认为你会比汉尼拔更擅长说服别人吗？”  
她大笑，“不。我还没有那么愚蠢，我认为——哦！”  
有人突然从背后撞了上来，她因这突如其来的碰撞踉跄了一下，难以控制手中的酒杯，香槟洒在了她的裙子上。汉尼拔立刻递上他的手绢，而威尔则连忙伸出手稳住了那个男人，他转过身，惶恐地开口道歉：  
“我很抱歉！我——”当他抬头看到是威尔的时候，他停了下来。是道格拉斯·威尔森，那个在博物馆认识的长号手。威尔森一会儿移开了盯着威尔的视线，转而对科美达女士连声说道，“我真的很抱歉，我不是故意的，哦天哪！”他在她严厉的瞪视下显得有点畏畏缩缩。  
“我想这不是你能控制的。”她说，随后转身优雅地走了，完全无视了身后的威尔森。

“我想我就不该参加这样的活动。”威尔森沮丧地说。  
“那你为什么来？”  
“我喜欢音乐。而且人们不断地怂恿我，说我该设法和人们社交，这对事业有帮助云云。”  
“有帮助吗？”  
威尔森耸耸肩，“我觉得有一点？我的意思是，虽然我现在成功地在巴尔的摩找到了这份不错的工作，但这职位很可能会被某个……我不知道，比我更优秀的人抢走。”  
“如果你演奏为生的话，你的技术一定很不赖。”  
“你来听过我们的演出了吗？”  
“没有。老实说，就算我去了，恐怕也说不出个所以然来。”  
“那莱科特医生呢？他有任何评价吗？”  
“他不认为你没有那么出色。抱歉。”  
威尔森的肩膀往下塌了点，“我就应该待在家里，勤加练习。”  
“你会找到乐趣的。”  
“也许吧。好吧。”威尔森耸耸肩，对他笑了笑，“既来之则安之。你最近过的怎么样？”  
直到汉尼拔为科美达女士解决了刚刚的“小事故”，转而回来寻找威尔时，他们还在原地聊着。大多数的时间都是威尔森在说话，威尔只是听着。对话围绕着音乐展开，还夹杂着一些威尔森的诸如“在很多人眼中，汉尼拔非常令人敬仰”的评论。  
“如果你准备好了的话？”汉尼拔打断道，一只手轻轻地环住了威尔的腰，示意他们该回到座位上了。  
这是汉尼拔第一次在公众场合做出如此有占有欲的动作。  
“好的，当然。”威尔从善如流，他由着汉尼拔领路，为汉尼拔突入而来的动作表示疑惑，在离开的时候向威尔森点了点头。  
“我得为我没有遵守诺言而道歉。但你似乎和别人聊得很愉快。”汉尼拔说。  
威尔看向他，扬起了眉毛，“我们确定要做这个吗？嫉妒？”  
“你认为我不是真心感到嫉妒？”  
“如果是的话，我就得担心托拜厄斯砸的那一下是不是比我想象中还眼中。老天啊，我只碰见过那人两次。”  
汉尼拔的嘴角抿出了一个笑容，“情感是不理智的。但不，我想我不是认真的在嫉妒。更准确地说，半真半假。如果我真的嫉妒在意，我可能根本就不会提。”他停顿了一下，“我感到嫉妒，你会因此而高兴吗？”

威尔没有回答。  
他们坐回了位子上，刚才的一幕在威尔的脑中不断重演。汉尼拔的语气中带着些许指责的意味，而在那一刹那他立刻想去安抚他，让他放心，向他表达他的忠诚和挚爱。他吞了吞口水，回答道，“可能是吧。是的。”  
“我知道了。”

歌剧院的灯暗了下来，舞台重新亮了起来。

*

歌剧散场之后，汉尼拔坐在驾驶座上，驾着车往威尔的家开去。一路上两人都没有说话，直至汉尼拔下了高速，把车开向Wolf Trap外的小路。  
他伸手抓过威尔的手臂，目视前方，“我不想听你再提起那个男人。”威尔听到汉尼拔说。  
威尔急促地吸了一口气，他们的对话在他的脑中复苏，热气在他的胸膛翻腾，“我和他根本没说到两句话。”  
“仅是听到的，就已经远远多于两句了。”  
“是你把我留给了他。”  
“我不会再犯这样的错误了。”  
汉尼拔看着他，眼中带着几分疑问，仿佛在问威尔是否要继续下去。威尔默许了 。  
“你上次也是这么说的。”威尔对他说，“你答应了。”  
“那么这是报复吗？你故意让我嫉妒？”  
“我不知道。我成功了吗？”  
汉尼拔把他的手腕握得生疼，随后把车随意地停在了路边。

“是的你成功了。”汉尼拔说。他的声音低沉，威尔几乎能感到他身边空气的震荡。汉尼拔解开安全带，缩短了他们之间的距离，凑过身来重重地吻住了他。  
威尔回应着他的吻，并笨手笨脚地试图解开 自己的安全带，等他成功的时候他半个身子已经靠在了座椅的扶手上，气喘吁吁。他的双唇迎上汉尼拔近在咫尺的薄唇，一只手在他头发中狂乱地揉搓。他想起了汉尼拔说的“半真半假”，发出了难耐的呻吟，“告诉我。”他叹息道。  
汉尼拔探过身来，把威尔抱在了他的身上，座位后倾到最大限度，让威尔跌在了他的上方。威尔双腿大张，双手抵在他的胸口，低头看着他。  
“告诉你什么？”汉尼拔低声问，“告诉你我多么生气？你知道他碰你了吗？你让他碰你。”  
威尔摇了摇头，他不记得了。  
“这里。”汉尼拔说，地握住了威尔的肩膀示意，“而你没有让开，你没有甩开他的手。”  
“那里有太多人了，我没有注意。哦汉尼拔，我只想要你，只有你。我发誓，我不在乎其他人。”他咽了口口水，脑中混沌一片，“我真的不在乎。”  
汉尼拔一只手握住他的下巴，一只把他锁紧在怀里，“我不知道我是不是该相信你。”他说。  
威尔双目圆睁，直直地望向汉尼拔的双眼，不能自己地俯下身轻舔他的嘴唇，“当你在的我的周围，我的眼中看不到其他人。我…只是试图对你的朋友友好些。”  
“那个男人不是我的朋友。”  
威尔紧紧地贴向他，讨好地亲吻他，而汉尼拔允许了他这么做，威尔亲吻着他的下巴，他的嘴角，他的唇，“别生气。”他说，“拜托。我很抱歉，我不是有意让你生气的。”  
汉尼拔发出一声低沉的、无助的低吼，把他搂得更紧，威尔把手伸到汉尼拔的两腿间，发现他已经硬的像石头一样。当威尔抚摸着他的时候，他难耐地抬起身来，一把揪住了威尔的上衣。  
“把这个脱掉。还有你的裤子。”  
“好的…老天啊…”威尔立刻挣开了他的上衣，试图在不离开汉尼拔的大腿的情况下把裤子脱掉，他也已经硬了，他的勃起撑开了他的蕾丝内裤，龟头和一部分阴茎暴露在了空气中，淫荡地流着前液。

两人在狭窄的车中调整着动作，汉尼拔让威尔双脚叉开，把他放到了方向盘上，慢慢地从上往下看着威尔，好像在欣赏一件作品。威尔的呼吸一点一点加快，双手颤抖地扶住自己的双腿， 喘着粗气，想要抚摸自己。汉尼拔拨开了他的手，随之他的大手放在了威尔的腿上，抚摸着威尔的高筒袜上的蕾丝花边，随后他伸出两只手指灵巧地滑进了他的袜子里，从上往下缓缓地摸着他的大腿。威尔无计可施，牢牢地闭上了双眼向后仰去，脑子一片空白。  
“你刮毛了。”他说。  
威尔点点头，眼睛依旧紧闭着。  
“别人觉得你很迷人，你很开心吗？”汉尼拔柔声问。  
威尔用一只手捂住嘴，试图遮掩他过于破碎的声音，完全没有用，他的呻吟还是漏了出来，他无法否认。  
“我喜欢你这个样子。”汉尼拔温柔地说，“脱下衣服，任我撷取。”  
“那么你就不该带我出来…”威尔成功地挤出一句回答，“我可以就这样在家里等你。当你走进家门，你就可以拥有我。今天的歌剧，仅仅是因为你想让我去，我才…”  
“我想要向别人炫耀你，威尔，也许我成功了。你今天很美。”  
“那么也许你不该谴责威尔森。”  
“或许我该责怪你。”汉尼拔说着，把威尔的脚分的更开，轻轻地惩罚地用指甲捏起了威尔大腿根的嫩肉，“向孔雀一样展示自己。”  
威尔漏出一声颤抖的喘息，他的阴茎随之弹跳了一下，“我没有，至少不是故意的。我发誓。”  
汉尼拔抓起他的屁股，把他拉近，威尔感觉到汉尼拔的勃起紧贴着他的屁股，他们的下半身牢牢贴在了一起，汉尼拔伸出手，隔着布料慢条斯理地捏起了他的乳头。  
“我该寸步不离地看着你，不是吗？”汉尼拔在他耳边喃喃细语，“你这个漂亮的小东西。如果没有人看着你的话，你就会卷入麻烦之中。”  
“哦，天哪，拜托你，摸摸我…”听着汉尼拔的低语，威尔无法自控地伸向自己的下身，隔着内裤握住他早已硬的发疼的阴茎，但他真正想要不是自己的手。  
“抬起腰来。”汉尼拔说道，威尔立刻依言将重量转移到了膝盖上，汉尼拔解开拉链，拉下了他的内裤，掏出了他的阴茎。而威尔因为渴望而膝盖发软，不得不靠在汉尼拔身上，他感觉到汉尼拔又大又厚的阴茎抵着他的内裤，未被蕾丝遮盖的皮肤被它的热度所灼烧，威尔立刻往下沉了沉，渴求更多。  
汉尼拔不紧不慢地隔着蕾丝布料逗弄着他，“把裤子拉开，”他说，“让我来感觉你。”  
威尔顺从地把手伸到身后，把内裤往右边最大限度地拨开，展示着自己，仍由汉尼拔把他的阴茎滑到了他的屁股瓣间。他咬紧双唇，感受着他的热度和亲密的感觉，他趴在汉尼拔的身上，屁股未经允许摇晃了起来。  
“汉尼拔…”  
“你可以更大声，亲爱的。没有人会听到你的。”他把威尔的阴茎握在手里，一边撸动，一边在他的屁股间用力地抽插，“也许我不该责怪你的。试问谁能抗拒你的魅力？”  
威尔感觉他的脸烧了起来，他双眼紧闭，应和着汉尼拔的动作前后耸动，他让自己不知羞耻地、大声地喊出他的快感，而汉尼拔则抽插地更快更凶。威尔自己都不知道自己能够发出如此高亢的声音，他不再压抑自己，沉迷在其中， 急促地尖叫，气喘吁吁地低吟，哀求着，喊叫着汉尼拔的名字。  
汉尼拔在一记猛烈地抽插后，低吼了一声，射在了威尔的腿间。随后尽可能地将威尔往后推，弯下腰把威尔的阴茎含在嘴里。威尔抓着他的头发，几秒后也随之射了出来。

他们在高潮的余韵中看着彼此，汉尼拔看上去好像和威尔一样神志不清，双颊绯红，喘着粗气，头发因为威尔的抚弄而凌乱不堪。威尔伸手抚平了他的乱发，而汉尼拔只是拉过了他，把他按在他的胸膛，威尔把他的脸埋在他丝滑的白衬衫里。  
汉尼拔在他的头顶落下了一个温柔的吻，“你还好吗？”他爱怜地问。  
“棒极了。你呢？”  
“是的，我也一样。”他轻抚着威尔的背，另一只手滑进威尔的衣服中抚摸着他光滑的肌肤。威尔抬起头看他，“你确定？”  
“事实上，有一点失控。”  
“你之前说过，让自己失去控制不是一件坏事。”  
“是。这种感觉太好了，会让我慢慢地对这种失控感上瘾。”

*

汉尼拔下了床，把熟睡的威尔留在了家里。他在茶里放了镇定剂，他应该不会很快醒来。

现在，他坐在他的车里，思考着。他的心跳的比在任何一次谋杀前都快。他从未像这样杀人。这一切都是全新的，这像是第一次，如重生，似改变。

他踏出了车，走向了道格拉斯·威尔森的大门。


	12. Chapter 12

周五凌晨五点不到，威尔接到了杰克的电话。警方在弗吉尼亚州的一个山间小径边发现了一具尸体，心脏被挖走。  
挂断电话后，威尔艰难地从床上翻了下来，试图在一片黑暗找到他的鞋子，毫无效率地摸索了一阵后，汉尼拔良心发现地为他打开了灯。  
“我去给你泡杯咖啡。”汉尼拔说。  
“老天啊，谢谢。”  
随即威尔从洗衣篮里随便拿起一条牛仔裤穿上。等他成功地找到一件衬衫穿上，换上了鞋子，他已经能闻到厨房里飘来的咖啡香了。

汉尼拔把威尔拉到了一边，威尔靠在料理台处静静地等着咖啡的完成。咖啡煮好时，汉尼拔走到他身边，把懒懒的他拨直，往他的手中塞了一杯咖啡，转身开始往面包上抹黄油。  
“现在吃早饭还太早了。”威尔抱怨道。  
“等你忙完了就太晚了。带上面包，逮住空闲就赶紧吃了。”  
威尔看着汉尼拔往面包上均匀地抹上橘子酱，洒上碎核桃仁，然后用保鲜纸包好。他打了个大大的哈欠，“这该是我的工作。”他说。  
“下次如果我在半夜被叫起来工作，你也可以投桃报李。”  
“杰克认为这次又是开膛手。”  
“你怎么认为？”  
“我希望不是。”汉尼拔把他拉过来安慰地抱了抱，他叹了口气靠进了他熟悉的怀抱，“我不想做这个了。”他靠在汉尼拔的肩上，喃喃地说。  
“你不必继续做这个。”  
“可这是我的工作。”  
“你不一定要做这样的工作。”  
威尔没有回答。他看了一眼墙上的钟，再两分钟，他对自己说，两分钟后他会出门的，就两分钟，就让他沉溺在这份温暖的碰触中。“你说你能带我离开，”他说，“我们该去哪儿？”  
“任何你想去的地方。”  
“待多久？”  
汉尼拔把他抱得更紧了，“永远，亲爱的威尔。永远。”  
威尔叹了口气，迫使自己结束这不切实际的幻想，“我回来的时候，你还在这儿吗？”  
“那要看你忙到多晚了。当然，我有不少事情要做。”  
“但今天晚上你会回家？”  
“如果我能的话。”汉尼拔吻了吻他，放开威尔，往后退了一步，“穿大衣吧。”

*

威尔一边开车一边还不忘嘬一口汉尼拔给他准备的咖啡。他打开了车载广播，发现它还停留在上次汉尼拔借他的车开回巴尔的摩时，汉尼拔调的古典乐电台，他没有换台。星星在黑夜中闪闪发亮，路两边的积雪在他的车灯下反着光，他懒懒地回忆起小时候，多少个夜晚他们在高速公路上开着车，从某个熟悉的城镇出发，来到另一个不熟悉的城镇。对幼年的他来说，车灯照亮的前路仿佛就是他的整个世界。

有什么东西冲到了他的前方，他猛地踩下了刹车，他的车随即发出了刺耳的声音，呈45度角一般横亘在路中央。那只美丽的牡鹿就站在他面前，透过雨刷看着他。隔着车窗，威尔都能看到它在寒冷的黑夜中喷出的空气。它站在路中央，用蹄子刨着地，巨大的鹿角上燃着熊熊火焰。

威尔向它伸出手，然而他的指尖碰到了玻璃——那是唯一隔离他和牡鹿的东西，牡鹿的呼吸接触到的地方甚至是温热的。它转身，优雅而缓慢地穿过马路，消失在黑夜中。

远处有亮灯正在靠近，威尔急忙把车摆正重新上路。路途中他始终感觉有视线正追随者他，但他并不害怕，奇怪的是，他甚至心怀感激。

等他到达了目的地，那里的停车场已经停满了警察和FBI的车。威尔出示了证件，弯腰踏进了隔离区域。他刚直起身，就听见背后有人在叫他。

“格雷厄姆先生，请等一等！”  
他转过身，是安德里娜·马普。她上身穿着FBI学院的卫衣，下身穿着一条大大的牛仔裤，飞快地向他跑来，“你应该在匡提科的？”当她离他还有几步远时，威尔说。  
“要知FBI并没有把我们锁起来。我阿姨住在这一片，她有时候需要有人来帮她打理花园。不管怎样，我刚刚听到大概一百万辆警车呼啸而过，我于是跟了过来，大家都说是开膛手又犯案了，然后我就看到了你，”她深深地换了口气，“我想问，我能跟着你一起看看吗？”  
“你论文写完了吗？”  
“你得查查你的邮箱了。”  
威尔确实查了，而她确实提交了论文——11：59分，几乎过了他们规定的时间。他挤出了一个笑容，抬起了警戒带，“来吧。”他说。  
“我该去哪儿？”他随口问道，有个地方警察站在路边，面带菜色地在冷风中颤抖。  
“沿着小路往上走大概五十码，然后右转。不会找不到的。”

“你认为这次真的是开膛手吗？” 安德里娜问。  
“这也是杰克想知道的。”  
“杰克——克劳福德探员？BAU的头头？”  
威尔点点头。他抬头向前望去，光秃秃的树枝在黑暗中繁复交错，积雪从枝头一滴一滴淌下。他可以窥见前方的一丝光亮，等他们靠近的时候，好多熟面孔向他们打着招呼，威尔猜测一定已经有人通知了杰克他们的到来，杰克向他挥了挥手，向他们走来。  
“这位是谁？”  
“我的一个学生，在停车场碰到的。她叫安德里娜·马普。安德里娜，这是杰克·克劳福德。”  
他们握了握手，安德里娜看上去颇为紧张。  
“很高兴见到你，如果威尔记得你的名字的话，你应该表现很突出。”  
“我能记住我的学生的名字，杰克。”  
“因为他们在他们交上来的论文上写了自己的名字？你能把他们的名字和脸联系起来吗？”杰克半真半假地说。  
“当他们值得我花时间来记住的时候，我会的。尸体在哪儿？”  
“这里。我为你已经简单地清理了一下现场。在尸体身上没有找到任何证件。另外，除了心脏以外，眼睛和舌头也消失了。”  
“消失？”  
“至少我们还没找到。”  
“他通常只取内脏。”  
杰克耸耸肩，说，“泽勒认为是他。把你叫来是想要有一个确切的参考意见。”  
威尔点点头，然后转向安德里娜，“这是你的第一个犯罪现场吗？”  
“是的，先生。”  
“如果你要呕吐的话，记得离尸体远一点，然后告诉鉴定组好让他们做个记号。对了，最好吐在路边。”  
“好的，先生。”  
他把她留在了杰克身边，自己朝尸体走去。

即使已经面目全非，他依然迅速地认出了他。威尔眨了眨眼，希望面前的脸孔会变化，或者他会从幻象中醒来，面前的尸体会变成一个他不认识的陌生人。没有改变。  
道格拉斯·威尔森倒在那里，好像是被什么人遗弃了一般，双脚大张，一只手臂高举过头顶，他的眼睛、舌头、心脏被取走，嘴唇上布满了干掉的血液。  
威尔缓慢地吸了口气，他回过头看着杰克，“他的名字叫道格拉斯·威尔森。”  
“你认识他？”  
“我见过他。他是巴尔的摩城市交响乐团的长号手。”  
“了解，谢谢。”

他看着杰克带着安德里娜走到一边，回过头走回了威尔森身边。缓慢地吐了几口气后，他闭上了双眼。现实离他远去，他一个人站在寂静的、黑暗中的小路上。

威尔森的一只手被砍了下来放到一边，他的手指向上摊开，布满鲜血，他看到那个杀手把割下的舌头放在了他的手心上，思索了一下，又重新拿走 。威尔森不配这样的设计…

杰克的声音把威尔拉回了现实，声音中有一丝不耐烦，“怎么样？”  
“是开膛手。”  
“你确定？”  
“是的。这次有一点不同，但我确定是他。感觉一样。”  
“当然不同，这可不是开玩笑的，”泽勒说，从普莱斯身边晃晃悠悠地走到他的旁边，“那些展示在哪儿？为什么我还在树干上发现了一个粘住的眼珠？”  
“粘在树干上？”威尔问。  
“是啊！跟我来。”  
他们走到了一块相对比较比较干净的地方，威尔向安德里娜点了点头，示意她可以跟上。她看上去还蛮兴奋的，对他来说是件好事，至少他不用去处理一些过度的反应，开膛手的犯罪现场对任何一个第一次踏足犯罪现场的学生来说都是个挑战。  
“眼珠，树。”泽勒比划着示意，威尔抬头，看见一个眼珠被卡在了树干中，无神地回看着他们，  
“他把眼珠扔掉了。”威尔说，“另一个应该 也在附近，舌头可能也是。”  
“谁会把好好的眼珠扔掉？”普莱斯不解地问。  
“是啊，能拿它们做什么呢？”安德里娜说。  
普莱斯顿时看上很高兴，泽勒则下定主意打算忽略他，“很高兴你问了，对了，你是谁？”  
于是他们互相介绍了自己，普莱斯则开始叨念着拥有幽默感是多么重要的事情。而威尔把他们留在了那里，自己扒开树枝，往更深处走去。  
贝弗莉从一边窜了出来，把他吓了一跳，“天哪，冷静下来，小鬼，”她惊魂未定地说，“我听说你带了学生来见见世面。”  
“我以为你是别的什么人。”他说。他想起了他噩梦中的生物，以及那双充满了情感的酷似人类的双眼。  
“我找到舌头了。”她说，“想看看吗？”  
“好。”  
他们在黑暗中又走了几码，她拿着手电筒在草地上左右寻找着些什么，一声“啊哈”后她找到了事前做的的记号。威尔在记号旁蹲了下来——眼珠被扔在了尸体的旁边，而舌头则被扔得更远，几乎陷进了地里。  
“你踩到它了吗？”他问。  
“拜托，我是专业的。如果有谁踩到它了，那么只能是开膛手。这挺奇怪的，不是吗？毕竟他也是专业的。”  
“当情绪失控的时候，人们都会犯错的。”  
“他和被害人有情感上的纠葛？”  
“不。不是和被害人。”  
“那是和谁？”

舌头，眼球。不许看，不要说话。心脏。因爱而起，嫉妒，失控。

威尔抬起头，仿佛依旧深陷他的噩梦中。那个生物此刻就蹲在他的对面，在尸体的另一边，它巨大的角上挂满了血肉，它举起带爪子的手，放在唇边，仿佛在说“嘘，不要出声”。一眨眼它又消失了，仿佛和牡鹿一样退回到了黑暗中。

他只能靠撑着地面来稳住自己，心中升腾起的确定感像是一股黑色的油一般包围在他身边，让他难以呼吸，它从树干上、从地上飞起，向他扑来，他的身体仿佛融化在黑色中。

“威尔？”  
贝弗莉将一只手放在他的肩上，他紧紧地回握着她的手，好像这样才有一丝力气。她在他身边蹲下，看上去很担心，“你还好吗？”她问。  
“我不知道。”他说。  
怀疑笼罩在他的心头，像小动物一般上蹿下跳。他不想把他的结论告诉杰克，他想回家，蜷缩在汉尼拔身边，忘记一切。他希望这一切只是另一个糟糕的噩梦。  
贝弗莉帮他站了起来，他跟着她一起走回树边。他的手生疼，活动下手指，他再次握成了拳。树枝上黑色的液体滴了下来，他仿佛能感觉它们滴落在他的脸上，松软的、温热的，像鲜血一样。

杰克期待地看着他。

他想回家，他想逃离这一切。

但相反的，他迫使自己用冷静地声音向他们解释了在歌剧院发生的小摩擦，他没有说名字，还不到说名字的时候。杰克之前说他相信威尔的直觉。今天他们都会知道他说的是不是真心话。  
“所以这个被害人和一个男人聊了天，然后那个男人的男朋友嫉妒了，”泽勒说，眨了眨眼，“这是开膛手，他不是冲动杀人的类型。”  
“他扯下了那人的眼睛，切掉了他的舌头，”贝弗莉说，“挖走了他的心？听起来似乎和嫉妒确实有那么点关系。”  
“那么也许这不是开膛手干的。”  
“这个男朋友，他本是个外科医生，”威尔无视他们，慢慢地说着，“很有才华的外科医生，他大约六英尺高，很强壮，就体格而言完全能够犯下这些罪行，他也在我们猜测的年龄范围内。”  
杰克猛地把注意力从泽勒那里转向威尔，“你怎么知道他曾是外科医生？”  
“仅仅看着他，你无法判断他是怎样一个人，”威尔答非所问，继续说道，“他融入社会，善于隐藏，他是你最不会怀疑的人。”

威尔听到身后黑色的油一滴一滴落在地上。

杰克举起手，扶着额头，“你说的是汉尼拔·莱科特吗？”  
“是的。”  
“威尔森在和你聊天，”杰克说，“你和汉尼拔…”  
“是的。”

周围一片死寂。

“天哪，”泽勒干巴巴的说，“这真是一场天杀的出柜派对。”  
威尔只是看着杰克，“你还相信我的直觉吗？”  
杰克慢慢地点了点头，“这是我需要你在这里的原因。”

威尔心不在焉地听着他们接下来的讨论，杰克建议他们应该谨慎行动，不应打草惊蛇，而威尔也应该小心不能让汉尼拔察觉任何端倪。慢慢地，他们的对话在他耳中变成了一阵模糊的声音。

等他们终于结束了争论，他走回了自己的车，开车上路，他在黑暗中不知疲倦地驾驶着，直到他看到路边有一个休息区，他把车停在了那里，一动不动地坐在车里，把脸埋在手中。

他想打电话给汉尼拔，但似乎不是个好主意。

自动售货机里卖的咖啡都是垃圾，但马克杯里汉尼拔做的咖啡早就被他喝完了，他拿着罐头咖啡喝着，嚼着汉尼拔为他做的三明治。黑暗中，星星前所未有地闪亮，而他的心中前所未有地清明，他想起了上一次他们在厨房中舞蹈，汉尼拔环抱着他，让威尔和他一起离开，去任何他想去的地方。

切萨皮克开膛手的控制力是无与伦比的。他不因嫉妒杀人。汉尼拔也不，除非他允许自己放纵自己，他允许自己脱离控制一会儿。

为了他们的游戏。为了威尔。

他靠在车上，站在路灯下思考，人们不喜改变，除非他们想。

*

在安静的教室中，威尔坐在那里，看见自己置身于树林中，多枝多节的树枝把他包围，每一根树枝上都淌着黑油，黑色的花骨朵开出了美丽花朵，然后又融化成黑色的水，从枝叶中淌下来。牡鹿和那个生物假扮成人类，在枝叶的间隙中窥探着他。

有人重重地咳了一声。是安德里娜，她坐在前排。威尔猛然发现教室已经坐满了学生，他抬头看了眼钟，五分钟前他就应该开始上课了。于是他站了起来，开始讲课。弥漫在他周围的黑暗仿佛消失了，但那两双眼睛依然紧紧地盯着他。

课后，他坐在角落里，看着鉴定组对威尔森进行进一步的验尸。普莱斯邀请了安德里娜，泽勒把大脑交给她拿在手里，可能是想让她恶心，也可能是想给她一点福利，很难说。但她看上去并没当会儿事。

“那么现在，眼球！！”普莱斯大声道，像一个魔术师即将展示他最棒的魔术。  
“你什么都不会找到的，”贝弗莉说，“开膛手从未留下过指纹。”  
“他也从来不扔眼球玩。他可能太生气了，以至于忘了要带手套？无论如何，”他转头对安德里娜说，“如果我们什么也没找到，我们还有一个眼球呢没查呢，或者你把你的手指摁在上面，我取上你的指纹，怎么样？”  
“听上去棒极了，先生！”安德里娜说，她听上去非常真诚。  
“她留下，”普莱斯宣布，“你们可以走了！布莱恩，你被代替了！”  
“你现在这么说好了，等下次你需要人帮你从垃圾堆里找一小坨肝脏的时候，你知道该打电话给谁。”  
“我也帮忙了。”普莱斯抗议道。  
“你只是在旁边看着。”

渐渐地，他们的“争吵”歪到了奇怪的方向。很快，威尔几乎无法辨认他们在说些什么了。他走到门边，他看到整个楼层似乎都冒出了鹿角。这是因为压力，他告诉自己。令他惊恐地，冷汗爬上了他脖颈。  
贝弗莉在大堂里追上了他，“你还好吗？好吧，我知道答案应该是‘不’。当他的男朋友可能是一个连环杀手的时候，谁都不能好到哪儿去。”  
“不。”他顺从地说。  
“你想聊聊吗？我想答案可能也是‘不’，但是你看上去——真的很糟糕，威尔。你一句话都没说。”  
“没什么好说的。”  
“你不确定是不是他，可能只是个巧合。”  
威尔耸耸肩。可能，但他知道不是。  
“至少他该知道你一定会怀疑他的，”贝弗莉说道，“那么为什么他要这么做？他一直都很小心。”  
“他想让我知道。”  
她皱起了她好看的眉，未作评论，而是说道，“回家吧，好吗？睡一会儿？不管怎样，你可能不应该参与这次行动，我是说，或许杰克也不应该，但我们也不能用一根棍子把他撬走。”  
“睡一觉听上去还不错。”

睡一觉听上去确实不错。但当他坐进车里，他知道他不想回家。他的目的地明确，他的命运已经无法改写。

*

汉尼拔最后一次走进自己的卧室。

一个包足够了。衣服可以再买，书可以再收集，从无到有重新开始生活。他打包了他的手拎包，把它放在了衣橱里。他走到厨房，冰箱里放着洋葱、清汤和芝士，他很明智地花了点时间熬了一点法式洋葱汤，等他下一次有机会好好煮饭的时候，可能会是很久以后了。

他坐在饭桌的首席上一个人吃着饭，他的桌席上，仿佛围绕着不同的脸孔，那些他熟识的人，那些几乎可以说是认识他的人。餐桌的那头，放着一个小小的珠宝盒，黑色的丝绒，盖子微微凸起。

当他吃完饭洗净碗，他走到了桌边。威尔拒绝和他一起离开，即便汉尼拔是威尔想象中那个的汉尼拔。而现在，威尔应该知道了真相，他的拒绝就更有道理了。汉尼拔想象着他的挣扎，他的心碎，他双唇中涌出的鲜血，他身体中的海洋的声音。

但他依旧心存希望，即便在最后，他固执依旧。他会等到最后一刻，亲眼看着结局的到来。他无法想象除此之外他还有任何其他渴求。

*

威尔敲响了汉尼拔的门。汉尼拔几乎立刻应了门，就好像他早就在门的另一头等着他似的。  
“请进。”他说。  
汉尼拔拿过威尔的大衣。他们用余光观察着彼此，头一次，汉尼拔没有直视威尔的双眼。天花板的装饰在汉尼拔脸上投下阴影，突出了他的睫毛和鼻子的曲线。威尔转过头，害怕看到他再一次被黑油吞噬。他使劲揉了揉眼睛。  
“你为什么而来？”汉尼拔温柔地问。  
“你现在该在工作的。”  
“但你知道我在家。”  
“你要走了。”你要离开我了。他无法说出口，他可能失声说了出来，因为看上去他们都明白他的言下之意。  
汉尼拔把威尔带进客厅，示意他坐在首席，而他坐在了他的旁边。

“你吃了他的心吗？”威尔问。  
“没有。有些东西即使是我也吃不下去。”  
威尔原以为汉尼拔的默认会让他感到惊恐，但他没有。当他在树丛中看到它的噩梦时他就应该知道。而现在，看着汉尼拔，他又一次看到了它：巨大的黑色的鹿角在汉尼拔的头顶挣开，汉尼拔轮廓鲜明的脸庞失去了颜色和人类的生气。

威尔转开头，但无论他看向哪个方向，他都能看到它。即使他闭上眼，双手捂住双眼，它的身影仍然徘徊不去。他觉得自己烧了起来，而双手却冻得像冰块，慢慢地融化成水。  
“我觉得我正在被浪卷走。”他说。  
“你正在被清洗干净。”  
“我不觉得我不会变干净了。”他看着他，汉尼拔的脸在他熟悉的脸庞和那个怪物之间来回变换，“你给我下药了吗？”  
“没有。所有你感受到的都来自于你的内心，亲爱的。我什么也没做。”  
威尔摇了摇头，他看到汉尼拔的椅子后蔓延开来的黑色阴影，鼻子中钻进一股鲜血特有的腥臭味：那都是开膛手的受害者。“不，”，他说，“不，别。离我远点。”  
“我可以帮助你，”汉尼拔说，“和我一起离开，我们可以现在就走。此时此刻。把所有这一切都抛开。你真的在意现在的一切吗，威尔？看看你为自己创造的生活？生活从未眷顾予你。”  
“我不能！”  
“那么恐怕你会与现实世界越来越远。当你不得不面对心中的恐惧时，你该怎么办？何况你生活在噩梦诞生的摇篮中？威尔，和我一起离开。”  
“不，这不是我！有什么不对劲！”  
汉尼拔上前一步，他双手捧起威尔的脸颊，大手抚摸着他的头发，“还有谁能让你信任至深？”他说，“你认为还有谁能够帮助你吗？”  
威尔虚弱地摇了摇头，“请不要这么做。别这么对我…”  
“不要离开你？我不想离开你，亲爱的。那是我最不想做的事。”  
威尔看着他，目光透过他看着窗外纷飞的雪花，它们本是雪白的，但飘落到地上的时候却变成了黑色的，像是大火烧尽后的灰尘，他几乎可以尝到喉头焦灼的气味。

汉尼拔把一个小盒子放到了他的手上，并替他打开了他。威尔的手指动了动，虚虚把它圈在中间，他的手像爪子一样，僵硬不动。他向下看去，金色的圆环在吊灯灯光的映射下闪着温暖的光芒，那一颗钻石像星星一样善良。有一瞬间，一切回归了原位，他回到了现实。  
“可以让我为你戴上吗？”汉尼拔问。  
威尔眨了眨眼，灯光仿佛越来越亮，汉尼拔家有一个吊灯吗？他抬起头，天花板上有一张巨网，两侧慢慢地长出了鹿角。

“我不能。”他低声说，他抚摸着手心的戒指，喃喃道，“再试一次，汉尼拔。试着说服我。”  
汉尼拔滑下了椅子，单膝跪地，他牵起威尔的手，“我们可以去任何地方。任何你想去的地方。你什么也不需要做。我们会有一个全新的开始，对我们两个都是。我在乎你，威尔。你现在在做的一切正在杀死你。”  
“那你做的事呢？”  
“我享受它。”汉尼拔说道。  
威尔眼中汉尼拔的脸又一次变化了，他头上的鹿角渗出了某种不是油也不是血的液体，他的眼睛不再充满爱恋。威尔看见了他手中的戒指，也看见了他藏在口袋中的小刀。  
“我曾问你，在你的一生中你曾经历次多少次改变，”威尔说，“也许我该问的是你愿意改变多少。但我想我不必再问了。”  
“你的心灵被遮蔽了。你现在已经不是你了。”  
“不管我看见了什么东西，我知道我是谁，我也知道你是谁。我不会跟你走的，汉尼拔。”  
“我不想把你丢下。”  
“你没有选择。”  
“我本不想这么做的。”汉尼拔说，他的手伸向了口袋，伸向了口袋中的匕首。  
“一部分的你将会和我一起死去。”威尔说。  
汉尼拔抚摸着他的脸颊，“很好。我不想看你孤单的死去。

门铃响了。

汉尼拔抬起头，他的脸上面无表情，“在这儿等着。”他对威尔说。

威尔等着，他不知道他还能做什么。逃跑看上去是不可能的。他拿出手上的戒指，摩挲了数秒，把它紧紧地握在手里。金色的指环，中央镶嵌着美丽的宝石，而周围则是一颗一颗小小的黑色珠宝，可能是尖晶石，和汉尼拔送他的项链一样。

“我知道他在这儿！他的车停在外面，”是安德里娜的声音，她提高了音量，“你瞧，我确实得和他说几句话，这很重要。”  
威尔在心中爆了个粗口，站了起来，他跌跌撞撞地穿过一片树林，来到了门前。当他看到她和汉尼拔时，她已经设法进了门，和汉尼拔剑拔弩张面对面地站着。汉尼拔的一只手仍插在口袋中，而安德里娜的手伸向了腰际，她的外套中很可能藏了一把枪。  
“我想你不得不现在离开。”汉尼拔说，和往常一样冷峻，他往前站了一步，威尔认为这已经超过了安全距离。  
“一切都很好，”威尔对她说，“走吧。一小时后我会打电话给你。”  
她看到了他，看上去放下心来，就在此刻，汉尼拔动了。他抽出了匕首，而安德里娜随即掏出了枪，威尔猛地插在了他们中间，一瞬间忘记了他究竟想要保护哪一个。一声枪响，他的胸口一痛，在子弹的冲击下，他重重地摔进了汉尼拔的怀中。接着，一切都静止了。

“威尔。威尔，睁开眼睛。”是汉尼拔的声音，坚持地，急切地呼喊着他。

威尔向他眨了眨眼睛，他的头正枕在汉尼拔的腿上，他感到整个世界寒冷又遥远，“你会…”他说，但他无法呼吸到足够的空气。  
“救护车，”汉尼拔对安德里娜说，“现在！给我拿一条毛巾，厨房里，快去！”  
“你会杀了我吗？”威尔坚持问道，他必须吸进足够的氧气才能说一句完整的话，但他还是成功地问了出来。

汉尼拔的双手在威尔的胸膛上施压，他在他的正上方，笼罩着他，遮蔽了阳光。威尔看见眼泪滑过汉尼拔的脸庞，在他的脸上留下黑色的痕迹，最后，他的眼睛终于变得清明，再一次充满了爱意。人类的眼睛。他没有回答威尔的问题，但威尔看到他头上的鹿角渐渐退去，而耳边持续不断的嗡嗡声终于停了下来。

威尔虚弱地抓住了汉尼拔的手臂，“我…我很快乐。我并不感到抱歉。”

一阵剧烈的疼痛撕裂了他的胸膛，他的世界天旋地转，慢慢地消失，他看到了黑色的斑点，缀着羽毛的牡鹿弯着腰从上方看着他，而他渐渐地什么都感觉不到了。


	13. Chapter 13

威尔在一阵剧痛中醒来，强烈的痛感模糊了他的其他感官，除了头顶闪烁的白炽灯光和耳边悉悉索索的谈话声，他什么也听不见，什么也看不着。他直觉有人把光对准了他，周围的人们带着面罩，说话的声音急促而焦急——  
“血压正在下降——”  
“他还有意识——”  
“格雷厄姆先生，威尔，你能否——”

他们会起汉尼拔，而他不想回答。他闭上了眼睛。

*

当他再次醒来的时候，他能听也能看了，但他还是没法移动。有什么梗在他的喉头，他想把它咳出来，它却卡在那里一动不动。他的胸口一紧，撕心裂肺的痛楚又卷土抽来。他无法呼吸，心脏漏跳了一拍，手上毫无知觉，警报声呜咽响起——

*

威尔和汉尼拔并肩站在霍布斯的厨房里，阿比盖尔的血到处都是，汉尼拔弯下双膝，手指沾着鲜血开始作画。有很长一段时间，他强壮的身体遮蔽了威尔的视线，他看不见他在画什么。而等他往后让开，威尔才看清他画的竟是他的梦中的恶魔：一只源自于黑暗的怪物，有着长长的鹿角和黑色的眼睛。

汉尼拔的眼睛明亮，手上突然滴血未沾。

“这也是你记忆的重现吗？”威尔问。  
“不。”汉尼拔说，“这是艺术。”  
“它是完美的吗？这是你想要的吗？”  
汉尼拔低头看着他的画作，用干净的那只手把它抹去。

*

疼痛终于如晚霞的余晖一般微不可查，也没有什么东西让他呼吸苦难。他察觉到有一片被打湿的布子盖在他的眼睛上，他用力地眨了眨，甩去挥之不去的粘腻感，睁开了眼睛。

一个陌生人出现在他的视线上方。一瞬间，威尔有点担心他是否失去了记忆。我该知道她是谁吗？他想。他试图搜索最近的记忆，却一无所获。

那个女人朝他笑了笑，看上去很高兴的样子，令威尔欣慰的是，这个笑容并不带有私人情绪。她穿着白色的制服，闻起来就是医院的味道。

“谁？”他问，仅说出这一个字就让他呼吸困难。

“我叫佩妮。”她说，“我是护士助理，现在你正在约翰霍普金斯州的医院进行治疗。我去把你的主治医生带来，好吗？我们很高兴看到你苏醒了。”  
“等——等等。”

他想要问一问汉尼拔，还有安德里娜。但他实在喘不上气来。他刚想抬头，整个房间天旋地转，他再次昏迷了过去。

*

威尔下一次醒来后，得以清醒了很长一段时间。他喝了点儿水，甚至还抽空请佩妮解释了手边自主调节吗啡量的仪器使用方法，她建议他根据需求调节剂量、减轻疼痛。  
威尔在应当给出回应的时候会适当地点点头表示他听懂了。他依旧呼吸困难，在此之前，他从未觉得呼吸需要那么大的力气。  
“当你需要的时候就可以使用它。”佩妮说，好像威尔会不愿意似的。  
如今他万分顺从，他的尊严只允许他将情绪曝露至此。  
“先生，你认为你现在有精力见见你的访客吗？有一个年轻的女士一直在询问你的消息。”  
“谁？”威尔问道。他不觉得他现在的状况可以接待阿比盖尔，而另一个可能想要见他的年轻女人就只能是弗莱迪·朗兹了。  
“她说她是你的学生。”  
威尔皱了皱眉，但最终点头同意了。安德里娜应该有更多事情要做——哦，她开枪击中了他。他完全把他的痛苦归咎于汉尼拔，竟然忘记了究竟是谁开的枪。

安德里娜溜了进来，在角落的椅子上坐下，低着头看着地板。  
“这不是你的错。”威尔说。  
“我差点把你杀了。”  
他摇了摇头，“是汉尼拔。你当时为什么…”他停下换了口气，“在那儿？”  
“大家都找不到你，克劳福德探员说你不接你话。我当时正开车回家，刚好路过他的房间。我并不是自己找到了那里，我只是刚好认出了你的车。”她停止了絮叨，“他救了你。”她说。  
威尔皱着眉，暗暗希望在他不得不出口问之前，她能解释清楚到底是怎么回事。每一次呼吸时那么痛苦，说话更是难上加难。  
“他选择待在你身边。”她说，“我叫了医护人员，而他一直待在你身边。他想让你活下来。即便上了救护车，他依然在那儿。我没有叫警察，他说如果他不在的话你一定会死，而我想到医院之前，我总能找到机会叫警察，但——”  
“但？”  
“他让我协助他。我的手太滑了，上面都是你的血。而他的动作太快了。”她的双手在大腿上扭成一团，“他们死了。”  
“不是你的错。”  
“他本可以把我也杀了，但他没有，他想让我传达一个信息。”  
威尔的心仿佛停止了跳动，“是…什么？”他问。  
“你患有脑炎。我不知道他知道多久了。克劳福德不想让任何人告诉你这件事。他觉得你可能知道莱科特医生去哪儿了…我想他想要把事实一股脑泼到你身上，好让你生气，然后说出真话。我不知道医生是不是同意，但这是不对的。我几乎敢肯定这是不合法的，但最重要的是，这是不正确的。这就是我来的意义，我只是想告诉你这个。”  
威尔没有精力亦没有足够的力气来让他向她解释杰克对开膛手的执着，“谢谢。”他最后说，“不过…这样的话，你的麻烦更多了。”  
“我不介意。在听证会之后，他们可能会把我踢出学校，所以我也无所谓了。”  
她的声音一紧，双手捏成拳头，关节发白。她看起来毫不在乎，但他们都知道这是她最在乎的一件事。威尔了解这种欲盖弥彰，他毫不费力就识破了她。  
“打电话给杰克，”他说，“告诉他，我…”他停顿了一会儿好换口气，“想要见他。现在。”

*

和杰克的谈话进行的不怎么样，意料之中。

他在见面之前向医护人员要了纸和笔，在上面写下了他想陈述的观点，以及对杰克可能的观点的一些反驳。他们依照威尔写的顺序，讨论了每一小点，威尔慢吞吞地撕下了一页又一页纸递给杰克，眼见着杰克越来越恼怒。

“天煞的把你的笔记本给我。”杰克最后忍不住说。  
威尔递了过去，杰克重重地在椅子上坐下，逐字逐句读到最后，当他读完了之后，他长长地、深深地叹了一口气。

威尔嫉妒他有如此多的精力，甚至嫉妒他有足够的空气可以说出一句完整的话。“我不知道他在哪儿，”威尔说，停下换了口气，“不过我会找到他的。”  
“严格来说，我不能让你参与调查。”  
威尔耸耸肩，即使一个简单的动作也能让他呲牙咧嘴，但这说实话比说话要容易多了。  
“你想要什么？”杰克问。  
威尔把最后一张纸递给他，他一开始把这张纸留在了床边，心想如果谈话顺利，他们就会需要这个。纸上写了三条：

1\. 解除我的执教合同  
2\. 给我一间可以工作的房间  
3\. 安德里娜·马普能顺利毕业

“第一条和第二条，可以。”杰克说，“不成问题，第三条不行。”  
威尔只是静静地看着他。  
杰克站了起来，在房间里走来走去，先是跑到了窗口，接着踱步到门口，他在那里站了很久，手放在门把上，威尔觉得他可能准备离开了。  
“第三条不行。”杰克又重复了一次，“是的，我可以为你打破某些条例。我或许不该这么做…我心里始终觉得，如果我没有不按章程办事把你拉到现场工作，你可能不会遇到汉尼拔·莱科特。”

威尔一语不发。他对遇到汉尼拔毫不后悔，但他不想让杰克知道他的想法。

“这已经超出我的权利范围了，”杰克说，“她的听证会在毕业典礼之后，没参加完听证会她不可能毕业，即便是我也不可能要求法外开恩 。我尝试了。”  
“听证会在什么时候？”  
“下周一。”

威尔蹙眉，这太快了，毕业典礼应该还有两周——“我，多久——”有什么卡在了他的喉咙里，他剧烈地咳嗽起来，伤口疼得好像有人往他身体里又开了一枪，生理性泪水蒙住了他的双眼，他找不到他的吗啡调节器——  
杰克帮他找到了。他给威尔倒了杯水，重重地坐在床边，威尔轻触着杰克的手臂。透过杰克的双眼，他知道他想着贝拉，这是杰克的心中深埋的恐惧，担心他和贝拉最终也会走到这一步：病床、吗啡和持续不断的痛苦。医生告诉威尔他最终会恢复。而贝拉不会。

“我很抱歉。”威尔说。

“这不是你的错。”杰克坐直，好像再次振作起来扛起肩上的重担，“十天 。他们不知道你是否能醒来。也不知道如果你醒来了，能恢复到什么程度。阿拉娜在这里待的时间比她待在家里的时间还要多。”  
“哀悼着死亡。”  
“你没有死，威尔。”  
“不是哀悼我，是哀悼他。”  
杰克叹了口气，“一切都不是真的。他展示在我们面前的是一个虚幻的人物。我们必须忘记它、克服它、重新开始。”  
“我会去听证会的。”威尔说，而每吐出一个字，他必须停下来吸一口气。他感觉自己的心脏依然在跳动，倦怠地，但仍未停止。它还在正常运作。  
“问问医生的意见。不要因为听证会延误了治疗。”  
“这不是她的错。”这是他有力气说出的最后一句话了。和杰克的争辩似乎夺走了他的最后一丝精力，而他现在已然一无所有。他闭上了眼睛，但他还是努力地挤出最后一句话，“也不是你的错。”

他希望所有人都来责怪他。他希望这一切和其他人都毫无关系。他不想要任何人触摸到汉尼拔，或是有关汉尼拔的回忆。

杰克可能又说了些什么，但威尔没有听见。他一个人陷入了黑暗中，海水漫过了他的脚踝。太阳从错杂的枝叶上方升起，照亮了他的噩梦。羽鹿站在一边，看着站在水中的他，它呼出的白气袅袅绕绕升上了万里无云的天空。

*

他坐着轮椅去了听证会，没有带任何医用措施，紧紧地包裹在毯子中，活像一个残疾人。他觉得严格来说他是。尽管到了室内，他还是全身发冷。

阿拉娜推着他的车，杰克走在她旁边，贝弗莉、普莱斯，甚至是泽勒跟在他身后，好似他的护卫。这阵仗让他颇为惊讶。之前在新奥尔良他也有过类似的体验。在他被刺了一刀后，他在当时的队伍中变得前所未有地受欢迎。

威尔依然没法一次说很多句话。他打字打出他的观点，其他人帮他念出来。他的沉默让他看上去与现实更脱节，人们前所未有地热衷于和他说话，而他疲于回答。他想象着他们往一汪平静的湖水中扔着石子，而他，在湖底的某个角落，把石子摞成堡垒，吝啬于哪怕一点点馈赠。

听证会围绕着他进行着，他认真听了一部分，看着出安德里娜脸上无动于衷的表情。他当然也能看透这个表情的意义，年轻的他也曾这样：准备好接受最坏的结果，并坚信可以撑过这个坎。

杰克推了推他。有人在讲话，在对他讲话？好像是的。  
“格莱厄姆先生，你有任何想要补充的吗？”  
阿拉娜和杰克都曾试图指导他在这样的场合该说些什么，如何在不激怒陪审团的情况下阐述观点。当然了，威尔颇有微词。是啊，你无法完全信任他们有明辨对错的能力、能作出正确的决定，你必须小心措辞、顺从他们的心意、甚至说些不大不小的谎言。

“如果你把责任都归于她，那么你和他没什么两样。”威尔说，他竟然顺利地说出了整句话。紧接着，他听见杰克沮丧的叹气，但他也看见安德里娜的眼睛亮了起来。这就足够了。

有一个男人从眼镜下看着威尔，他在面前的纸上写了一些评论，“格莱厄姆先生，你是在暗示陪审团，当他们执行职责的时候，他们可能会犯下和汉尼拔·莱科特同等的罪行吗？九桩——九桩已知的谋杀、分尸、食尸案？”

威尔的余光瞄到了窗外的一丛尖锐的物体——可能是鹿角，正在生长。但他们应该已经治好了他的脑炎。他以为他已经好了，但他没有。

“格雷厄姆先生？”  
“他应该待在病房里，”阿拉娜打断道，“以他的情况来说，这太过了。”  
“他认为他在替天行道，”威尔继续说，他停顿了一下吸了一口气，他的周围一片寂静，他的鼓膜随着自己的声音微微颤抖，“如果你毁了她，你同样也——”再吸一口气，“认为自己在替天行道。”  
寂静延续了下去。但威尔能看到人们的嘴唇一张一合地移动，他耳中的寂静，包括现在，可能只存在于他的脑海中。

阿拉娜把他推出了听证室，她没有说话。他们一起在外面静坐，她坐在椅子上，而他在他的活动牢狱中。  
“我们说过什么来着？”她说，“在他们下定论前就挑战他们的权威对案子没有帮助。”  
“真相永远是有帮助的。”他说，他知道他在说谎。汉尼拔曾经这么说过，也许对他而言，这句话是正确的。  
阿拉娜拉过他的手，“你不该在这儿，我们几乎就要失去你了，现在你仍有可能伤口感染，然后——”  
“不会的。”  
“你不知道会不会！”  
“我会找到他的。”  
“别。别让自己陷入其中，威尔。因为他，你已经失去了那么多。不要再给他更多。”  
威尔向她笑了笑，他不知道他的笑容是不是很难看。从她的表情来看，他知道她意识到他已经走得很远，早已万劫不复。  
他没有回答她，她也没有继续问下去。可能她也明白，汉尼拔得到了他，他的一切。

*

那天晚上，他在病床上醒来，仰天大笑，伤口生疼，他开始剧烈咳嗽，而咳嗽只会让他的伤口更疼。吗啡远远不够，他笑的停不下来。汉尼拔让他伤透了心。

*

泽勒两天后和他说了事情的进展。安德里娜被“回收”了，她被给予了重新开始FBI训练的机会，但是她的档案上却记下了一笔。  
“这比我想象中的好多了，”泽勒说。他把一个袋子扔在了威尔的床尾，那是威尔的一个黑色尼龙袋。  
“这是什么？”  
“衣服和…基本上都是衣服。”泽勒揉了下自己的脸，转头看着窗外，“我们不得不搜查你的家。毕竟他在那里呆了很久。我们小队自己做的，所以就只有我，杰克，贝弗莉和吉米。我被分到检查卧室。”

哦。哦。那些内裤，那些袜子，它们被他整齐地叠好，和他的日常衣物放在一起。都是他的尺寸。

“我不想把那些留在那儿，”泽勒说，“很可能有人想要再检查一遍，他们正在立案。我不知道我该怎么处理它们——里面还有些别的衣物，你出院后可以穿的。”

威尔说不出话，甚至连谢谢也说不出口。他想说他的心脏仿佛停止了跳动，但他已经知道心跳停止时什么感觉了，此刻比那更糟。

“我妹妹也有一些，”泽勒解释道，“我不知道你和他达成了什么协议，不过——你看，我不会和任何人说。如果你想聊聊的话，我们可以谈谈。说真的，我从没遇到如此尴尬的情况，但是如果我不做点什么的话，我妹可能会杀了我，所以…”

威尔的心重新开始跳动，弥漫着的紧张感散去了一些，“没什么想说的。”他说。  
“哈雷路亚，谢天谢地。”  
威尔被泽勒的反应逗笑了，泽勒回以一个小小的微笑。  
“那么我该走了。”泽勒说。  
“等等。”  
泽勒站住了。威尔平复了呼吸，手指焦躁地在墙上无规律地击打着，鼓起勇气道，“应该有一个戒指，”威尔说，“当——当那件事发生的时候，我把它捏在了手里？”  
当他朝我开枪的时候。但不，这不准确，开枪的是安德里娜，威尔在脑中补充道。然而他却能生动地描画出汉尼拔举枪向着他的场景。  
“我们没有找到戒指。”泽勒说，“他一定是带走了。我们把整间屋子都搜了个遍，没道理会漏到它。”  
“好吧，谢谢。”  
泽勒点点头，逃了出去，把喝了半杯的咖啡杯落在了床沿。威尔盯着那杯子看了好久，但直到最后，他都没有勇气穿过房间，拿起杯子，不管他现在有多么需要咖啡因，多么渴望他能头脑清醒地思考——根据医生的嘱咐，他不能摄入任何咖啡因，无论是咖啡还是茶，都不行。

汉尼拔为他泡咖啡的记忆再次出现在了脑海，带着柔光，仿佛是一场梦。也许一切都是梦。

他费了很大劲坐起身来，够到了床角的袋子，打开了它。他的日常衣服被放在了最上面，在那之下，有他一切的秘密：内裤，牛仔裤，丝质的背心，项链，手镯，所有的所有。

看着它们让他的心头涌起一股难以形容的感觉，好像有一束光芒从他的过去穿越至未来，打在他脸上。威尔一直避免想这些，害怕细想。现在，它们就在他的眼前，一种怀疑油然而生：也许汉尼拔并不在乎这一切，威尔只是一个实验，更糟的，就是一个笑话，一个短暂的娱乐活动。

他的胃里一阵翻腾。羞耻让他恶心。他想要把袋子里的一切都烧掉，包括他身上汉尼拔抚摸过的地方。

他心中的痛苦比身体上的痛苦更甚。他的怀疑根本站不住脚跟。汉尼拔放纵理智，抛却所有，是为了威尔。无论汉尼拔对他抱有怎样的感情，他情真意切。

*

“你可以住在我这儿，”贝弗莉说，“真心的。当年我祖母和我住在一起，我为她装了浴室的栏杆啊什么的，都还没拆呢。”  
威尔摇了摇头，专注于把自己的手臂塞进大衣里。“我想回家。”他说。  
“你连穿衣服都困难。你甚至没法提起一袋狗粮，你能吗？”  
“我会搞定的。”  
她在他身边坐下，“你的呆脑瓜什么时候才能想通，你并不需要什么都自己来做？”  
他笑了一声，“可能永远都不能。”  
“至少让我帮你买点日常用品？”  
“我想阿拉娜已经帮我弄了些了。”  
贝弗莉叹了口气，“没错，那么好吧。你准备好了吗？要个轮椅吗？”  
“不用。走慢一点就好。”

贝弗莉开车把他送回家，给他做了点简餐，并坚持看着他一口一口吃完。内心的某个角落，他充满感激，但他也想让她早早离开，他想要一个人待一会儿，这样他就不必苦苦维持表面的平静。

但当她终于走了，他又希望她能再留一会儿。

他在屋子里穿梭，那根本不叫走，准确的说是踉跄地、拖着脚、扶着家具挪动着。他的全身都在叫嚣着疼痛，但他再也无法简单地摁一摁按钮，给自己注射一点吗啡。

他打开信箱，他的医疗账单已经寄过来了。多亏了政府的保险，他要出的数额不算庞大。他轻抚桌面，手指上立刻沾上了一层薄灰。  
他的狗狗还在阿拉娜那里，她说明天可以把狗狗带来，她的声音中有一丝犹疑。她的犹疑是有道理的，如果一只狗狗飞扑过来，他可能会一屁股坐在地板上，但他需要它们。没有了它们，这件屋子过于安静了，他几乎能听见自己的想法在屋子四周乱转。

他一直在等待汉尼拔的电话。

那只放满了汉尼拔的礼物的黑包被他扔在了床中央。他去拿过它，走到客厅，点起壁炉。他一点一点把它们扔进火中，看着它们被火焰吞噬。当丝袜被扔进去时，它强烈地翻腾了其来，好像它也在忍受着巨大的痛苦。

最后只剩下那根项链和手链。他把手链掂在手里，感受着它的重量。很重，足金的。当他带着它时，它好似一副镣铐，一个被占有的标记。他曾喜欢这样。他走到后门，用最大的力气把它扔了出去，眼见着它消失在了黑暗中。冬雪消融之时，它应该很容易被找到，但他也并不想去寻找。

他把项链捏在手里，它就好像一条蛇一样盘在他的手心。他想把它也扔掉，但他忽然想起了那日汉尼拔在他脖颈的轻抚，想起他低头为他扣上项链。冷风从门缝中漏了进来，他光着脚站在地板上，终于动身关上了门。

他的手机响了。是贝弗莉的短信：该吃晚饭了，你是人类，人类需要进食才能活着。  
他回复道：多谢提醒。  
有人在冰箱里给他留了汤。他很幸运，他近乎决绝地告诉自己，有这样的朋友，他是幸运的。没有必要为不再拥有的而痛苦。他热了汤，在厨房的桌子上喝了起来，他的桌子依然布满灰尘，有一沓子信等着他阅读。

他喝完汤，把碗洗了干净。做这些已经让他精疲力竭，该睡觉了。

他把项链放在床头，又拿起放在手里，他把它饶了两圈戴在在手腕上，紧紧地捏住扣子。


	14. Chapter 14

威尔打开了新办公室的灯。昨天为止，这个房间还是门卫的储藏间。房间中还残留着氨水和其他发馊的水的味道，但大部分的空间已经被清理干净了。房间中有一个桌子和一台手提电脑，墙上横亘着一条横幅，上面赫然几个大字：欢迎回家。

“这不是我的主意，确实是我负责去店里采购，但‘欢迎回来’的字样已经卖完了。”泽勒的声音突然在威尔的身后响起。

威尔没有被吓到，除了他自己的身体情况之外，他对外界毫不关心。自第一次回家之后，三个月的时间悄然过去。他经受了两次糟糕的伤口感染，脑炎再次复发，他不得不神志不清地在医院中躺了很久。他希望身体至少可以正常运转，而现在他的身体状况和精神状况一样令他忧虑。

他看见黑色的羽鹿站在走道里，越过泽勒的肩膀看着他。

“挺合适的 。”威尔说。  
“恩。对我们来说，家就是一个能睡觉的地方，不是吗？”  
“如果你够幸运能睡着的话。”  
“贝弗莉在法院，她让我提醒你记得吃点东西。”  
威尔情不自禁地笑了，“现在是早上十点。”  
“我只负责传达信息。”  
“好吧。我看到桌上的能量棒了。”  
“那不是我干的。”  
“你是唯一一个认为能量棒也能算作一餐的人了。”  
“嗨伙计，能量棒包含三类营养成分呢，巧克力，焦糖，和那像曲奇饼干一样的东西。有些能量棒甚至还有花生，你敢说这不健康吗？”  
“除了把我喂胖好让我看上去很可口外，你还有什么事吗？”看到泽勒明显地畏缩了一下，威尔把视线移开，看着脚下，“抱歉。”他说，“…事实上他并不打算把我吃掉。”  
泽勒沉默了几秒，“他让你和他一起离开，是吗？”  
“是的。”  
“你在陈述中没有提到这一点。”  
“如果我说了，即便是杰克也会不得不把我从调查小组中移除。”  
“你不该再试图寻找他，”泽勒叉着手说，“你觉得你是唯一一个能抓到他的人？”

是的，威尔想说。但他在医院的一段时间让他学会了谨言慎行，当他处于每说三四个词就必须停下来换口气的情况时，精准的措辞成了他减少痛苦的最好选择。  
“那我该做什么？”  
“比如说，继续你的生活？”  
“什么生活？”  
泽勒抿了抿嘴，他的视线朝向下看去，“这是他送的？”他示意威尔手上绕着的项链。  
“是的。”  
“如果你找到了他，你打算怎么做？”  
“我不知道。”  
“逮捕他。这才是正确答案不是吗。你曾经很清楚这个问题的答案是什么。”  
“我明白。只是我不在乎了。”  
泽勒将双手插进了口袋，“你知道吗，当我刚开始工作的时候，我真的很喜欢FBI。我喜欢规章制度。而如果你遵守规则，你做的事应该就是正确的。要知道，规则是有必要存在的。”  
“你可以举报我，也可以举报杰克。我想我现在可能也无法通过精神状况考核…我觉得杰克或许也不能。”  
“见了鬼了。”泽勒喃喃道。

他们沉默地站了好一会儿，羽鹿站在泽勒的身后，蹭了蹭他的头发。威尔以为这些幻象会随着脑炎的痊愈而消失，但事实上它们还部分存在着，只是他再也看不到那一头怪物了。  
“只是…找到他好吗。”泽勒最后说，“对了，杰克把安德里娜·马普派来给你做助手，我觉得你会想知道的。”  
“我不需要助手。”  
“不管怎样，你已经有一个了。你试着和杰克争论看看？哎，我还有尸体需要解剖。”泽勒说着便挥挥手离开了。威尔转身走进他的房间，坐在桌前打开了能量棒的包装，这一根是有花生的。

安德里娜两分钟后走到了他的门前，带着她自己的椅子，表情僵硬严肃。  
“我得待在这儿。”她说。  
“我听说了。”  
“我知道你想设法拜托我。你一定会说这会毁了我的事业。”  
“这会毁了你的事业。”威尔说。  
“如果抓到他的话就不会。”  
“但如果没有，你就是那个让‘汉尼拔·食人魔’（Hannibal the Cannibal）从你手上溜走两次的探员了。”  
“我希望他们别这么叫他。这让他听起来就像个漫画书里的大反派。”  
“是啊。他不会喜欢的。”威尔说。  
她瞪起眼睛，“我是说，这种称呼让他听起来甚至不那么危险了。  
“任何称呼都会。”

她展开了她的折叠椅，坐到了他的旁边，“所以你还准备把我扔出去吗？”  
“如果你想待着的话就待着吧。只是记住你的初衷，想一想你能从这件事中获得什么。因为其他人都他妈的不在乎。”  
“你在乎。你说的是自相矛盾的。”  
“有人跟我说，我在你的听证会上说的一席话完全没为你讨得任何好处。”  
她耸耸肩表示，“在听证会开始之前，他们早已决定好了。我不知道他们为什么还要浪费时间举行那个听证会。”  
“你听上去心态很平和？”  
“我开枪射中了我的老师，我让一个连环杀手在我面前逃之夭夭。我是说，如果你静下来想一下我的‘丰功伟绩’，我的事业可能已经毁了。”  
“我的外科医生告诉我，如果你当时不让汉尼拔对我施救的话，我可能已经死了。”  
“我知道，那些心脏压塞的急救措施。那医生也在听证会，你不记得了吗？”  
“我对那一天没多少记忆了。”  
“我必须让他这么做，”她停顿了一会儿，接着说道，“我回想过无数次，但我还是会做一样的决定。”  
“好吧。”他掰了半块能量棒给她，并把手提电脑转向她的方向，“他会去欧洲。法国和意大利可能性最大。打电话给国际刑警，告诉他们和当地的警察取得联系，特别是…”他闭上眼睛思考了几秒，搜索着他的记忆，“巴黎、佛罗伦萨、日内瓦和罗马的警察。把他的详细特征都交代清楚。”  
“我们假定他不在美国？”  
“他走的当天应该就离开美国了。可能先逃到了墨西哥或南美。”  
“你不打算看看机场的出入境记录之类的吗？”  
“我们还有可能会在杜勒斯国际机场的监控录像里看到他，接着他可能在圣保罗一闪而过，然后他就会去到某个没有安保也没有摄像头的地方，就此消失。我们已经浪费了很多天了。”  
“你怎么知道？人们难免会犯错。”  
“汉尼拔·莱科特不会犯错。”  
“他犯过一个错。”  
威尔曲过手指，轻触着手腕上的项链，它被他藏在了袖子底下，“那不是个错误。”他说。

*

接下来的一周对BAU的语言能力是一个极大的挑战。理论上来说，欧洲的地方警察应该通过国际刑警组织和FBI联系。不同的语言习惯、不同的海关流程等等这些理应是国际刑警组织的责任范围。不幸的是，威尔的名字在各大报纸上满天飞，显然这知名度不仅限于美国，所有人都想直接和他讲话。一天中有数个小时在电话上，有时候他不得不把电话搁着，然后抓一个身边会法语、或意大利语、或德语、有一次甚至是俄罗斯语的同事帮忙翻译。

杰克本人在场的时候曾救场了一个意大利来的电话，到最后，他越来越没耐心，也没问出什么实质性的东西。令所有人惊讶的是，泽勒竟然会说法语。  
“这有什么好惊讶的？”他说，“我是一个多才多艺的男人，很有文化素养。我，是很有文化知识的。”  
“细菌知识。”普莱斯喃喃道，不忘了拆台。  
“你是在嫉妒我，因为你长得像拉丁裔。如果我们接到一个从古罗马打来的电话的话，我们可能需要你的帮助。”  
我们，威尔想，他不明白为什么这从他的个人执念演变成了一个小组作业。

调查开始的第二周，贝弗莉拿来了一把梳子。它被装在证据袋中，全银，因为年代久远微微失去了光泽，大概五尺长，梳子的背后有一朵裂开的琥珀花。  
“我想让你看看你认不认识这件东西？”她说。  
“我在他家里看到过这把梳子。他被托拜厄斯绑架的那天，在他的卧室里…他把他放在橱柜上。”  
“他会用它梳头吗？”  
“我不知道。”  
她抬了抬眉毛表示疑问。  
“我并不常去他家。”威尔说。  
“好吧，是这样的，我没有在上面发现任何他的头发。这挺合理，因为这梳子看上去有点娘。”

威尔看着那把梳子，这是汉尼拔想要送给他的礼物吗？似乎不是。这把梳子以威尔的审美标准来看太过繁复，而以汉尼拔的来看有失雅致。事实上，最大的问题是，它太小了。“你在上面发现了谁的头发？”威尔问。  
“你怎么知道？”  
“这是给小孩用的。他有一个妹妹，小时候去世了。”  
“我们发现了三根金色的头发。我一会儿就去做一个测试和他的DNA比对。”  
“关于这把梳子你还知道些什么？比如说这把梳子是什么年代的？”  
“可有点年纪了，是个古董。应该不是买给他妹妹的，我们在他的记录中找到了这把梳子的收据，他在大概十年前买的。”  
“收据在哪里？”  
“可能在储存室？我大致浏览了他屋子里所有的文档，至于这些东西被送到材料科后发生了什么，我就不知道了。”  
“你可以把这把梳子留给我吗？”  
“可以。该做的测试都做完了。你想把它从袋子里拿出来也没问题，我们不会再需要它了。”

他在证据转移表上签了字之后，贝弗莉离开了。他把梳子从 拿出来，在手上一遍又一遍地摩挲着。这是汉尼拔为米莎买的，他保存着她的头发——他想用某种方式保存米莎的头发，又不想让任何注意到的人感觉奇怪。而这种方式必须是美丽而优雅的，因为他的妹妹值得这份美丽。

就像你一样。他脑中回响着汉尼拔的声音。威尔闭上眼睛，他能听见羽鹿踱步走到他身后的蹄声，这些天来，这声音几乎成了一种慰藉。

大多数从汉尼拔家里搜到的东西都被仔细地检查了一遍，随后被输入进了数据库，几乎都是经由威尔或安德里娜之手，但他不曾记得见过这张支票。他搜索了数据库，什么也没有。接着，他又花费了整个午休的时间泡在储藏室里寻找这张支票。

贝弗莉一小时后带着一块披萨回来了，他们坐在地板上，一起嚼着披萨。  
“找到那张支票有什么用呢？”她问。  
“我需要一个进去的方法，进入他过去的生活。这可能就是。”  
她张了张嘴，又闭上了，咬了一口披萨。  
“什么？”他问。  
“我本来想开个玩笑，说你已经找到了‘进入’的方法了，但我觉得你可能不会觉得好笑。”  
他嗤笑，“恭喜你，你是第一个在我面前开肛交玩笑的人。”  
“是啊，有些脱口秀内容确实挺好笑的，我被影响了。好吧，我是说，这种玩笑开在几个月之后，相比刚发生的时候似乎更容易接受。但显然，即使现在看来，一切还是非常可怕。”  
“时间会冲淡一切，过去的一切就像是一个笑话。”  
“你会吗？”  
“我恐怕永远做不到。”  
“你不该参与调查的，威尔。”  
“是啊，很多人这么说。但没有人真正来阻止我。”  
“杰克是唯一一个能阻止你的人，但他不会。其实他也不该参与调查的。”  
“你可以举报他。”  
“我才不是打小报告的那种人。”  
威尔耸耸肩，“那我们继续。”  
“何时停止？”  
“直到一切终结。”

午餐之后，他们发现了那张支票，和一些汉尼拔的菜谱混在了一起。威尔抚摸着那些卡片，卡片上久远的墨迹和汉尼拔流畅的花体字，详细地描绘出烹饪牛心的步骤。  
“猪的心脏和人类的心脏差不多大，”他说，“我曾看见过这张菜谱，他说他把牛心替换成了猪心，因为屠夫刚好进了新鲜的猪心。”  
“那不是猪。”  
“不，那不是猪。如果他告诉我那是牛心，我也根本不做他想。我从没想过牛的心脏该多大，我某一天上网查了下，牛心很大…我从没往其他的方向想过。”  
她静默了很久，随后说道，“他说了很多谎。对我们大家都是，不只对你。”  
“我知道，”他挤出一个笑容，“我知道。但并不是所有都是谎言。”

她看着发票，皱眉道，“阿姆泽尔古董店。你听说过吗？”  
听上去很熟悉，好像触动了某个遥远的弦。但他一时想不起来，“在哪里？”  
“不远，就在巴尔的摩附近。”  
“我等会开车去哪儿看一看。”  
“先打个电话吧。那是十年以前了，现在店可能已经关了。”

他从善如流地打了电话，那家店还在。一个带着浓重的德国口音的声音懒懒地告诉他，周三早上10点到下午4点开门，周日则是早上9点到晚上5点，周日不开，然后问他，是否在寻找某样特殊的物件。  
他让他请店长过来，而对方表示他既是店长，于是威尔问道，“你开这家店多少年了？”  
“大约二十年了。如果你打电话是为了找我的话，那么你时机正好，我就要把店卖了。”  
“卖给谁？”  
“一个没有灵魂的、钻进钱眼的、毫无价值的、不懂艺术的混球。还能卖给谁呢？”  
“有一样东西我想让你帮我看一下，是一把银梳子，我可以把它带来吗？”  
“四点之前都可以。”阿姆泽尔说，他停顿了一会儿，接着又问，好像不问就要被好奇心杀死了似的，“是什么样子的？”  
“比起口述，带给你看可能更好。”威尔说。

*

阿姆泽尔古董店在一个很窄的大楼里，被另外两间古董店夹在中间。店里的所有的架子都光亮可鉴，每一件古董都有其独立的陈列位。阿姆泽尔坐在一个玻璃柜台后，从一本书上抬起头看着他。他花白的头发在脑后鼓成薄薄的冠状，好像随着空气轻轻摆动。  
“是阿姆泽尔先生吗？”威尔说。  
阿姆泽尔眯着眼睛，透过眼镜观察了一会儿，“哦！我猜你是那位梳子先生。”  
“威尔·格雷厄姆。”威尔说，把梳子放在了柜台上，“十年前，你把这把梳子卖给了一个人。他当时应该三十几岁接近四十岁。比我高一点，棕色的眼睛，往后梳的头发，穿着昂贵的西装。”  
“你听起来像个警察，格雷厄姆先生。”  
“我曾经是。”  
“现在不是了吗？”  
“我只是为FBI工作而已。”  
“而你正在寻找我的一位顾客。你觉得我能记住一个在十几年前买了一把不那么令人记忆深刻的古董梳子的顾客的概率有多大？”  
阿姆泽尔翻过梳子，他的手指在那朵裂开的琥珀花上流连。  
“实际上，我只是想多了解了解这把梳子。”威尔说。  
阿姆泽尔看了他一眼，“银质的，年代大约在第一次世界大战时期，镶嵌着波罗的海琥珀，可能在欧洲生产。”  
“你可以更详细一些吗？”  
“你可以更详细地阐述一下你问这些问题的原因吗，格雷厄姆探员？”  
“我不是探员。叫我威尔就可以啦。”  
“你在找谁，格雷厄姆探员？”  
“你知道我在找谁，不是吗？你认出了这把梳子，你记得买这把梳子的男人。毕竟最近你常在报纸上看到他的照片。”  
阿姆泽尔把梳子拿在手上，掂了掂重量，说道，“还有你的照片。没错，但为什么你要来这儿，格雷厄姆警探，这小小的装饰物又能给你点什么线索呢？”  
“我不知道。这就是我来这里的原因。你还能告诉我点什么？”  
“他在一个十一月的雨天午后来到我的店。他把所有的东西都看了一遍。他走路的时候把双手背在后面。要知道，我恨那些用手随便碰触我的东西的人，他们的手指上长眼睛吗？但他什么也没碰。”  
“除了梳子，他还对别的东西产生了兴趣吗？”  
“他对那把梳子没有兴趣。进来看一圈只是他的借口，他想要问我我的名字。”  
“你的名字？”  
“沃纳·阿姆泽尔。”阿姆泽尔指向柜台后的一个玻璃器皿，那个玻璃柜上有一把黄铜的锁。

那是一本布面的书，它被打开放置在玻璃柜中，书名是德语写的，封面上有一个金色的茧蛹。威尔倒退一步，立刻认出了它。那是他在歌剧之夜前从汉尼拔的书架上抽出来的那本书。那本书的作者就是沃纳·阿姆泽尔。

“当然了，那不是我。”阿姆泽尔说，“就我所了解的，那应该也不是我的亲戚。只是一个巧合。但在古董行做的，我当然听说过这本书。虽然这本书不贵，但很难买到。有的东西很稀有，价值却不高，不是吗？毕竟要寻求一样东西，你得首先确保它存在。”  
“什么意思？是说标题吗？”  
“玻璃蝴蝶的一生。这是一本当时很流行的以科学读物口吻所写的小说。讲述了作者翻过印度洋，在那里找到的一种蝴蝶。它们的蚕蛹通身透明，孵化之后会张开透明的翅膀，煽动翅膀时折射的光让他们看上去像教堂的彩色玻璃一样五彩缤纷。”  
“我可以看一看这本书吗？”  
阿姆泽尔在柜台上扔了一副手套，直到威尔把它们戴上，才慢慢悠悠地打开了玻璃柜。当他把递给威尔时，威尔立刻先翻到了首页。  
“你在找赠言。”阿姆泽尔说，“那么你一定见过他的那本。”  
“他曾和你说过这本书？”  
“他在寻找这本书。他说在一场家庭悲剧后，他把这本书弄丢了。”  
“他认为你的这本可能是他的？”  
“我不知道他在想什么，格雷厄姆先生。他想要看一看这本书，然后和你一样，他找赠言，但什么也没有找到。”  
“他看上去怎么样？你觉得他看上去很失望吗？”威尔问。  
“很奇怪的事，我觉得他松了一口气。”  
以阿姆泽尔的年纪和他所处的行业，他有条件从汉尼拔被变卖的家产中获利。汉尼拔本可会杀了他，但他喜欢他的店井井有条的样子，喜欢他对待古董的态度，而当汉尼拔知道他并不是个小偷的时候，汉尼拔松了一口气，他不必杀了他。  
“你把梳子摆在哪里？”威尔问。  
“就在这儿，柜台里。”

威尔的脑中，年轻的汉尼拔合上了书，把他递还给阿姆泽尔，他脱下了手套，把它们放在柜台上，垂下视线，余光看到了那把梳子。  
“你之前提到东欧，你觉得这把梳子会是在立陶宛制作对吗？”  
“不是不可能。我无法确定，但是立陶宛确实以琥珀出名。”

汉尼拔在寻找某种保存米莎头发的方式，他迷失在过去的记忆中，当然他会买下这把梳子，既是礼物，又是纪念品。  
“你不打算卖了那本书吗？”威尔问。  
“不，那是非卖品。找到一本已经够难了。”阿姆泽尔停顿了一会儿，“最后他找到他的那本了吗？”  
“是的，他找到了。”

现在轮到威尔去找那本书了。


	15. Chapter 15

为了找到那本书，威尔去了汉尼拔的家。如他所料，除家具外的东西都被取证组清理了,于是他只得一无所获地回到BAU实验室。他看到贝弗莉在实验室里，便走到她的旁边，她和泽勒正在为一个没有头的男尸争论不休。  
“牙医记录行不通，”泽勒说，“显而易见。”  
“也没法比对指纹记录。”贝弗莉说。  
“可能是因为他长期接触菠萝，所以指纹被磨平了？”普莱斯从房间那头建议道，他听起来很愉快的样子，安德里娜正坐在他旁边，两人推搡着抢着看显微镜下的内容。  
“汉尼拔的书，他们在哪儿？”威尔见缝插针地问道。  
“在储藏室。”普莱斯说，“楼下 86A房间。”  
“有人排查过他的书吗？”  
“当你还在医院的时候的，我试过，”安德里娜说，“我是说，你第二次入院那会儿，但我没能把它们一一检查完。”  
“你这里弄完了，可以来楼下找我，”威尔说。闻言安德里娜立刻从普莱斯身边弹开，跟着威尔走出了房间。

“我们要找什么？”  
“一本德语书，叫玻璃蝴蝶的一生，作者是沃纳·阿姆泽尔。封面上有一个金色的蝉蛹。”  
威尔在86A门口的传感器处扫了扫钥匙卡，随着“哔”的一声，传感器显示绿灯，他们推门而入。  
“我的老天…”安德里娜叹道。  
房间里堆满了大大小小的盒子，每一摞都几乎顶到天花板。  
“一次看一个盒子。”威尔说，“至少它们没有布满灰尘…你去买点午餐，好吗？我这就开始检查。”  
她看上去似乎想和威尔争辩几句，但显然争论的念头和贝弗莉的‘必须给威尔塞进一点吃的’的念头在她脑中“打”了起来，最后她点了点离开了。

威尔扫视了一下整间屋子，大多数的盒子被堆在右边。思索了一会儿，他开始动手把左边的盒子们搬过来和右边的盒子放在一起，看起来他们把已经检查过的盒子放在了左边。威尔暗暗希望盒子的摆放是有顺序的，那么他的工作能轻松一点。检查了三个盒子后，威尔不得不坐在地上，一晃神眼前一阵恍惚，他眨了眨眼低下头把头搁在膝盖上休息了一会儿，直到视线回复正常。  
“欢迎回到美妙的探案世界！”泽勒在门口说。  
威尔闻言抬头看着泽勒，比起整天在杀人犯的脑袋里钻来钻去，显然他更喜欢整理盒子。  
泽勒把手塞在口袋里，问威尔， “你需要帮助吗？”  
“那个菠萝小哥怎么样了？”  
“他屁股上有个纹身，我们正在资料库里寻找符合的人。”

几分钟后贝弗莉也来了，接着是普莱斯和安德里娜——提着给大家点的三明治和玉米片。他们统统坐在了地上，把午餐放在了一个盒子上。威尔想象着当汉尼拔发现他们这么对待他的书，而威尔在吃如此垃圾的食品时会有多么愤怒，突然感到难以下咽。  
“你还好吗？”贝弗莉问。  
“他会很生气的。”  
整个房间陷入了沉默中。  
每当威尔用一种亲昵的语气提起汉尼拔，让人意识到他是一个人而不只是一串噩梦的时候，这种尴尬总会如期而至。  
不一会儿，普莱斯说，“谁不会呢？ 挨个翻着他的私人物品。换成是我，我也会讨厌的，任何人都会。”  
威尔的心中溢满了一种难以言说的感激。

第一天他们检查了一半的盒子，一直到晚上六点，他们才关了房间的灯，各自准备回家。“比起杀人来，开个图书馆不是更好吗。”贝弗莉喃喃道。  
威尔因她语中的熟稔感而呆愣了一瞬。他们不了解汉尼拔，他们甚至和他几无交流。而现在他们了解了他——通过威尔，不仅窥探到了他心中的黑暗，还有他的喜恶。

威尔回到了他安静的家，摆好了两个人的碗筷。他一个人吃着晚饭，只有那头牡鹿在他身后静静地陪伴着他。

*

第二天早晨，威尔比别人都来得早，当他到86A 都时候，门卫还在用扫除地下室的角落，他们互相点头致意，然后威尔便闪身进了房间。

他检查了更多的盒子，一本一本把书拿出来堆好，他心无旁鹭地忙碌着，完全没有意识到他的腰已经难以负荷，劳累击垮了他远不如以往强壮的身体，他的心脏跳得比以往都要快，但他没有停下来。他把这想成一场比赛，他想要获得胜利。

他在八点左右找到了那本书，仅仅是瞥一眼，便感到心头一紧。他的手指拂过封面上金色的蚕蛹，随后他打开了书，寻找着赠言。此时，门外的角落里传来了脚步声，威尔立刻把书塞进了夹克口袋里，把衣服扔在了不起眼的角落。  
大门“哔”了一声打开了，是杰克，“威尔，进展的怎么样？”他问。他有一种让一般的问题听起来也像是威胁的本事。  
“如果你也来帮忙的话会进展得快一些。”  
杰克站在那里研究了一会儿威尔的表情，然后踏进房间，脱下了他的夹克，开始工作。威尔忍住了想问‘难道你没有别的事可干’的冲动。 他是BAU的头头，他肯定有别的事要做。  
“她怎么样？”威尔问。  
杰克停顿了一下，重重地撕开了房间另一头的一个箱子上的透明胶，“情况更糟了。”他说。  
“我很抱歉。”

接着他们相安无事地工作了一阵。杰克突然说道，“我想带她去世界上每一个角落，”他说，“如果我们可以把这个案子结了的话。“  
“我尽了全力，杰克。”  
“我知道。我知道…”杰克把书一本一本叠得老高，“我们是在意大利遇见的，我想带她再去意大利一次。”  
“别等到这案子结束了才去。”  
“我必须要等。我追踪了他十年！我还与他同桌吃过饭，我必须要了结这一切。”  
“我会找到他的，”威尔说，“我会结束这一切。”  
“我知道你最终会找到他的。我只是不知道你什么时候才能找到他。”  
他们持续翻弄着一本又一本书，直到最后一个盒子也空空如也。

*

那天回家后——他空空如也的家，威尔从夹克中拿出藏起来的书放在桌上。家里没有白色的布手套，但他至少有橡胶手套，他把它们找了出来并戴上。其实比起担心留下证据，他更害怕会损坏这本对汉尼拔而言非常宝贵的书。

他伸出手指，若有所思地抚摸着赠言上优雅的字体。接着他打开电脑，依样画葫芦地把第一句话输了进去，在线德语翻译给了如下的结果：致吾友，莱科特爵士，其尊上尊堂及亲眷。这浮夸的言辞似乎是早期小说的标配，威尔的目光不由自主地停在了“亲眷”上。

汉尼拔的家族曾离乡背井，不远千里来到另一个城市安居乐业，而汉尼拔则再次将自己从家族中连根拔起，来到了美国。他从未和威尔谈论过这件事，威尔也从来没有问起过 。他本以为他们有足够多的时间互相了解。

他翻开书的第一页，他不懂德语，但他看懂了插图，图中描绘着一种奇怪的、通体透明的生物。画面中透明的不仅是蝴蝶，就连一片片的叶子也是晶莹剔透的，阳光穿透树叶，突出了根茎的形状，叶片折射出五彩的光芒。

威尔小心翼翼地翻看着，等待着灵光乍现的瞬间。翻动中，一张纸片从书中掉了下载，静静地躺在他的桌上。纸片上隐隐散发着松树香和木香，写满了密密麻麻的，窄瘦、优雅、圆滑的字体：

汉尼拔，

希望正如我收到的报告所言，你正完满地开始你的新生活。尽管我们之间有些争吵，但我们的大门永远向你打开。罗伯特爱你，当然，我和他一样，也爱着你，但你是他的至亲，如今我们膝下无子，请相信罗伯特对你的爱是真诚而浓烈的。

请与我们保持联系，我很想听听你的那些冒险故事。我很高兴听到你说你的加拿大之旅一切顺利。亲爱的，你必须得留下这本书。虽然我不知道事到如今，这本书对我们究竟有何裨益，但毕竟你花了很大的力气才找到它。

\--M

字里行间透露出一种亲昵，如果汉尼拔把这本书送给她——双手奉上这一片来之不易的过往的记忆——那真是令人意想不到。威尔把纸条上的内容又读了一遍，亲爱的。他低头看着手中的纸片，突然意识到郁结于心的紧张，他几乎要把它捏皱了。这张纸本就是皱的，汉尼拔读到它的时候定也心神不宁。

写信的人在信的开头署上了时间和地点：巴黎，2007年10月25日。威尔本以为他得在FBI数据库中寻找一阵子才能找到线索，谁知仅仅是在搜索引擎上尝试性地输入“罗伯特·莱科特爵士”，他就得到了他需要的信息，他和他的妻子紫夫人如今依然定居巴黎。网页上甚至显示了住址和联系电话。

威尔漫不经心地揉搓着纸片并思考着，任由纸片发出“沙沙”的声音。如果有人查一下汉尼拔的信用卡记录，他或许就轻易地获得汉尼拔去加拿大的详细信息，甚至可能顺藤摸瓜地与一些未解决的谋杀案（比如沃纳·阿姆泽尔《玻璃蝴蝶的一生》的前买主）联系到一起。他本以为未解决的杀人案将会是他最好的线索，显然，现在有更好的线索出现了。

你花了很大的力气才找到它。 

威尔不由想着她是否真的知道他为此而做的“努力”。他好奇他们为何而争吵。  
他拿起手机给杰克打了个电话。  
“我想去巴黎，和汉尼拔的家人聊聊。”他说。  
“你知道了些什么？”  
“只是一些猜测。”  
“我不想让你一个人去。”  
“我可以寻求当地警察的帮助。”  
“你是可以。但你会吗？”  
“如果需要的话。”  
杰克在那头沉默了许久，威尔静静地听着电话那头传来的呼吸声，他觉得他甚至能听见他闭眼的声音。  
“那就去吧。”杰克最后说，“至少可以让我有一件可以担忧的事儿分分心。”  
“有什么是我可以帮上的吗？”威尔问，“任何事？”  
又是一阵沉默。“找到他，威尔，我需要你找到他。”杰克说。  
“我会的。”

挂断电话后，威尔兀自坐在桌边。他的面前摆放着一本旧书、一封信和一把梳子，尽管他并不是FBI，但他理应像一个FBI探员一样把整本书都再翻一遍，把那把梳子还回去。  
最后的最后，他还得拜托阿拉娜帮他照顾他的狗狗。做了一番心理斗争后，他向他的懦弱屈服，选择给她写一封邮件。她太了解他，一旦说上话，他担心会泄露太多。

写完邮件后，他静静地坐在那里，感受着牡鹿在他身后温热的呼吸。

*

安德里娜交叉着双臂瞪着他，“啊哈！突然你要去巴黎？”她说。  
“不是突然。”  
“你找到那本书了，是不是？”  
“你无时无刻不和我在一起，我如何有机会找到它？”  
“你一定找到了，而且你在书里发现了什么！或是它本身有问题。你总归是发现了什么蛛丝马迹。你把它拿给古董店老板了吗？”  
“没有提交表格就拿走证据是不合法的。”  
她嘴角一撇，好像很沮丧的样子，“好像你不知道这调查本身就是一个闪闪发亮的‘违反规则’一样。”  
“不让你知道是为了你好。”  
“我并不想要你的保护，我想要的是真相。”  
威尔看着她，然后起身关上了门。“你希望未来的某一天不得不站在我的对面起诉我吗？我得说，这种可能性很大。”  
“我想知道——我必须知道。”  
威尔靠在桌子的一角，沉默了片刻说道，“我找到那本书了，我要去巴黎，我会带着那本书一起去。”  
“为什么是巴黎？”  
“见见他的家人。书里有他的阿姨写给他的一封信。我必须和她取得联系。”  
“信里写了什么？”  
“没有任何和案件有关的东西。”  
“但它暗示着些什么，至少你读懂了。”  
他从口袋中拿出了那片纸，她没有伸手去触碰它，仅仅是把身子凑过去通读了一遍。示意威尔她已经读完了之后，威尔把它小心翼翼地折好，压进了书里。  
“你认为她知道吗？”安德里娜问。  
“她了解他。他想给她一些对他来说很宝贵的东西，但她拒绝了。她有她自己的理由。”  
“如果我说我想一起去的话，你一定会拒绝的，是吗？”  
“我不想拿你的或任何人的生命冒险。”  
“你该试试的。别的什么人我不管，但你可以那我的命试试，这样才公平。”她的脸上一片阴霾，双手紧抱着自己的手肘，再次被罪恶包围。  
“他的匕首本是用来刺我的，”威尔说，“不管怎样，我都难逃一劫。”  
“如果他想让你死的话，他只需要等待，或离开。”  
“亲手杀了我和任由我因别人给我的伤害而死的区别是…巨大的。”   
某种程度上，威尔觉得她无意中帮了他一个忙。现在汉尼拔知道了失去威尔会是什么感觉，这会让他不愿意轻易尝试第二次。  
“你真的这么认为？”  
她的视线紧紧地锁定在他的脸上，他们视线在一瞬间相交了，“我不怪你。我从来都没有怪过你。”威尔说，“如果你没有出现的话，我现在可能已经在棺材里了。”  
“你为什么现在要和我说这些？”  
“我该早点和你谈谈的。”  
“你不会再回来了，对吗？”  
他低头看着他的手，试图回想起如何才能说出一个完美的谎言，“你会好起来的，”他说。  
“我知道我会好起来的。”  
他犹豫了一会儿，扯出一个犹豫的微笑，“如果我能的话，我会回来的。”  
“好像这就能说服我似的。”  
“和国际刑警组织保持联系，继续检查他的东西。”  
“你甚至连告别也不愿意说，是吗？”  
“这会让你感觉好一点吗？”  
她叹了口气，“你什么时候走？我来帮你订机票。”

*

威尔的飞机于早上十点在戴高乐机场降落。他搭了火车，在寒冷刺骨的风和毛毛细雨中走过巴黎火车北站。他把他的包搭在肩上继续走着。

雨点落在了他的颈部，淋湿了他的裤腿，趟过他卷曲的头发，将凉意从额头送到脸颊。等到他成功地打到的士时，他已经全身湿透了。当他湿淋淋地爬进出租车的时候，司机给他了一个大大的白眼。不知是出租车本身就没有暖气，还是司机打定了主意要他不得安逸，全程出租车的车窗都半开着。最终他顺利地到达了目的地。放眼望去浅色的石头砌成的外墙给人一种冷峻的感觉，每一栋楼看起来都长得一模一样。路边堆积着泥泞的积雪，出租车离停的门口太远，显然他得踩着雪走到门口。他走上台阶，摁了门铃。

为他开门的女士身材修长苗条，银色的头发垂至脖颈，脸颊上除了眼角处有几条皱纹外,依然光滑白皙。她最多比汉尼拔大十到十五岁。

她看到了威尔的狼狈样，睁大了双眼，“你还好吗？”她关心地问。  
威尔本以为他将受到的最好的待遇不过就是不冷不淡的嘲讽几句，更糟的可能会当着他的面狠狠地把门摔上。他没有想到会受到这样真诚的问候，他有话要说，它们在他心中藏了太久。  
“我是威尔·格雷厄姆，”他说，“我是汉尼拔的朋友。”

她邀请他进门，一只手轻轻地搭着他的手肘，在前面带着路。他不得不承认他需要她的帮助，他全身发冷，比他意识到的更为狼狈。如以往一样，他不断挑战着身体的极限，医生说他仍然在恢复中，但他觉得他已经停止了痊愈。他进入某种停滞状态，身体依然在运作着，心却被狠狠地摔在地上， 永远地破碎了。

紫夫人在沙发上铺了一条毯子，以免他身上的水淌进沙发里。“请坐，”她说，“我去泡一杯茶。”旋即在威尔的目送下离开了。

尽管素不相识，紫夫人的屋子却令威尔感觉似曾相识。他在家居摆饰的风格中看到了一点汉尼拔的影子。不同的是，汉尼拔偏爱深色、幽暗与高级的宝石，而紫夫人选择了米灰与浅蓝色的墙纸，高高的落地窗和根本无意阻挡阳光的近乎透明的窗帘。

紫夫人给他拿了毛巾，并端给他一杯茶。被子的一圈点缀着蓝色的小人，有的骑着马，有的在砍柴，还有的直直地盯着一边的风车。这只被子显然曾经碎过，但被什么人修好了。他抬起冰冷的手，小心翼翼地捧起它。  
“这是汉尼拔修好的吗？”  
“我们一起修的。打碎杯子的时候，他看上去很沮丧。但任何碎了的东西都可以修补好，甚至比新的更坚固，不是吗？”她停顿了一会儿，“为了见我，劳烦你大费周章了，格莱厄姆先生。”  
他用毛巾擦了擦头发，回答道，“叫我威尔就好了，女士。”  
“如果我们决定不那么正式的话，你也得叫我的名字，”她笑了，眼睛闪着温柔的光芒，有一瞬间，她看起来非常年轻。她给他续了一杯茶，“我想你也可以喊我阿姨。”  
他嘬了一口茶，蒸汽的热度温暖了他的脸颊，“汉尼拔说起过我。”  
“他隔三差五地给我写信，他说他遇到了一个人。他从没说过你的名字，但除此之外还有谁会跋山涉水地为他找到这儿来呢？”  
“我想我这儿有他曾经想给你的礼物。”和她写的信——整整齐齐地叠放好躺在他的口袋中，但或许现在不要提起它比较好。

威尔给书包了一层塑料纸以便保存，他扯开包装纸，把书放在桌上。紫夫人伸出的手在半空中停留了一会儿，最终没有触碰那本书。  
“我拒绝了他的礼物。在那之后好几年，他都没有给我写信。”  
“但他后来又重新给你写信了？”  
“我想他原谅我了，以他独有的方式。或者说他只是忘记了。”  
“他从不忘记什么。”  
“是的，我想他不会。”  
这时楼上传来了一声清脆的铃声，紫夫人向声音传来的方向看去，好像要随之站起身，但似乎又突然回过神来。威尔觉得她的心在别的地方停留了几秒，以至于忘记了她身在何处。“我的丈夫身体不是很好，”她说，“你介意我离开一会儿吗？”  
“当然不介意。”  
她站起身来离开了房间。

威尔喝着茶，尝试在脑中描画出汉尼拔在这间屋子里的样子，但他完全无法想象他是个孩子会是什么样。他想象着他藏在暗处，像是一只被追捕的、命运未卜的猎物。就好像威尔第一次走进汉尼拔的办公室时所体会到的感觉。

紫夫人再次出现了走廊上，“罗伯特想见见你，还想看看那本书。你愿意见见他吗？”

他跟着她走上了台阶，他走过一扇窗户，窗户外是紫夫人的后花园，在冬天的雨夜中是一片灰色和棕色交织的世界，篱笆和树木将它与它之外的世界隔离了起来。花园的深处有一个小小的金属雕刻，威尔猛地停下了脚步，他的手指压在了冰冷的玻璃上。  
“是的，”紫夫人说，“那是他的作品。他在十六岁的时候刻的这个。他是个奇特的孩子。”

院子里的雕刻是一头缀着羽毛的牡鹿，由黑色的金属铸成，它抬眼看着威尔，好像已等了他很久很久。它的双眼是黑色的、反光的，威尔无法分辨它到底是用什么材质制成的，它的羽毛是如此地栩栩如生，好像随时会随着窗外的细雨落下的节奏飘动起来。

紫夫人轻轻地碰了碰他的手肘，“随我来，找个地方坐下，亲爱的，”她轻柔地说，“你看上去脸色不太好。”  
威尔使劲地吞咽了一下，终于把视线从雕塑上移开，“我很抱歉，我——之前出了一个事故，呃，手术。我不——我会好起来的。”  
她催促着他上楼，“你觉得我不读报吗，威尔？我知道汉尼拔做了什么，我也知道你的身上发生了什么。”

她当然知道。他明白尽管不如美国流传的那么广，有关开膛手的新闻早已人尽皆知。他在来之前已经准备好了要和她说的话，但他一脚踏了进来，迷失在了过去中——汉尼拔的，和他自己的过去——以至于让现实就这样轻易的从手中溜走。“我很抱歉。”他说。  
她没有再说什么，径直把他带到了罗伯特·莱科特的房间。尽管在桌子上有一盏开着的台灯，角落里点着蜡烛，但那是威尔见过的最暗的房间了。罗伯特比紫夫人年长，岁月毫不留情地印在他的脸上，刻在他的筋骨中。威尔站在门口，手里紧紧地拿着那本书，他的胸口不可抑制地疼痛起来，罗伯特的眼睛、他轮廓分明的脸、他嘴角的弧线都是那么熟悉。

“我想我和他长得很像。”罗伯特说，“或者说他和我长得和我很像。”他不耐烦地停顿了一会儿，连这一点都让威尔感到熟悉，“当他还是个孩子的时候，我们并无太多共同之处，但我后来就再也没见过他了。”  
“你可能是他的父亲。”威尔说。  
“我不是。”罗伯特的头向墙上的一副相框点了点，“那是我的哥哥。”  
那个男人完全是一个陌生人。在他身上，威尔看不到一点汉尼拔的，或是罗伯特的影子——魁梧的身材，金色的头发和扁平的鼻子，他睁着眼睛向前看，隐藏在寥寥几笔勾勒出的阴影下。  
“这幅画是汉尼拔画的吗？”  
“不，这是我画的。”罗伯特说，“汉尼拔的画总是更具有技巧性。机械的。虽然我很讨厌这么说，但他身负奇才却麻木不仁。”  
威尔想到了院子中的牡鹿，没有争辩什么。他坐在紫夫人所指的椅子上，把书放在罗伯特的床头。  
“你在哪里找到的它？或者我该问的是，他在哪里找到的？这本书是他的吧？”  
“是的。在加拿大的某个地方。我也不清楚。”  
“格莱厄姆先生，你在找谁？你的爱人还是一个逃犯？”罗伯特问。他不像汉尼拔一样，会用一种狡猾的方式，仅仅用一个眼神就把他的灵魂深深地钉在板上，但他表情中却有些熟悉又难以言喻的东西，让威尔想要将他不该说的一切都如实坦白。  
“我不知道。”他说，“两者都有。不可取其一，不是吗？”  
“而你找到了我们，为什么？”  
“有些东西难以舍弃，即便他在逃命的途中。”  
罗伯特的视线在威尔身上停留了数秒，接着垂下视线看着那本书，他打开了它，翻到了中间，“你懂德语吗，格莱厄姆先生？”  
“不，先生。”  
罗伯特开始朗读了起来，一边读一边翻译成英语，他气若游丝，没说几句话就得停下来换一口气，“它的翅膀还未展开，最后一次忍受束缚着它的一根根细线。每一只蝴蝶的花纹都不尽相同，你可窥见它们的身影，尽管下一秒它们就飞走了。它们煽动着翅膀，飞向了天空。我想他并不想把这本书带给我们，它应该被送去图书馆。”  
他没有看紫夫人，看来她从未和罗伯特提起过这本书。可能有很多事，她都没有向他提起。“这是你的，”威尔说，“留着吧。”  
“这不是证据吗？”  
“这本书不在搜查清单上，所以不，这不是证据。”他在离开之前特地确认了一遍，在那些书被搬到地下室前，只有一半的书名被记录了下来。  
罗伯特在床单下移动了一下身子，“我能理解你，我们有着同样的背叛感。”  
“你说什么？”  
罗伯特重重地压着他的胸，咳嗽了起来，“心。我的心脏自然衰竭，我为我的身体所弃，而你却是人为所致，他放弃了你。”他再一次咳了起来，他把头靠在枕头上，“我对汉尼拔对你做的一切感到抱歉，格雷厄姆先生，如果我们能帮忙的话——”他咳得更严重了，这一次他咳得停不下来，直到紫夫人端了一杯茶过来，帮助他喝了几口才有所好转。  
“如果你需要任何帮助，请告诉我。”她对威尔说，“哦对了，当然，你必须得参加我们的舞会。”

*

那天晚上，他给贝弗莉打了电话。  
“你他妈的滚到哪里去了？”她问，“我给宾馆打了电话，他们说你根本没有入住！”  
“我先去了莱科特家。他们邀请我住在他们家里。”  
“乌拉拉！Voulez vous coutcher dans le bed？”  
“你是想问我有没有在床上睡觉？”  
“可能？我也不知道这句话什么意思，但我猜你确实在床上睡了。他们应该不是那种会拿出一个折叠沙发的人。”  
“床上还有个床罩。”  
“哇塞！你怎么舍得从床上下来呢？威廉姆公主？”  
他乍了乍舌，他知道她是无心的，“这事变得越来越奇怪了，明天我们要出发去他们田园别墅。”  
“显然是因为他们有一间田园别墅。”  
“他们还执意在每年冬天举行一个化装舞会。我出现的时机刚刚好。”  
他记得汉尼拔曾提到过化装舞会，穿着夸张的服装，扮演成另一个人。他不认为他能做到。  
她吹了一声口哨，“现在我觉得我的‘威廉姆公主’玩笑是完全符合时宜的！我不该那么着急扔出这个名号的，否则现在就能管你叫辛德瑞拉公主了。”  
“你不可能猜到有化装舞会的。”他停顿了一会儿，“对了，杰克怎么样？”  
“他还是老样子，为什么这么问？”  
“帮我留意着他，好吗？”  
“好像你这么说一点也不奇怪，一点也不让人担心一样。”  
“我只是不想让他做出任何他会后悔的事。”  
“比如？”  
“任何事。”  
她叹了口气，“有什么新进展吗？他会想知道的。”  
“你可以告诉他莱科特对我的来访一点儿也不惊讶。也许他们并不知道汉尼拔做了什么，但他们一定知道些什么，他们知道很久了。”  
“好的。你还好吗？你听上去还挺有精神的。”  
“我只是很累。但我还不错，真的。”  
他向窗外看去，紫夫人给了他一间能看到花园的屋子，在黑暗中，那头金属的牡鹿回看着他，自他离开家后，他就再也没有看见那头活着的牡鹿了。  
“威尔…如果你找到了他，打电话给我们，或打给法国警察、国际刑警，随便打给谁。你不能一个人追着他跑，你知道吗？”  
“我知道。我们之间难以善了。”  
一阵可疑的沉默后，贝弗莉似乎妥协了，说道，“好吧，你也不像一心求死的人，我就认为你不会犯傻的。”  
“我会尽量不做傻事的。”他承诺。  
“安德里娜很担心你。”  
“你也是。”  
“是的。好吧，但我知道你讨厌别人说担心你，所以嘛。”  
“我会没事的。你——”他闭上了眼，“你也会没事的，对吧？”  
“别担心我，我很好。多担心担心你自己。”

这是他唯一能处理的告别方式了。他仍然不知道找到了汉尼拔之后，他会怎么做。但是安德里娜是得对，他不会再回去了。


	16. Chapter 16

紫夫人的田园别墅离市区大约是一小时车程。 复古的欧洲城堡的风格，别墅前有一条护城河，河面已经结了冰，像极了一面黑色的镜子。城垛上插着一面黄色的家族旗帜，城堡的两边种满了绿油油的矮树丛。

“这是莱科特城堡的复刻。”紫夫人说。  
她开着天蓝色的奔驰车，威尔坐在副驾驶上。罗伯特不顾紫夫人的反对，随后将乘另一辆车启程，尽管罗伯特的健康情况堪忧，但他执意认为他不该错过这场舞会。紫夫人脸上忧虑紧张的表情让威尔想起了杰克，她最后没有多做反对，随他去了。  
“原本的莱科特城堡还在吗？”  
“哦，是的。已经毁了，但废墟还在那里。它在战争中被炸毁了，几年后苏联人重建了一部分，用来储存军用，后来那里成为了孤儿院。”  
威尔侧过头看着她，“但不 …”  
“恐怕是的。在失去了所有他爱的人之后，这是汉尼拔第一次再看到故居的样子。”  
“他怎么想？”  
“我们第一次来这儿的时候，他看上去很害怕。那时他已经和我们相处了几个星期了…他在车里睡着了。等我们到了门口，他远远的跑开了。”她指向了远处的森林，“我们花了好几个小时才找到他。”  
“它——原来的城堡被毁坏成了什么样？”  
“他从未和我提过它。但除此之外，我从未看到他从别的什么那儿逃走过。”

威尔提着紫夫人的包从车上下来，才走到门口，一个穿着黑西装的男人随即迎了上来提走了它们。一个女仆零着威尔去他的房间。威尔顿时想起了当时他与汉尼拔开的那个愚蠢的法国女仆的玩笑，仅是几个月前的事，却恍若隔世。这位年轻的女佣穿着及膝的中长裙和厚厚的黑袜子，带他走到门前后便走开了，留下威尔一个人站在了偌大的房间里。房间的墙是石头砌成的，墙上挂着厚厚的壁毯。房内的大床虽然没有了床罩，但仍保留着四根高高的木制床柱，以免床的主人改变主意。

卧室和卫生间之间有一个很大的衣帽间，衣帽间中矗立着一个巨大的衣橱，衣橱门上画着中世纪贵族打猎的场景。衣橱的对面是一个梳妆台，镜子边框上喷着金箔，彰显着主人的奢华，梳妆台前有一个小凳子，上面放着天鹅绒的靠垫。他把视线从梳妆台上移开，把他的衣服挂好，打定了主意不要去想他绕在手上的项链。

他瞪着他带来的的几件质量上乘的西装，不知道该穿什么去舞会。他自己都没意识到自己竟笑出了声来，声音粗鄙又沙哑，但听上去倒还算真诚。当他正忙着练习自己的表情时，有人敲了敲门。

紫夫人在门外喊他，他旋即打开门让她进来。  
“你会觉得这间房间的风格太过粗野吗？”紫夫人问，“这里有一些壁毯是从莱科特城堡那儿拿来的，但大多数装饰物都已经遗失了，要么被抢走了，要么在战火中烧毁了。”  
“它很美。”  
她给了她一个淡淡的笑容，“是的，我第一次见到它的时候也为之震撼。那么现在，我们来谈谈你的礼服。”  
“我带了西服。”他说，“但说真的，我并没有想到我会需要参加一个化装舞会。”  
“有很多客人远渡重洋来参加我们的化妆晚会，我们不希望他们长途跋涉时，还需要腾出时间为礼服忧虑，所以我们租赁了很多礼服以供挑选，事实上这也增加了不少别样的乐趣。由于你是第一个到的，你可以随心挑选你喜欢的。来吧，跟我来，我带你去挑礼服的房间。”

她带着他走下扶梯来到礼堂，再顺着螺旋楼梯走到了塔顶，塔顶的房间铺着实木地板，有一块巨大的镜子，巨大的衣架上挂着成排成排的礼服，款式从中世纪到维多利亚时期应有尽有——有男士双排扣长礼服和搭配的马裤，金色蕾丝和轮状皱领，珍珠装饰和浮夸的饰针。男士的服装和女士的服装相比要平淡的多，即便如此，业已色彩斑斓夺人眼球。

“那边的衣柜里还有一些防尘袋。哦，对了，在那头的柜子中有一些面具，每个人在开场的时候都必须得带着面具。你有任何问题吗？”  
“汉尼拔穿什么？”  
她把手搭在门把上，给了他一个微笑，“我不知道。他从不告诉我，他也从不脱下面具。第一年我想我认出了他，但他是个出色的表演家，自那之后，甚至连我都休想在人群中认出他。”  
“第一年他穿什么？”  
“一身黑。黑色的西装、黑色的衬衫和皮手套。他带一个瘟疫医生的鸟嘴面具*。你知道鸟嘴面具吧？”  
“我知道。”  
“他选了那个可能只是因为没有别的孩子愿意带这样的面具。他们觉得那个面具很可怕。”  
“但他不害怕。”  
“是的。”她说，稍后转移了视线，“汉尼拔从不惧怕任何东西。”说完，便转身离开了。

独自一人，他被留在了数以千计的衣服间。他站在那里，眺望过去，仿佛看到年幼的汉尼拔走到柜子前，拿起略显诡异的面具，将自己肃穆的脸藏在面具之后。

远处的声响把他的思绪拉了回来，他走到窗边，看到已经有一辆车停在了别墅门外，客人们正陆陆续续地到来。他得抓紧时间，随便那一件衣服，然后离开。  
他翻动着右边的挂西装的架子，找到了一件合适他尺寸的西装，铁灰色的套装。这和他现在的心情完全相符，很是映衬了他心中的郁结，他不无讽刺地想。他拿起它，转身向门口走去。他想离开这间房间，不愿多想，不想作出令自己后悔的举动。

房间的另一边诱惑着他。他站在那里，手放在门把上，久久无法迈出那一步，他闭上了双眼试图抵抗住那无言的诱惑。汉尼拔曾告诉他，所有人都会戴上面具，那么如果他不愿意摘下面具也不会很奇怪的。

心中的蠢蠢欲动开始发酵。这是撒旦的诱惑，亦或是一个机会。

他转身，走向了挂着长裙的衣架。左边的架子比右边的架子要长出很多，他有数不尽的选择。有一些裙子是丝质的，柔软光滑的面料在他的手心向流水一样淌过，有一些则更夸张，撑开的裙摆向两边展开，裙摆上嵌着大大小小数不尽的珠子，在灯光下耀眼夺目。他忍不住伸出手碰了碰它，而当他开始纵容自己，他便无法停不下了。  
他想象了一下自己的身材，选择变得有限起来，即使如此，他仍然有多到数不清的选择。他像翻书一样一件一件快速地浏览，从一个世纪跳到另一个世纪，从撩人性感的、清纯可爱的再到严肃禁欲的。最后，他停在了一条裙子前奶白色的裙子前，抚摸着那顺滑的布料，上身黑色的珠子覆盖了袖子和紧身胸衣，一直延伸到腰际， 好像一个纯白无暇的人被临头浇上满身黑暗。

楼下越来越清晰的招呼声把他拉回了显示，他的心脏剧烈地跳动了起来，他快速地把它从衣架上拽下来，确定了尺寸，把它和那套西装一起塞进了防尘袋。他的手和真丝布料相比太过粗糙，于是他找了一双手套来盖住它们，然后他提起一双丝绸凉拖，最后来到柜子前，拿走了鸟嘴面具。他已经分不清拿走它的初衷了，是因为他自己想带着它？还是仅仅因为他不想看到它出现在别人的脸上。

*

那天晚上，他把他挑选的东西都铺在了床上，锁上了门——灰色西装、黑白裙子、和鸟嘴面具。汉尼拔闯入他的生活后，他的世界好像充满的奇幻的色彩。不可能的变成了可能，他从未允许自己去想的变成了他迫切想做的事情。

房间卫生间的地板是可以加热的，中间有一个巨大的铜制的浴缸。他往里面灌满了水，躺了进去，让自己深陷其中。脖子上的项链漂在水中，在热水中变得温暖又沉重。然后他踏出了浴缸，小心地处理了汗毛，把头发往后面梳去，将脸深深地埋在手中。

片刻后，他坐在了梳妆台前，镜子中的他看起来迷茫而年轻。透过它，他好像看到了曾经的自己，更准确的说，是另一个自己，一个他从未体验过的、更普通的生活。他一身热气地走回卧室，穿上了裙子，他不知道在裙子里该穿点什么，柔软的布料温柔地贴着他的身体，他记起了那双同样温柔的手，拂过他的大腿，在腹部停留一会儿，再把他揽进怀里。

他研究着镜中的自己，高领长袖，这条裙子遮盖了他大部分的皮肤，但它毕竟是给有胸部的曲线的女人穿的，胸部的地方理应被填满。他尝试性地往里面塞了点袜子，效果并不理想，最后他在衣柜里找到一件丝绸的袍子，把它团成长条，中间拧起来塞进了衣服里，结果意外地成功。

等他再一次抬头看的时候，镜子中的画面比第一次好多了。带上了手套后，如果忽略他的脸孔的话，脖子以下完全变成了另一个人。

汉尼拔的声音在他的脑中想起：你想成为怎么的人？  
他没有答案。

当他带上鸟嘴面具的时候，威尔·格雷厄姆彻底地消失了。面具遮住了他的整张脸，用来固定面具的细带子系在他的脑后，像一个复杂的迷宫，他能从面具的孔中往外看去，却没有人能够看到面具后他的双眼。威尔在面镜子面前转动，让四肢尽情舒展、舞蹈，直到他自己都认不出镜中的自己。

铜锣声响起：舞会开始了。对威尔来说，这像一种宗教仪式，到最后它终将以献祭结束。

他用一只手提起裙子打开门，这样至少他不会一脚踩到裙摆上。

客人一点一点填满了舞厅，大家欢快地笑着、互相交谈着——带着面具，穿着礼服，毫无负担地社交。有一个女人——一个穿着裙子的人，问她的丈夫：“你看到他了吗？他说我今天一定认不出他来。”

威尔跟随着人群走下台阶来到大厅，舞厅已经被提前空了出来用来跳舞，角落中有四位音乐家为宾客演奏着弦乐*，他们也一样带着面具。舞厅的一边摆出了长桌，为客人提供食物、红酒和香槟，仔细查看，还能发现例如三文鱼鱼籽、黄西瓜、肉馅蘑菇、一口巧克力、可食用的花瓣等等这样的精美小食。仅是瞥了一眼，他便认出了红酒的酒标：和汉尼拔第一次带来的那一瓶一样，是一种家乡的味道。舞厅中，他站在角落里，冷眼看着周围盛装的人们旋转、舞蹈，像被秋风扫落的残叶，又如被春风祝福的落花。

一只手抓住了他的手肘，把他从沉思中惊醒，有个男人站在他的旁边。他的个子不高，不会是汉尼拔。他用法语说了些什么，威尔摇了摇头，他的法语确实比几个月前好了不少，但还不到能熟练运用的地步。  
“英语？”那个男人说道，“可以邀请你跳一支舞吗，美丽的女士？”  
威尔看着他伸出的手，再看了眼舞厅中心的人群，他们将真实的面孔隐藏在面具之后，自由的舞蹈。他点了点头，让那个男人领着他进入了舞池。

“阿曼德，至少今晚，这我的名字。”他笑着说，“我该叫你什么？”  
威尔慢慢地摇了摇头，面具上的鸟喙随着他的动作晃来晃去。  
“你不愿意说话？那没关系，今晚我们不需要语言。”  
阿曼德将他拉近，而威尔没有抵抗，腰际的手比他熟知的那双要大要热，他仔细地琢磨着阿曼德的身体的动作，跟随着他的舞步，伴着音乐的节奏旋转、走远、再靠近，舞蹈就像骑摩托车一样，虽然没那么危险，但更容易跌倒。

一舞完毕，另一个人牵起了威尔的手。威尔让这一切顺其自然地发生，任何人若是牵起了他的手，他便奉陪一支舞的时间。他闭上双眼，静默着，随着音乐摇摆，把真正的自己隐藏在了面具之后。

很快，他的脚就开始疼了，衣服下的皮肤沁出了一层汗。他歇了一会儿， 就走出了人群中心。阿曼德也在休息区，似乎在等着他，浅笑着为他递上一杯香槟。  
“去外面吧，”他说，“我带你去看星星。”

威尔跟着他往外走到了露台，他把面具往上抬了抬，正好露出嘴巴啄一口香槟。露台的角落里点着油灯，木棚上悬挂着一盏盏小小的灯笼，栏杆上爬满了玫瑰藤，有几朵玫瑰在严寒染上了雪色，却依然艳丽地绽放。  
阿曼德一只手轻抚着他的背，另一只手指向天空，“你知道猎户星座吗？”他说。  
威尔轻轻地笑了，“我了解星座。”他回答，他说的很轻，尽量让自己的声音听起来没那么浑厚，就他而言效果还差了点，但显然足够糊弄眼前的人。  
“可你还是和我出来了。”阿曼德说。  
“别想太多。只是里面人太多了。”  
“好吧，如果你将自己如此彻底地包裹起来，那么最后你只能怪自己了。那个面具一定很不舒服，你想把它脱掉吗？”  
“你不会想看面具下的我的。”  
“我想你错了。”  
“你害怕你将要看到的东西吗？”  
“我为什么会害怕美丽的东西？”  
“美丽的事物不会戴着面具。”  
“我不同意。这些爵士举行的舞会，你知道的，非常受人欢迎。你会诧异当人们隐藏起自己，放纵自己的欲望时会做出些什么。他们常常会带上和他们本身大相径庭的面具。”  
“抱歉，在真实生活中，挑选丑小鸭是不会得到意外之喜的。”  
“我没有在期待这个。我只是感觉到了你的疏离感，我想知道是为什么。”

威尔抬起头，看向眼前广袤的黑暗，什么也没有，没有牡鹿，也没有通体漆黑的怪物。只有深沉的夜色一点点褪去，霞光将至。这你来我往的猜谜游戏一下子失去了乐趣，他应该穿西装的，或者干脆待在房间里。

他抬起了面具，转向比较亮的那一边好让阿曼德看清楚，“有时候保持距离是有原因的。”他静静地说。  
阿曼德抬了抬眉毛，但他的脸上并没有被冒犯的神情，他也没有离开，“我就猜到你是与众不同的，”他说，“你想要再喝一杯香槟吗？”他问道。  
威尔皱了皱眉，“我不感兴趣。”他说。  
“当我们跳舞的时候，你看上去挺感兴趣的。”阿曼德牵起了他的手，向前走了一步，“或许我该试着说服你，兴许会提起你的兴趣。”  
“我不这么认为。”  
“那么至少给我一个机会。只是社交娱乐而已。”  
“我不关心社交娱乐。”威尔说。  
阿曼德抓过他的手臂，威尔看着他的手，感觉到一阵恼怒席卷而来，他汗湿的手弄脏了他的裙子。  
“你欠我点什么，”阿曼德说，“跟我来，嘿，讲点道理，有谁会为了得到你而费那么大劲吗？”  
威尔大笑起来，阿曼德显然没有预料到这个，他站了起来，胸膛一起一伏，似乎想要开口反击。  
阿曼德身后，有一团阴影移动了起来，渐渐的形成了一个黑暗的、令人熟悉的身影。  
“如果我是你的话，我会注意我的言辞。”汉尼拔说。

他一身猩红，面戴骷髅状的面具，头上有一个深色的皇冠，在威尔的眼中，那皇冠正慢慢拉长延伸，珠宝铸成的鹿角生长出来，越长越高，遮蔽了星光。  
阿曼德猛地打了记寒颤，回头看去，吓得绊了一跤，“谁——”看到了汉尼拔后，漏出一串不稳的干笑，“我的天哪，先生，你穿了什么？你是恶魔吗？”  
汉尼拔往前走了一步，阿曼德条件反射地向后退了一步，“是的，”汉尼拔说，“我是 。”  
威尔屏住了呼吸，他紧紧地握着他的面具，直到面具上尖锐的鸟喙让他感觉疼痛。  
阿曼德低低地说了些什么，向威尔的方向小小地鞠了一躬，快速地逃开了。

汉尼拔转向威尔，他抬起了手，又放下，过了一阵后，他往威尔的方向走了几步，近到他足够看清威尔的表情，触到他的脖颈。  
“你留下了项链。”他说。  
“我把其他的东西都扔了。”  
“但是你留着它。”  
“你怎么知道我会在这儿？”  
“Tattlecrime说你到了法国 。我猜到了你想见的人。”  
音乐从他们身后传来，阿曼德在逃走前忘记关上露台的门。  
汉尼拔伸出手，“愿意和我跳一支舞吗？”

威尔踏进了汉尼拔的怀抱，他不想跳舞，他只想靠着他。汉尼拔紧紧地抓住了他，他温热的呼吸喷在威尔的脸颊上。  
“我很想你，亲爱的。”汉尼拔轻声说。  
“你离开了我。”  
“我很抱歉。”  
威尔任由他手中的面具滑落到了地上，双手绕过汉尼拔的身体，抓紧了他红色的斗篷。汉尼拔抱着他，让他们的身体随着音乐轻轻摆动，步子很小，嘴唇刷过威尔的脖子和耳朵。  
“你看上去很美。”  
“我应该叫警察的。”  
“你会吗？”  
威尔知道他不会，汉尼拔也知道这个问题的答案。  
“你什么时候认出我来的？你在看着我吗？”威尔问道。  
“当我看到那个面具的时候就认出你了。”  
“我没有看到你。”  
“你没有真的在寻找我。你始终不相信我真的会来。”  
“出现在这儿是个愚蠢的主意。而你不蠢。”  
“我不总是。”  
汉尼拔牵起了他的手，让开了一点，音乐变成了一支华尔兹舞曲，他们随着街拍轻轻的摆动着。威尔的耳中听不见别的，他只能听见汉尼拔的呼吸，他们的步伐，和他们之间隐藏着、未说的、急切的情话。  
“你不该杀了他的。”威尔说。  
汉尼拔伸手拂过他的脸颊，“我无法控制自己。”  
威尔颤抖地闭上眼睛，感受着汉尼拔双手的温度，他们在灯笼的微光中穿行，落在他们之间的阴影让他觉得寒冷，他打了个寒颤，而汉尼拔把他拉的更近了。最后，威尔不得不停了下来，他们之间的舞蹈变得磕磕巴巴起来，音乐仍在继续。  
“对不起，”他说，“我有点累了。”  
“让我带你回去你的房间。”

汉尼拔牵着他的手，领着他来到了别墅的另一边，他们从靠近厨房的侧门进入，往上走过一个陡峭的、狭窄的楼梯，楼梯两边挂着几幅朴素的壁画，墙上布满灰尘。  
“这所别墅平时几乎都没有人。”汉尼拔说，“即便是那些佣人可能都不记得这个通道了。”他往后看着他们走过的痕迹，皱了皱眉。  
当他们走到二楼后，汉尼拔停了下来，“哪个是你的房间？”  
“你不知道？”  
“我今晚才到法国。我差点错过你。”  
“我正追在你屁股后面找你，你不可能永远错过我。”  
“那现在你已经找到我了，你会怎么做？”  
威尔没有回答，他将他们的手指缠绕在一起，拉着他走过走道，来到他的房间，汉尼拔噶刚走进房间，他就立刻关上门，把门锁了起来。不知他是想把汉尼拔关在屋子里，还是仅仅想把世界与他们隔离。可能两者都有。  
“这曾是我的房间。”汉尼拔说，“我们搬来这里的第一年，我就住在这。之后我住到阁楼去了。”  
“为什么？”  
“你见过那个浴缸了吗？”  
威尔疑惑得皱起了眉毛，“是的，所以？我觉得浴缸挺棒的。”  
汉尼拔摸了摸他的脸，笑着说，“是啊，挺好的。”他说，“我希望我能看到你躺在里面的样子，对我来说一定会是一个不错的回忆。”  
“你还想留下哪些画面？”  
汉尼拔透过他，看着房中黑暗的角落，良久，他绕过他打开了台灯。  
当他转身的时候，威尔抓住了他的手，“汉尼拔，”他紧张地吞咽了一下，有个问题浮上心头，“你的父母…发生了什么？”  
“他们死了，我跟你说过。”  
“谁杀了他们？”  
汉尼拔把威尔的手捧在手中，随后拿起他的手，盖在了他的唇上，“我想你知道的，否则你不会问。”  
“你为什么这么做？”  
“因为我的父亲是个罪恶深重的怪物，而我的母亲是共犯。”  
“他伤害了你的妹妹？”  
“一个成年人殴打这么小的孩子，淤伤几乎覆盖了她的半边脸颊。”汉尼拔抓着他的手，让他们的手交叠在他脸上，五指张开，“一个伤痕累累的孩子。一边是天使，一边是罪囚，一半灵魂在阳光下画画，另一半灵魂却在黑暗中哭泣。”  
“但是你没有哭。”  
“我觉得你和我一样，早就学会了不在眼泪中寻找安慰。”  
“毫无作用。”  
“哭泣不如行动。”  
“是的。”  
汉尼拔眯了眯眼，“你会对我另眼相待吗？”  
“我希望我当时在你身边。”  
“你无能为力。你无法改变什么 。”  
“但你至少不会孤单一人。”  
“我并非孤单一人，”汉尼拔说，“在她被带走之前。”  
“你是否惩罚了把她从你身边带走的人？”  
“是的。很多年以后，我回去找到了他们。”  
“你满意了吗？”威尔问。  
“这世上有任何令人满意的事情吗？”  
“至少我从未遇到过。”

他们凝视着彼此，汉尼拔的双手盖住了威尔的脸颊，他的皮肤粗糙的触感却让威尔感到舒适，他的手指在他的唇上停留，是那样温柔又充满关怀，让他胸口疼痛起来。他靠向汉尼拔的肩，他们交换着一个又一个亲吻，汉尼拔嘴唇的热度夺走了他的呼吸。

汉尼拔的额头抵着威尔的，他们的鼻子亲昵地碰在了一起。然后他慢慢地蹲下，跪在了威尔的脚边，他举起一只手，摊开，戒指静静地躺在他的掌心。  
“拿着它。”他看着威尔说，“就算你再也不想看见我了。这是给你的。”  
威尔的手在汉尼拔的手上方盘旋着，他用手指轻轻地触碰着汉尼拔的指尖，“这个戒指是哪里来的？”  
“莱科特城堡的遗址。我在拿回那本书的时候，也找回了它。”  
“你没有把它寄给紫夫人。”  
汉尼拔抬头看着他，“不，我没有。”

远处响起了警车的鸣笛声，好一会儿，汉尼拔的视线仍然停留在威尔的身上，但那鸣笛声越来越响，越来越近。  
威尔快速地摇了摇头，“我没有叫警察。”  
汉尼拔站了起来，向窗口走去，“但他们还是来了。”  
“也许他们不是来找你的。”  
“也许我的家人再一次背叛了我。”他转向威尔，“我必须走了。”  
“我知道。”  
警车停在了别墅门口，车上的红灯闪个不停，汉尼拔的眼睛在警灯的反射下红的吓人，然后他闭上了眼睛。黑暗中，他看上去万分疲惫。  
“再见，威尔。”汉尼拔说，他的告别似乎是认真的。他转身向房门走去，没有回头看。  
威尔抓住了他的手腕，“把它给我。戒指。我想要。”

他们同时动了，动作是那样的快，以至于汉尼拔一松手，戒指掉到了地上，它在地上滚了一段距离，威尔连忙弯下腰，抓住了它。他呆呆的蹲在原地，直到汉尼拔向他走来，把它拿起来，滑进了他的手指。他们看着彼此，威尔的手被紧紧地抱在汉尼拔的双手中。  
“快走。”威尔说。  
他们已经能听到脚步声了。  
汉尼拔向前靠近，亲吻了他，温热的双唇轻柔地刷过威尔的嘴唇，然后是脸颊，接着是他的眼睛。“我不想再一次离开你。”  
“你必须得离开。”威尔说，“求你，走吧。”  
“亲爱的，”汉尼拔喃喃道，再一次亲吻了他，然后悄声离开。

 

*  
[1]鸟嘴面具：鸟嘴面具常为银制，中空部位塞入药草用以过滤空气。久而久之，银制长鸟嘴面具就变成医师的象徵。现在意大利威尼斯嘉年华会，人们也会配戴类似的装扮，成为威尼斯嘉年华代表装扮。  
Source：百度百科

[2] 弦乐四重奏（String Qurtet）：顾名思义，就是"由四把弦乐器组合而成的室内乐形式".它包含两把小提琴、一把中提琴以及一把大提琴,是目前最主要和最受欢迎的室内乐类型。  
Source: 百度百科


	17. Chapter 17

警察撞击着他的房门，威尔彻底无视了他们。当他们破门而入时，威尔愤怒地大叫起来，当然他们也无视了他，兀自开始搜索起整间房间，包括卫生间和衣橱。汉尼拔早已不见，应该是从那个无人知晓的楼梯逃走了。威尔摘下了戒指，把它塞在裙子里，当他们在他周围走来走去去的时候，他能感到戒指冰冷的金属紧紧贴着他的皮肤，一点一点温热起来。

威尔穿着裙子，站在房间的正中央，看着身边忙忙碌碌的警察，发现自己对身边的事物竟毫不在乎。再一次相间，汉尼拔夺走了他的心，赶走了他所有的恐惧。

一个检察官领着阿曼德走了过来，显然是来指认威尔的身份的，他半醉半醒，嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨着自己的坏运气。  
“对，对，”阿曼德说，“他把我甩掉，投入了恶魔的怀抱，不过你哪能怎么样呢？这又不犯法。”  
“你和恶魔说话了吗？格雷厄姆先生？”检察官抬起一边眉毛，傲慢地问道。  
“没有说很久，我后来累了，就回到了我的房间。”  
“一个人？”  
“一个人。”  
“恶魔没有随你而来？”  
“你是在隐喻着什么吗？每个人的身边都伴随着恶魔，不是吗？”  
检察官不怒反笑，一屁股坐在了床位，“这不是个玩笑，格莱厄姆先生。这对我来说一点也不好笑，我向你保证。”  
“我根本不知道你在暗示什么，检察官。”  
他从他的小圆眼镜后眯着眼审视着威尔，“你今晚看到汉尼拔·莱科特了吗？”  
“我只身来到法国，是想把汉尼拔·莱科特缉拿归案，不是来和他跳舞的。”  
“是的。紫夫人说了你是FBI的人，她也说了汉尼拔·莱科特是你的情人，你们FBI却拍你来追他？”  
紫夫人报了警。他希望汉尼拔永远也不要知道，又希望他能发现。“没有人比我更了解他。”他说。

这时，一个警察打开了门。他手里举着一个电话，尊敬地看向检察官等待指示。检察官站了起来，接过电话，说了不到一分钟，便黑着脸把电话递给了威尔。  
“你的电话。”他说。  
威尔接过电话，“你好？”  
“我是杰克。天杀的发生了什么？”  
“是一场误会。”威尔说。  
“我需要更详细的解释。”  
“汉尼拔的阿姨认为她看到了汉尼拔，所以叫了警察。”  
“我想她是看到了你和他在一起。”  
“如果你已经知道发生了什么，为什么还要问我？”  
“我之前就觉得这不是个好主意，威尔，而现在我更确定了。你打算说实话吗？我需要你对我坦诚。我没有问你当你找到他的时候你打算怎么做，如果我当时这么问了，你会有一个确切的答案吗？”  
威尔陷入了沉默。这个问题就好似蛛丝上的一滴水珠，在他们之间欲落不落。  
“我该让你回来的。”杰克说。  
“也许吧。”  
“你会吗？”  
“不。我必须得找到他。”  
“无论付出什么代价。”  
“是的。”  
又是一段长长的沉默。“你今天见到他了吗，威尔？”  
威尔背对着检察官，看向窗外通往市区的小路，现在这条路上挤满了警察和陆陆续续正要离开的客人，“是的。”他说。  
“你有武器吗？”  
“即使是在美国，我想我也不能携带武器，更别说这儿了。”  
一阵沉默之后，杰克答非所问道，“我会带贝拉去意大利。”  
“听上去不错。”  
“我想在那里和你见面。”  
“杰克…”  
“如果你找到了他，我希望你是有所准备的。我们可以一起想办法，我在罗马有一些人脉。”他说，停顿了一会儿，继续道，“如果你不想把他带回美国，我也能理解。”  
威尔没有立刻回答。杰克的话让他的脑子里一片空白，又旋即挤满了迷茫，“我得走了。”他听见自己说道。  
“不久后见。”

威尔无视了检察官伸出的手，切断了电话，杰克现在的情况不适合和任何人谈话。他把电话还给检察官，电话立刻又响了起来。检察官拿着电话和那边对吼了一两分钟，挂断了电话，房间里又安静了下来。  
威尔木然地坐在床上，杰克希望他能有一把枪，杰克说如果他不愿意把汉尼拔带回美国受审判，他是可以理解的。

“格莱厄姆先生。”  
威尔抬起头，眨了眨眼，“什么？”  
“虽然我有千百种反对理由，但你可以走了。”  
“我可以睡觉了吗？你们现在在我的房间里，而我并不打算去别的地方睡。”  
“我们得继续看守这个地方。”  
“当然。”  
检察官用鼻子哼了一声，领着警察们走出了房间。

黑暗中，威尔躺在床上，他的世界不停旋转，而他的心却去到了另一个方向。他把手伸向裙子中，找到了那个戒指，把它戴到了手上。

*

他和罗伯特·莱科特一起吃了早餐：可颂、鲜艳得像红宝石一般的山莓酱、浓咖啡和青葡萄。他们坐在落地窗边，这扇窗和古典的城堡摆在一起显得格格不入。罗伯特的腿上裹着一条厚厚的毛毯，眼睛下方有着很重的黑眼圈。  
“你去舞会了吗？”威尔问他。  
“哦，是的。我在角落里坐了一两个小时。如果我的心脏一切正常的话，我也太老了跳不动舞了。但我可不会错过这样的场合，不是吗？你呢，还愉快吗？”  
“我不知道该如何回答。”  
“诚实地回答。”  
威尔低头看着自己的手，犹豫了几秒后，他如实作答，“是的，很快乐。”  
“我的妻子对他也有这样的期望。”  
“你不是吗？”  
罗伯特耸耸肩，对他来说，这个动作似乎有点费劲，“我想要一个继承人，当然我知道这是个愚蠢的想法，他不可能成为我的继承人，他不是那种能安分的待在家里继承旧业的人。当然，他最终会得到这些家产的——不是现在。”罗伯特喝了一口咖啡，显然被烫到了，“他会继承爵士的头衔，我还得安排一下这些房产的继承事宜。我想他没有私生子吧？”  
“据我所知没有。我也不认为他会有。”  
“是的，他一直都很小心。他从前就是个小心的孩子。没有人会精妙地像他一样计算着自己的行为，除非他们有所隐瞒。”  
“在那个时候，他就有秘密了吗？”  
“他隐藏着一切。他和我们一起住了五年，而我们都不知道他究竟在想什么。我想他和紫夫人要更亲近些。”  
“当汉尼拔和你们住在一起的时候发生过什么吗？”  
罗伯特看向窗外，阳光对他来说好像有点太亮了，他转开了视线，“村庄里有几桩凶杀，”他说，“我当时病得很重，我无法告诉你当时发生了什么。也许一切都是从那时开始的。”  
“你从来没有问过紫夫人吗？”  
“我不想给她带来更多的痛苦，她认为自己该付一部分责任。”  
“而你没有责任吗？”  
“我画画，我爱我的妻子。我的生命已经布满了阴云和病痛，我不希望让自己溺死在悔恨中。”

*

早餐之后，威尔和紫夫人在花园里散步。  
“我觉得你可能对我很生气。”她说。  
“因为你叫了警察？任何人都会这么做的。”  
“他是我的家人。”  
“你关心他。”  
“当然。非常关心。”  
清晨的迷雾带着湿气笼罩了整片草地，把它染成了一片淡淡的银色，阳光照在紫夫人的发丝上，看起来像是镀上了一层薄金。  
“他爱你。”威尔安静地说。  
她摇了摇头，“爱着我的角色——家人。很久以前，也许吧。但我不认为他对任何一个人了解甚深，深到足以爱上他的地步。他从不跨出自己的世界，他住在他的心中，在那里他用他的过去筑起坚硬的堡垒。”  
“你做的是正确的。”威尔说。  
她的一只手盖在了嘴上，指尖因为用力而微微泛白，脸上却看不出表情，和汉尼拔 一样，“你怎么能这么说，所有人都可以这么说，但你…”  
“他是一个掠夺者，当他藏在人群中时会很危险。如果他锒铛入狱，是救了很多人的命。”  
“一个掠夺者，”她喃喃道，“不是谋杀者？”  
“谋杀者为了金钱或爱欲或权利而杀人，他们有动机。”  
“而掠夺者因为食物而杀人。仅仅因为他们无法停止，这是他们的本能。”  
“是的。”  
她握住她的手臂，他的手肘感觉到了她的颤抖，“你想要继续寻找他。”  
“是的。”  
“如果你找到了他，你会怎么做？”  
“我不知道。”  
“请不要杀了他。”她轻柔地说，“我知道我没有资格要求什么，但是如果他从未爱过我，我却一直爱着他。”  
“你更想看到他被关在监狱里？”  
“他会继续活在他的世界。他已经是了，牢狱之灾不会触碰到他，没有什么可以打动他。”

他们继续走着，绕着城堡打圈，紫夫人开始微微打起了寒颤，威尔脱下大衣，披在她的肩上，他知道她还没打算要进去，她还有话要说。  
“你爱他吗？”她问。  
“是的。”  
他们走过了一个小池塘，停在了池塘边缘，冰冻的水面上有一串小鹿留下的泥泞的脚印。  
“他曾经和你说过他长大的地方吗？”  
“他曾说起过一个森林里的小屋。”  
“是的，我和罗伯特在立陶宛独立之后去过那里。政府正在准备把遗弃的屋子拍卖掉。我们不想让汉尼拔的童年就此消失，就把它买了下来。罗伯特还与相关人员谈过旧城堡的事，但我想那个最后不了了之了。”  
“你无法把旧城堡买回来？”  
“那个还在协商中。我想等到我和罗伯特死了，它的主权依然还在协商中。汉尼拔如果想要的话，得到它的可能性更强一些，但我不觉得他想。”  
“可以理解。”  
“是啊。但我不想看到他的过去落到陌生人的手里。”  
“你可以告诉我那森林小屋在哪儿吗？我想去看看。”  
她沉默了，别过头看着她的别墅。  
“我不会伤害他的。”威尔说。  
她的身体摇晃了一下，把他推进了屋里，“我可以给你画一张地图，你可以从考那斯（立陶宛中南部城市）过去。火车还在运行，你很快就能到那里的。”  
“谢谢。”

进了屋，她给他画了一张简单的图，标上了方向，她把它折了起来，夹在了里，把书推过来给他。  
“这是你的。”威尔说。  
“拿着它。你看过背面了吗？”她问。  
他摇了摇头，之前他的注意力完全放在了那封信上，他从未完整地翻看过这整本书。他翻到了最后一页，看到了一只脏兮兮的棕色的鸟，看上去是一个孩子的手笔，“是他画的吗？”  
“你应该问他。”

*

威尔在别墅又呆了几天，直到警察们确信汉尼拔可能不会再来了，便起身回去巴黎。莱科特一家也准备启程 了。

他删除了杰克寄给他的一封写着意大利地址的电子邮件，把他的手机扔在了火车站旁的一个垃圾桶中。他乘上了去法国的火车，开始了他的欧洲之旅。

*

那件屋子在考那斯的周边，大概一小时车程，被汉尼拔童年中的森林所包围。那间小屋子看起来仍然很坚固，紫夫人给了他一把钥匙，他把钥匙插进锁里，没费多大力气锁便开了。

天气越来越冷了，现在积雪已有六尺那么深。他的指尖已经冻得失去了知觉，他在考那斯买了一点必需品，尽管他买了些木柴，当他看到马厩那里放着更多木柴的时候，他还是不由自主地松了一口气。

他点起了炉火，希望烟囱没有被堵住。火苗很快就欢快地跳动了起来，小小的屋子开始变得温暖。小屋墙上的和玻璃上结的冰一点一点融化了，大约一小时后，威尔脱下了大衣。  
他没有找到冰箱，反正小屋里也没有电。没有地窖，但有一个储藏室，天气够冷至少不用担心食物变质，门关着，他就打开门，把买的蔬菜、芝士和肉放在了里面。

他有水，有一把扫帚和一把拖把。他有白醋，还有一些抹布。他不知道他会在这里待多久，所以最好还是把这个地方弄得舒服一点，为了自己，或许也为了另一个人。他把陈年积灰抹去，擦洗了起来，忙到直到太阳下山，黑暗中唯一的光源就是角落的一盏煤油灯。

他吃了点面包和芝士当做晚饭，在地上捣鼓了一阵，给自己铺了张床，倦意很快袭来。他在半夜醒了过来，寒冷令他全身僵硬几乎一动也不能动——炉火熄灭了。

他颤抖着伸出手，往里面添了一把柴火，看它点着了，便蜷在旁边，他甚至想要把手放在烧热的金属上，他的双手冰得生疼。他把毯子裹在身上，双腿盘着坐了起来，在不烧到自己的前提下，向炉火尽可能地靠近。

门在他身后开了一条小缝。

“你必须在里面堆满柴火和灰才能熬过整个晚上，”汉尼拔说，“你不能让火灭掉。”  
“你饿吗？”威尔问。  
汉尼拔走到他身边，弯下腰，在他的额头上亲了一口，“我吃过东西了，你可以帮我泡杯咖啡吗？”  
威尔披着毯子站起身来，拿了咖啡，咖啡壶和一瓶水，他把咖啡壶放在炉火上等着水开，自己则坐回了地上，汉尼拔一只手环住他，把毯子盖在威尔的腿上，把他拉近。  
“早上，我会去看看水泵。”他说。  
“你会修水泵？”威尔试图让自己听起来不那么怀疑。  
“这个水泵可能和我小时候用的是同一个。”  
“它在冬天还能用吗？”  
“在这种严寒的天气里，我们一般不待在这个小屋里，但我想水泵应该还能使用。”  
威尔把头靠在汉尼拔的肩上，闭上了眼睛。  
“你怎么知道我会过来？”汉尼拔问。  
“你还会去哪儿呢？”

水壶里的水开了，威尔把它从炉火上拿下，倒入了咖啡。他在橱柜里翻翻找找，发现了两个粉色的杯子，杯柄是一片棕色的叶子，威尔拿起了它们，略带疑惑地看向汉尼拔。  
汉尼拔摇摇头，“不是我们的。在过去的几年中或许有些别的什么人住在这里。有一些东西生锈了，但我想他们也修补了一些。”  
威尔希望所谓的修补也包括水泵，否则一两天后他就必须去一趟镇里，买上更多的饮用水。  
他给汉尼拔倒了咖啡，汉尼拔生起了火。  
“我们可以再拿一些木头。”威尔说。  
汉尼拔看了一眼门外，外面狂风大作，风狠狠地砸着门，“我觉得可以撑到明早。”  
“你觉得？柴火快烧完了。”  
汉尼拔估量着剩下的木柴，再看了眼轰隆作响的门，“如果快烧完了，我再去拿。”  
威尔藏起了一个小小的微笑，递给他一杯咖啡，“随你。”

汉尼拔把他拉回到他用毯子搭起的“小窝”，让威尔靠在他身上。威尔立刻缩进了温暖中，深深地幸福滴叹了一口气。他双手环住马克杯，任由汉尼拔小幅调整着两人的坐姿，直到他坐在了汉尼拔的两腿间，他从身后整个包裹住他。威尔向后躺去，靠在了汉尼拔的胸膛。

汉尼拔拿起威尔的手，摩挲着他手指上的戒指，“你戴着它。”  
“如果我不准备戴的话，为什么要问你要呢？”  
“索取代表着欲望。佩戴着它象征着承诺。两者不尽相同，特别是对你这样摇摆不定的人来说。”

威尔静静地看着柴油等摇晃的火焰，在微弱的、似有似无的亮光下，凝视着戒指折射出的光芒。  
他想象着自己独自回到美国，独自生活，没有人会像汉尼拔一样想他所想。  
他又试图想象把汉尼拔一起带回美国。汉尼拔在监狱里将慢慢生锈，或者会被关在巴尔的摩精神病院里，而奇尔顿像一只疯狗一样，因能钻到他的脑子里一探究竟而兴奋得乱转。汉尼拔吃着速食土豆泥，一天一天因为缺乏阳光而面色发黄。在一间十乘十的房间里慢慢变老。  
“你的心没有摇摆不定吗？”威尔说。  
“它是的。每当我想起你的时候。”  
“告诉我为什么。”  
汉尼拔的双手轻轻地抚摸着威尔的腹部，然后慢慢往上，停留在他的胸膛，他低下头，感受着威尔自那天舞会之后重新长出来的胡渣。  
“我想要你，”汉尼拔说，“‘而你不想要我，不如我来把你毁灭’的欲望却日益强烈。与此同时，我也越来越在乎你，想要保护你。”  
“你知道我有脑炎，你也知道我看见一些幻象，你却一反不发。”  
“你被烈焰灼烧着，而燃烧的你是那么美丽。我想知道如果放任不管会发生什么。”  
“但你却告诉安德里娜我有脑炎。你让她去告诉医生。如果你不说，他们很可能会忽略这一点，你为什么这么做，汉尼拔？”  
汉尼拔沉默了。他喝了一口滚烫的咖啡，他的双手依然若有若无地抚摸着威尔的肌肤，最后来到了他的衣角。  
威尔推了推他，“别。”  
汉尼拔没有说什么，他低下头，和威尔的头靠在一起，“我告诉了他们，是因为我不想再看你痛苦下去了。这也开始让我感到痛苦，你相信我吗？”  
“为什么不信？你在说谎吗？”  
“我没有说谎。我只是在说至今为止我所知道的事实，但我也不知道我理解了多少。毕竟我们又有多了解自己呢…我从未想过要伤害你。”  
“我相信你。”  
“但我伤害了你，是吗？”  
威尔吞咽了一口，喉头发紧，他点了点头。  
“我伤你至深。”汉尼拔温柔地说。  
“是的，我很痛苦。”  
“当我看着你的时候，我常常想起米莎。我仿佛看到你和她一样沉入了海底。”  
“而你袖手旁观。”  
“我并不是什么都不做。我在夜里紧紧地抱住你，我告诉你你永远不会孤单一人。”  
“我们死去时都是孤单一人。”  
“我并不想让她死去。”  
汉尼拔的手紧紧地抓着他，感觉到了他的疼痛，他松开了手，“不，我不是故意的。也许我从她的身上吸取了教训，又或许，我还是死性不改，但我可以说，我并不想看着你受苦。”  
“我也不想看到你受苦。”  
“我们的关系将何去何从？”  
“我们需要妥协，需要改变。”  
“我们两个？”  
威尔点点头。他不清楚他们要改变到什么程度，他也不知道他们会达成何种妥协，但他知道他愿意出卖他的一半灵魂，只为拥有这样的生活：汉尼拔坚实的臂膀环绕着他，他们靠着温暖的炉火，鼻尖木炭的味道，风在夜晚在中呼啸而过像是一个孤寂的幽灵。

“我有东西要给你。”他说。他够到了他的包，从包里拿出了书和梳子，“我没有给你拿到她的头发，我很抱歉，那应该还在实验室中。”  
汉尼拔一手拿过了它们，用手抚过梳子的鬃毛。  
“那封信也在我这里。”威尔静静地说。  
“把它烧了吧。我不再需要它了，梳子也是。他们已经完成了自己的使命。”

于是威尔将它们扔进了火中，当鬃毛被点着的时候，冒出了一股黑岩。汉尼拔把他往后带了带，依然紧紧地把他圈在怀里。  
汉尼拔的体温在身后环绕着他，他的面前则是温柔地燃烧着的火焰，威尔安心的闭上了眼睛。


	18. Chapter 18

威尔在一阵金属的敲击声和汉尼拔的低声咒骂声中醒来。他眨了眨眼，两眼瞪着天花板，怀疑自己还在梦中。  
“你到底在干什么？”他喊道。  
“水泵。”汉尼拔简短地说。  
威尔揉了揉眼睛，迷迷糊糊寻着声音走到了昨天放芝士和蔬菜的房间。他看见汉尼拔蹲在地上，卷着袖子，正在和一个锈掉的曲柄“搏斗”。威尔站在那儿楞了好一会儿。  
“你需要帮助吗？”威尔问。  
“不。”  
“那我去做早饭。”  
“请。”

他在一个铁盘上煎了荷包蛋，烤了点黑麦面包，等汉尼拔出现在厨房的时候，他的头发乱糟糟的，指甲都被磕破了，指缝里沾满了泥土，本该笔挺的白衬衫皱巴巴的，到处都是铁锈和灰尘。尽管整个画面显得有些滑稽，威尔没有笑。  
“去洗手。”他说。  
如果眼神可以杀人的话，威尔可能已经被开肠破肚了，但汉尼拔乖乖的去洗了手——用瓶装水——然后坐在了厨房的小餐桌边，威尔随后端上了盛好的早饭和咖啡。  
“希望这还过得去，”他说，“我从没在那么原始的炉灶上做过饭。”  
汉尼拔安静地吃了一两分钟，伸手握住威尔的手，“很好吃，”他说，“谢谢你，亲爱的。”  
“WD-40，”威尔说，”或是当地的山寨品，我是说水泵。我觉得可能是活塞被锁住了，也可能哪里卡住了，要么可能阀门坏了。”  
“吃完饭后，或许你可以指给我看看。”  
“我可以搞定它。”  
“我需要学习。”  
威尔嚼着他的吐司，“我喜欢做这些，你知道的。”  
“你也喜欢让我来照顾你。”  
威尔的脸微微红了，“是的，但是…”  
“我愿意做这些。改变和妥协，不是吗？”  
“但是——”  
“你真的想在严寒中砍柴生火，修难搞的水泵？”  
威尔咬了一口鸡蛋，想象着自己窝在暖和的炉火旁，而汉尼拔则为了他踏进严寒。汉尼拔的双手因为操弄斧头而日益粗糙，为了他彻底改变生活的形态，“也许不总是我去？”  
“我也不想总让你烧饭。”  
“遵从内心，不刻意制定什么规则？”  
“是的，就是那样。”  
“好。我想我们可能得进镇买一点东西，除非屋里有工具盒。我们先检查看看活塞是不是锁住了。”

最后他们成功修好了水泵，威尔收拾了一下便动身去考那斯，他想去置办一些生活必需品——买更多的食物，一个充气床垫，给汉尼拔的手套（他不能用那副软绵绵的灰色皮手套工作），和用来砍柴的斧子，创可贴和绷带来处理汉尼拔手上起的水泡。

一阵比划后，他在当地超市中买了一支已经预充了费用的手机。他躲在路边的一个咖啡店的角落里，拨通了杰克的电话：  
“你没来意大利。”杰克说。  
“没有。”  
“你也不打算来了，是吗？”  
“是。”  
“你找到他了吗？”  
“贝拉怎么样？”  
“别把她拖进来。”  
“陪着她，就让这一切过去吧。”  
“我很担心你。”  
“你不必担心我，真的。我能照顾好自己。”  
“你打算怎么做，威尔？”  
“我会确保他再也不会伤害任何人。”

无视杰克的抗议，他挂断了电话。一阵罪恶感涌上了心头，一他没有通知当地警方，二他自私地想要把汉尼拔占为己有。即便他可以阻止汉尼拔再次杀人，他也无法弥补汉尼拔已犯下的罪行。一切已于事无补。

威尔手上戒指的触感把威尔拉回现实，他发现他无意识地拍打着方向盘，导致戒指和方向盘撞在一起发出惹人心烦的声音。杰克显然已经丧失了理智，威尔也好不到哪儿去。他不知道他还能和汉尼拔在一起生活多久。

他到了家，发现汉尼拔正跪在地上，手里拿着抹布正在清理厨房的地板，这一画面实在太过违和，导致威尔又是傻傻地站在那里，愣愣地瞪着他，说不出话来。  
汉尼拔看了他一眼，“关上门，你把风放进来了。”  
威尔依言关上了门，他把手里的塑料袋放在了厨房台上，“我已经擦过地了。”他说。  
“你‘试’着擦了擦地。”  
“好吧，你自己玩吧。我去把充气床垫吹起来。”

他找到一个手动的充气泵，完全把床垫撑起来比他预计的更花时间，但他们现在终于有了一个可以称作“床”的东西。他把它放在木头床架上，铺上了床单和毯子。当他做完这些时，他抬起身瞥了一眼厨房。

所有的家具都被擦得干干净净、光亮可鉴，他甚至能从碗柜的门上看到自己好奇的脸。他没有说什么，走过去拿过汉尼拔手上的抹布，亲了他一口，“坐下吧。该吃午饭了。”

他用芝士和洋葱做了些三明治，打开了一罐腌好的甜菜根佐食——他认为那是甜菜根，总之，是一种红色的植物。  
“对你来说，妥协是什么？”他问。  
“两方都能接受的协议，彼此各退一步。”  
“感谢你的解答，塞缪尔·约翰逊先生*。我想要的是你对它的定义。”  
汉尼拔放下了手上的三明治，“我不知道，”他说，“我不知道在你的理解中，什么是‘可以接受’的，而我也渐渐开始怀疑我的接受范围。”  
这样的说辞听上去比威尔想象的要乐观一些，他决定暂时不再穷追猛打，“我给你买了一副手套，”他说，“还有一把斧子。我把它们放在马厩那儿了。对了，附近有湖吗？”  
“有。但你和鱼之间将隔着三英尺厚厚的冰。”  
“你从来没有在冰上钓过鱼吗？”  
汉尼拔看上去兴趣乏乏，威尔笑了笑，低头继续吃着眼前的甜菜根。

*

到了第二天，这个被废弃的地方至少看上去适宜人类居住了，甚至开始像一个家。  
汉尼拔消失了两小时，等他回来时，手里拎着好几个购物袋，脸上有点犹豫，“这些是给你的，”他说，把袋子放在了桌上，“我觉得这不如我在巴尔的摩买的那些理想，如果开车去维尔纽斯，可能能买到更好的，下次试试吧。”

威尔大概猜到了袋子里的内容，他打开袋子，往里看了一眼， 笑了，“里面有很多粉色的东西，汉尼拔。”  
“大商场几乎都会装摄像头，我的选择有限。”  
比起之前，它不再让威尔喘不上气来了，他的手指划过那些蕾丝或丝绸内裤，他已经能想象到自己穿上它们的样子，柔软的布料将锁住他圆润的屁股，包裹着他的阴茎。  
汉尼拔把另一个袋子拿给他。  
里面是一条围裙，厚重的奶油色的面料，边角处点缀着红色的笑话。还有一条裙子——裙子。天蓝色的，衣服的正面是一排扣子，如果不仔细看，像极了男人的衬衫。他拎起它，窗外的阳光打在它的布料上，漾起一圈光晕，比起礼服，这件更像是可以日常穿着的服饰。他开始觉得膝盖发软，头晕目眩。  
“你不一定要穿。”汉尼拔轻声说。  
“我会的，只是，现在还不行…”  
他想要这些。他想要这片刻的安宁，幻想着这是他和汉尼拔的家，如若这是一片深海，他愿意沉溺其中。他不知道汉尼拔是否也想他所想。  
从一尘不染的地板和咬牙切齿也要修好的水泵来看，汉尼拔似乎也这么想。

袋子里还有长袜，还有，操，一双蓝色的高跟鞋，鞋头有一个小小的白色蝴蝶结，“这…我穿得下吗？”  
“试一下。”  
威尔解开了他的皮靴，松了松并踢走了它们，汉尼拔跪下身来，帮他提着鞋子，他的一只脚顺利地滑进了鞋子，他愣愣地瞪着自己的脚。  
“我想你花了不少时间才找到我的尺寸。”他都能听见自己声音中的恐惧和颤抖。  
“很值得。”汉尼拔没有动，双手温柔地圈住了威尔的脚踝，“这是我在巴黎买的，将来我会带你一起去。”  
“什么时候？”  
汉尼拔为他穿上另一只鞋子，帮威尔卷起了牛仔裤，露出了脚踝，他亲吻了威尔的脚背，抬头看着他，“当你准备好的时候。”他说。  
“如果我能的话。如果我们那时还在一起的话。”  
“你觉得我们会分开吗？”  
威尔没有回答。他站了起来，尝试着走了几步，鞋跟并不高，但他却觉得自己走在云端。他的脚往前冲，除非他把全部的重量都集中在脚掌，否则他完全无法保持平衡。  
不舒服，鞋头不够宽。它们挤压着他的脚趾，他低下头，又走了一小步。  
汉尼拔站了起来，站在他的身旁，和他一起在屋子里转了一圈，“怎么样？”他问。  
“挺糟糕的。”但他不想脱下它。  
“和你的裙子很配。”汉尼拔温柔地说，“袋子里还有别的。”  
威尔走回了桌边，虽然还是有点不稳，但当他把一部分重量移到脚后跟时，穿着它走路显得容易了一些。他打开了袋子，移开一大堆白色的包装纸，愣住了。

汉尼拔给他买的胸罩和内裤的颜色是一样的，浅粉色，罩杯的底部有一圈小小的蕾丝，正中间有一朵珍珠绣成的小花。威尔甚至不敢把它从袋子里拿出来。  
“我不——我不知道，”他说，他的心中充满了不确定，但他的身体却诚实地涌上了一股热度，他的内心渴望着，欲望像藤蔓一样生长了起来。  
汉尼拔站在他的身后，一只手扶住他的腰，“我在舞会的时候看到了你的裙子，你做的不错，但如果你带上它，会显得自然一些。”  
“那只是——如果不塞点什么，会看上去很奇怪。”  
“它会让裙子更自然地垂下。”  
在胸罩的旁边，还有一小盒硅胶，威尔立刻感觉到了一阵热潮，一瞬间他觉得汉尼拔靠的太近了，他立刻脱下了鞋子。  
“我要出门。”他说，他重新穿上靴子，拿起外套走向门外。

如果他不想开车也不想被冻伤的话，他只有一个地方可去。  
他走进马厩，关上了门。他本就打算好好看看这儿，说不定能找到可以烧水的器具。自从来了法国后，他就没有洗过澡，汉尼拔估计也好不到哪儿去。

汉尼拔已经给所有的木柴分了类，他把断掉的木头都堆在了右边，完整的则靠在墙边。他们用的很快，照这个速度，他们可能支撑不到春天。  
马厩的阁楼下方的一个阴暗角落里，他找到了一些干草，干草周围长出了一圈小小的蘑菇，他还找到了一个被丢弃的马鞍，皮的部分已经严重损毁，墙上挂着一个马鞍头。在另一个角落里，有一个梯子通向阁楼，他顺着梯子小心翼翼地爬了上去，每走一步都会谨慎地试一下脚下的木头是否稳固。

一个干草叉横亘在木板上，一个老鼠吱吱叫着逃走了。在另一个角落，他看到了一个金属的缸，可能是拿来放干草饲料的，它的尺寸大小应该刚好可以放在屋子里的炉火上加热。  
他小心地向它靠过去——一块木板松动起来，掉了下去，他抬着脚，在原地单脚站了一会儿，直到其他的木头停止了吱呀作响，他才改变姿势，趴了下来，蠕动着向前移动，慢慢地向那个大缸靠近。它的上面覆满了铜绿，隐约透出的金黄色暗示着它原本的样貌：应该是光洁明亮的黄铜色。他瞪着这个物件，想起了在紫夫人家他房间里的那个黄铜浴缸，他还记得汉尼拔拙劣的掩饰：在那之后我就住到阁楼去了。

比起费劲地把它搬下楼梯，威尔慢慢地把它掉了个身，让它顺势掉落在底下的干草上。他爬下了楼梯，把它捡起来，回头看着马厩。他犹豫着是否该把它带回屋子，但他最终下了决心，他想看看汉尼拔是什么反应。

“我找到了这个，”他打开门，说道，“这大小可能不够洗澡，但至少比用冷水和抹布冲洗身体要好多了。”  
他把浴缸拖到水泵旁，开始往里放水。  
“我觉得你不会想要用那个洗澡的。”汉尼拔说。  
威尔没有看他，“为什么不？”  
“你可以猜猜看。但也许你不该猜，不如不知道。”  
“我不想被蒙在鼓里。我也不想猜。我希望你能告诉我。”  
“向你坦白？”  
“如果没有罪恶感的话，就不能叫坦白了不是吗？”  
“我没有罪恶感。”  
“那你为什么要睡到阁楼去？”  
汉尼拔停顿了一会儿，“那是很久以前了，那时我还未从精神创伤中走出来。”他说起年轻的自己，就像谈起他的一个患者，语气冷淡的、漠不关心。  
“精神创伤？因为父母双亡？还是因为你杀了他们的事实？”  
“因为我妹妹的死亡。我失去了她，米莎。”  
威尔抬起灌满了水的缸，把它放到了炉火上，他转过身，看着汉尼拔，“是她在那本书后画了那幅画吗？”  
“是的。我们的父亲因此狠狠地打了她。他不是第一次打她，但那是第一次母亲也在场。她没有阻止，她只是转开了眼。”  
“因此也决定了她的命运。你是怎么杀死他们的？”  
“我在马厩里用干草叉杀死了我父亲，用厨房的小刀杀死了我的母亲。回头看这一切，我很惊讶我竟如此容易就得手了。或许是因为他们完全没有料到。”  
“你必须要照顾米莎，你们必须吃饭。”  
“是的。我需要一个锅具。”他说。面无表情，看不出一丝沮丧和痛苦。  
“你会把这一切都告诉米莎吗？如果她问你，你该怎么回答？‘你给我们做了什么好吃的，汉尼拔？你没有出去打猎，这些肉是哪儿来的呢？’”  
汉尼拔看着他，手指张开，又握成了拳，好像是想抓住什么抓不住的东西。  
“你会告诉他道格拉斯·威尔森的事吗？你会告诉米莎挖出他的眼睛是怎样一种感受吗？你会告诉她他的舌头又长又滑，还是说你会告诉她你花了很长时间才把它割下？”  
“毫不掩饰的情绪操控。”汉尼拔说，他的声音却出卖了他，“我以为你会做得更好。”  
“有用就行。”威尔绕到了他的身后，在他的耳边轻声说，“你很高兴她已经死了。有一点吧？我来告别的那天…这是不是你带着匕首的原因？”  
汉尼拔站在那里，身体坚硬如石，“把它放回到马厩去，”他说，“我们不会再说起这件事了。”  
“我想他妈的洗个澡！我会把它擦干净的。”  
汉尼拔旋即转过身，危险地瞪着双眼，双唇微微张开。  
“我不是她。”威尔说，“我不是一个孩子，你觉得这会吓到我吗？在我知道了你所做的事之后？不，这不可怕。”  
“有任何事情能吓到你吗？”  
“有关你的事？不。我们有个妥协要做，不是吗？”  
“你想要什么？”  
“停止做那些会吓到她的事。那些也会令我恐惧。我不想害怕你。”  
汉尼拔沉默了良久，“那么你会做出什么让步？”他说。  
“你想要什么？”  
“和我在一起。永远。”  
威尔微微笑了，“那不是让步，汉尼拔。不管怎样，我就赖在这里了。”

汉尼拔拉过了他的手，握得那么紧，好像要把他的骨头揉碎，和他的和在了一起。过了一会儿，他垂下手，转过身，“我要出去一下，”他说，“只是走走，我一会儿就回来。”  
“好。慢慢来。”

他看着汉尼拔走进了雪地中，然后看着浴缸里的水慢慢地热了起来。

*

汉尼拔蹒跚地在雪地中行走着，一步比一步艰难，积雪粘上了他的鞋子、他的裤子，拖住了他的双腿。他漫无目的地在树林里穿梭，想过走到马路上去，但事实上他只是想要走走。

他的思绪杂乱无章地纠缠在一起，就像积雪一样堆在脑中，他看见威尔坐在他的客厅，双眼空洞地看着他，他又看见米莎，和威尔一样绝望地、痛苦地呼吸着，呼吸中的水声带着死亡的气息，就好像那一天，他看见他的母亲躺在厨房里，喉头里不断喷出鲜血。他先烹饪了他的母亲，他的父亲在马厩中完好地躺了一阵子。

他穿的夹克不够厚，冷风钻进了他的身体，冻住了他的脊柱，在他的四肢内乱窜。他停在了一条大路边，喘了口气，试着说服自己转身回去。那间屋子里没有任何恐怖的东西，只有威尔。而他正打算躺进那个锅具中，在那个缸中，他曾把他残忍的父母变成生存下去的养料。他往回看着那间小屋，在层次交错的树枝的遮掩下几不可见，但他能看见那冒着烟的烟囱，那是指引他回家的灯塔。

突然，一根冰冷的枪口抵在了他的脑后，“不要动。”杰克说。  
汉尼拔依然看向远处的炊烟，一动不动，“你打算杀了我吗。”  
“如果你不配合的话。”  
汉尼拔猛地低下身子，回头去抓杰克的手腕，猛地把杰克往前拉，把他扛上了肩膀，但他没法把他甩过肩，杰克很强壮也很重，他蓄力抵抗，顺势随着汉尼拔滚到了一边。汉尼拔失去了平衡，杰克滚到了雪地上，打了个滚，迅速站了起来，他们面对面看着彼此，杰克的枪掉在了雪地里。

他们在同一时间冲向了彼此，用肌肉和骨头互相撞击，汉尼拔的拳头砸向了杰克的肋骨，而杰克则用手掌打碎了汉尼拔的鼻梁，他们的鲜血滴在雪地里，如雪中的梅花，格外刺眼。  
杰克用身体撞向他，想借由他的重量把他压倒，汉尼拔一把敲向杰克的喉咙把他甩了下来，他们抓了一把泥土扔向对方想要扰乱对方的视线，随即又揉打在一起，血肉横飞，杰克的拳头砸到了汉尼拔的嘴，汉尼拔则咬住了杰克的下巴，狠狠地撕下了一块肉。

杰克痛苦地嚎叫了一声，一只手压着伤口。伤口很浅，他咬错了地方，下一次他该瞄准喉咙，如果不的话，杰克会赢。他很强壮，他穿了保暖的衣服，而汉尼拔已经感觉到自己的体温正在流失，手指发木，双脚发软。  
他们喘着气，嘴角的鲜血滴落，哈出的白气在两人身边逡巡，气氛一触即发。

两记枪响转移了他们的注意力。威尔站在路边，手里拿着杰克的枪。  
“进屋。”他说，“你们两个都是。”  
“把枪给我。”杰克喘着粗气说。  
“他咬你了？”  
“把枪给我，威尔，我必须结束这一切。”  
威尔看了看他，然后转头看着汉尼拔，随即移开了视线，他摇了摇头，拒绝了杰克，“进屋，”他说，“动起来。”  
杰克张开手臂，向威尔的方向走来，威尔立刻举起枪，指着他的胸膛，杰克停下来脚步，重重地吸了一口气，“你是认真的。”他说。  
“我是认真的。”  
“你现在站在他那边？你不会想成为我的敌人的，威尔。”  
“我们不是敌人，杰克。你相信我的直觉，不是吗？这是我在这里的原因，再相信我一次。”  
他们怒视着彼此，汉尼拔几乎可以看见两者之间弹指可破的微妙的对峙，威尔慢慢地放下了枪，杰克在原地站了一会儿，把手塞回口袋，越过他，向森林里的小屋走去。  
“你也是。”威尔对汉尼拔说。  
“我们必须要离开。”汉尼拔说。  
“进屋。”  
“威尔——”  
“进屋，然后我们谈谈。”  
汉尼拔看向路边，他需要一辆车，需要干净温暖的衣服，还有钱，像他这样的情况，能坚持到车站都堪称奇迹。他转身跟着杰克走进了森林。

杰克已经在屋里了，靠着炉火，表情疲倦。他的一只手依然压在下巴的伤口上。  
“汉尼拔能帮你看看。”威尔说。  
“我觉得他看的够仔细了。”  
“他不会伤害你的，我有一些绷带。”  
“威尔，你还在那儿吗？他对你做了什么？他可是开膛手！”  
“我知道，而且我说了，他不会伤害你的。”他看向汉尼拔，“对吧？”  
威尔的表情不容置啄，“只要他不先伤害我。”汉尼拔说。  
“很好。”  
威尔把绷带递给他，汉尼拔小心谨慎地向杰克靠近，他在加热的缸里取了一点温水，帮他清洗了伤口，在伤口上涂了一点抗菌药膏，再为他缠上了绷带。  
“伤口很快就会止血，伤口比较宽，缝线没有用，但伤口不深。”他擦了擦嘴，突然强烈地意识到嘴上还残留的杰克的血。  
威尔坐在椅子的扶手上，把枪放在了两腿之间，“你能为我做件事吗，杰克？不管这最后变成什么样，等你回去之后帮我个忙？”  
“如果我还能回得去的话。帮什么？”  
“帮我照顾Winston，他挺喜欢你的。我不想把它交给一个陌生人。”  
杰克的脸上闪过一丝痛苦，“我不想失去你，威尔。”  
“你能帮这个忙吧？你会照顾它吧？”  
“我会照顾它的。”  
“谢谢。”  
汉尼拔卷起了多余的绷带，放回医药箱中，“还有Snorkel，”他说。  
杰克和威尔同时抬起头，威尔笑了。“你说什么？”杰克问。  
“最小的那只，丑的那只。”  
“我知道哪个是Snorkel，”杰克说，但他还是瞪着汉尼拔。  
“你没有带着任何警察，”威尔说，“你准备如何把他带回美国？或者我该问：你准备把他带回去吗？”  
“我以为你会帮助我。”  
“不，你不这么认为。你打算把他埋在树林里吗？泥土都冻起来了，你没有好好想过。”  
“我不是一个杀手。”  
“你可以是。只要一颗子弹。”威尔走过去，把枪放在了杰克身边的桌子上。  
汉尼拔站在屋子中间，一动不动，他没有任何掩护，他可以躲过第一枪，但优势完全在杰克那里。  
杰克拿起了枪，他检查了弹仓，往里塞了一颗子弹，但他没有举起它。  
“当你回国之后，你打算怎么和他们说？”威尔问。  
“我会告诉他们意大利很棒。”  
“他们不傻，杰克。你雇了一批聪明的人。”  
“你见过他的犯罪现场，你知道他做了什么。所有人都可以让我放过他，但是你！你知道这是他咎由自取。”  
“你知道泽勒和我说过什么吗？他说他喜欢FBI这份工作，因为只要你遵守规则，你就能知道自己做的事是正确的。”  
杰克低下了头，“但你不能永远遵守规则。”  
“你记得我在听证会上说的话吗？”  
“你说莱科特认为他在替天行道。”  
“你觉得杀了他是你在替天行道吗？”  
“我必须结束这一切，”杰克说，他举起手，捂住了眼睛，“必须结束这一切。”  
“这已经结束了，切萨皮克开膛手已经死了。”  
“你见到他的尸体了吗？”  
“我看到他的尸体躺在雪中，一根干草叉穿过了他的胸膛。”  
“干草叉？”  
“越可怕越好。”  
“那么当地的警察是否找到了他的尸体？”  
“一场大火。他们可能在春天会找到他烧焦的遗体。”  
杰克闭上了他的眼睛，他抬起头，看向门外，“那么威尔·格莱厄姆发生了什么？”  
他笑了，看向自己的双手，脸上闪过一丝痛苦的表情，“他们总说他早晚会完蛋的，至少他干掉了开膛手。”  
杰克没有说话，过了一会儿，他说，“他们会想念你的。”  
“让我们彼此都坦诚一些，他们不会太想我的。照顾好我的狗，确保安德里娜不会被塞到什么奇怪的部门，从而虚度接下来的二十年，她的能力可以担起更大的责任。”  
“你也是。”  
“我累了，”威尔静静地说，“我厌倦了别人的噩梦，我自己的噩梦就够多了。”  
杰克静静地坐着，低下头，似乎在思索，几分钟后他站了起来，“我会去找考那斯的警察，我只给你们这点时间。”  
“你不能让他走。”汉尼拔说。  
“我不想看到更多鲜血了，”威尔说，他看向汉尼拔，“妥协，不是吗？”  
“这不是妥协，这是疯癫。”  
“一直想知道疯癫是什么滋味，”杰克喃喃道，他转身走向雪中，不一会儿，他们便听到了引擎启动的声音。

“我们最好离开这里。”威尔说。  
“他们会关闭国境。”  
“谁说我们要出国？我们只需要找个温暖的地方过冬。”  
“你想留下来？”  
“为什么不？我喜欢这里，你会说这里的语言，只要我闭上嘴，我们不会引起多大的注意的。”  
“你不该那样笑的。”  
威尔笑的更开了，“抑制不住，抱歉。”  
“你对我们的处境一无所知。”  
“我不担心，你会照顾我的，不是吗？”  
汉尼拔抿了抿嘴，“去收拾东西，然后在车里等我。”  
威尔照做了，他的东西不多，只有他来的时候带的那一个包，还有汉尼拔给他买的新衣服。“食物怎么办？”他问。  
“留下吧。”  
威尔走出屋子打开了车门，汉尼拔拿出了一罐煤油。  
他离开了他童年的家，坐进了驾驶座，开车离去。他们开上了大路，把大火燃起的浓烟留在了身后。

注释：  
[1] 塞缪尔·约翰逊：英国著名的文人。


	19. Chapter 19

汉尼拔租的屋子在一条湖边，天气寒冷，湖水已结了冰。房中有两间房间和一个卫生间，还附送了一个凹凸不平的床垫，但至少这间房子接上了自来水。他们刚到的那天，汉尼拔把威尔留在了住处，一个人动身买了不少生活用品和食物，足够他们一星期的吃喝用度了。

那天晚上威尔做了晚饭，煮了土豆和卷心菜，烤了猪排。他的脑中有千百种思绪在乱窜，心情烦躁，晚饭几乎一口也没动。

晚餐之后，汉尼拔看了他许久，开口说道，“亲爱的，何不去换件衣服呢？”  
威尔知道他指的是什么，不置可否地走向卧室——毫无疑问地，他也在想同样的事。他的东西已经被整理好、放在了一个小衣柜中，右边是日常的衣服，左边则放着汉尼拔给他买的新东西。

他脱下身上的衣服，把要穿的几样铺在了床上——裙子、袜子和内裤。他慢慢地拉上了内裤，感觉到阴茎在慢慢变硬。他就那样站了一会儿，双手放在腿间，头向后仰着，花了好久才控制住自己，继续穿上其他衣物，而不是开始抚摸自己。  
离他上一次这么做已经有一段时间了。

然后是胸罩。他把胸罩扣在胸前，移到了正确的位置，吸了口气，又再吸了口气。每当他挺起胸的时候，他都能感觉到微微的束缚感，他的双手犹疑地抬起，悬空在蕾丝罩杯的上方，但他不能——不敢抚摸，甚至连看一眼镜子都不敢。他很快就转头拿起了裙子。

裙子的款式很简约，就像一件长衬衣一样，他把它套头穿上，系上了纽扣，然后解开了一颗，两颗。他把手上的项链解下戴到脖子上，让它在解开的领子下若隐若现，他抬头看着镜子，镜中的自己轻抚着颈上的项链，他幻想着如果他涂上指甲油效果会怎么样。

他拿起了吊袜带和吊带袜，浅灰色的，透着一点点蓝，背后是一条细线。当他最终穿好它时，他满意地笑了。最后他踩上了那双蓝色的鞋，站在衣橱的全身镜前，他转过身，检查了背面的样子，又转了九十度，检查了侧面。

他们之前都洗了澡，彼时威尔已经处理了他的体毛。他打湿手指，揉搓着自己的头发。在住院期间，他的头发长长了一点，他一直懒得剪，后颈的头发微微打卷，额前的碎发已经遮到了眼睛。

他颤抖着喘了口气，鼓起勇气走进了另一个房间。汉尼拔立刻从正在看的书上抬起了头，向他伸出了一只手。威尔走向他，站在他面前，等待着他开口。  
“你看上去美极了。”汉尼拔说。  
威尔心仿佛被分成了两半，有一部分的他想要立刻反驳，但事实上，每当汉尼拔这么看着他的时候，他仿佛真的觉得自己是美丽的——汉尼拔的眼中满是爱意，触摸中洋溢着深情与关怀， 将双唇印在威尔的手背上。  
威尔清了清喉咙，“我觉得我能搞定这双鞋子。”  
“试给我看看。”  
威尔走到了房间的另一端，又走了回来。走路似乎简单点了，当然，总的来说还是很困难，但他有所进步。他走起来还是踉踉跄跄左右摇摆，但他挺喜欢这种感觉的。他想象着他攀附着汉尼拔手臂，这样他就不用担心会摔下来，热度慢慢爬上了他的脖颈。

当他走回椅子前，汉尼拔把他拉了下来，坐在他的腿上，这下他的脸都红了，汉尼拔亲了亲他的脖子。  
“很漂亮。”他说，他把手放在威尔的膝盖上，慢慢地向上抚去，手的移动把裙子推了上去，露出了威尔的大腿。

威尔抓住了他的手腕。  
“怎么了，亲爱的？”  
威尔停顿了一下，摇摆不定，一方面的他想要继续戴着面具，扮演好这个角色，另一方面，他已经快四个月没有做爱了，在法国与汉尼拔共舞之后，欲望就如燎原的大火一般灼烧着他。他抓着他的手腕，手指轻抚着汉尼拔手背上的青筋。  
“我们该等等。”他用尽可能柔和的声音说着。  
“我们该等什么？”  
威尔重重地吞咽了一口，“婚礼。”  
他能感觉到他身后汉尼拔僵硬了一会儿，随即他的双手绕过了威尔的腰，将脸放在了威尔的颈窝，“我的挚爱，”他叹道，他的话语与喷出的空气粗粗地擦过了威尔的皮肤。  
但他的手没有停止抚摸，手指在威尔的大腿内侧调戏着他，威尔的阴茎再次可耻地硬了起来。  
“如果这是你想要的，我们当然应该等待，”汉尼拔喃喃道，“但我们还可以做些别的。”  
“别——别的？”当汉尼拔把手放在他的吊带袜上时，威尔磕磕巴巴地说。  
“我可以亲吻你，不是吗？”汉尼拔说，然后他便这么做了。威尔几乎呻吟出声，热切地回应着他，汉尼拔的嘴唇印上了他的唇，舌头不老实地伸了进来，施以恰到其份的压力。  
“哦，是的，老天啊！请尽情地亲吻我…”  
“我还可以抚摸你？”  
他把裙子推得更高，吊带袜展露无遗，腰部的蕾丝在威尔的皮肤上反衬得更深，汉尼拔的手指若有若无地触摸着他的肌肤。  
威尔抓紧了他的手臂，“拜托你。”  
“那也许我也可以碰触你的这里。”  
汉尼拔另一只自由的手从威尔的腹部滑到了他的胸部，包住了他胸部，他轻轻地挤了一下，威尔咬紧下唇，睁大了眼睛，他没有胸部，无法感受汉尼拔挤压的力度，但那不要紧，仅仅是汉尼拔的大手展开，爱抚着他便让他难以呼吸，汉尼拔又挤压了一下，手指陷在其中，如果他的胸部是真的话，他可能都会感到疼痛。他的阴茎弹跳了一下，在内裤紧紧的禁锢下更加硬了，他转开了头。  
“你不该…”他鬼使神差地说。  
“但你喜欢，不是吗？”他语调轻柔，口吐密语。  
“是的，但是…”  
汉尼拔又解开了一颗纽扣，他开始抚摸着胸罩的边缘——那部分和威尔的皮肤紧紧相贴，威尔咬紧了唇，汉尼拔空闲的手在他的大腿内侧上下游移，又大又热，他用力揉搓着那里，威尔夹紧了双腿，他能感觉到汉尼拔的阴茎抵在他的屁股上。  
“你不想舒服起来吗？”汉尼拔在他的耳边说，他的薄唇在他的后颈刷过，似有似无。  
“我不知道——你想做什么？”  
“我能再解开几颗扣子吗？我想看看你穿着你的新衣服时有多美。”  
威尔闭上了眼睛，红晕一直染到了他的胸膛，他点了点头。

汉尼拔一只手开始解他的扣子，另一只手依然停留在威尔的腿间，一个纽扣，两个，三个，威尔的上身几乎全部裸露了出来，汉尼拔把裙子拉下肩膀，威尔抓紧了衣服，又穿了回去。  
“嘘，你说我可以看看你的。做个乖女孩，让我来。”  
“哦，老天啊。”威尔喊道，比他所想的还要大声。  
这次他让汉尼拔为所欲为，裙子松松地褪在他的手臂处，每当他动一下，布料就会扯紧，汉尼拔亲吻着他的脖子，他的肩膀，然后凑过来开始亲吻他胸罩下露出的肌肤，他一只手勾住了威尔一边的肩带，把它拉了下来挂在一边。

威尔在他的腿上扭动了一下，阴茎硬的发疼，汉尼拔在他身后顶着他。威尔急切地想要和他赤裸相对，肌肤相亲地滚到床上，但同时又希望他能继续现在做的，永远不要停止。  
汉尼拔的手指伸进了蕾丝里，用拇指和食指揉搓着威尔的乳头，在他的耳边轻声呢喃，“感觉怎么样，亲爱的？”  
“哦，天哪，不要——”威尔拉了拉他的手腕，但一点也没有用力，汉尼拔完全没搭理他，反而更重地揉搓起来他的乳头，他暗暗松了口气，“老天啊，你必须停下来，我们不该——”  
“但你很想要，不是吗？你的乳头已经这么硬了。它们很敏感吗？”  
汉尼拔毫不留情地对他的乳头又搓又揉，威尔的头向后仰去，靠在了他的肩膀上，腿间的手不知不觉地往上移了一两寸，手指在他的内裤的边缘游走。  
“威尔？”  
“是的，是的，他们很敏感…请不要太粗暴..”  
他听见汉尼拔长长的吐了口气，呼吸有一点不稳，“永远不会的，亲爱的，我会对你很温柔。能不能为我打开你的腿？就一点？”  
威尔照做了，汉尼拔把手移到了他的内裤上，掌心按压着他的阴茎，轻轻地揉了起来，威尔不得不用手捂住了自己的嘴，差一点咬到自己的手心。  
“感觉怎么样？”  
“很棒，棒极了。”  
“把腿再张开些，让我看看。”  
汉尼拔两手推着他的大腿，让他的腿再张开些，威尔感觉到他的游走的视线，上上下下把他看了个遍，汉尼拔隔着丝绸布料把玩着他的龟头。  
“亲爱的，你把漂亮的衣服弄得一团乱。”  
“耶稣天杀的基督，汉尼拔——”  
“让我带你去床上。”  
“不，我们不能。”  
“上床还能比现在的情况更淫荡吗？看看你，裙子解到腰部，上半身赤裸着，好让我品玩你的胸部？好让我随心所欲的触碰你？你想让我停下来吗？”  
威尔的耳朵充血，他几乎听不见任何东西了，他在汉尼拔的腿上扭动着，屁股往下按，无法自制地摆动着自己的屁股，“不，不，别停下来，但是——”  
“但你希望在婚礼之夜还是个处子？是这样吗，亲爱的？”  
汉尼拔的手掌再一次移到了他的阴茎上方，威尔几乎要射出来了，“拜托，拜托——”  
“我可爱的姑娘，”汉尼拔轻柔地说，压下了他的手，更重地揉搓着，然后伸进内裤里握住了威尔的阴茎，又重又快递撸动了起来。  
威尔听见自己发出了高亢的、颤抖的呻吟，然后他什么也听不见了，他已经到了极限，在汉尼拔的手中射出了浓稠的精液。  
“抬起身子，就一点点。”  
威尔立刻遵从了，他四肢疲软，心脏乱跳，汉尼拔解开了他的裤子，把威尔的裙子拉了上去。当威尔再次坐下的时候，他能感到汉尼拔的粗长抵着他的内裤，挤在了他的两瓣之间，他撑在椅子的扶手上，然后降下身子，但他不必要做这些，汉尼拔的手臂圈住了他的腰，紧紧地抱住他，在他的身后有力地地抽插起来。  
他的呼吸喷在威尔的脖颈处，滚烫滚烫的，下身顶着威尔的屁股，喘息起来。这对汉尼拔来说是那么残酷，但却让威尔再次被热度和欲望点燃。汉尼拔把脸埋在威尔的颈窝，绷紧了身子，射在了他的内裤上。

威尔局促地扭到了一边，一只手环着汉尼拔的脖子，把脸埋在了他的肩上。炉火熄灭了，他们身边的空气冷了下来，汗湿把他的裙子黏在了背上，他打了个寒颤。  
汉尼拔动了一下身子，好让他拉上裤子的拉链，然后他帮威尔把裙子穿好，一只手伸到了威尔的膝盖下。  
“汉尼拔——”  
“怎么了？亲爱的？”  
老天，他是那么温柔。那些威尔终其一生暗暗渴求的话语。他闭上了眼睛，“没什么。” 一丝担忧涌上心头，但他没有再说什么。  
他们可能差不多重，而汉尼拔比他年长十岁，但他抱起了他，好像他毫无重量。威尔两手环住汉尼拔的脖子，他把他抱紧了浴室，帮他脱下衣服，一起走到淋浴底下，他们没有说话，在水下无声地亲吻，威尔的嘴里尝到了淡淡的矿物质的味道。

他思考着他之前说的话，想着汉尼拔回答，觉得自己傻透了，但又觉得无比安心。

回到卧室后，汉尼拔给了他一条新内裤，浅粉色棉质的，低腰的刚好遮住屁股。

“我还有东西要给你。”汉尼拔拿出了一条红色的法兰绒长睡裙，把它举了起来示意。  
威尔抿了抿嘴，“这是个玩笑吗？”  
汉尼拔对上了他的眼睛，脸上浮着浅笑，还有些别的什么，“也许吧。”  
“太糟糕了，我想穿它，看上去很暖和。”  
“我想是的。”

他们一起爬上了床，汉尼拔穿着一条配对的红色法兰绒睡裤，他侧过身，从身后把威尔抱进怀里，亲吻着他的头发。  
威尔找到了他的手，握住了它，“关于我之前说的。”  
“没什么不合时宜的。你没有说任何我不喜欢的事。”  
“就算是婚礼？”  
“别无他求。”  
“这不——不现实。”  
“把这交给我吧。”  
“那么，有关等待？”他想让自己显得不在乎一些，但他确实在乎。  
“我很愿意等待。庆典和符号象征是人类存在的证明。我们自混沌中诞生，于混沌中创造了生命的意义。”  
“是的，但是那没有——那没有什么真正的意义。我是说，并不是说…我告诉过你我曾经和男人在一起过。”  
“在某种意义上你已经向我献出了你的贞洁，身体上还没有。但也没有任何人拥抱过现在的全新的你。”

*

威尔一早就醒了，他穿上袜子，成功地生起了火——汉尼拔昨晚堆了足够的柴火。房子虽然接了电，但炉火还是他们唯一的取暖方式，他等到煤块慢慢变红，木头上窜起了火焰，才走到厨房开始准备火腿和番茄。  
他们在厨房桌上吃了早饭，厨房的桌子被汉尼拔擦得干干净净，连一些久远的污渍都被擦去了。他们喝了一杯又一杯咖啡，玫瑰色的晨光透过窗户洒进屋子。  
“你说的是认真的吗？”汉尼拔问，“即便我不停止我的一些行为，你还是会留下来？”  
“我会留下来，然后我会感到愤怒，我们会吵架，而这终将改变我。最后你会把我搅得一团乱，我会趋于冷漠，对什么都漠不关心。”  
“他们是自作自受。”  
“那又怎么样？有那么多人理应活下去却死了，我也没见你帮助过他们。”  
“那你想让我怎么做？在某个地方开个免费诊所？在尘土飞扬的路边，使用着基本器具、容忍着糟糕的卫生情况给人做手术？”  
“我听过更糟糕的主意。”  
“我也是，但少有比这更糟糕的了。”

威尔喝了一口咖啡，透过热咖啡的蒸汽看着他，“我看到了你给你阿姨做的那头牡鹿。”  
“一件幼稚的作品。”  
“它很美，和我说说它吧？”  
“我想让它表达飞行对陆生动物的价值。”  
“确实。你有没有——”威尔停顿了一下，把番茄都推倒了盘子的一边。  
“我有没有什么？”  
“看见过它？”  
“你是指什么，威尔？”  
“我是说真的看见它，活的，会呼吸的。和马一样大，温热的，定定地看着你。”  
汉尼拔慢慢地摇了摇头，“你见过它吗？”  
“当我产生幻觉的时候，”他说，“之后也是，我出院之后，它还在那里，而我应当已经痊愈了。”  
“三十年来，我从未说起过，亦或是间接谈起过它，没有对你，没有对任何人。我甚至都没有与阿姨和叔叔说过它。”  
威尔点点头，“我不认为你说过。”  
“看到它，那一定很可怕。”  
“我曾害怕过它，我以为那是我看过犯罪现场后幻想出的东西，特别是在看过凯西·波尔的犯罪现场后。”  
“牡鹿的头？是的，但是——”  
“那些乌鸦。你没有看到那些乌鸦，你当时已经走了，她的身上停满了乌鸦。”威尔放下了叉子。  
“死亡的使者。”  
“起于噩梦之源。”  
“然而牡鹿并没有在你的噩梦中出现过？”  
“我从来都不害怕它。”  
“你应该害怕的。死者向生者传递的信息往往是我们不愿意听到的。”  
“你还没死，汉尼拔。”  
“一部分的我已经死了。冥途上有去无回。”  
“珀尔塞福涅*每年春天都会从冥界回到人间。”  
汉尼拔笑了，“而她把哈迪斯抛在了身后。我该把你永远留在黑暗中吗？”  
“这是一个糟糕的例子，我不是神。”威尔停顿了一下，“你也不是。只是提前告诉你，如果你对这点有所疑问的话。”  
“俄耳甫斯与欧律狄刻*。”汉尼拔提议。  
“这个例子更好一些。”  
“悲剧收场。”  
“仅是因为他回头看了。”  
汉尼拔牵过他的手，“这就是我所想要的你的让步。杰克，只要他能，仍愿意为你敞开大门 。他太重视你的价值了，不会将你拒之门外。你认为没有人会在意你的离去，但你错了。如果你回头的话，所有人都会欢迎你。”  
“我会和你在一起。我觉得这是唯一一个真正由我做的选择。”  
“我希望你不要后悔你的选择。”  
“我不会回头。”

注释：

 

[1] 珀尔塞福涅(Persephone)：希腊神话中，珀尔塞福涅是宙斯和农业女神德墨忒尔的女儿，被冥王哈迪斯掳走，成为了冥界的皇后。 失去了女儿的德墨忒尔很难过，使得大地颗粒无收，最后宙斯无法，与哈迪斯交涉奉还女儿，后冥王答应，每年的一段时间珀耳塞福涅返回地面、母亲的身边。  
Source: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Persephone

[2] 俄耳甫斯与欧律狄刻：在希腊神话中，俄耳甫斯是太阳神阿波罗和司管文艺的女神卡利俄帕的儿子，他的琴声和歌声能迷惑百兽。自从妻子欧律狄克被毒蛇夺取生命后，俄耳甫斯痛不欲生，在爱神的帮助下俄耳甫斯义无反顾前往冥府解救妻子，他的动人歌声打动了冥王，但冥王告诫少年，离开地狱前万万不可回首张望。冥途将尽，俄耳甫斯遏不住胸中爱念，转身确定妻子是否跟随在后，却使欧利蒂丝堕回冥界的无底深渊。  
Source: 维基百科


	20. Chapter 20

春天来了，他们来到了托斯卡纳（意大利）。汉尼拔给他俩找了一个瓦片顶的小屋子，水管有点漏水，院子的中间有一个淌着水的喷水池。威尔几乎每天都走去镇里买一些新鲜食物。

四月的某一天，他回家时刚好12点，他把芦笋、菠菜和鱼都放进了冰箱，汉尼拔好像不在家。他走向卧室，好洗掉脸上的灰尘，猛地在门前停下了。

威尔准备在婚礼那天穿西装的。如果放任汉尼拔来选择，天知道他会选什么，于是威尔自己早早地买好了西装。显然，他不该担心着装，汉尼拔把为威尔买的婚纱放在了床上。他坐在床边，小心地摩挲着它的袖子，同等的渴望与畏惧撕扯着他。

他从不在外面穿那些衣服，至少在小镇里他不会。有时候他会和汉尼拔一起在花园里走走，花园里的石板路凹凸不平，他摇摇晃晃的，紧紧地抓着汉尼拔的手臂保持平衡。事实上，他在家里也不怎么常穿那些，内裤他会穿，睡衣，也常穿，但其他的衣物更像是为一些特殊场合而准备的。

他的婚礼是一个特殊场合。

不仅仅是裙子，汉尼拔为他准备了内衣——全白的，布满了蕾丝、蝴蝶结和珍珠。鞋子和裙子配成一套，奶白色的丝缎鞋面，鞋跟比他能穿的任何鞋子都高。

“你觉得怎么样？”汉尼拔站在门前说。  
“我已经买了西装 。”  
“我知道。如果你想的话，当然可以穿西装。但我想我或许可以为你提供另一个选择。”  
“这是你想要的吗？”  
“我想要你快乐。我想让你拥有一切你想要的东西，无论那是什么。你不必现在就决定，我们还有很多时间。”  
“我们在…我们在哪里举行婚礼？”  
“在小镇后的山丘上有一座小教堂，神父很好说话。”  
“这不是合法的。”  
“确实不。你需要它合法吗？”  
威尔摇了摇头。“很好说话？你做了什么？”他犹疑地问。  
“我没有做任何你或米莎会反对的事，我保证。”  
“如果我穿这个，他还会‘好说话’吗？”  
“是的。”汉尼拔说，“我该留下你一个人思考这些吗？”  
“别，别留下我一个人。”  
汉尼拔坐在了他的身边，手指慢慢地梳理着他的头发，威尔挺喜欢自己头发微长的样子——他喜欢他的头发碰触到脸颊的感觉，也喜欢每当夜晚降临他们相拥而眠， 汉尼拔把他的发丝缠绕在指尖的画面。  
“你有没有想过这很奇怪？”威尔问，而未说出口的是：你不觉得我很奇怪吗？  
“和我曾经的生活相比？”  
“好吧，有理有据。”  
汉尼拔撩起他的发丝，亲吻他的后颈，威尔低下了头。  
“那是件很糟的西装。”汉尼拔说。  
“我就知道你会发表高见。”  
“但如果你真的不想穿那条裙子——”  
“我会穿的。只有我们，对吗？只有我们和神父？”  
“对。只有我们，没有其他人。”  
威尔的手指抚摸着裙子的袖子，小小的珍珠滑过他的指尖，光滑的、冰冷的。“我不想被任何人嘲笑。”  
“没有人会嘲笑你。”汉尼拔说，语带威胁。  
“我也不希望你切掉任何人的舌头。只是想说明这一点。”  
汉尼拔把他拉了过来，把脸靠在他的后颈，叹了口气，“没有人会笑你的，我的挚爱。你不知道你看上去有多美。”

*

两周之后，威尔站在镜子前看着镜中的自己——衣衫袅袅垂到了地上，手上戴着白色的丝质手套，白纱遮住了他的脸。有一瞬间，他觉得自己是从童话中走出的人物。过去的几年，他像游走在自己生活中的一缕游魂，比起那，他更喜欢现在的样子。

他们去教堂的路上沉默了一路。小教堂是一个用石头做的房子，看上去就快要塌了。窗户上没装玻璃，教堂里的长椅被堆到了墙边。  
“这个地方有多久未被使用了？”威尔问。  
“它仍然是一块圣地。”汉尼拔无所谓地说。  
圣餐台已经被清理过了，神父带着微笑等待着他们，他的宽容慈爱或许是源于他所侍奉的宗教，也可能和汉尼拔的“贿赂”脱不了干系。他是个矮小的男人，铁灰色的头发，带着黑框眼镜，他握紧了汉尼拔的手，然后是威尔的。  
“我为你们而高兴。”他说。显然这是他唯一会说的英语语句了。  
威尔现在懂一些法语，和一些立宛陶语，对意大利语的理解仅限于超市蔬菜的名字。神父的祝福他完全听不懂，但它的象征意义却大抵相同，他们接受了自己都不信的神的祝福，他们承诺会对彼此永远忠诚。

汉尼拔从口袋里拿出了一个金色的指环，威尔脱下了手套，让他为他戴上。昨晚他把指甲涂成了浅粉色，他本以为那在他过大过宽的手上会显得尤为突兀，但事实上并没有。汉尼拔掀起了他的头纱，双手捧住了他的脸颊，亲吻了他。

在那之后，神父亲吻了他的脸颊，和汉尼拔握了手。要么他是瞎的，要么汉尼拔真的给了他一大笔钱。当然，也可能他真的是一个善良的人，他必须得允许这种可能性，毕竟他的生命中已经出现了太多的不可能。

汉尼拔带着他回家。他们的归程也在沉默中度过。威尔抓着汉尼拔的袖子，自汉尼拔把戒指戴在他的手上时，他的胸口便纠起一丝紧张感，他不知道该如何缓解，也不知道该如何把这种紧张说开。  
“我已经做了饭，”汉尼拔说，“晚饭已经放在冰箱里了，恐怕我们得吃冷的了，我们今晚有其他的事情要担心。”  
“我很害怕。”他说。他是的，他不害怕那个实际行为，他有过和男性做爱的经验，有时候很疼，有时候还过得去。但他从未有过非凡的体验，而他现在知道了原因。他现在知道了他在寻求些什么，而他知道汉尼拔会给他他想要的。  
“我会非常的小心，我的爱。”  
“我知道。这也是我害怕的原因。”

他们的婚礼安排在了中午，而等他们回到了他们的小屋，太阳已经落了下来。汉尼拔带着他走进屋内。  
“我不觉得我有胃口吃饭。”威尔说。  
“之后你会饿的。”

斜阳把他们的屋子漆成了金黄色、粉色，最终归于灰蒙蒙的紫色。威尔有点希望它被血红色笼罩，就像预言中常说的那样。心中的紧张感刚减轻了一些，刚触到汉尼拔的眼神——意味深长的，饥渴的——他又紧张了起来。

他把手套脱下，放在衣柜上，他瞥了一眼镜中的自己，手上的浅粉色甲油，和唇上若隐若现的唇彩。唇彩是汉尼拔给他买的，尝起来有点像砂糖。他脱下了面纱，把它放在手套旁边。  
“我能为你脱下裙子吗？”汉尼拔说。  
威尔点了点头。汉尼拔走到他的身后，为他拉下了拉链，裙子像流水一样滑了下来，把他的肌肤暴露在空气中，他现在只穿着内裤、胸罩和吊带袜。还有那双高跟鞋，他和汉尼拔一起站在圣餐台前时，他甚至比汉尼拔还高了一点。  
汉尼拔伸给他一只手，好让他保持平衡，威尔搭着他的手走出了裙子围成的小圈，汉尼拔捡起裙子，但视线却始终停留在他的身上。威尔吞了口口水。  
“就一分钟，好吗？我马上就回来。”他逃进了浴室，把自己锁在里面，背靠着门，把脸埋在手心。他第一次做爱的时候都没有这么紧张。太可笑了。

他深吸了几口气，感到非常紧张，他的小小恐慌并不无辜，至少是导致他慌乱地锁上门的罪魁祸首，但他没有忘记逃进浴室的目的——他把润滑剂放在了医药箱里，他也不想让汉尼拔等太久。  
他脱下了内裤来扩张自己，他不想把内裤弄脏。他抬起一只脚放在洗手台上，把两根手指插进洞口，他做的太快了，其实并不是很舒服。他闭上了眼睛，听着自己的呼吸，试图让自己保持安静。汉尼拔喜欢他大声叫出来，这已经变成了他习惯，要不出声很难。

虽然并不舒服，但他完成扩张后，他的阴茎还是硬了。他重新穿上内裤，他的勃起在浅色的蕾丝下尤为明显。他双颊绯红，尽管嘴唇被他的牙齿咬出了比唇彩更深的红色，他还是重涂了一遍，回到了房间里。

汉尼拔正在等着他，身上除了西装裤什么都没穿，光着脚，裸着上身坐在床边。看见了威尔，他站了起来，牵过他，亲吻他的双手。  
“你终于是我的了。”他说。  
“是的。”威尔叹道，他靠向汉尼拔，双唇印在了一起，“全是你的。”  
“我今晚想要拥有你的全部。”  
“你说你会很温柔？”  
“我会的，我的爱。我将永远对你温柔相待。”

威尔融化在了他的怀里，有那么好一会儿，汉尼拔只是抱着他，轻轻地摇晃着他，亲吻着他的脖颈。威尔有点站立不稳，不仅仅是因为鞋跟的高度，或许更是因为他的双膝不愿再承受他的重量。汉尼拔撑住了他，一点点往后靠，直到他跌坐到了床边。威尔跪在那里，以他视线的高度，刚好能看到汉尼拔的阴茎在裤子中顶出的弧度。汉尼拔缓缓地吐了口气，双手陷入威尔的头发中。

威尔将脸靠在他的两腿间，张嘴舔舐着，汉尼拔的手越抓越紧。他们为了这一刻等了太久，威尔一次又一次地拒绝了汉尼拔，无论是他还是汉尼拔都不免有点沮丧，饱受欲望的煎熬。威尔不止一次想要妥协，但他却固执的、近乎不通情理地忍住了，直到他越来越确定他的心，直到这个游戏走向早已注定的结局，变得不仅仅是一个游戏。

他们现在走到了这一步。汉尼拔的裤子在威尔的嘴下越变越深，威尔的阴茎如此的硬，龟头已经从内裤的边缘漏了出来，汉尼拔扶住了他的头，弯下身来亲吻着他。他的手伸到威尔的背后，解开了他的胸罩，放到了一边，他的拇指在威尔的乳头上滑来滑去，威尔弓起身子，无助地迎向了汉尼拔的抚摸。  
“躺在床上，亲爱的。为我打开你的双腿，我想看看你。”  
威尔照做了，他依然穿着鞋子，脚背被迫弯成不自然的弧度，双膝曲起，阴茎硬挺着，把他的腹部弄得一片粘稠。汉尼拔带着黑暗的、贪婪的表情看着他，脱下了自己的裤子和内裤。他跪在威尔的两腿间，把它们分的更开，大手轻抚着威尔的大腿内侧，开始坏心眼地亲吻他的腹部，就是不肯亲吻被威尔的前液弄湿的地方。  
“我闻到了你的欲望，”他喃喃道，“在回来的路上，一路都是你渴望的气味。我很高兴你愿意接受这一切，就像我想要给你我的所有一样。”  
“我愿意。”一天中的第二次，威尔这么说。  
汉尼拔继续亲吻着他的肚子，然后是他的双腿，一只手覆住了他的阴茎。他把威尔的裤子拉到一边，一只手指挤进了他的双瓣，当汉尼拔意识到他摸到的湿滑意味着什么时，他们同时喘了口粗气。  
“威尔。”汉尼拔说，失去了呼吸。  
“你说你能闻到它。”威尔说，他感觉自己的脸颊烧了起来，但他让自己直直地望进汉尼拔的双眼，“拜托，不要在等了，我想要，我已经准备好了。”

汉尼拔的两根手指轻松地滑了进去，威尔的背不由自主地拱了起来，这和他粗糙的扩张完全不一样，汉尼拔骚挂着他的内部，脸上带着肃穆。他的触碰是如此温柔，仿佛下定决心要找到威尔的每一个敏感点。他的手指卷曲着掉换着角度，直到找到正确的那一点，威尔在床上不停地扭动，根本无法保持静止。  
“拜托，进来，别再等了——”当汉尼拔的手指一次又一次地插进他的洞里，他的呼吸渐趋破碎，说不出完整的句子来。汉尼拔抽插的飞快，他们都能听到关节撞击皮肤的声音，他不知羞耻地摇晃着屁股，感受着身体内汉尼拔手指的形状，无声地请求着。  
汉尼拔伏在他的身上，在他的耳边低喃，“你是个好姑娘，为此等待了那么久。我知道这不仅对我来说很难，对你来说也很难。”  
这句下流话成功地引出威尔一声难耐的低吼，他抓住了汉尼拔的肩膀——任何他能抓到的东西。威尔感觉到汉尼拔调整了姿势，压得更近了些，汉尼拔的双手抓着他的屁股，把他拉过来，在他的头下放了一个枕头。  
“你准备好了吗？”  
威尔向上看着他，点了点头，不知道该感到眩晕还是感到害怕，“我太想要了。”  
“我知道的，我的爱。”  
汉尼拔用手把内裤固定在了一边，把阴茎推进了他的洞里。威尔的头向后仰去，靠在了枕头上，他的嘴微张，无声的叹息，“哦，老天啊，哦，汉尼拔…”  
汉尼拔再往前动了动，阴茎完全插了进去，他向下看着威尔，双手在他的腿间安抚地打着圈，“你还好吗？”他问。  
“好棒。”威尔喃喃道，“你好棒，我知道你会让我舒服的…”  
汉尼拔闭了闭眼睛，当他再次开口的时候声音有些颤抖，“我永远都会，没有比你更好的了，我完美的姑娘。”  
又一阵热潮爬上了威尔的脖颈，而汉尼拔没有留给他回味的时间，他动了起来，开始了抽插，并不重，但频率稳定持续不断。他抬起威尔的一只脚搁在肩上，弯下腰，更深更准地插进了威尔温暖的甬道。  
当威尔曲起腿时，他发现他把鞋跟深深地踩在汉尼拔的后背，汉尼拔感觉到了轻微的痛感，却抓紧了威尔，更深地插了进去。  
“插进来，”威尔说，“进来，拜托，我很好，一点也不疼，感觉棒极了——”  
汉尼拔深吸了一口气，稳住了威尔的屁股，有韵律地抽插起来，他们的视线交汇在一起便无法分开，威尔感觉他的身体在汉尼拔有力的抽插中震动了起来，汉尼拔的阴茎总在正确的时间撞击在正确的点上，他的阴茎硬的发疼，但比起射出来，他更想让汉尼拔失去控制，他想看着汉尼拔也像他一样分崩离析。

威尔紧紧地抱住了汉尼拔，汉尼拔发出一声轻轻的窒息声。威尔听见肌肤相撞的声音，汉尼拔规律的抽插乱了，突然加快了速度，然后一切似乎都静止了，汉尼拔肌肉紧绷，射在了他的里面。他的脸是如此地不设防备，威尔伸出手，爱恋地轻抚着他的双唇，汉尼拔舔着他的手指，抬起屁股又抽插了好几次。  
“我的身体还好吗？”威尔用他最轻柔的声音问道。  
汉尼拔抓住了他的手腕，抽出了阴茎，颤抖不已喘着粗气。他轻咬着威尔的指尖，轻吻他的手心，然后弯下身来，把威尔阴茎吞入口中，隔着内裤用力地吮吸着。威尔发出了一声高亢的、无助的喊叫，两只手紧紧地抓住了汉尼拔的头发，“哦！老天啊，拜托，脱下它，我想要你的嘴，现在，操，汉尼拔——”  
汉尼拔发出了一声轻哼，照做了，他的嘴圈住了威尔的阴茎，把它全部吞了下去，他没有再调戏一二，只是用完美的力度吮吸着。  
威尔咒骂着，喊叫着，抓着汉尼拔，把鞋跟重重地踩在他的背上，然后狠狠地射了出来。他的嘴还保持着操的嘴型，缓慢地从高潮中恢复过来，身上的每一寸肌肉都失去了力气。汉尼拔待在原地，亲昵地揉着威尔的屁股，威尔伸出颤抖的手，试图抚平汉尼拔被弄乱的头发。  
“抱歉，”他低声说。  
“别。”  
威尔闭上了眼睛。

他一定是睡着了，还睡熟了，因为等他再次醒来，他已经被清理干净了，内裤和鞋子不见了，床边的托盘上放着汉尼拔为他准备好的食物。  
“你现在能吃东西吗？”汉尼拔问。  
“我想我能把那个托盘上的东西全都吃了。那你吃什么？”  
汉尼拔笑了，“我总能再做一些的。”  
他转身打开香槟，威尔注意到了他背后依旧泛着红的长长的伤疤，周围还有一些零星的深紫色的淤青，一定是他的鞋弄得。他跪在床上，靠过去轻轻地抚摸着他的背。  
“操，这是我干的吗？”  
“是的，”汉尼拔说，听起来颇有点沾沾自喜。  
“呃，我很抱歉？”  
“我喜欢。”他递给威尔一杯香槟，躺回了床上。  
他把被子拉上来盖上，但他们其实不需要被子，即使开着窗、太阳也已不见踪影，吹进来的微风却是暖暖的。汉尼拔屈起前臂，把威尔揽过来，喂他吃草莓，直到威尔变得不耐烦，自己把餐盘拉了过来。

他们吃着切好的水果和香槟、鱼子酱和酸奶油包裹的薄煎饼、切成小块的烟熏三文鱼黄瓜三明治，和小小的橙香蜂蜜蛋糕。在咀嚼的间隙也不忘亲吻，威尔心中的结慢慢纾开，他觉得轻松而快乐。  
“我想带你去佛罗伦萨，”汉尼拔说，“还有罗马，巴黎，伦敦。”  
“伦敦每隔十尺就有一个摄像头。”  
“那就去摩洛哥吧，比如马拉喀什？你去过吗？”  
“我哪儿都没去过。”  
“我会带你去任何你想去的地方。”  
“我很愿意，但过一阵子吧，我想在这里多呆一会儿。”  
“在这屋子里？”  
“恩。我给你买了样东西，可以随身携带，但如果你分心去做别的，可能就用不上它了。”  
“一件婚礼礼物？”  
“恩。你现在想看看吗？”  
汉尼拔点了点头，威尔滑下了床，拉出了一个盒子，把包装纸拆掉，露出了一个木制的盒子，木质油亮，扣着一个铜锁。汉尼拔打开了它，用手轻抚着盒子中一排一排的铅笔和油画棒。  
“我叔叔曾说我的画作技巧上佳却缺少灵魂。”汉尼拔说。  
“恩，他也对我这么说。但那没有阻止你继续画下去，你的办公室里堆满了——”  
“他是对的。你见过它们，那些对现实的复刻不是艺术。这是个杀时间的好方法，只是这样。”  
“我见过那只牡鹿，我觉得罗伯特错了，或者说，他的眼中只看得见自己。”  
“你想让我画什么？”  
“任何你想画的东西。如果不想，那就不画。”  
汉尼拔拿起了一根炭笔，又放下了它，“如果我想画你？”  
“我不会阻止。”  
汉尼拔看了一眼他裸露的身体，“像这样？”  
“任何你想要的样子。”  
汉尼拔观察了他一会儿，拿着画板和盒子挪到了床角。在汉尼拔画画的时候，威尔照样吃着东西，然后把头靠回了枕头上，放松地看着天花板上若隐若现的阴影。

等汉尼拔停下笔，他看着画纸，脸上露出了一种久违的、一般投向富兰克林的厌恶表情。  
“没那么糟糕吧。”威尔说。  
“你的推测毫无依据。”  
“你只是习惯了任何事情都要十全十美。或者说你觉得你可以完美地完成任何事情。顺便一说，这两件事是不同的。”  
“你从没抱怨过这一点。”  
“我没有说你干的我不爽啊。”  
“惊悚的语言选择，亲爱的，”汉尼拔喃喃道，嘴角扬起一抹微笑，他又看了自己的画几秒，然后把它团成团扔到了地上，他在威尔身边舒展开来，把头靠在威尔的胸膛。  
威尔爱抚着他的头发，“明早再试试。我听说对你这个年纪的男人来说，性爱是很累人的。”  
汉尼拔发出一声不满的嘟哝，只是把他拉的更近些。威尔有预感，总有一天，比起描绘活着的他，汉尼拔会更倾向于画一些血淋淋的场面，他没有说出来，把这个小秘密藏在了心里。

全文完结


End file.
